Forgetting to Love
by runninequalslife
Summary: It was easy. Take away the other's pain, no strings attached. But when Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez realize they're starting to fall for each other, will they be able to move on from their dark pasts and feel the love they had never felt before?
1. See You Again

**Title: **Forgetting to Love

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, names, places, anything from High School Musical or Disney. Each chapter has a weekly top ten song in the top forty durning 2008, so I don't own that eitiher. And finally, I don't own any songs that may be placed in this story.

**A/N:** So this is my new idea. I hope you guys take time to read it, and give it a chance. This, once again, is going to be different from anything I've ever written before. I'm taking a risk on this one, as a lot of you can tell I'm infamous for taking risks, so I hope it pays off. Those new to my stories, I hope you like this. Here's the warning now, this is going to be dark and pretty heavy again, like Never Let Go. But of course in a different way. I'm also warning that those of you who get uncomfortable with certain situations, you might want to look out. I'm not saying don't read this, but it's definitly going to be more graphic then what I've written before. Anyways, I really hope you guys give this a chance and have faith in me. I may not be posting as often as I was in NLG, but hopefully it will be at least two to three times a week. Thanks so much, I hope you you guys like Forgetting to Love!

* * *

The olive skin glowed with a heated sunlight from the fire place. Her bare chest heaved up and down while the skin glistened with sweat in an indescribable way. The valley of her chest was peaking resembling the mountains covering the skyline through the steamed window. Her long, flowing midnight black hair was draped across the dark pillow as her mouth was open, gasping for breath. Her small nose was flared as she was trying to take in as much of the thin air as humanly possible. The curves of her body were moving tauntingly, the way her naked hips seemed to squirm back and forth a little while the three bright white scars on her stomach glowed in an almost inhuman way. Below the white scars, rested on her hip was a small silver with a black outline star tattoo. Those long legs, the legs of a goddess, were bent a little and it seemed that each toe was carved in perfection. The long lashes up of her eyelids were perfectly curved upwards.

It was in a moment that those eyelids flickered open revealing the perfect, deep brown eyes. But they weren't just deep brown, no. They were so different. The way the where rimmed with the darkest chocolate color, but as you got to the center, they turned to a light coffee color until it mixed with the black pupil. The eyes glistened in the light as the perfect head turned to the side; her mouth still parted open gasping for breath. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, nor would ever want to. Ever. "Wow…" She whispered in between breaths.

There was a crackle of the fire in the distance. The wood on the walls had a mysterious shadow dancing on them. Glass on the pictures that were set up on the nightstands where almost unrecognizable since the fire seemed to cause them to turn white from the light. Steam had formed on the window that was looking out onto the black mountainous horizon. The snowboard that was rested up on the wall was crossed with the skis that were tipped over.

The fire mixed with the fire in the cobalt eyes creates an almost greenish look to them. Heat, love, and passion seemed to be radiating from them as all they looked down upon was the girl who was stretched out across the bed. The owner of the eyes own chest was heaving a little also, though it had slowed down in the past couple of minutes. The muscular nude body leaned down and connected the two already bruised and swollen lips in a heated, passionate kiss that could have gone on forever.

Their lips parted slightly as the deep brown connect with the cobalt, neither wanted to ever look at another color than the one they were staring into at that moment. Her bruised lips curved upward in a smile a little as her black thin eyebrows rose. "So… do I make your list of issues?" She asks confidently while the thin lips on the cobalt's smile.

"Nah…" The voice echoed off the cream colored walls of the room. "…you're what keeps me going…" He whispered while he leaned down and connected their lips again…

* * *

_Three Months Earlier…_

She could sit there and stare at them forever and never once turn her head away.

The way they seemed to loom mysteriously over the grey and white brick school. They seem to have a blue glow to them as their shadows were filled with secrets. The almost black looking trees in the distance each seemed to hide something. A hidden secret that was not to be found unless one went looking for it. But in between those black secrets were white paths. There could be little black dots on some of those white paths, only on the certain peaks where it was allowed. But those paths seemed to lead towards the secrets, that is, if you how to find your way through them.

There was also a white light that radiated off of the glistening white. The light seemed to be reflecting hope. Hope for a better life; hope that maybe someone, one person would be able to grasp everything. The light seemed to be the savior, if it was allowed it. The tips of each one were points, points that wouldn't be found anywhere else on this planet, and that was why the girl standing on the top of the stairs leading downwards loved this horizon.

"You coming?" Another voice asked, slightly deep but still recognizable as a female. Her dark skin that was so smooth slick would have a run for its money was hit by the small wind that was playing on the top of the valley. Her shoulder length hair that was pulled back by a green headband whipped matching the wind. The curvy body that most guys would kill to have as their girlfriend's stood sideways as her hand seemed to be coaxing the one on the top of the stairs along. Her brown eyes squinted in the sunlight as she put her hand up to her brow to see the other girl who couldn't take her eyes off the mountain tops. "You know Garble is going to kill you if you're late again."

The deep coffee brown eyes left the horizon and look towards her best friend. She wrapped the light blue scarf around her small olive skin neck tighter even though it was 45 degrees as the two girls slowly took one step at a time down each step. Her thin, yet insanely muscular legs moved down in her black leather boots and light blue jeans until they reached the bottom of the valley. Her eyes looked up at the giant "E" that sat on the top of the school in a bold red and white.

The girl always thought it was strange that the school was built almost in a valley, but then again where else could you put a school in the middle of nowhere in Colorado? The terrain was mostly mountains, with a town about ten minutes away. But most of the buildings around were houses in subdivisions, cabins on the mountains, a Ski resort, or the lone gas station. Otherwise it was a ten minute drive to civilization, where most of the students who occupied East High School lived.

"So… what happens if you are late again?" The dark girl said while they make their way across the courtyard towards the giant "E".

"Then Garble claimed he was going to tell Foreman, though Foreman wouldn't do anything since it's the off season." The other girl stated, feeling the wind whisper through her long, midnight black and curly hair. She had a small nose to frame her face, and kissable lips that any guy would have dropped to their knees to lay their own on. Her body was slender, with small curves yet a completely flat stomach from so much running.

Finally, the two girls made it to the doors of the school and stepped inside. The olive skinned girl felt a burst of heat as the temperature increased dramatically. She unbuttoned her black pea-coat to reveal her light green knit three quarter length shirt and glanced at the dark girl to see she was taking off her jacket also. "Gotta love the warm air." The dark girl says while the deep brown soft eyes roll.

"Tay… it's call heat. Without it, we die." The petite girl told her best friend since seventh grade, Taylor McKessie, with a smile plastered across her face. They began walking through the large atrium where there was another giant red and white "E" on the wall. There was also a mural of the school on the opposite wall of the school under the looming mountains. There were skylights coming from the ceiling, shining the bright white sun down on the two of them. "I'm really happy those stupid text books you can't get your nose out of actually taught you something."

"Hey… I got a hundred on my last AP Bio test so don't even go there." Taylor stated while both of them let a giggle erupt from their throats. It was known throughout the school that Taylor was ranked third in their senior class, and it was only early November. Though no one would dare call her a geek, except in a joke from her closest friends.

They walked to a familiar hallway where there were a few students standing at white lockers. "Yeah… the one I 'forgot' to study for and still managed to get an A?" The petite girl asked while put finger quotes around the word as they stopped at two familiar looking lockers. Taylor gave her an annoyed look at the deep brown eyes roll. "What? I'm sorry I pay attention in class and not cuz I'm dreaming about Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome!"

"What about me?" A deep voice entered the thin girl's ears as she spun the silver lock and opened up her locker. Her eyes glanced back to see there were three boys standing there with amused smirks on their faces. They seemed to be standing in a small triangle, with two guys in the back and one in the front. The one on the right was tall, his black hair was cut closely to his head and was completely black. His skin was a little darker then Taylor's and he also had a smile that was almost erupting in happiness. The one on the other side of him was almost the complete opposite. He was extremely pale and had hair that was cut short, completely blonde. His blue eyes seemed to cut through anything but he also had a smile that was completely genuine, and also lingered on the girl a moment longer. His arms and body weren't as muscular as the other two, but it didn't matter, because it worked for him.

But the one in the center was what the girl looked to. She smiled immediately while seeing him. His hair was a dark chocolate brown and in tight ringlets. It fell over his black eyes a little brushing against the skin that was a little lighter than Taylor's. He was wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt that showed off the muscles he was growing. He smiled brightly at her for a moment, before his eyes turned longingly on her best friend. "Sorry Chad, we weren't talking about you."

Chad Danforth was the petite girl's closest guy friend. Ever since they met freshman year, she could count on him for anything. He will be captain of the baseball team in summer and ran cross country, just like her, in the fall. But his main sport, just like the other dark boy standing by him, Zeke Baylor, lived and breathed basketball. She was also well aware that he was practically in love with the girl she was standing next to for about a year, though Taylor had no idea. "Damn…" He said with the smile on his face slipping off. The girl knew that he was trying so hard to make Taylor fall for him. But unfortunately, Taylor was too much in love with the college boy she was talking about moments before.

"Hey…" The girl said with the four of their eyes landing on her. "I think you're dark and handsome." She said teasingly as Chad rolled his eyes.

"Coming from you Gab, that's like my nine year-old sister telling me I'm hot." He said with the deep brown eyes rolling in response.

Suddenly, the air got colder. Almost as thought the heating broke in the school. The deep brown eyes blinked for a moment before they turned to the hallway. Almost as if in slow, perfectly fluid motion, four girls walked down the hallway. Everyone who was standing in the hallway looked to the almost diamond shape that the girls had formed. Two on the sides, one in the back, and the leader in the front. The olive skinned girl tried her hardest not to roll her eyes while the leader of the group flipped her long, blond hair behind her shoulders.

She stopped her long, thin legs that were in her high fashion white leather boots in front of the three guys. The other girls followed their queen bee, as she gently tapped her silver nail polish against her white skirt that rested low in her stick straight hips. Her pointed nose stuck up with the light skin against her high cheek bones. Her light brown eyes seemed to give off the effect that they were radiating ice from them; maybe that was why everyone called her ice princess. "Hey boys…" She said in her stuck up voice that made Gabriella want to hurl. "Taylor…" She nodded towards Taylor with a small smile on her face while Taylor pretended to be interested.

"Hey Sharpay." The dark girl greeted the blonde in an almost bored-like tone. The light brown eyes then moved over to Gabriella's deep brown as she looked her up and down for a moment, but didn't say anything.

"Ryan." This Sharpay said while turning to the blonde boy who did his best not to roll his eyes. The Evans twins were infamous. They both lived on the side of one of the mountains, their parents owning a ski resort, Winter's Paradise that was two towns over. But what surprised the entire school was the fact that Ryan was one of the sweetest guys anyone would ever meet. Sharpay, on the other hand, was the snobbiest girl in all of Colorado, but seemed to have power at the school because her parents were completely loaded. "Daddy said you have to come home and wait for Mr. Jones to come because he and mother are going to be late. And I have rehearsal after school so..." She almost demanded, reminding Gabriella that Sharpay was also the president of the drama club. Fit her well. Ryan rolled his eyes as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever. You guys can come over if you want." He responded and stated to the two guys as an almost malicious smile crossed Sharpay's face.

"Fabulous. Oh… and have any of you seen Troy around?" She asked while the black eyebrows rose on the thin girl in amusement at the sound of the name.

"He's getting his schedule changed." Chad answered in a bored tone. "So he won't be around anytime soon." He stated while trying his hardest not to roll his eyes. The thin girl couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Shame. Tell him I said hey." She said while turning back to the other three girls. "Tootles!" She said while waving her fingers and walking in the opposite direction.

"Too bad it already slipped my mind." Chad stated while shaking his head a little. "He's working tonight by the way, so he wouldn't come." Chad said to Ryan.

"He's getting his schedule changed? What was wrong with it?" Zeke asked while Chad shrugged a little.

"Something about needing another credit for an elective? So he dropped stats or something. Who knows? I told him to take a free period, but you know how Bolton gets. He's worse then Tay." Chad said while wiggling his eyebrows at Taylor trying to flirt with her.

"Shut up Chad." She stated. The thin girl rolled her eyes again while she pulled out a small notebook filled with sheets of papers that seemed to be jutting out everywhere. A ringing sounded in her ears, which told her that they had five minutes to get to class or it would be sent straight to the principal's office.

"Well we gotta bounce." Chad said as he pointed to Zeke also. "God, you'd think Coach would let us be late to gym cuz we're his favorites." He said while Zeke shook his head.

"Dude, you know Bolton is. I guess he has to love his captain the most though." Zeke exclaimed while the girl grabbed a folder out of her locker.

"See ya later." Chad said with a wink towards Taylor. The dark girl rolled her eyes while the blonde leaned against the locker of the other girl's.

"So… even though you're stuck at home for awhile, you're still going to help me sit Ari after I run and workout right? After the guys leave?" She asked and Ryan winced as though in pain, though it usually just meant that he couldn't.

"Sorry Gabs… Mr. Jones is like, coming over to talk about rooming. Mom said that she doesn't want me sharing a dorm or something. And you wonder where Sharpay gets her self-centeredness from." He said while the girl shut her locker and turned to Taylor who was shutting her own.

"I'll see ya in Bio." She said to her while then walking in sync with Ryan down the hallway. It seemed just like old times about a year and a half ago. Though this time, the girl wasn't holding Ryan's hand nor looking up at him like he was the sun itself. "You're mom's nice… sometimes…" The girl explained while Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Gab…" He said sarcastically while giving her shoulder a little nudge with his own.

Ryan was on the baseball team, but that was it. Most of the other guys in her group of friends played multiple sports, but it didn't seem to matter. She had met Ryan freshman year and was basically the reason he was friends with all of the jocks. "So… this is me." She said while stopping and pointing to a dark room. "I'll talk to you later ok?"

Ryan smiled his teethy smile and nodded. "See ya."

The girl walked into the dark classroom and sat down towards the back of the room. It was small, and usually dark. There were huge computers up in front, with multiple screens for one tower. Also sitting in the front were different instruments. Three electric guitars, two acoustic, a drum set, tambourines, and a base. It was a different class, though everyone wanted to take it. It was so popular that you actually had to fill out an application stating why you wanted to be in the class before the teacher would let you in. he took nineteen in the beginning of the year, though the class was made for twenty just incase he spotted someone who would be worthy enough to come in.

The final bell run and immediately the door to the room shut. In walked a tall, lanky man. He had on jeans, even though he was a teacher, with a black t-shirt with "Nirvana" written across it and tight dark brown curls that clung to his head. Even though it was her first class of the day, it was always her favorite since it was the one class that would actually be useful to her later on in life.

"Morning guys." Mr. Garble said, the teacher who was one of the most popular in school. Maybe it was just because he was twenty-three and could relate to the students better then most. Maybe it was just because he was in a band that almost played on TRL two years ago. Almost was the key word. Or maybe it was just the fact that he was a really cool guy who taught freshman honors English and music production. The girl had taken his English class and was one of his favorites, plus she was a senior, which gave her instant access to the class to die for. "Okay… just let me take attendance if I can find the list…" He said, he was also infamous for being completely unorganized.

Finally, he came up for air after going through everything and holds up the list. A girl in the middle row turns around and smiles at her, waving her fingers while the boy next to her did the same. "Hey!" She mouths while the guy smirked.

The olive skinned girl was well liked, there was no denying that. But it wasn't a Sharpay kind of like, it was because she had the personality everyone loved. She was confident, but not cocky, kind to most people, but she also had a mysterious side to her. The hidden side that didn't come out often, that was because she tried her best to hide it from everyone else.

"Alright…" He looked up at all of the students and checked their names. "Jefferson… is Sammy Jefferson here?" The girl who waved before with sandy shoulder length hair raised her hand as Mr. Garble nodded. He then scanned up the olive skinned girl's row and looked down for a moment. "Montez… Gabriella Montez?" His hazel eyes looked up to meet the deep brown as he smiled softly. "I thought I saw you…uh… Peterson…Kyle?"

Just after Mr. Garble said his name, the door to the class room opened and time almost came to a complete stop. Slow motion was played as Gabriella's deep, dark chocolate brown eyes looked up towards the door. Her breath was caught in her throat, as she heard a couple sighs from a few of the other younger girls. But that was the last thing she heard before all other sound was stricken from the earth. She felt like her chest couldn't take anymore oxygen as the figure walked into the classroom.

His body moved in a perfect stride. Beneath the jeans was a pair of perfectly formed calves to start the completely muscular and gorgeous body. She also knew that underneath the red what looked like Abercrombie t-shirt was a six pack and muscular pecks that guys would kill for. The red shirt also showed off his golden tan that made him look like he was from LA, when in reality he was in Colorado. His hair gave off the color of an extremely light chestnut, and it flipped out over his ears a little. His perfect head flicked so his hair that every girl wanted to run their fingers through lefts his orbs. That was probably what everyone loved most about him. Why girls fell to their knees in front of him. It was his eyes. One could stare into those eyes, the eyes that looked like the way the bright sky did on a cold day over the mountain passes, forever. They had the look of the ocean when the sun was highest. But what Gabriella believed was why everyone loved them so much was they looked older. Though he had it easy since everyone loved him, they just looked like he had been through hell and back and lived to tell the tale. But that was stupid, because he had everything going for him.

Boy was she wrong.

"Troy Bolton, my man!" Mr. Garble said while the perfect body walked over to him. After the first effect of Troy Bolton walking in the room, he really didn't give Gabriella thought the fact that everyone praised him was annoying. Every girl in the school worshiped him, along with the guys because he was the East High basketball captain and played like a God. It was no doubt he was the most popular guy in school, but what annoyed her most was the fact that he knew it too. He was friends with Gabriella's friends, but to be honest, she talked to him the least of the group. She couldn't stand his cockiness for more than a couple minutes, even though they first met freshman year and were friends, but other than that, they didn't really talk that much. "What do you got for me?"

Troy scratched the back of his neck while Gabriella swore she heard the girls sigh as he did so. Ok, he was hot, but was it really necessary for girls to sigh when he did something as simple as scratching his neck? It was kind of pathetic in a way. "Uh… the office said to give this to you…" He said in his voice that even Gabriella hated to admit was like hearing the sound of angels singing.

Mr. Garble took the pink slip of paper from Troy's hand. He didn't look into the classroom at all, almost keeping his head down, but smirked a little when one of the guys yelled. "Hey Bolton!" It was no denying that Troy was one of Mr. Garble's favorite students. He had freshman English with Gabriella, making the both of them his favorites in the class. That was the only class they had ever had together… that was until now. "Alright! You're coming in!" He said while holding up his hand to give Troy a high five. Troy smirked a little, while Gabriella rolled her eyes at how stupid Mr. Garble could be sometimes. "Guys, if you don't know him… but I don't know anyone on this planet who doesn't, this is Troy Bolton. He's joining this class for the rest of the year. Pick a seat man…"

The cobalt eyes finally looked up and out to the rest of the class, smirking. It seemed that the guys were ecstatic cheering and attempted to give Troy handshakes. The girls suddenly all looked at each other with excited looked on their faces. The left cobalt blue eye actually winked at one of them, and she swore she heard the girl swoon. Gabriella's eyes narrowed a little. Great, now all she would listen to was how fantastic Troy was.

But she couldn't help her stomach flip as the drowning cobalt eyes locked on the deep brown. He smirked a little before making his way towards the back, flipping his hair a little in the process. Mr. Garble began talking again, but Gabriella didn't notice. She watched as Troy walked past her, gave her shivers as his leg brushed against her shoulder. But she didn't think anything of it. That's just the effect Troy Bolton gave to anyone with an X chromosome.

He sat down right behind Gabriella as the other guys turned around and smirked. Gabriella didn't turn around to look at him, but suddenly felt a warm breath on her neck. "So… haven't had a class with you since freshman year."

Gabriella couldn't believe he was actually sitting behind her, let alone talking to her. She glanced around to look at his stupid smirking face. His old worn eyes seemed to sparkle a little in the dark light as she shrugged. "I know…" She said, trying to convince herself this was awkward since they barely talked even though it was the furthest thing from awkward. "It was nice."

Troy smirked harded. "You know you missed me Montez… and I switched my psychology too… last hour…" He said in his perfect voice while Gabriella could feel her eyes grow a little wide.

"That's when I have it." She said while completely turning around to see Troy's smirk become even brighter. "Why'd you switch?"

This should have been completely weird; since Gabriella couldn't remember the last time she talked to Troy this much. Actually, she was pretty sure this was the most she had talked to him all year. His muscular shoulders shrugged as he leaned back in his desk. "Felt like it. I was getting bored." He said while Gabriella rolled her eyes. "But hey… consider yourself lucky. You got two classes with me now. Chicks would kill to be in your shoes."

Gabriella rolled her eyes again. "Great… just what I need."

"Bolton, Montez, am I gonna have to split you guys up within the first ten minutes?" Mr. Garble's voice entered Gabriella's ears while he had an amused smile on his face.

Troy and Gabriella glance at each other for a moment before Troy shook his head. "No, I think we can handle it." He said while raising his eyebrows towards Gabriella, but she just blew it off.

Gabriella smiled a little while she faced the front and didn't say another word to Troy for the rest of the class period. She had no idea those ten minutes were the start of something she would have never even dreamed possible.


	2. Damaged

**A/N: Thanks for the response everyone! I'm glad you all are interested and with me on this. Thanks so much for your reviews, they are amazing! And because you guys are so great, I decided to post tonight instead of tomorrow. But please don't count on posts every day, think more every other day. But since you guys were amazing, I'll put this out now. Thanks so much! You reading this and giving this a chance means so much! I'm sorry if I confused you last chapter, hopefully this chapter will be easier. Thanks!**

* * *

Troy Alexander Bolton.

He was so complex that no one truly understood him. No one. On the outside, he was gorgeous. The dark amber hair that flipped out a little above his ears, the muscles that would make someone have a stroke if they just looked at them. The way his sparkling snow teeth shined in the light when he opened his mouth. But his eyes. The eyes that seemed so much older then what he really was. The eyes that made girl faint after they saw a flash of them. One look in those cerulean eyes and they would be on the floor. He was gorgeous, no doubt the hottest guy at East High. Being basketball captain/God helped shoot his popularity through the roof. He should have had it all, most people would suspect that he was the happiest guy ever. Most people thought that he had everything anyone could ever want.

But inside, Troy Bolton was a wreck.

He almost had a storm brewing inside his chest all the time. His heart, the heart that should have beat to a perfect time, was midnight with pain. He had been to hell and back more times then anyone should have in almost eighteen years of living. It was nauseating sometimes, just to be _Troy Bolton_. The pressure to be some sort of basketball God never helped with his issues. That was a good word for Troy. Issues. Issues that he had absolutely no control over. Issues that tore him up inside everyday.

But he could keep it a secret.

"It's too tight!" The boy exclaimed as Troy was still wearing his red shirt to reveal the bronze skin underneath. He was bending down while an eight-year old boy was sitting upon an oak chair in front of him. The deep evergreen color of the green floors matched with the dark oak walls. There was a head of a moose behind the cash register, along with pictures of different types of winter animals. Along the walls were ski boots, skis and snowboards.

"Could you get my son a bigger size? Thanks." A tall woman asked almost rudely as she wrapped her body with the fur coat that was around her thin, lanky body. Troy narrowed his eyes a little while tried to force a smile through his bright white teeth so he didn't get fired.

Troy's head turned to the side as he looked to the guy behind the register. "Al, could you get a size up?" He asked in his smooth voice as the guy behind the register looked up from the snowboarding magazine he was looking at and flips his blonde highlighted hair out of his light green eyes.

"Dude, I'm busy!" He joked in a deep voice but the woman sent him daggers. "I mean, yeah sure." Troy tried not to laugh as he watched his muscular arms pulled out a black shoebox. The guy handed it to Troy, letting the blue ring on his hand sparkle in the dim lighting. He took it and opened it to reveal a white pair of ski boots.

"Thanks man. Try this." Troy offered, trying to be as nice as humanly possible without throwing up all over the woman's fur coat. The kid slipped it on his tiny foot and stood up, Troy still bended down so he felt the blood stop in his knees at the awkward position.

"Is that good?" The mother asked in a bored tone as Troy couldn't help but narrow his eyes. "Let's just pay for it and get out of…this place." She complained like the store was beneath her as Troy finally stood up, feeling pins shoot into the sides of his muscular legs. He walked over to where the blonde was standing and let the mother pay for the ski boot, then walked out without a thank you.

"Why the fuck do I put up with that shit?" Troy asked as he adjusted his name tag on his red shirt that he wore to school that day that read "Troy".

"Because I won't let you leave. And if you do I'll come over to East High and beat your ass." He threatened while flipping the magazine again. Troy looked to see his black name tag shined in the light. "Alex" It read, and Troy smirked at his friend.

Alex Gregory was the Troy Bolton of West High, a high school that was about twenty minutes in the opposite direction. They were practically the same people. Both were basketball captains who could probably get drafted in the NBA that day. They also could tear it up on the slopes, though most people didn't think of Troy as an incredible snowboarder, even though he was one of the best. Both were cocky, though Troy was cocky for different reasons. His was more of a cover-up to keep his pained heart a secret. They were extremely close though, since both played on the same basketball team when they were in middle school. Besides the dark best friend since preschool, Alex was like Troy's best friend.

Speaking of his other best friend, a ringing suddenly entered the door of the "Mountainside Ski Shop" and Troy looked up to see the dark chocolate ringlet head walk towards him. "Hey man!" Chad greeted while holding out his hand. Troy immediately smirked as he grabbed it and they did their guy handshake.

Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton had been inseparable since the day they met. They bonded through basketball, when Troy took him out on the slopes, and just about everything in between. Chad was the only one who truly knew all of Troy's dark past. And Troy thanked God that he had him, otherwise he was pretty sure he wouldn't have survived. "What's up Danforth?" Alex asked after Troy and Chad let go of their man-hug as Chad does the same thing to Alex over the black countertop.

"So… this place is a dud…" Chad stated while looking around at all the multicolored skis and snowboards. They were the only three in the entire store.

"You just missed the bitch of the century." Troy informed while his brown head turned around to see a black shine in the light.

There it was. His baby. One of the things that kept him going in life. Sitting against the wall was a black fiberglass beauty. Down the front of it were white and red fire bolts that crisscrossed on it. He gingerly picked it up, letting the scarlet red class ring on his right hand glint in the light, just like Alex's blue did a moment ago. He then placed it on the top of the counter and reached down to pull out a white cloth.

"So… Evans is having us over after you're done with this." Chad let him know while motioning his hand to Troy's work. A smirk played on Troy's lips as he shook his head slightly but didn't look up at him.

"Can't. I promised Sadie I'd hang with her for awhile tonight." He stated with a small smile playing on his lips.

He could almost hear Chad's eyes roll when he said that. "Sadie? Dude, come on seriously! She can wait one night!"

Troy shook his head; Chad knew exactly how important Sadie was to him. "No, I promised her last night and… it didn't work out." He muttered while glancing sideways to see that Alex was laughing a little. "Shut the fuck up man!"

"Dude, you and your bitch." Alex teased as Troy narrowed his eyes a little.

"Don't call her that!" He snapped as Alex rolled his eyes. "And you need to work on landing girls, cuz the last chick who came in, man I could pick better with my eyes closed." He flaunted cockily and Alex rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever, get to her cuz you're free." Alex releaced him as he threw another white towel at Troy. The piercing blue eyes immediately looked up to the clock to see that his shift was up. "I don't' want to see your ugly face anymore."

"And it's the ugly face that you'd kill to have." Troy stated proudly while grabbing his board from the table and leaned it up against the wall once again.

He grabbed his white and red Wildcats letterman's jacket from a chair it was sitting on and threw it on. He then lead Chad towards the door, gave Alex a final wave before walking out into the bright light that reflected off the little snow that was on the mountains. "Dude, seriously, are you really gonna ditch hanging out with the boys for Sadie?"

Troy let out a small sigh as he pulled his keys from the pocket of his jeans. Smoke was coming from their mouths since it was so cold, but Troy tried not to let it bother him. "You know how much she means to me dude." He sighed with passion that he only used when he was talking about Sadie, his past, snowboarding or basketball. "She's all I got. Besides, she's better looking than you anyway."

"Maybe if you weren't so obsessed with her, Gabs would actually take notice." Troy's stomach dropped as Chad said it. His eyes grew wide at the sound of the name. The perfect name that he thought was music to his ears since freshman year. A smirk was stretched across Chad's face as Troy stared at him.

He couldn't get enough of her. The long, luscious black hair that curled perfectly on her body. The way her body was curvy, yet she was one of the thinnest girls in the school since Cross Country and Track did that to her. The way her eyes seemed to sparkle when they looked at you deeply. Her laugh, the laugh that sounded like angels in his ears. The only problem was the fact that she was the only girl at East High who didn't seem to be interested in Troy. How ironic was that? "Shut the fuck up. I could lay a girl faster than you could look at one." He responded defensively.

Chad held up his dark hands in defense and shook his head. "Sorry." He murmured while Troy approached a small black car and unlocked it before opened it. "Call me later alright?"

"I'm heading over to the gym after I'm done with her." He explained while nodding. "But yeah… if I get bored." He added and climbed into his car.

"Hang in there man." Chad waved while Troy shut the door and immediately turned on the car, blasting the heat as he watched his best friend walk towards his own red car.

Troy pulled out from the ski shop that was mixed into a small strip mall and then drove on the small narrow road that winded at the bottom of the mountain. This is what Troy loved about Colorado. It was beautiful, mysterious, and had a dangerous side to it. His eyes looked to the sky line to see that the sun was setting quickly, even though it wasn't that late. So he continued to drive towards the familiar mountain he wanted.

After about ten minutes, Troy arrived at a part that was hidden by a wooded area. He turned on his headlights, for it made the road dark and narrow. It winded for awhile until he came to a small opening. It was a light wood cabin. Not huge, but not small either. The front came into triangles as the roof was black. There was a big window that over looked the road. He turned into the medium sized driveway, past the basketball hoop that was situated, and pulled into the two car garage, parking in the middle since he knew his black car would be the only one parked there.

He shut the garage door and felt blackness surround him. Slowly, he got out of the black civic and slammed the door shut, then proceeded to walk towards the door. He opened it and was suddenly hit with a burst of heat, also revealing the interior of the house.

Wood was everywhere. Light wood, the cabinets painted with it. The first room Troy walked into was the kitchen, where a small island lay in the middle and he threw his keys on it. Black appliances popped out of the walls as he looked towards the kitchen table which the wood matched the walls. If he had sat down at it, he would be in front of a small fence that separated the kitchen from the family room, where there was a medium sized TV in the corner with a black leather couch facing the fireplace.

Troy let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his dark amber brown hair. Now he was going to get the wrath from the girl for not being with her last night. "Sadie! Sade I'm home!"

A smile immediately erupted on his face as he heard the "click" of something on the wooden floors. The genuine smile that Troy Bolton didn't show that often beamed onto his face as the noise grew louder. Suddenly, turning the corner was Troy's girl. The female looked up at him with her piercing, drowning blue eyes that matched his own. "Come here girl…" He coaxed while he bent down to her level and suddenly heard the quick click of her toenails as she sprinted all four legs toward him.

He felt the Siberian husky body jump on him as he leaned backward and rubbed her black and white coat. He chuckled as her thin body moved up on his and began to lick his face, then barked a little with happiness. Troy's calloused hands ran through her fur as she licked his face again. "I missed you too Sade." He sighed while looked closer at her piercing blue eyes, the left one clouded a little but it didn't seem to matter. The dog barked happily again as her tail wagged as though she hadn't seen Troy in years.

At school, Troy Bolton was Mr. Popular. He was smothered with other people's attention, and loved every minute of it. Why? Because at home he only lived with his dog, Sadie. Most people would have loved the fact that they didn't have parents to live with. To tell them what to do. To make them follow rules. No one to ground him. Complete freedom. But Troy Bolton?

He hated living alone.

* * *

She felt the lactic acid begin to ooze through her legs. But that never stopped her from anything.

Sweat dripped down the back of her neck but was collected in the peach colored sport's bra that rested on her olive skin. Her breath was hitched as she desperately tried to grasp the thin air. Her short, black shorts were riding up slowly on her legs so they started to look more like a pair of underwear than shorts. Her long, black curly hair was pulled up high on her head as she pounded her feet against the red track evenly. The beat she created with her body also fell to the match that the other pair of feet created.

"Just a minute left." Gabriella panted as she glanced up at the clock on the wall. Her bare stomach, which had three bright white scars going across it, heaved up and down as her stride lengthened. Her body was starting to rebel against her, but it was a normal feeling that she got used to in the years that she ran. Her body pulled away from the one on her tail as she glanced up at the clock again. Five, four, three, two… one.

"Holy shit Brie!" The figure behind her panted as Gabriella's hands reached up and laced with each other at the back of her head. The white scars seemed to be growing bigger and smaller with each inhale and exhale she took. The deep brown coffee eyes looked to the straight haired blonde who was bending over right now, gasping for breath. Her hair was long, not as long as Gabriella's, but still stretched down her back. She had a small nose with smooth, creamy skin that glowed with sweat. Her eyes were bright blue, almost reminding Gabriella of Troy Bolton's eyes, but his just amplified perfectly with his light chestnut hair. "Now I know why you went to state…"

Gabriella laughed a little after she caught her breath. She hadn't even been running to her full potential since they were only at the gym working out. "Thanks Em." She responded and placed her hands on the railing while her eyes look down to the basketball court that the indoor track surrounded. She hated running inside, especially indoor track. She would have even run outside her in spandex, but the blonde begged her to come with her.

Running was what kept Gabriella sane. After everything she had been through during her life, it was the one thing she could keep stable. It was what she could escape to, ever since she was in eighth grade. When things got bad, which they did a lot, she would go run. It was almost a high for her, a good high that could never be taken away.

Gabriella was captain of the Cross Country and Track team, which almost came hand in hand with being the fastest girl at East High. Though she was extremely close with the other members. It was almost like an order. There were her best friends, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Ryan and another small girl named Kelsi. She could tell them anything and knew they would be there for her in a second. Then there were her Cross Country girls, who were more like her family then her teammates. And then there were her other friends, since she was extremely well liked at East High and everyone loved her. Well, everyone but maybe Sharpay Evans.

But the closest one on the team was Emily Whiteman. The girl who was standing next to her right now with her breath caught, looking down at the basketball court with her. "So… tell me something Brie…" She says while Gabriella's eyes squint a little. Sweat was dripping down her face as she looked to see a shirtless guy down below. His brown hair was sticking to his head as now the sound of the blood rushing through her ears was gone, she could hear the sound of the basketball pounding against the hardwood floor. There were two other people on the court, but he was alone. Now, with the liquid of sweat running down his bare back, she couldn't help but feel the butterflies soar through her stomach as his muscular arm wipes his brow. "How do you get to be in a class with Troy Bolton? Or sit in front of him for that matter?"

Gabriella watched as Troy's muscular legs pushed off the ground and sunk the ball into the net. It wasn't he first time she had seen him there at the gyms. They were one of the very few times Gabriella had ever seen him alone. Usually, he was surrounded by his basketball boys or a bunch of flirtatious girls. But once in awhile he came to the gym alone. Somehow it made him seen vulnerable to Gabriella. She'd come and run and catch him there, just to watch him for a few minutes, like now. With passion blending in with his sweat along with desire to be the best breathe with the air he breathed. It was almost beautiful to watch such a passion.

"Easy. He's switched into my class. It's not a big deal." Gabriella informed while used the back of her forearm to wipe her own sweat off her face. Again, after the initial look at Troy, her eyes looked back up to Emily to see her bright blue eyes were wide.

"Not a big deal? Gabriella! This is Troy Bolton! Troy Bolton! You are so lucky!" She exclaimed with throwing her arms up in the air. Gabriella's eyes grew two sizes bigger as she looked down to see if Troy heard. He didn't look up at the track.

"He's not a god… and ok, he maybe hot…" Gabriella tried to say reasonably while she looked down again to see Troy make a perfect three point shot, his pecks and arms moving with such grace. "But he's just a guy…"

Emily shook her head while she leaned against the railing. "No… he's a cross between an Abercrombie model and… Brad Pitt."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "He's a cocky asshole who sleeps with half the school."

It was Emily's turn to roll her eyes. "He does not sleep with half the school and you know it." She defended while Gabriella let out a small sigh. "Besides, tell me one girl who hasn't like Troy Bolton at least once in their life…"

Gabriella opened her mouth to say her own name, but then glanced down to see Troy shake his head, letting sweat fly in different places. She closed her eyes and felt herself slip back to her freshman year of high school and saw that same head, that same face only younger, with those same blue eyes that were so much younger also. So much more innocent. She took herself back to a time where she sat in English and giggled at Troy's witty jokes, smiling at him while she bit her bottom lip.

"It doesn't matter." Gabriella whispered softly while her eyes opened up to reveal a small sparkle as she glanced down at him. "He's in Sharpay's eyes. No doubt he'll be screwing her next." She stated while pushing off the railing and attempting to walk towards the black door that led to the stairs. They would have to pass the basketball court to get to the girl's locker room. As they stepped into the stairwell, Gabriella could hear the echo of their shoes against the metal stairs.

"You kidding? You know he can barely stand her." Emily reminded in her slightly high voice as they turn and walk down another flight of stairs. "He hangs out with Chad and them… you should know over everyone."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah… but we don't talk… I don't know. Never had a need to…"

Emily rolled her eyes again. "Sure Brie. Whatever you say."

Gabriella shot her a look of swords while she opened the door to lead to the first level. Emily laughed a little as the sound of dribbling basketballs filled Gabriella's ears again. Her eyes looked out to the court to see that Troy was dribbling the ball in between his perfectly sculpted legs. "So… do you still need a ride home?" Gabriella asked while trying to keep her eyes away from the perfect body and stare at Emily.

"Yeah… that a problem?" Emily asked while her figure walked next to Gabriella, almost the same size height as her.

Almost relief spread through Gabriella's body. "Nope. Not at all. It keeps me away from home for a little longer." She slipped out with a small tinge of pain laced into her voice.

Emily gave her a sympathetic look as they almost make it to the locker room. "Who is it this week?"

Gabriella's hand reached up and gently bit down on her nails, a habit she only did whens eh had something on her mind. Don't turn towards the court, don't turn towards the court. "Who knows? Who cares?" She stated with bitterness in her voice.

Suddenly, a voice rang out that made Gabriella's heart skip two beats. "Whiteman!" It echoed as Emily's face lit up with joy. She immediately turned around with her blonde hair in the ponytail almost slapping Gabriella in the face.

Gabriella looked to see that Troy was walking towards the edge of the court with his dumb smirk plastered on his face. She looked to see that even though he called Emily's name, his eyes were on Gabriella. Her heart couldn't stop beating quickly, but it was just the effect that Troy Bolton had. Well, that's what she told herself. "Hey Troy!" Emily greeted almost bouncing with happiness while she walked towards him.

His older eyes sparkled in a way that Gabriella couldn't remove hers from. He smirked again while placing his sweaty arm around Emily's thin sweaty body in a half hug while holding the basketball in his hands, Emily obviously not caring that he was drenched in sweat. But Troy's eyes still glanced at Gabriella, making her heart flutter with every look. "So how'd that running thing go?" He asked, Gabriella's irritation grew. That _running thing_?

"It went great. Except Gabriella can kick my ass." She boasted for her while nodding towards Gabriella, though the brunette could see that she was practically drooling over Troy's flawless shirtless body.

The sapphire eyes locked with Gabriella's coffee brown. He smirked while his eyebrow that matched the color of his hair rose a little. "Yeah? You're that good huh?" Even though she knew he knew the answer to that question.

Gabriella smirked back. "I don't know." She grinned, not able to help the flirtatious tone that was vomiting out of her mouth. "Maybe if you weren't so into yourself, you'd know that." She pointed out, watching Troy smirk even more in a charming way. Even though she had tried to be mean about it, she couldn't help smiling at him like the way she was. "I'll meet you in the locker room alright Em?" She said while she turned around and walked towards the black door.

"See ya in music pro Gabi!" His perfect voice yelled back and Gabriella's eyes grew the size of moons as she opened the black door to the locker room and heard the door shut, silencing the pounding of the basketballs against the hardwood court. But even though her eyes were wide, she couldn't help the stupid smirk that was on her face.

Gabi?


	3. It's Not My Time

It was the clicking of the heels on the hardwood floor that make her complete body tense up.

The dark coffee brown eyes looked up from where they were looking at her crackling cereal and couldn't help but find a frown on her face. The woman that had just walked in the door barely looked at her while she stepped into the dark wood of the kitchen. She walked with an air of dignity. Her skin was the same olive color as the girl sitting at the table's, with extremely light brown eyes, unlike hers. She also had high cheek bones, with perfect make up applied with diligence on her body. Her chest seemed to stick up in a way that made her look more important than what she was in her white blouse and black skirt. Her black heels were way too high for the girl's liking and she hated the way her hair flowed down past her shoulders, curled in ocean waves. She could have pulled off as the coffee brown girl's older sister. But that was what bothered Gabriella the most.

She was her mother.

"Good morning Gabriella. Hello Ari." The woman greeted in a voice that Gabriella knew meant she had other things on her mind than the two girls sitting at the table. She watched as the woman opened the silver refrigerator. Gabriella's eyes then moved to the opposite end of the table, raising her eyebrows a little at the other girl who was sitting there, her own deep brown eyes locked on the mother that was bending down to stick out her perfectly shaped butt.

The smaller, eight year old girl had similar features as Gabriella. Her hair was midnight black, though it fell just below her shoulders. Her face was the same olive color, and her nose was small unlike the mother who had a slightly pointed one. But her face was a little chubbier, since she hadn't grown out of her baby fat yet, and she would form the high cheek bones that her mother had once she got older. Arianna Montez.

"Morning mom." Ari responded in her small, soft voice as her mother grabbed an apple from the fridge.

Maria Montez was thirty-three years old. But Gabriella found that instead of acting like she was thirty-three, she more acted like she was a sixteen year old out having a good time. Sometimes Gabriella wondered whether or not she was the adult, or if Gabriella was the adult. Maria got pregnant with Gabriella when she was sixteen, so the daughter always got the impression that she never got the teenage years she wanted. Now, she seemed to be making up for it.

But in a way it was good, because Gabriella and her sister Ari were close. Well, as close as one could be when they were almost eight years apart. She treated her as a friend, but it also seemed as though she was partially her caretaker also. Since Gabriella's mother had her own agenda that was hidden from Ari, but Gabriella was not blind to it.

"Do you have anything exciting planned for school today?" She asked Ari in the voice that was trying to be motherly, but Gabriella could tell she was slightly faking it.

"Ummmm… I have art today! Mrs. Victor said that my project was one of the best she's seen in awhile." Ari announced proudly with a smile on her face, where Gabriella excelled at music, Ari excelled at art.

"Great." Her mother admired distantly. "I'm not going to be home until late tonight." Maria stated while taking a bite of her apple and leaning against the counter. She worked in real-estate, helping selling houses which was surprising for Gabriella since she had her so early in life. She had heard most women who got pregnant early in life didn't make it out of high school. Well, her mother did, and got a successful job with a great paycheck that paid for the expensive house. "I have er… work to do…" She informed while closing her suitcase.

Gabriella's eyes narrowed on her mother. No. She didn't. Instead she had something else to work on, and it had lips and a male member instead. "You've been _working_ for every night in the past week." Gabriella complained with slight venom coming from her mouth. Her mother gave her a shot of daggers in her light eyes. Those eyes that could make even men in her own grade fall to their knees. She hated how hot her mom was.

"I have stuff to work on." She rebutted back while shaking her head dangerously at Gabriella, as if not to give the secret that she was out with yet another man instead of being home with her family. "Goodbye sweetie." She waved while kissing Ari's forehead, then walking towards the door to try to give Gabriella a small smile. "Have a good day Ella."

Gabriella watched as her mother walked out the door without a second glance. A small sigh erupted from her throat as she stood up and fixed the grey sweater she was wearing and glanced in the shiny granite countertop to see her curly side ponytail looked well enough for her liking. She placed the bowl in the sink while Ari stood up as well. "You ready for me to take you?" Gabriella asked as the younger girl walked towards the sink. It was tradition. Gabriella's mother would leave, and then Gabriella would drive Ari to school, then head to East High.

"Mom's always working. And she has to go to teacher conferences next week." Ari stated while looking up with pain in her eyes. Gabriella bit her bottom lip, not wanting to give away to her younger sister that their mother was usually sleeping with some guy instead of being at work.

"She'll be there ok?" Gabriella soothed to try to make up for her mother's lack of parenting skills. "Come one, get your lunch or I'm going to have to leave without you and you'll have to walk all the way up Rockridge Peak."

Ari's eyes grew wide as she ran to the refrigerator. "Not fair! You can't make me do that! Rachael said that there are bears there!"

Gabriella laughed a little as she grabbed her black pea coat from the chair she was sitting on, along with her school bag and purse. "Then hurry up or you'll find out." She joked while nudging Ari with her arm as she placed the brown bag into her small pink backpack. "Maybe if you're good, after I run and come home we'll go get ice cream. I've been craving it."

Ari smiled as she nodded excitedly. "Yeah! Just don't run for four hours like you did yesterday."

Gabriella grinned as she gave her a half hug and they walked towards the door that would reveal the cold climate of Colorado. "I'm not making any promises…"

* * *

_Thud, thud… thud, thud._

The drummer inside his chest pounded against the peck as a sudden flying object magnetically clung in his hands. His powerful legs that were situated in his white and red shoes spring off the floor as he drives it to the other end. The salty liquid that swam down the entire golden skin was as though his issues were just siding away. The eyes closed for a moment, surrounding him with total night as he could feel every single problem slip away from him. It was the one time, the one moment, event that he could just run away. He could escape.

The cerulean eyes opened again as he chucks the orange sphere across the court to Zeke who was waiting for it. Basketball was the one thing that kept Troy Bolton sane. It was the one thing that made him happy. Snowboarding was up there, but he had time to think in snowboarding. Not with basketball. With the contact sport, he didn't have to think about anything. All he had to do was dribble, pass, shoot.

There were no thoughts of needles involved.

"Bolton!" Zeke yelled as he passed the ball to Troy, who jumped over the ringlet head to grab onto it. His red practice jersey clung to his body like a sock to a shirt in a dryer as he landed on the floor again. The heat in the gym increased about forty degrees, making it feel like he ran into the Sahara desert. Sweat collected in his eyebrows, making it almost impossible to see as he dribbled three times towards the paint, getting down low before taking a shot, letting the ball release from his fingertips while he felt hands claw at his shoulders to block it.

The ball swished into the net and in responds, a sudden "tweet" filled the thin air of the gym. His muscular body turned to see a twenty seven year old man standing on the sidelines with a silver whistle in his mouth. Every movement stopped in the gym as all of the teenagers looked to the guy, waiting for his cue to make a movement. A small smile grew on his pale skin. "Nice work Bolton. Everyone bring it in!"

An eruptions of squeaking on the hardwood exploded as all twelve of the guys run over to where the tall, defined man was standing. Half of them were in white practice uniforms, and the other half were in red. Troy and Chad both take a knee next to each other, each in a different color. "That's how it's done." Troy murmured and Chad rolled his eyes after Zeke then took a knee next to him.

The man standing above them all stared down with his hard, frosted colored eyes. Troy swore they could be put up to one of the grey mountains outside the gym and they were match perfectly. He also had skin the color of a blank piece of computer paper. His jaw was almost the size of California and while he folded his arms, one could see the budging bicep ball, making you not want to mess with this guy. "You guys have seventy two hours until the first game." He announced in a powerful voice that sounded like fireworks exploding. "I need each and everyone one of you to stay focused. It's time to show them how the Wildcats take in downtown."

A vomit of deep cheers from the team echoed in the gym as a gleam hinted in Troy's eyes. His competitive side was oozing though his pores and mixed with his sweat while it trickled down his face. There was no messing with them. It was his senior year and he was going to get this done right.

"Alright, hit the showers, you guys smell like shit." The coach, Coach Andrews, granted them as each guy stood up with fire in their veins. Their jeers could be heard echoing through the school as they all ran to the locker room, Troy beaming about Friday.

After rinsing off his body, Troy found himself throwing his black t-shirt on, making the bronze skin on his bare arms stand out like a girl on Broadway. His wet hair that looked more black than brown, dripped with extra shower water as he shook his head a little. "Dude, you're like a dog!" Troy's best friend stated as Troy looked up to see Chad walking to him with all his clothes on and the tight ringlets beginning to dry. "Damn, no wonder Sadie likes you so much, she probably wants to sniff you're ass." He joked with an amused smirk on his face.

Troy rolled his eyes. "You're fucking hilarious." His hands brought the white towel that was placed on his head up and attempted to towel dry his hair, only to give him a bed head.

"Whatever man, you'd like it." He smirked with his dark lips.

"Yeah… remind me how's it going with McKessie again?" Troy threw the towel at Chad as the midnight eyes narrow in anger.

"Shut the fuck up Bolton." Chad retorted as Troy suddenly heard a small chuckle and turned to see Zeke walking towards them.

"You must be talking about Taylor." Zeke stated while shaking his head and placing his hand on Chad's shoulders. "You heard Gabriella and Taylor the other day… she's into the college guy."

Troy couldn't help but shiver at the sound of his crush's name. Chad had been into Taylor for as long as Troy could remember, but lately it sounded like Taylor had a huge obsession with one of the guys that came into Troy's snowboard shop often. It sucked, because he always thought Chad and Taylor would be adorable together, seeing as Chad was Troy's best guy friend and Taylor was Troy's best friend who was a girl. "Hey, I got game. It's fine…" Chad says while putting his hands up as though someone was going to shoot him. "Let her play with the older guy for awhile. It's all part of the plan."

"The plan?" Troy asked amused as he picked up his red gym bag from the bench and followed Chad and Zeke out of the locker room, guys smirking at Troy and trying to give him high fives in the process.

"Yeah, the plan. Let the ass play with her a little, then when he breaks her heart, I'll be there to pick up the pieces." Chad states triumphantly that his "plan" was going to work. Troy rolled his eyes while they opened the door back into the stinky gym.

"Yeah, and when he's fucking your girl, you'll be sitting on your ass waiting for..." The cyan eyes looked into the gym and suddenly felt his heart stop beating. Sitting in the corner of the gym was a long legged goddess was sitting on the floor, with her leg bent up towards her chest as she was holding it. Her cascading black waves were pulled into a ponytail that sat on the top of her head. Her body was covered in black spandex pants that showed off her curves to Troy's liking and a tight top that was long sleeved and red with a hood, probably to keep her warm outside. Her face looked clammy; even though Troy was sure she had just gotten in from outside where it was thirty degrees. But he knew better, since she was sure to be out running a moment ago.

"Speaking of sitting on your ass and waiting…" An amused smirk was on Chad's lips as her looked at the vixen that switched legs, but was staring straight ahead and didn't even seem to notice the guys. "It's funny how she actually hangs out with us and you can't manage to nail her. Let alone talk to her."

Troy glared at him. The answer to that was simple. It was easier to talk to any other girl, because he knew if he wanted, he could get into bed with them. Not that he did with every other girl, only the ones that knew how to rub him right. Pardon the pun. But with Gabriella? He got scared out of his mind. Sure, once he started talking to her, he could. But getting to start? That was an issue. "I can talk to her!" Troy stated proudly before he felt a push on his back, making him stumble forward a little.

"Then go man!" He looked back to see Chad and Zeke were smirking. He sent ice through his eyes at him before looking back at Gabriella while taking a deep inhale to try and gain as much oxygen as he possibly could. Her eyes were still staring distantly towards nothing as she was gently biting her nails, something he noticed she did when she had that look on her face. He was just about to put his foot down before hearing the sound of nails on a chalk board.

"TROY!" Gabriella's head immediately spun around and locked on Troy's body that was frozen to the floor right now. His eyes were the size of the moon and he could hear the click of something obnoxiously sounding like heels behind him. The amused eyebrows of Gabriella rose as Troy closed his eyes as though in pain. "I haven't seen you all day!"

He opened his eyes to reveal a long, golden hair standing in font of him. She had a mischievous look on her face like a lion staring at a piece of meat while Troy did his best to smile, though it more looked like a twisted line than anything. "Hey Sharpay."

He was a ladies' man; there was no doubt about that. People would say that any one who didn't have a dick was Troy's type. Well, they were wrong. No matter how desperate for sex he was, he would never, ever get into the same bed with Sharpay Evans. It was a disgusting thought that almost made him want to throw up. Maybe it was just the fact that she looked more like a Barbie than a human being was what turned him off. Who knows, all he did was that he was beyond irritated that Sharpay had just cut him off from talking to Gabriella.

"Well give me a hug silly!" She ordered while pulling at his black t-shit, then placing her arms around his neck in a hug. Troy tried his best not to throw up over her obviously expensive clothes. "So… when's the first game? I gotta make sure I'm front row so I can… enjoy the view." She stated while looking Troy's body up and down like it was a designer purse.

He could hear the chuckles of Chad and Zeke behind him. His eyes looked over Sharpay's shoulders to see that Gabriella was trying to stifle laughs also. The ocean blue orbs narrow on her, though she doesn't stop laughing. "Um… Friday."

Sharpay giggles as though something was funny, even though there was nothing funny about Friday. "Well, sounds fabulous." Her light eyes sparkled a little, only making Troy look over her shoulder more to see Gabriella got up. No. He was going to talk to her.

"Yep, real fabulous." He responded before glancing down at Sharpay again. "I guess I'll see ya then." He informed, not even bothering if he was rude or not. Slowly, he walked around Sharpay to see that Gabriella's eyes were on him, and she was frozen in her spot.

"Oh well… tootles!" Sharpay squealed and Troy glanced back to see her waving her fingers at him. Out of somewhat politeness, Troy smirked back.

He was halfway across the court, with confusion still plastered on Gabriella's face. He got her. He was going to catch her off guard. It was one thing to talk to her during class, but another to go up to her outside of it. It was going to be ok, right? He took another deep breath and was about to cross the free-throw line when suddenly, another voice rung out. "BOLTON!"

Troy closed his eyes and angrily spun around. "WHAT?" He yelled at Chad, more out of frustration than anything. His eyes landed on his best friend, who looked like he had just seen a horror movie. Zeke looked at Chad confused, along with Troy, until he saw Chad point to something towards the doors. The cyan eyes looked to where his finger was directing, to see a woman in black high heels, a black skirt and matching blazer with her arms crossed. His stomach completely dropped as the black pumps tapped its foot in an almost impatient tone.

"Fuck." He muttered.

* * *

"How the hell is this place so spotless?" The questioning tone asked while she placed her black purse onto the granite island countertop. "You're supposed to be seventeen." Troy could feel his eyes roll as he slid the black backpack off his shoulder and threw his gym bag into the living room. A sudden "click" of nails against the hardwood echoed through the room. A small smirk painted onto Troy's face as he kneeled down and greeted Sadie who came running towards him.

"Hey girl." He whispered as though the woman in her mid-twenties wasn't standing in his kitchen right now with her briefcase now sitting on his table. He rubbed her fur, feeling the softness between his rough fingers as he then scratched behind her ears, just the way she liked it. "Don't worry, the bitch will be gone soon." He whispered before kissing the top of Sadie's head and patted her back after he stood up.

"I heard that." The woman replied as she sat her thin body down at his table with her black, oval almond eyes narrowing at him. Her face with smooth, a tan color that hand a yellow pigment to it. Her long, dark brown hair had almost a red tint with she tilted her head in the light, letting the tight ponytail pull at her rounded cheeks not to be mistaken for pudgy. Her make up was applied professionally and Troy looked at the woman, reminding him much of an East Asian woman. Which she probably was. But Troy didn't know, nor did he care much.

"I'm gonna be eighteen by the way." Troy pointed own while he took a spot on the opposite side of the table, the furthest away from the woman as possible. Sadie panted over, placing her two paws up onto Troy's lap, making him run his hand through her soft fur again. "And I'm not as much as a fuck up as you think I am."

"Watch the language." She warned and Troy rolled his eyes, not going to listen to someone who wasn't even ten years older than he was. "I never said you were a fu… screw up." She caught herself. "Have you seen your grades? I know people who'd kill to get grades like that."

Troy shrugged as though he didn't care. "I don't have a choice remember?" He reminded while looking through his brow at her, feeling Sadie's chin rest on his thigh as she stopped panting, obviously getting tired. "Welfare doesn't give guys with Ds chances, do they Sydney?"

The woman's eyes looked up to meet his as her fake nails tap the table, irritating Troy's ears. She let out a sigh as she opens up her brief case. Sydney Tiscon was the closest thing to a guardian Troy had. Well, sort of. She came up to check on him every once in awhile, and took care of his financial situation. She was basically the reason he was living in the nice house that he had been ever since sophomore year. He could remember the first time he met her, and how he thought she was so hot. But now? Visits with her were like visits with his dentist.

"I visited her this weekend." She stated in a solemn tone, making the cerulean eyes shoot up with a sudden interest.

Sadie must have felt Troy's change of demeanor, for she barks while looking up at him with her own bright blue eyes. The clouded one stared into his face, though Troy's didn't move from Sydney. "Why?" He asked rudely.

"I wanted to check up on her." She sighed as Troy chewed on the side of his face to try to cover up the sudden burning feeling in the back of his throat. "As much as you don't think so, I do care about you Troy."

Troy snorted as Sadie barked again. "I don't need you to." He replied harshly.

Sydney shook her head. "You don't get it Troy. A lot of us have your back. And if you'd stop having a stick up your ass, maybe you would get it."

Troy laughed a sarcastic laugh again. "Me? Stick up my ass? Please, have you met me?"

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Yes, I have." She sighed again. "Look, I'm just saying… you're lonely. I can't believe I'm saying this, but have people over." Troy's eyes darted up to hers again. "And someone besides Chad."

It was true. Most people would have taken advantage living alone. If he wanted to, he could have brought girls over every night. He could have had parties all the time. It would have been easy. But he didn't. The only friend he had ever had in his house was Chad. Confusing, because Troy was all about being social. But he had his reasons. "What? You want me to go out and buy booze and throw a party? Fuck you rock!"

He stood up as though he was going to the store as Sydney glared at him. Sadie barked happily as though they were going somewhere. "Sit." She instructed in a firm voice as Troy scowled at her. "You know what I mean." She responded in a threatening voice as Troy sat back down in his chair, only to slump back down and have Sadie rest her head on his thigh again, disappointed.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." He spit out with a shrug. But suddenly, his guard was let down as he looked up at the woman with the question swimming in his eyes. He lifted up the hand that wasn't on Sadie and slowly runs a hand through his own soft hair, a habit he picked up when he was a freshman. "Um… how was she?"

Sydney smiled softly at him, always finding herself liking this vulnerable side to Troy. "The first thing she asked was about you." She explained while Troy's eyes immediately dropped down to look at Sadie's cloudy one.

He responded the only think he could think up. "Yeah…"


	4. The Way I Are

**A/N: So, this chapter might get a little confusing at the very end. My suggestion would be read it over a couple times if you're confused. It should make sense, but I wasn't sure. Anyways, thanks so much to everyone who is reading, and reviewing! You're reviews make me want to update sooner! Thanks so much, you guys are incredible! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Time to get it done.

"BALL!" Troy could feel his voice strain and snap as he screamed at the top of his lungs. The yellow glowing gym felt more like the playoffs for the NBA instead of the first game of the season. It was for Troy at least. He ran out to the top of the key and held out his hands. One of the juniors, Lance, tossed it over his shoulders, just missing the guys in purple black's heads by an inch. He felt his powerful legs run towards it and grabbed it, like his fingertips held glue.

He pulled the ball below him and somewhere in the distance, the crowd was cheering at though he had just taken off all his clothes. His fingertips pushed the ball down while the piercing blue eyes looked around at the other white jerseys' running, trying to get an open spot. They then glanced up at the glowing score board to see that there was only thirty seconds left of the first game. Thirty seconds left to get this done right. Even though they were up by ten points, Troy wanted more. So much more. He wanted everyone to know that this was his time to shine. This was his season, and no one else was going to take that away from him. No one.

"Let's go Bolton, LET'S GO!" The East High student body bellowed while Troy continued to dribble and look to the other players, none of them seemed to be getting open. The cheerleaders dressed in their bright, scarlet red uniforms chanted on the sidelines. Most of them had drool dripping down the sides of their faces from the pouring sweat that slid down Troy's smooth skin. But that was beside the point. He didn't notice though. He couldn't. His mind was only focused on the other nine players on the court, the two baskets, and the orange ball that was pounding beneath his calloused fingers.

"Shoot it Bolton!" Andrews screamed and Troy listened. A tall guy dressed in the Cobra's purple and black uniforms jumped in his view to keep him from shooting. Troy suddenly realized he had no choice. So he reached up and purposefully made the guy slap his wrist, just before he heard a screeching sound that made the entire gym grow silent. Troy turned to the center of the gym to see the man with graying hair on the sides of his head and a shiny whistle in his mouth run towards them in his black and white outfit. He held his breath as the ref glanced at Troy before turning to the coaches.

"Foul, defense, number thirty-three." The entire gym erupted in cheers like a volcano releasing its fury. He suddenly felt several hands from his teammates, including Chad, pat his back. The cerulean eyes looked up at the red neon scoreboard. Twenty seconds left. He could do this.

"Come on Troy, you got this." Chad stated with Troy slowly stepped up to the line. All sound was sucked free from the world. The only thing he could hear from that moment was the loud "thudding" that was pounding against his chest. His breath was vibrating through his body and he felt as though time was slowing down to an almost unbearable level.

Troy played a game whenever he did free throws. It was almost natural, something that he did since he was a freshman. He'd make a bet with himself. The ref held up two fingers at the base line and then passed the ball to Troy. Salty sweat collected in his eyebrows as he also felt it trickle down the back of his neck. Slowly, he bounced the sphere with both hands twice, before spinning it around in his palms._ If this goes in, I'll go see her tomorrow_. The sapphire eyes looked up at the spider net and felt the energy surge through his calves as he bent his knees. In one powerful motion, he bounced back up and watched as the ball sank into the net perfectly.

"That's it Troy!" The crowd yelled and cheered while Zeke threw out his hand for Troy to slap. A grin burst onto his face, not a cocky smirk, but a truly happy smile. He glanced towards Coach Andrews, whose fist was in a triumphant ball. He turned back and the ref bounced in the ball again.

He could do this. The gym became still again with everyone now staring at Troy in anticipation. In his own world, he couldn't hear anything. The lights to him seemed to be dimming, only leaving spotlights on the hoop and him. The cyan eyes blinked again, in slow motion, and when he opened them back up with his head turned to the bleachers. The home side, where Troy's eyes narrowed down on a certain dark beauty. The toffee eyes scrunched in confusion while the side of his mouth curved in an upward motion. It was a weak smile, not smirk, but it was enough to make her eyes grow two sizes to big. _If I make this, I'll talk to her tonight at the after party_.

In a perfect, fluid push, Troy let go of the ball and watched it as it didn't even bother hitting the rim. Time once again returned to him as a stupid grin belted onto his face. "Way to go Troy." Chad slapped his back as they got back in position and the Cobra's came back with a flying force.

It didn't matter. The obnoxious sound of the buzzer rung through the gym as the entire student's section stampeded down the bleachers before Troy had comprehended the game was over. He suddenly couldn't contain his joy as he throw his arms up in the air, adrenaline still wiring through his veins, shouting at the top of his lungs. As quickly as that happened, a million and one hands seemed to be grabbing the bottom of his legs. Troy's eyes popped out of his head in surprise for a moment, before realizing they were lifting him up in the air, chanting "BOLTON, BOLTON!" He leaned back and absorbed all the praise, shouting in victory again before the school decked out in red gently set him back on the hardwood.

"Nice game man!" Troy felt a pat on the back as he turned around to see Chad standing there, grinning like he just won the lottery. Still feeling all hands wanting to touch him as though he was a god, he pulled Chad into a guy hug.

"Yeah. You didn't suck either." Troy smirked while Chad smacked him on the back of his head. He laughed while all of the sudden, the black eyes glanced to the side with a smile that broke out onto his face. Troy followed his eyes and saw a brown girl standing a few feet away with a grin of happiness on her face.

"Tay!" Chad yelled while he scooped up Taylor in his arms, twirling her. Troy felt a small warmth in him as Taylor giggled a little, probably high from winning the first game of the season.

Troy turned away and felt all air violently ripped from his body. If everyone placing their hands on him wasn't enough to make him feel hot, it was the sight that was before him. Her long cascading hair fell over her vibrant red tank top that scooped low enough so he could see the top half of her cleavage. She bent her head back a little, laughing at something and Troy suddenly felt a slight jealousy ripple through his evident veins. A blonde, her ex boyfriend blonde, grabbed her waist and pulled her up to spin her around while she was giggling her sweet angelic laugh. Why couldn't he just get the courage to talk to her alone outside of music pro?

"You played amazing Troy!" A cheerleader snaked her arms around Troy's neck without him even noticing, nor did he wrap his around hers. His eyes had then moved over to see Chad talking to a woman with the same color completion as him. His father then wrapped his arm around his shoulder, congratulating him. Chad had an embarrassed look on his face, only making Troy's jealousy shoot through the gym roof again. It pissed him off, because he would have given anything to have a parent at his game.

Anything.

A sudden suction of air occurred behind him. He slowly turned around and found his eyes growing wide. Standing in front of him was the girl he had thought about since freshman year. The hundreds of students that were cheering and still touching Troy right now didn't matter, for all he could see was the woman that made him want to drop to his knees in her holiness. But the thing that completely took him by surprise, making his stomach perform a gymnastics routine, was the fact that she was staring at him with her hazelnut colored eyes. "Great game!"

His mouth was sandpaper. All nerve endings in his tongue were lost as she stared sexily back at him. Come on Bolton. Say something. Anything. Don't stand there looking like an idiot. You're Troy Bolton! The most popular guy in school. You've laid girls easier than you've looked at them Say _something_. "I…uh… thanks?"

Gabriella giggled as she rolled her eyes. "Don't get used to it. I wouldn't want to boost your ego even more." She stated before turning around in the sea of students. Troy followed her black head until it was completely lost in the wave of cheering fans.

* * *

It was as though they won the Superbowl.

That was of course, stupid, because they did not win anything close to that. But that was absolutely no reason for them to not celebrate. It's what teenagers did right? Their sport's team did something good, they'd go to a house, get completely smashed, and then figure out a way to slip home without their parents finding out. It was a passage of being in high school wasn't it? In college, they wouldn't be able to try it, since they were on their own anyways. Half the thrill of getting drunk was sneaking a way around the parents.

At least Gabriella knew her mom would be too busy getting screwed to catch her.

"Hey!" The blonde head announced as he plopped down on the soft couch next to her. Gabriella smiled at him while his light eyes locked onto hers. Ryan gently draped an arm over the back of the couch, not touching her though. The lights were dimmed in the living room of one of the junior basketball guy's house, with music swimming through the air in the background. There were people talking, flirting, drinking, and some making out in corners as well.

"Ry, you're drinking!" She exclaimed while pointing to the red cup that was filled with a clear unknown liquid. Ryan, unlike his snotty sister, was famous for remaining sober. He wasn't a party killer, but he "liked remembering", as her always told Gabriella last year. It used to annoy her a little, because she wanted to be with someone who would be able to have fun and let loose. Now that they were broken up though, she really didn't care.

"Nah, it's just water." He pointed out in his somewhat high voice.

They broke up over last winter, after going out for a little under a year. She had absolutely no feelings for him now, mainly because the two were so close. He could be there and talk to her about absolutely anything, a trait that made her fall for him to begin with, but now, she was ok with just being friends.

"Damn, and I thought you crossed over to the dark side." She nudged his shoulder a little while he shook his head at her in a teasing sort of way.

"Never." He responded and she lifted her own red cup up to her kissable lips to take a small sip. Her eyes glanced over to the side to see her best friend's eyes on the phone that was whipped out in her hands.

"Tay… what the hell are you doing?" She asked to the girl next to her as she glanced up to see that Chad was glaring at the two girls from a chair away where some girl was trying to flirt viciously with him. "You're not texting him are you?" Gabriella demanded an answer while trying to rip away the piece of technology.

"Just let me finish…" Taylor begged before Gabriella finally grabbed the small black object that was warm against her touch. She slammed the cover to it forcefully before shaking her head. "Gabs!"

"You're with us right now. Not tall dark and handsome ok?" A smaller girl, with short, bouncy hair that framed her glasses worn face said on the other side of Taylor. Her name was Kelsi, and was one of Gabriella's closest friend, whom she met sophomore year.

Gabriella glanced over to see that Chad was still in dagger mode. "I'm going to go get something else to drink." Gabriella stood up, feeling the blood rush to her head from moving to fast as the room spun for a moment. After regaining her composure, she headed off towards the kitchen where the drinks were being served, getting looks from the guys on the way.

It was easy for Gabriella to get lost in bliss such as alcohol. God's greatest gift, so she thought. When she drank, there were absolutely no thoughts of years ago. No thoughts of what her mother was doing, or rather who for that matter. Not a second of the pain she when through. The acid tears that slipped down her face so long ago. No thoughts of the reason she had three scars running across her stomach. No thoughts about anything except getting completely smashed and what guys were hot at the party.

"Please tell me I have some sort of a chance." A voice sliced through the music, making Gabriella's head turn to the side to see a chocolate boy walking to her. A sympathetic smile played on her lips while she leaned forward on the cold counter, glancing out the dark window at the brisk outside. Chad made it to her, leaned his hip up against the side as she set her elbows down on the granite and looked back at her best friend, to see once again her black phone was out and her fingers were working furiously.

A sigh slipped through Gabriella's slightly parted lips. "She's just into him because he's older. I'm not sure if he even likes her or not." She stated and looked down into her red cup, noting the tangerine colored liquid swirling around in a mystical way. Chad's face that was usually so bright in color had turned dull as he looked longingly at Taylor. "Cheer up, go find a girl to fuck and you'll feel better."

Chad chuckled a little while he leaned down towards Gabriella's head. "So… you want to get a room?"

Her eyes rolled and she hit his shoulder. Chad's face winced as though he was in pain. "Dream on." She responded, knowing that Gabriella and Chad were just friends, and that's all they would ever be. Though to her, it wasn't a bad idea. She couldn't deny that sex felt good. It took away one's problems easily. In the three times that she had done it, not once did she think about her past. It was like alcohol, only waves of pleasure that shot through one's body at the speed of light. It was perfect… for taking your mind off hell.

"Hey Chad…" A sudden voice interrupted her thoughts as she looked to the side, seeing one of the cheerleaders with a devious smirk on her face. "Great game tonight." She flirted and looked him up and down for a moment.

Gabriella shook her head as Chad beamed. "Thanks Holly."

She smiled sexily for a moment before glancing around the room. "Where's Troy?"

Chad's face suddenly fell, a complete opposite to Gabriella's that lifted up. Her heartbeat increased to a race pace while the brown orbs immediately scanned the house. Brown hair, blue eyes. Brown hair, blue eyes. Where was he? Her stomach was back flipping in tumbles, trying to find the player. Not that she was interested or anything. "I saw him go upstairs with Carrie a half hour ago."

Her heart sank to the floor. Gabriella looked down at the alcohol in her cup with a depression creased on the sides of her eyes. Did she care? Of course not. It didn't surprise her; Troy usually was with a girl somewhere. But she still couldn't help feel the emptiness and disappointment at the information just given.

"Oh well…" Holly responded, covering up her disappointment from the lack of the Wildcat's god. "Maybe we could uh… follow their lead." She suggested while used her two fingers to climb up built his chest.

The fallen face previously shot with light again. Chad looked back to Gabriella with lust written in his black eyes. A smirk, worthy of Troy Bolton himself, stretched across his features as he gave a small wave to Gabriella. "I'll catch ya later."

Her eyes followed as she watched Holly take Chad's hand and lead it to the stairs that were sitting in the corner of the room. They then looked back to Taylor, whose body was still rested on the couch, but at least her phone was put away. It may have been her active imagination, or the alcohol creeping through her body, but she swore she saw Taylor's eyes look to Chad before he walked upstairs with the cheerleader. Another sigh parted her lips as she looked down to see that the scarlet cup had been drained and she could see the little beads of liquid sitting on it. The coffee brown orbs looked back up to scan the faces again, a little hope sitting in the pit of her stomach that she would catch the one guy who everyone seemed to be looking for that night.

But as she learned from past experiences, hope was about as useful as an appendix.

She needed another drink.

* * *

A million needles were piercing into his body at once, making him cry out in pain.

But the girl underneath him took that as a cry of pleasure. "Troy…" She let the moan roll off her red tongue that Troy tried to silence with his own. He angrily gripped her bare back and pushed her to his skinned chest, attempting to feel something. "Mmmm, baby… slow it down a little alright? Let's make this last." She whispered into his ear before turning to look at him with her firing brown eyes, trying to coax the anger within him. She should have known better then to think she could though.

Troy rubbed his jeans against her groin in an attempt to make himself harder than what he was. His back was being stabbed, over and over again and it seemed that the only way to make the sword stop was to be inside this girl. Pain shot through all of in nerve endings instead of pleasure. He groaned again, a twisted groan that did not sound like he was being turned on. More like a groan that was produced when people got punched in the face.

"Come here." Troy grunted as he flipped over so he was now beneath her bony body. Her legs fell on either side of him and squeezed tightly. Carrie giggled a little as Troy desperately tried to unbutton what held the denim together. His erection, that should have given him a needing pain, felt more like it was chopped off with a butcher knife. Troy's lips reached up and violently slammed his against hers. His course hands forced her head long blond head down so he could grab it, making her kisses harder.

_The sound of something dropping in the bathroom rang through the kitchen. His body tensed as the metal hit the linoleum of the bathroom that was right next door._

"You were on your game tonight." Carrie whispered in a bewitching way in his ear as her now completely nude body slid down his. The moonlight shone a white light on the dark gray carpeted floor, moving up to the blue bedspread which the two bodies were stationed on. The light reflected off Troy's hip, almost making the huge mutated piece of skin on it jump out at Carrie. It was rippled, and stretched down his hip and stopped right before it reached the top of his thigh, well hidden under a pair of shorts and a shirt. Even if he was shirtless, he had managed to hide it with his boxers. With the drag of her fingers, knifes were sticking in his chest and slowly oozing blood down. He writhed in pain, though Carrie thought he was begging for her now. "You're scoring more than once tonight."

"Fuck!" Troy seized the sides of the navy blue bed spread and gripped tightly. His lungs were being crushed like a truck decided to run over him slowly. He could almost hear each rib crush beneath her. This was supposed to feel good. Yet, this is what Troy felt every time he did this. He felt as though he was dying. A slow, twisted, pained death. He was pretty sure he was going to die.

_A sick maniacal laugh came from the small bathroom as the cerulean eyes looked up to see a matching pair looking back at him. But they were different. They were as cold as the icicles that hung from the small shack in the bitter cold. So frozen they almost looked white. And where the white part should have been? Completely blood shot. As though someone had decided to stick a fork into her eye. "You're going to be late for school."_

He thrusted harder, deeper, not caring if she was bleeding between his legs or not. Troy's body was on fire. It was as though someone had exploded a fire bomb in his frozen heart and let the pieces shatter into smithereens. Sweat trickled down the back of his bronze neck as Carrie's head was being thrown back wildly. "God Troy… that's it… I'm gonna cum…"

Her arms slithered around his neck, giving Troy the fear that they were going to turn into anacondas and crush it. "Come on…" He begged his body to rebel. Pleaded with himself to give him the sensations he wanted, instead of this pain. But it looked like he was going to have to impatiently wait until he orgasmed to get that feeling.

He had to take it away. The feeling of being dipped into a boiling pot of water. Troy's skin seemed to be bubbling and blustering above her. Pain shot through his entire body as he cried out again. But it would be worth it. It should be worth it in just a matter of seconds. Once he hit his peak, the pain would be replaced by pleasure. It happened every time Troy had sex, but it was so worth it. Her walls closed around him tightly as he heard his name being screamed through the air like a knife as his head bowed and he threw it back himself, feeling a ripple of relief course through his body as a savior. Pleasure waved through his veins, finally getting the feeling he had hoped for. Cold water was thrown on Troy's boiling body as he released himself into the condom he was wearing.

_Troy slowly stood up as his mother's twisted face giggled again. He walked around her, hearing the creek of the old shack's floors echo through the room. Just before he was about to leave the kitchen, he turned around to see a small injection needle and a rubber band being set on the table. His eyes looked to the dark, black blood that trickled down the side of her forearm from the vein that was punctured…_

The imitations of the deep blue ocean shot open with such a force it almost knocked him backwards. His breath was short, not from what he had just done twenty minutes ago, but from the vision of the blood running down his mother's arm. Troy felt his body spring a little as he sat in his green boxers on the bed, praying for some mercy from God that he would just take Troy out of this nightmare. The terror that he lived through everyday called life. Give him another life to live, because he hated this one.

His eyes closed as he ran a hand through his matted down hair from sweating so much that day. Carrie's nude body was sprawled across the bed with the bright blonde hair that reminded him of Sharpay's covering her nude chest. He wasn't sure if she was drunk and passed out or if she was just tired from what he just did to her. Maybe it was a combination of both. The cyan eyes opened again, feeling a pang in his heart as a soft tear trickled down his face.

Troy Bolton didn't have sex because he wanted game. He didn't do it because he wanted to be a player, though that was his cover up. The reason he was inside so many girls wasn't because he wanted to brag to everyone else he had screwed them. Never once did Troy do it for pure pleasure. And absolutely, never, EVER did he have sex because he loved the other woman. He had never been in love. For one reason and one reason only.

He didn't have a heart to love. It had been killed a long time ago. Stabbed by a thousand needles.

Another tear dropped down Troy's smooth face as he looked down at his textured hands. He had sex for one reason and one reason only. It was like alcohol. It hurt like hell, but if he could get high enough, he'd take away the pain. The only reason he had sex with so many girls was because he was looking for the one. The one who would take away his pain, not cause it. Every time Troy had sex, he'd flashback to his past. His hell of a life that he wished to God had never happened. He was looking for the one that didn't feel like he was dying before hand. When he orgasmed, it was fine. He felt the waves of pleasure that he should. But what Troy really wanted was someone who could make him forget everything that had ever happened to him.

Ultimately, he wanted to find the one girl who would make him forget he was Troy Bolton.


	5. Clumsy

_High school was supposed to be fun right? It was supposed to be the beginning of your actual life. Middle school was still for immature little kids who thought that farting in public was funny. High school was supposed to be when one discovered themselves, right? It was supposed to feel the softness of another piece of flesh's pressed up against your own lips in a first kiss. It was supposed to be laughing until your stomach exploded in pain. It was said that it was well worth the long, dragging hours when one stared at the clock, hopelessly waiting for that cruel black stick to tick and make period go by faster. High school was supposed to be perfect._

_Then why did Gabriella show up to East High on her first day with her eyes burning to let loose their tears?_

_She stared at the school with a helpless look plastered onto her face. The back of her orbs burned as though someone had set a hot match to them and watched the flame grow. Her course throat was swollen shut, making her want to throw up whatever she had actually gotten down during the forty minutes they were allowed to eat. The autumn wind tickled the little hairs on her arms underneath the light pink three quarter length shirt and dark jeans she was wearing. Her black hair that fell to her shoulders was curled in an ocean wave, making her look innocent, yet beautiful. Gabriella's sad eyes remained on the school helplessly, not thinking about school at all, but thinking about bloodly screaming instead._

_Yet, her best friend Taylor was walking in step with her, bouncing off the walls because they had survived the first half of their days without managing to end up getting a bubbler ride. "What do you have next?" Taylor asked in curiosity evident in her voice._

_Gabriella's eyes remained staring forward even as they walked into the jungle school; her mind spinning like it was loose on hinges as she shrugged. Sharp pain shot through her leg as she tried her best to walk through the feeling of a clamp crushing her ankle from last night. "English." She responded, already memorizing her schedule because it was something to keep her mind of the black, heartless eyes that haunted her vision every time she closed her eyes. "With Mr. Garble."_

_"Lucky!" Taylor wined as Gabriella's body shrunk as she looked up at the other students who were laughing and pointing at things. They had to have been older, since they all seemed to look like her mother. The girls had boobs that almost resembled the looming mountains outside the prison walls that surrounded her. And the boys. They all seemed to me looking at her with a vicious desire deep inside their souls. Even the older ones. "My sister said that everyone loved him last year… are you ok? You look a little pale."_

_No. She was not ok. Gabriella had inches of venom seeping through her pores. She was no ok, and she would not be ok either. The only thing she could focus on was the sharp blade of the screaming that replayed over in her head like a VCR. Then her mind was stuck in a sand trap, only to feel the pain in her leg of being thrown into the kitchen table with a tornado behind it. Gabriella was too deeply in her thoughts to realize that they had made it to the area where their lockers were. She gazed around to see that everyone was grouped together with only one or two other people, since no one really knew each other yet. It was the fist day right? "I'm alright."_

_Taylor leaned up against her locker as Gabriella took in her surroundings. There was a group of about five boys just standing and talking to each other. One of them, the shortest of the group with tight chocolate ringlets that fell over his eyes, looked up and beamed at her as though he saw the new car he wanted. Even though her brain wasn't there, she couldn't help but blush as she turned away and Taylor smiled. "That guy was totally checking you out."_

_Gabriella shook her head, modesty evident across her smooth features. "No he wasn't."_

_Taylor belted a grin on her face with a glint in her almost black eyes that Gabriella suddenly understood. Clearly she had been waiting all lunch to bring up the topic of boys. "I have to show you this guy in my biology class. Oh my gosh, he's to die for."_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes, thankful that they were talking to take her mind off of the dark and painful kitchen last night. "I doubt any boy is to die for."_

_Taylor shrugged. "Well, he is. I'll have to introduce you. He's so hot. And funny too. The guys here are so much better then middle school. Especially him." She replied with a dreamy look on her face._

_The warning bell that lunch was over filled the cracks of the school. Gabriella immediately jumped to her locker that was a little walk down from Taylor's, since they were placed in alphabetical order. She opened it timidly, not wanting to be eaten up from the other students that seemed to know exactly what they were doing. Gabriella was just about to grab a spiral from the top shelf of her organized locker when she felt her body slam into her purple shelves. Pain shot through her ankle like a bullet as she cried out a little before turning around to see the ringlet haired boy standing there with an embarrassed bubble surrounding him._

_"I'm so sorry!" He apologized in a voice that sounded like it belonged to a ten year-old's. His deep eyes sparkled a little while he looked at her, Gabriella catching Taylor smirking a couple lockers down. "I didn't hurt you did I?"_

_Gabriella shook her head, but kept the books in her hand pressed tightly against her chest in an almost fear. She couldn't believe he was talking to her right now. Just the fact that a guy talked to her on the first day made her feel like she won an Oscar. "No." She replied in a timid voice. The guy smirked at her as he nodded a little._

_"Good. I guess I should watch where I'm going more." He stated while Gabriella giggled a little and closed her locker behind her. "I'm Chad by the way, Chad Danforth."_

_Gabriella grinned at him and smiled gently. "Gabriella Montez." He grinned cheekily back at her before Gabriella noticed that everyone was making their ways down the hallways. "Well, I'm this way." She pointed and Chad sighed._

_"I'm this way." He stuck his thumb out in the opposite direction. "I'll uh… see you later?" He more asked then stated as Gabriella nodded shyly._

_She walked around him, her eyes glancing back for a moment. He was cute, but she was more flattered that a guy actually talked to her when she didn't really know anyone. For the first time all day, she had a genuine smile on her face as she walked down the hallway, alone with her books tight against her. Gabriella's eyes scanned the numbers on the doors, as she glanced down at her snow colored paper schedule to find the one that matched classes._

_The nightmare echo of the screaming suddenly whispered through her eardrums as she stared down at the white paper, not looking at anything really. She saw her mother's twisted face, pointing to Gabriella before a force had thrown the daughter against the kitchen table. Just thinking about it made Gabriella's ankle ache with pain. Her eyes were unfocused for a moment, before a brick wall halted her._

_The weak ankle gave out on her as she slipped backwards and let her back slam against the hard floor. Pain shot through her entire body as she closed her eyes and was haunted by the image of the hell eyes that cut through her body. Gabriella let out a whimper in pain, not from hitting the floor, but the images as she swore thousands of people were watching her. The day couldn't get any worse, and the tears that had lingered in the back of her eye sockets suddenly slipped and glossed the chocolate colored orbs. She could hear the taunting sounds of laughter fill the hallway as she slowly sat up and opened her eyes to be revealed to black with white stripped Adidas shoes. All Gabriella wanted was for all of this to go away. She already was sick of her life. She wanted an out._

_"Hey…. You ok?" A sudden slightly raspy, yet savor voice asked as Gabriella's gaze moved up his body. The light blue and white stripped button up covered his sun glowing bronze skin. All life was sucked from her as she looked into his smooth, flawless face that held a small yet gorgeously flared nose. His gentle lips were parted slightly as she suddenly felt light headed just from staring at him. The most beautiful, sky cerulean colored eyes grew a little wide as he took in her form. His long, sandy brown hair fell over the eyes before he flicked it to get it away. Gabriella was pretty sure she had just seen heaven. "I… uh…" The boy stated nervously before running a hand through the brown threads of his hair. "I didn't mean to hit you…"_

_Gabriella smiled shyly as she gathered the books that had flown from her reach. She had forgotten how to speak English while she continued to stare at him in awe. "I wasn't paying attention. It was my fault…"_

_The boy's eyes wouldn't leave her as she picked up the rest of her belongings. His body slowly lingered up as his hand extended, Gabriella staring at it as though it was a foreign object she had never seen before. "Let me…" He offered as Gabriella's eyes popped out of her head._

_"Oh… thank you." She grabbed the course hand, feeling the ridges beneath her tender one. Explosions set off through her fingers at the touch of this guy's skin. The warning bell rung off in the distance but the two freshmen barely noticed anything that was going on in the school besides each other. "I should get going…" She pointed over his shoulder. "English…"_

_"With Mr.…. Garble?" The calm boy asked as the sides of his mouth tugged against each other in a smile. "Cuz that's where I'm headed."_

_"Yeah." She responded shyly before taking his baby blues in again one more time._

_"Then I'll walk you there, make sure you don't run into anyone else." He offered with a joke as Gabriella giggled a little. "Troy."_

_Gabriella stared at him in confusion as they began to walk instep together. What did he say? "Sorry?"_

_The guy chuckled a little. "My name. It's Troy. Troy Bolton."_

_"Oh…" Embarrassment clouded her features. A blush flooded onto her face. She must have looked like an idiot. "I'm Gabriella. Gabriella Montez."_

_Troy smiled brightly at her as they stopped in front of a dimly lit room. Gabriella gazed upon him for a moment longer, not even realizing that since she first laid eyes on him, she didn't think about the pain that occurred last night._

_She had no idea that this boy a few years down the road would give her the out she was begging for._

* * *

There were two words to describe the day after Sunday. One was Monday, and the other was hell.

Especially on the first heavy snowfall of the season.

Gabriella tapped her mechanical pencil against the side of her desk impatiently in the dim lit room. She didn't even care if it was her favorite class or not; there was no way she wanted to be encaged in the uncomfortable red plastic chairs that were connected to the desk. Instead, her shining eyes, like everyone else's in the room at the moment, were on the transparent window, where heavy, mystifying snowflakes were drifting from the heavens. Half the impatient class was gathered by the window. There was something magical about the first heavy snowfall of the year. Something that every student at East High breathed for, raising everyone's spirits. Well, besides the fact that it was the one weekday that everyone despised, making it Chinese torture instead.

The warning bell flew through the school as Gabriella continued to sit in her desk, watching the individual snowflakes descended from the sky. The rest of the class reluctantly took their seats, all looked towards the pearly white flakes that danced through the air. The ballet that occurred outside was transfixing, making the mystery appealing to Gabriella. She could watch the hypnotizing act all day and never get bored of it. Ever.

Gabriella's eyes were ripped away though as she saw the motion looming in the front of the classroom. She looked to find the guy who made her stomach flip walked in and was now made his way towards the back of the room. He was wearing a gray newly bought covering sweatshirt that was rolled up at the sleeves, making the golden skin leap out. As her gaze traveled up his body, she stopped at his aged eyes. They were a shade lighter then what they should have been, giving Gabriella the impression that he was being suffocated. Troy didn't even look at her, which was surprising because normally he'd make a witty comment or at least a smirk. The only time they ever talked was in music pro, and Troy never missed taking that advantage, until today. Instead, he sat down behind her just as the final bell rang.

"Alright, we all know this sucks…" The energetic voice of Mr. Garble stated distantly as the door slammed after he walked in the classroom. Gabriella heard Troy shift uncomfortably in the chair behind her. What was his problem today? "But we're going to just have to get through the day then you can go make snow angels or whatever the hell you kids do these days." He joked halfheartedly while the class laughed weakly. Gabriella's eyes glance backwards to see that Troy was staring distantly out the window. "Lucky for you all, we have an exciting day planned! You're getting a project!"

Annoyed groans slipped from the mouths of the students. Gabriella wasn't bothered by it so much, because she knew that music pro had some huge projects that were worth half their grades, but they tended to be enjoyable. "Garble… come on, man. It's the first snow of the year!" One of the guys complained, while he glanced backwards to look at Troy as if he would back him up on this. Troy continued to gaze out the window with no emotion on his face. Gabriella narrowed her eyes a little. What was that about?

"Well, lucky for you." Garble let slip sarcastically. "It's not due 'til the end of the semester." He exclaimed in a pretend to be peppy voice. "But it's worth fifty percent."

"Fifty?" The same guy asked with horror stricken across his features as though he had just seen a murder.

"Yeah… fifty. But just hang on, alright? Most people like this one." He replied before turning to the white board that was the same color as the snow outside. Mr. Garble picked up a black marker and drew a completely black square. Gabriella glanced backwards again to see that Troy had finally torn his eyes away from the window to scrunch his brow in confusion. She had to admit, the look on his smooth features was adorable. Like a puppy that didn't know what was going on. Only a hot puppy that was incredibly sexy. Wait, what? "Do any of you know what this is?" He asked the class with everyone looking at each other, not knowing what the teacher was getting at. Troy's eyes glanced down at Gabriella for the first time all day, making her stomach jump as he narrowed them more in confusion. "What?" He mouthed perplexed as she giggled her sweet laugh.

"A box?" One of the girls asked while Mr. Garble laughed a little.

"Great Amanda, I'm glad you passed geometry," He responded and shook his curly head. "It's a CD case. Since this is music production, I think it's a great time to start producing music." An immediate wave of excited whispering started. She had heard about a huge project that happened in music pro from some of the seniors last year, but she never really knew what it was. "You're gonna make a CD. You have to write at least five songs, from different genres. You can choose between pop, rock, acoustic, country, that shit you guys call hip-hop, metal, jazz, and blues. You have to have at least three different genres." He informed while capping the marker and setting it down.

"Um… what if you can't sing?" The curious girl Amanda asked while blushing underneath her brown locks.

Mr. Garble shrugged plainly. "It doesn't matter. You can edit your voice if you're too embarrassed. That's the beauty of technology," he pointed out. "And I talked to the band and orchestra directors. They said they'd be happy to loan their students for a class period or two."

"Sweet…" Someone lets out excitedly and Mr. Garble chuckles.

"Very sweet," He responded and looked down at his desk, suddenly moving papers around. "You can… uh…" Mr. Garble began to say while still looking under stacks of paper. "You'll have to design a cover, write the lyrics, and produce it, the whole shebang. Work solo if that's what you want… or with one other person…"

It was a mistake to say that, because all at once, everyone's eyes turned around and looked to the person sitting behind Gabriella. Gabriella herself looked back just to see his shocked expression, as his first reaction was to sink in his seat a little lower. But then, confidence wisped over his body in an appealing way as he sat up again, cocky smirk on his face and everything. Gabriella couldn't help but roll her eyes annoyingly and sit forward again, sliding down in her seat with her tiny arms crossed.

"Bolton… partners right?"

"No way, he's doing it with me…"

"Troy… we can make the um… music together." Amanda said while lowering her eyelid in a small wink. Gabriella's orbs grew two sizes too big as she whipped her head around again to see Troy was grinning at her in his disgusting, yet desirable leer.

"Found 'em!" Mr. Garble exclaimed proudly as he held up a huge mess of papers that almost blended in with his pale hand. He then marched up to each row and counted the heads to pass them out. "You'll have to sign up studio time with your partner, since I only have one. And you'll… you uh…" He lost his train of thought while counting the heads in Gabriella's row. "You'll have to work on it after school too. Pretty heavy project, but people seem to like it."

Gabriella took the thick packet that fell in front of her face. It was about seven pages long, from directions in the studio to example pictures. Her small hands gently hung the packet over her shoulder for Troy to grab. The nerve endings in her skin were suddenly stimulated in a shaking explosion as Troy's hand brushes against hers to grab the paper. Her eyes looked down again, trying to avoid the overwhelming temptation of twirling around and gazing him in the eyes to melt. Gabriella's mind was already spinning with ideas for what she wanted. Songs she wanted to write. Music she wanted to create.

"Just look it over for the rest of the hour… which is three minutes." She didn't notice a couple guys were staring at her with affection, wanting to be her partner to, as Amanda proclaimed, "make music". Someone else did though. Gabriella didn't notice Troy's hard eyes on the other guys who appeared like they were about to go to the bathroom to, "take care of business" just by looking at Gabriella and fantasizing. Gabriella didn't notice Troy's skin was crawling with hatred towards them.

After another few long moments of Gabriella staring at the sheet unknowingly as Troy was staring at her, the bell filled the thin air. She stood up slowly, feeling the blood rush back into her slender legs like she had just completed a five mile workout with pickups. Without looking behind her, she walked down the aisle, smiling a little at her crazy teacher before following the class out the door. Her brain was still circling the ideas she had for the project, lost in her own little world that she didn't even notice someone was calling her name through the jungle of high school.

"Gabi! Gabriella, wait up!" The sound of his voice was distant to her as she kept her stride, not slowing down for the voice that she didn't hear.

"Bolton, man partners?" Another unheard voice asked.

"I dunno man." The first voice responded unfocusedly before Gabriella heard the unmistakable sound of jogging footsteps against the linoleum floors. Her head spun to the side as her eyes enlarged at the sight of the king of the school out of breath as if he ran up to her. "Hey…" He almost panted before Gabriella had to side step out of the way of someone coming in the opposite direction.

"Uh… hi?" Gabriella more questioned than asked. Why was he talking to her? It was almost as though he was breaking the unwritten rule that they didn't talk outside of music production. So why was he here, his aged eyes burning into hers, like this was completely natural? Gabriella felt the heart inside her chest beat as though she was running sectionals.

"So uh… cool project huh?" Troy commented coolly as Gabriella turned a sharp right to make it to her locker. Confusion shown through her dark creamy skin while her illuminant spheres never left his face. What? Of course it was a cool project, but why was he talking to her?

"Yeah… it is." Gabriella breathed slowly as if Troy had mental problems, which by the way things were looking, he probably did.

"So… got a partner yet?"

Gabriella practically choked on her own air. Her eyes grew the size of elephants as she completely dropped the books she was holding, forgotten with the crash. The small body completely turned around to look at Troy from the blow he had just sent her. It was almost like he had hit her on the head with a large metal tray. An amused smile was painted onto his thin lips as his shoulder collided with the locker next to hers, letting the sound of metal crash against his arm. "Uhhh… no." She said in a slow voice again, scared of the anticipation that was coming out of her throat.

Seconds became hours as Troy's lips moved slowly. She could see each shape they formed as the words spilled out of his mouth. "Do you want to do it with me?" Her eyes grew wide again as Troy shook his head. "The project…"

Her heart stopped beating. She was pretty sure she was about to have a heart attack while she stared into his perfect face. Gabriella couldn't feel her tongue while Troy flicked his hair off to the side a little in an erotic way that almost made Gabriella just split her shirt in half right there and pounce on him. It was just Troy Bolton's irresistible manner. "Wh… what about everyone else?" She asked timidly when the feelings in her fingers tingled.

"What about them? I didn't ask any of them. I'm asking you." Troy stated in a matter of fact tone. If Gabriella weren't in a coma right now, she would have completely rolled her eyes. No sound was able to be produced from her mouth, until the warning bell rang and she realized that all the contents she was just carrying were sprawled over the floor.

"Shit!" She exclaimed heatedly and before she could bend down to collect them, Troy's body bent down first. What? Was he actually picking up her stuff for her? What alien abducted him? She had no time to think though, because she had to get to her class that was halfway across the school.

"So what do you say?" Troy asked hopefully as he returned to his full stance and placed the notebook, folder, and book into her spotless locker as Gabriella snatched the other one. Time was running out and she could barely concentrate. He wanted to be partners with her? He had the entire class to work with! Why her? Why now? Why didn't she just say no if that's what she really wanted, wasn't it?

Gabriella couldn't control what came out of her mouth in a vomit as she slammed her locker closed. "Yeah… yeah whatever we'll talk about it later." She yelled as she was halfway down the hallway. Did she just say _yes_?

Her eyes glanced back just for a moment to see that Troy had a triumphant fist in the air. A lazy smile draped onto her kissable lips before the final bell rang through the school.

Damn him for making her late.


	6. With You

The snow pelted forcefully on the jet-black car as it winded down the icy side of the mountaintop. It wasn't the same fluffy snow that danced in the air before school this morning. This time it was slippery, wet, slamming snow. Troy's nervous hands were on the wheel as he was going about fifteen miles below the posted speed limit, only because he didn't want to find himself plummeting down the mountain to a painful death. Though it might have been easier then actually living in the place that he had to breathe everyday. His eyes closed for a short moment before a yell entered his ears, taking him away from the comforting dream of being in a place better than this. "Bolton, I don't want to die!

Troy's heavy lids shot open before he realized that Chad had fearfully guided the wheel with his own hand, saving them from brutally crashing into a snow bank that wouldn't have killed them, but it would have definitely crushed his car like a bug. Then he'd get the evil wrath from Sydney, since she had gotten this car for him. He refused to say that she bought it, because then it would mean she actually did something nice. "I got it Chad. Relax."

Chad rolled his eyes tiredly as he tried to adjust the heat unsuccessfully to a hotter level. "Yeah, I'll relax when you're not suicidal," he stated with a hint of concern while Troy glared at him. Both of them knew Troy wasn't suicidal, just went through horrors that no man should have ever witnessed in a lifetime. "But I gotta admit, you killed out there man. Not bad for a first run of the season."

A confident smirk grazed Troy's profile as he glanced in the back to see his baby glistening in the dark. Chad's worn snowboard was lying forgotten on the floor, almost unworthy to be resting on the same cloth as Troy's. "Hey… whoever said I just got game on the court is full of shit." He pointed out proudly, knowing that his snowboarding skills were almost as elite as his basketball ones.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… just shut up and drive man," Chad complained jealously while leaning back in the small passenger seat, still trying to increase the heat in the car. The temperature was rubbing the mark where snow became sleet, making it extremely difficult to drive in. Troy could feel the worn down tires beneath them sliding around, but he was thanking God that they were only a mere mile away from his house.

Troy glanced weakly at his best friend in his black insulated ski jacket. Chad's was bright white, making his dark skin stand out like a light in the sky. Even though he'd rather sit on a plate of broken glass before he'd admit it, Chad was the most important person in his life. He was practically a brother, since Chad made it clear that Troy was to live out of his house as well, which he did sometimes. Without him, Troy wasn't sure if he would be as stable as what he was now.

"So how was she?" Chad asked in a complete change in demeanor. Troy didn't even have to question who he was talking about, for it was plainly obvious he was talking about the promise Troy made at the free-throw line on Friday night.

"I fucking hate that place," Troy whispered heart wrenchingly as his eyes grew several shades lighter, something they did when he was pained, or raging. It was so curious how those emotions seemed to be intertwined together with Troy Bolton. "She's clean. Has been for a month now."

Chad's head spun on its hinges. "That's a plus."

Troy snorted with venom. "Yeah, you said the same thing four months ago, and then she fucking shot up again because it was 'too stressful'. Wanna know what's too stressful? Having your fucking mother in rehab." He stated with anger surging through his cold veins, the ice heart was almost the same temperature as the snow outside.

"I'm sorry man." Chad mumbled sadly, knowing not to mess with Troy when he jumped onto rants like this. That would be suicide.

They drive the long last mile in silence, Chad staring blankly at the shedding sky until they pulled into Troy's driveway. Both get out at the exact same time and walk into the place that was as empty and hollow as Troy's heart. The rush of heated air struck Troy like a dagger as he entered the empty kitchen and threw his keys on the wooden table. He peered into the living room to see that Sadie's fluffy body was curled up on the white carpet, proving to Troy she was fast asleep. "So how's the uh… the plan going?" Troy asked in the most serious voice he could muster, but he couldn't contain the spits of laughter that were vomiting through his throat.

Chad threw the soaked white jacket off and shook his head violently. "Fucking sucks," He huffed as his body marched across the kitchen towards where Troy's dog was attempting to slumber, but her tired head now looked up. Troy followed his lead, taking off his own jacket to reveal his gray sweatshirt he had on previously. He slouched down on his love seat, looking to see that Sadie's mouth just opened in a yawn, before she fully stood up and trotted over to her owner. "She wouldn't get off the damn phone on Friday."

Troy scrunched his eyebrows in confusion for a moment. "You serious?"

Chad nodded distressed and fell back into the couch he was draped across. Sadie placed her head into the palm of Troy's crevassed hands, Troy smiling tenderly as his fingers began to tickle against her coat. "What the fuck does this guy have that I don't?

Troy had never seen the college student, nor did he have much desire to if he was causing his best friend so much pain. "I dunno. Maybe he's like… a male underwear model or something…" Troy suggested before Chad shot him a glare that could stab him before he angrily chucked a soft pillow in his direction. Sadie's head jumped up excitedly as her eyes followed the object before it hit her owner in the built chest. "What?"

"Just shut up man." Chad pouted before glancing tentatively over to the side to see the tan wooded object in the corner. "What should I do?"

Troy shrugged his muscular shoulders before looking in the same direction as Chad to see the musical instrument was propped up against the mantel of the fireplace. The strings showed a shadow in a luminous way, making Troy's desire to produce cords from his fingertips growing and an intense rate. That object just added to another list of his secret talents. "Don't ask me." Troy responded in denial while Sadie whimpered a little from Troy's fingers lacking on her fur.

Chad shook his head forcefully. "Dude! You'd know more than anyone! Come on, what makes Tay fall?"

Troy shrugged clueless again. "If you tripped her?" Chad used his baseball skills to shoot another pillow at his sarcastic remark. "Come on man, it was freshman year!"

Chad groaned in frustration as he let the ringlets fall onto the soft couch. "What am I gonna do?" He moaned painfully as Troy rolled his shining eyes.

"One, you're not gonna start moaning like you're getting fucked in my house." Troy stated as Chad's eyes shot anger towards him. "And two, stop playing the defense man! Go for the offense!"

Chad's dark eyebrows narrowed in confusion as he looked at his popular captain. "What do you mean?"

Troy rolled his baby blues as Sadie whines while Troy takes his hand away from her body. "Do you even know the game called basketball?" He asked with the sarcasm laced in his voice. "You don't score when you're playing defense. You can wait and stop the offense, but you don't score. If you want to wrack up the points and uh… win the game…" He made the analogy. "You gotta take charge. Hang out with her or something. But don't make it as a date, yet… you just gotta warm her up a bit."

Chad stretched his bushy eyebrows at him. "This is coming from the guy who doesn't date. How can it not be a date if it's just the two of us?"

Troy stared at him for a moment, unable to come up with an answer until it waved over him like an ocean break. "I'll come. We'll just hang out, but say you're gonna… study or something. I don't know… I'll bring some chick and then you can have Taylor all to yourself."

A genuine smile coursed across Chad's face. "Some chick, or your music pro partner?"

Troy's eyes shot to him like a hunter on its prey. The cyan narrowed a little as his body froze as the painting of her mental picture focusing in his brain. "Where the hell did you hear that?"

Chad chuckled a little as Sadie's head was now entranced in the boys. She barked excitedly, though Troy barely noticed. His eyes remained cautiously on his best friend, who had a mischievous look plastered on his face. "She told me at lunch. So you can finally speak English to her? I'm proud of you man."

"You're fucking hilarious." Troy responded. "What'd she say?" He asked desperate for answers on how she was feeling. Was she upset he practically forced her into doing it? Did he practically force her into doing it? He didn't think so, but maybe that's what she thought. Maybe Chad was a messenger to tell him that she wanted nothing to do with him. That could not happen. He had waited three years to work with her, be this close to her. Troy was determined to not let this slip through his fingers.

Chad grinned triumphantly as he shrugged, taunting Troy by waiting for too long. "She's positive you're on crack for asking her." He replied as Troy's shattered heart pained against his chest. "But…" Chad dragged as Troy's eyes shot up to look at him again. "She sounded kinda… excited."

An ecstatic grin burst out onto Troy's face. Excited? As in she wanted to do this with him? Troy couldn't help the celebratory fist that shot up in the air, Sadie dancing and yelping wildly at her owner's excitement. He glanced back at Chad to see spits of laughter were pouring out of his mouth. "Shut the hell up man! It's not like you wouldn't throw a fiesta if this was Tay." Troy responded with a rosy blush that flooded his bronze cheeks.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll just tell them we're hanging out tomorrow." He planned as Troy shook his head eagerly.

"Nah… you tell Tay. I'll tell Gabi…" He informed happily and Chad's eyebrows lifted in another smirking taunt.

"Gabi?" He questioned with his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Troy rolled his ocean eyes. "Go fuck yourself."

* * *

She couldn't stop staring at perfection.

"… I just don't understand why Kendal would make us write a five page essay on something so stupid." The slightly high pitched, male voice complained off in some distant world that Gabriella was not present in. Instead, her gaze was fixed upon the muscular shoulders that were hovered over another female. Jealousy trickled through her blood stream as she watched the tall, dark haired girl giggle at something the basketball captain had just said, twirling her hair flirtatiously around her finger as Troy chuckled halfheartedly also. "Gabriella, are you even listening to me?"

"Wh…what?" An impatient pale hand waved in front of her face as she tore her wandering eyes away from the sexy male and looked back to the irritated blonde. Her back was pushed up uncomfortably against the cold set of lockers with Ryan and Kelsi standing in front of her. Though the only place Gabriella wanted to be was where the ditzy girl was under Troy's body heat. "Sorry, I was zoning there."

"Yeah… I noticed." Ryan responded annoyed that she wasn't paying attention. Her wishful eyes attempted to remain on his slightly hard face as Kelsi grinned a little at her. Neither one seemed to notice that she was staring at Troy, which was fine by her. It wasn't anything anyways, just the fact that she couldn't help but notice how incredibly desirable he looked in the sky blue long sleeved shirt rolled at the sleeves that successfully brought out his faint-worthy eyes. "So did I tell you guys about Friday?"

Gabriella's dark eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Friday?" She questioned and glanced over to see that Troy was gently pushing back some of the girl's caramel hair from her boney shoulder. Fire coursed through her tiny nerves before locking her head back on Ryan again. Stay in focus. "Yeah… you told me." Kelsi responded softly in the caring voice that just made her, well her.

"No." Gabriella locked her heavy head and stared up into Ryan's light eyes that matched with his twin's. "What's Friday?"

Ryan shrugged his weak shoulders lazily. "Shar and I are having a party at the lodge. You know, because there's finally snow?" He suggested and Gabriella nodded understandingly. "Skiing, snowboarding, DJ inside. It should be fun, if you wanna stop by."

She couldn't help but note the small desperate hint of distant hope in his slightly nervous voice. Gabriella rolled her sparkling eyes, catching a glimpse of the girl grab Troy's light shirt and attempted to pull his strong body to her. Again with the poison through her veins. "Of course I'll stop by! Ry, it's me! And it's a party! Even if your sister's gonna be there."

_And it's an excuse to get out of my house_. She never told Ryan about her past, or her mother's desire to become the world's best slut. It was something she kept hidden. If it was possible, she and Ryan weren't even that close when the dated. Sometimes she still got the impression he had small feelings for her, and other times it was completely friendly. Either way, she was ecstatic he was in her life.

"Sorry." He mumbled apologetically. Gabriella knew it wasn't his fault that she was obnoxious, but she couldn't help making the comments slip once in awhile.

"Whatever. If she stays away from me, I'm fine." Gabriella comments coldly. "Plus I'd never miss anything that you'd throw!"

Ryan grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I know but…" he stated before turning to Kelsi. "You better be coming!" He ordered humorously while nudging his unformed arm against her slender one.

Kelsi cheeks tinted a rosy red as she nodded. "I'll come." She replied shyly.

"Great!" He exclaimed happily just as the bell ending lunch rang. Gabriella glanced over his shoulder toe see the brunette's fingers dancing up Troy's built chest, making her eyes turn a light shade of green. "I'll catch ya later alright?" Ryan more asked Gabriella hopefully. Gabriella let out a small peep in response.

She opened her tidy locker and pulled out two of the large books she needed for psychology. Resisting the temptation to turn around and look at the two horny teenagers flirting, her still envious eyes remain forward on her purple wrapped locker before she heard a snap of two fingers. "Hey… how ya doing?"

Gabriella toned body became an ice burg. It was the same loss of feeling stretching across her body as she felt yesterday when he ran to her in the hallway. Her head slowly swivels around to meet his drowning eyes. A confident smirk was plastered onto his face while his hand rested upon the top of her locker, with his other hand holding a black flimsy folder. "Uh…"

Troy chuckled distantly at her lack of words. "Come on. I'll walk you to psch. I gotta talk to you about something."

"Um… are you ok?" She asked slowly, careful not to say anything as though he was a time bomb ready to explode. He nodded gently as Gabriella closed her locker cautiously. They begin to travel down the long hallway to psychology, the female population glaring at Gabriella in the process. Jealousy was stretched across their faces, but Gabriella just knew that was because she was a female and she was walking with their sex god.

She couldn't deny how bizarre this was though. They hadn't actually gone to a class, together, since freshman year. And yet, it seemed completely natural to do. Like breathing. Only she couldn't help but feeling the overwhelming butterfly sensations in her stomach instead of oxygen. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked in an air of dignity that Troy Bolton just owned. He was the luckiest guy on the planet. The most composed guy, while inside Gabriella was shaking just being near him. Her eyes looked to the envy filled ones, trying to kill her with their eyes, and Gabriella resisted the temptation to stick her thin middle finger up and slam her lips against his. Suck on that, she was walking with Troy Bolton.

"I don't know… you just… you're kinda acting weird." Gabriella shrugged casually while they rounded the corner away from their hallway.

"How would you know how I act?" Troy questioned tauntingly. He did have a point there. Besides the fact that he was an arrogant horny boy, she didn't know that much about him apart from what she learned freshman year when she should have been staring at the teacher instead.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders again as a rosy red flushed onto her cheeks. An amused smile danced across Troy's features. "So… you wanted to ask me something?"

His head worthy of a painting nodded. "Uhh, yeah…" He drawled out slowly while flashing his brilliant blue eyes towards her. Gabriella's own mouth curled up in a smirk as she could almost see the nerves cling to his body now. The tables were leveling. Watching Troy's nerves grow only made Gabriella's confidence climb. "Well, ok… I uh… well … I guess…"

Giggles erupted from Gabriella's glossed lips at the sight of Mr. 'I know how to screw better than anyone on the planet' failing miserably at speaking. Their roles were reversing as she clung to her heavy book and thin spiral tighter. "Can you talk?"

Troy glared humorously at her while she nudged his elbow a little. Colorful sparks shot through her arms at the impact point, giving her a light and airy feeling. Relief seemed to scorch through her tiny nerves at just letting their skin touch. What was that? Nothing had ever felt that way before, but she suddenly longed for it to happen again. "Yeah, I can thanks," he joked before letting out a microscopic sigh. "You know Chad's life goal is to get with Taylor right?"

Gabriella laughed sweetly. "Troy, I think Japan knows that Chad loves Taylor."

Troy snickered nervously as a hand ran through his soft hair. Her own hands suddenly twitched with the desire to do the same. "Yeah, well, he wants to get things moving. So… he wants to hang out with her tonight. But he wants a wingman too. And there is no way in hell I would just hang out with those two. They were going to study for some test together. So…"

Wait, what? Did he want to hang out with her? There was no way it was a date, but he still wanted to be with her! That was something right? Not that it really mattered, since things stopped at Gabriella's physical attraction to him. Other than that, she had absolutely no feelings directed towards him. Well, she told herself that. Gabriella grins enchantingly and opens her mouth. "…So you want someone else to be there, and we can work on music pro?"

Troy's mouth hangs open stupidly for a moment. "Uh… yeah! Music pro…" His voice sounded distant. Gabriella's soft eyes look to see that they were coming up right on the psychology room. "So you in?"

An angry memory of her mother telling her she had to baby-sit Ari until the little sister went over to one of her friend's house flashed in her mind. "I have to watch my sister, but you guys can come over after if you want." She suggested as happiness seems to wisp over Troy's skin.

"Yeah I want!" He exclaimed too loudly, causing another round of giggles in Gabriella's throat. "I mean… I'll tell Chad. We'll go after practice." Troy recovers embarrassment flooding his body.

They wandered into the narrow doorway before Gabriella opens the slender notebook she was holding and rips out a blank sheet of paper. "Here's my address…" She informs while scribbling down numbers quickly. Troy's eyes seemed to be locked on her, but Gabriella couldn't help but catch that they were centered on her cleavage that was being pushed together right now by her arms that were writing. "I'll text you when you can come." She offers the paper which Troy jumps at eagerly.

"Thanks." He mumbles before shooting his eyes up again. Gabriella notices that they were brighter than normal. The cerulean lights had a sky blue ring circling them. There was something changed about them as he gazed upon her. The aged looked had disappeared and was now replaced with, youth? But the moment passes just as the ringing fills her ears and that was the cue to sit down. The elder look crosses them again as Gabriella's lips curve up in a warm smile.

"I'll see you then." Gabriella responds, not able to help the seductiveness that was vomiting in her vocal cords. Her toned legs carry her to the other side of the room, unable to contain the swagger of her hips as she does so. Her head glances back for a moment to see that Troy's head was locked onto her backside, before he smirks successfully.

Troy Bolton was coming over to her house.

She had some cleaning to do.


	7. Sweetest Girl

"Come on Ari! I asked you to put that somewhere like five times now!" The annoyed voice complained as she thrusted her finger towards the small group of little sewing needles resting in a red box that were sitting on the edge of the granite counter. The smaller girl pouted angrily as she grabbed another stack of heavy papers that were sitting on the kitchen table.

"But I'm not done with it yet!" The little girl whined as she griped the soft fabric she was working on before, but forgot to grab the silver, shining needles along with it. "Come on, what's the big deal anyways? It's just Chad and Taylor!"

_And Troy Bolton_. The thick thought spun in Gabriella's mind as she tossed the dirt caked dishes into the dishwasher hurriedly. After getting home from school, she knew that she had a little over an hour and a half to completely clean the house. Gabriella couldn't even explain why she was doing this, since Troy was a seventeen year old boy. He had probably never even heard of the word soap. Though for some reason, Gabriella wanted to make a good impression.

Troy Bolton was coming to her house. THE Troy Bolton. But why did she care? He was a cocky basketball captain, so it shouldn't have made a difference, right? Gabriella knew differently. It wasn't that Troy Bolton was coming over that scared her. It was the fact that the boy she was practically in love with freshman year was going to be hanging out with her, just with Taylor and Chad. Sure, they had hung out in big groups before, but not like this. At parties, there were no less than seven people that hung out together. Now? It was practically one on one. Taylor and Chad just didn't count.

"I know Ar, I know." Gabriella heaves frantically out while running her fingers through her midnight cascading hair to get out a tight knot that had formed. "But the house was a complete mess. And mom would probably be mad if we didn't clean up." She lies, knowing that her mother would probably not eve notice, since she was home maybe three nights out of the week. If they were lucky.

"Is Mom going to get mad if you have a boy over without her permission?" Ari questioned innocently while plopping down at the dark kitchen table as though she had just gotten done with a workout. Gabriella's head spun around in the bright white kitchen with metal appliances to look at her younger sister. A slight twinge of anger twitched in her body, before she smiled sweetly.

"No, Mom's not gonna get mad. But just incase, don't say anything to her ok?" She pleaded, though she knew her mother would not have a problem with it. She had guys over all the time without her mom home. But if Maria found out that Gabriella had a new boy over, she would probably want to meet him. And the very last thing she ever wanted was for Troy to take one look at her mother.

Gabriella finished putting the dishes away and looked around the spotless kitchen. The black countertops reflected the dim lighting, along with the noisy appliances that had been scrubbed down so hard their top coats were lucky they were still on. The entire first floor was now put into place, looking like it could be a large home on TV. Gabriella knew the messy bedrooms were a different story, but she was certain they wouldn't be making their way up there. Now all she had to do was wait impatiently for the guys to get done with basketball.

The second hand on the wall clicked tauntingly as Gabriella slowly eased her way to the wooden chair across from her curious younger sister. Ari looked up and locked her eyes caramel eyes with Gabriella's dark ones. "You look nervous."

Gabriella's eyes narrowed confused. "Nervous? Of course not." She replied even though her insides were turning.

"You're biting your nails." Ari pointed out as Gabriella looked down caught red-handed. "Do you like Chad or something?"

Gabriella almost burst out in fits of laughter like someone had just told her Sharpay and she were best friends. "Me? And Chad? Ari, you've been drawing too much."

"Then why are you so nervous?" Ari almost whined just as the noise of the doorbell floated through the empty spotless house.

"I'm not nervous ok?" She denied defensively, and then looked down to see she was biting her short nails again. Quickly pulling them away from her mouth to hide them from Ari, both girls jumped from their seats and rushed through the narrow hallway that led to the large front door. The entrance to the Montez household was right where the large, snow white carpeted staircase was. It was like the color of most of the house. Mountainous gray or whispering white. Except of course Gabriella and Ari's rooms.

"Jill!" Ari exclaimed excitedly as she opened the door to reveal a girl who was about her height and was bundled up in a bright pink jacket that was worthy of Sharpay Evans. The sky was close to black with tiny snowflakes slipping from the heavens. "I'm leaving now. Bye Ella, have fun with Chad!"

"Hey Jill. Behave Ari!" Gabriella responded motherly as Ari slipped on her true blue coat with black fur on the little hood and turned back to her older sister. "And for the last time…" She tried to yell as Ari skipped out the door with her friend. "I don't like Chad!"

"Bye Ella!" Ari screamed back as little blue and pink blobs sprinted out towards the dark car. Gabriella lingers at the door for a moment longer, before closing it and placing her back against the door. A deep inhale of oxygen entered her lungs before she closed her heavy lids and let out the breath. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

A million and one things were shooting through his head at one time.

His eyes were darting around her spotless huge living room. His butt was positioned on a huge black squishy leather sofa, which matched perfectly with the snow carpet and the heather gray walls. Everything shined with such perfection that he was pretty sure he had just stepped into the TV show Crib's. There was only one problem that took away from the gorgeousness. Maybe it was just because he was used to the fact that he had light wood draped in his house. It seemed empty, emotionless. Whatever it was, the only thing he hated about the house was the empty feeling of no color, no life in the furniture.

But maybe it was a good thing, because the girl sitting on the floor across from him seemed to be radiating with beauty.

Gabriella's long legs were folded under her body underneath her denim jeans. Troy couldn't help but notice the way her perfect violet short sleeved shirt clung to her skinny body tightly, but came low enough so he could see part of her taunting cleavage, making his breath get stuck inside his throat. Her hair was half up and curled into loose ringlets, draping over her body like a shield. It was such a contrast to the grey-toned surroundings, but it made her all the more stunning.

"I don't get this." Chad's voice rang out annoyingly, causing Troy's eyes to rip away from Gabriella's figure and turn to him, who was sitting on a larger couch with Taylor on the other end. The two were studying for a test, while Gabriella and Troy were looking over different song lyrics to try and get some sort of inspiration. Both were catching innocent glances from each other in the process. The genuine smile on Troy's face wasn't going to be wiped away anytime soon.

"Let me see…" Taylor held out her strong hand as if to look at it, but then she also scoots closer to his smirking body. Troy's eyes rolled. Chad didn't need help; he just needed to feel Taylor's body heat. "Chad, we just did one just like this five minutes ago! And you nailed it!"

"I know, I still need help though! I told you I was stupid." Troy rolled his sharp eyes again and looked over to find that Gabriella was giggling her sweet laugh. He could have fallen into it and never come out if he really wanted to. There was something about the way Gabriella did, everything, that made him want to learn more. They had barely talked all night, even though he had only gotten there an hour ago. He couldn't blow his chance though. Not now. The goal tonight, at least become friends with her.

"You're not stupid." Taylor responded while looking up into his dark eyes. "You just need to think. I know it's hard, but you gotta do it."

Troy watched amusingly as Chad's excited face fall as if he was hurt before he looked back down at the heavy book. He then took a deep breath and swiveled his head around to look at the runner on the floor. A flash of her brown eyes shooting back down to the paper she was holding proved to him that she was staring at him before. Here was his chance.

"So where's your sister?" Troy asked curiously, remembering her saying she had to baby-sit while they were at tortuous basketball.

Gabriella's head rose up slowly, completely taking Troy's breath away. He had been with girls for so long, but there was no one who made his stomach turn like she did. Maybe that's what scared him so much though. The fact that she made him feel this way. No one was supposed to do that. Because if they did, that meant that Troy had to have feelings for them. And Troy didn't have a heart to love. "Oh… she went to a friend's house. She won't be back til later."

Troy nodded slowly and then looked around again. The question was burning in the back of his throat, the question that made his skin crawl as he asked. "Where are your parents?"

There was a subtle change of her as the words slipped out on his mouth. Her stiff body completely froze as the dark, hard eyes turned a slight shade of black. The petite hand that had a piece of white paper in it started to vibrate as both Chad and Taylor's worried eyes immediately shoot to her. It wasn't that noticeable, unless you pulled the same actions off a million times before. He knew that change in demeanor meant not to bring that topic up again. He knew that look. He owned that look. "My mom's working." _Don't ask me about them again_.

"Got it." Troy responded quickly, not wanting to push the matter because there was obviously more to it. Most people might not be able to catch that, but Troy was a master at it. So it was evident that they wouldn't go there any time soon. Or so he thought. A heavy, thick awkward silence filled the air. Chad and Taylor looked at each other for a moment, before Chad throws the heavy books to the bright floor, causing a slam.

"I'm sick of this." He proclaimed with exasperation.

"Dude, we got here an hour ago." Troy reminded him.

Chad shrugged as he searched around the soft black couch to find the object that blended in with it. "There it is!" He announced before reaching across Taylor's lap to grab the stick. Gabriella giggled amusingly as Troy rolled his eyes again at Chad's efforts with Taylor looking slightly uncomfortable. But his long arm snatched the object and sat back up, flipping on the plasma screen TV that was on the wall, making the room glow with a new light. "I think the Lakers' are on."

Taylor clicked her tongue annoyingly and shrunk back into the couch. "I thought you wanted to pass this test."

Chad spun his head around to look at her. "I do, but I want to watch the Lakers game more!"

"What's gonna happen when you go to college and don't do your homework, then fail and have to live on the streets?" Taylor asked angrily while Gabriella and Troy exchange an amused look.

"Then I'll sell my body on a street corner for money on a street corner and donate my plasma." Chad joked as his short finger changed the channel. "Life will be great."

Both Gabriella and Troy let out a laugh that seemed to blend together perfectly. Her long, slender body then stood up, showing off her curves and making Troy image what they would look like with her clothes shed. "I'm going to go make a pizza." She informed before smiling almost shyly at Troy and then heading towards the spotless kitchen, Troy's cerulean eyes following her form the whole time.

"Dude!" Chad hissed making Troy's head snap to him. An encouraging smirk was plastered on his face while he nodded his head in the direction that Gabriella had just escaped to. Troy's orbs grew wide, just before looking back to hear a couple pans clank together. He could do this. Just go in the kitchen. He could do this.

"Be right back." Troy mumbled nervously as he stood up from his position on the forming couch and took a deep inhale. His shaking hands nervously rolled up his sky blue sleeves before setting off for the unknown. Chad lifted his encouraging thumbs in the thin air, though Troy was completely oblivious to it. He could hear the stone echo of his heart pounding against his chest with each step he took. Be cool. Be smooth. Be sexy. Be your worst fear…Troy Bolton.

His shoulder collided with the archway that led to the silver shining kitchen. The ocean blue lingered on her figure as she focused on the task at hand. Gabriella's long fingers pressed a light button on the oven, hearing an obnoxious beep. Her slender arm slammed against the top of the stove in surprise as Troy could almost feel the pain shoot through it. "Shit!" She exclaimed to no one.

"Want help?" Troy asked in the sexiest voice he could muster. Gabriella's cascading hair whipped around and her brown eyes locked on him. A seductive smirk painted onto his face in a reflexive way that he didn't even control.

"No… I uh… it just scared me." She stuttered timidly before wrapping her fingers around her arm and rubbing it to numb the pain. Troy couldn't help but have the sudden desire to have his length beneath those fingers and have her do the same thing. What would it lead to though? Knives tearing down his stomach. Not exactly his idea of fun.

"So I see." Troy commented before pushing his shoulder into the wall to get momentum to walk towards her. His nerves were having a heart attack right now, but he was doing his best to try and calm them.

"Chad's not doing so hot out there is he?" Gabriella asked plainly as she glanced around Troy's relaxed body to see that Chad and Taylor were on complete opposite sides of the leather couch. His head didn't even bother to swivel, because he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"He's gotta relax." Troy responded as Gabriella's chocolate eyes gazed back up onto his. "He's trying too hard right now."

Gabriella shrugged her boney shoulders slowly. "Who knows? Tay's just gotta get to the fact that Chad's a much better guy for her."

Troy folded his muscular arms and pushed his hip up against the granite counter, leaning towards her slightly. "I guess." It was his turn to shrug while a blush flooded her cheeks.

"What about you?" She asked inquisitively. Her own arms folded, mocking him in a way as Troy chuckled slightly. His stone heart continued to beat heavily against his chest.

"What about me?" He mimicked, even though he knew exactly what she was talking about.

Her long hair flipped out of her face, giving Troy instant access to her bare neck. His hands trembled silently as Gabriella sighed almost sadly. "You know… you're 'girls'. You got a million of them."

Troy's head dropped to the bright floor as he suddenly found his white socks much easier to look at than Gabriella's face. "There are no girls. I don't own any of them. They come to me." He shouldn't have walked right into that one.

"They come to you? Cocky much?" Gabriella was trying to say in a joking manner, but if failed miserably, and Troy could tell. "Is your goal to get out of high school screwing every girl there?"

A shrug rose on his shoulders and he lifted the piercing eyes to connect with hers. For the first time all evening, the light rings around his eyes grew to a certain bright light. A white, instead of the normal blue. The sign that Troy Bolton was pissed off. Danger brights were almost flashing through his pupils. "Maybe you shouldn't assume things you have no idea about."

Gabriella almost took a step back from the shock of the statement. A slight tinge of anger trickled through his ice veins. She had no right to stereotype him like that. She had no idea what he had been through, and never would. "Sorry!" She announces apologetically, obviously kicking herself for just saying that. "I mean it's not my place…"

"No, it's not." Troy responded defensively. His voice was the same as his heart, cold and hard. His hand was placed onto the counter for a moment to steady his heavy body, before seeing there was a mix of hurt and confusion sliding through Gabriella's flawless features. Though guilt was not an option for Troy. He could not feel guilty about anything. Because guilt and sorrow were for the weak hearted. And Troy Bolton was not weak. He had no weaknesses. He couldn't have any, or they would destroy him. Rip him into a thousand pieces.

"Yeah…" Gabriella looked to the ground as though to find an answer to how to get out of this mess she had just shoved them into. "So… basketball's good?"

The hardened face softened slightly seeing her efforts. Troy lets out an air, as if the anger slipped out through his parted lips as well. "Yeah… yeah, I mean, you saw how hot I was on Friday." The cockiness was now laced back in his voice. His hands came up to imitate himself shooting a three pointer and the caramel eyes rolled. "What about you're uh… training?" He questioned naively, not really sure what to call the off season of running.

Gabriella giggled angelically as she smiled brightly. "Running? Yeah, it's great I guess." She responded before the obnoxious beeping started again. Gabriella's thin body spun around in shock as her arm slammed up against the counter, again. "Shit!"

Troy chuckled softly as he took a step towards her as she grabbed her throbbing arm again. "You have issues with that oven." He laughed before Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him angrily.

"Shut up!" She defended giggling. Her slender body crossed the stainless steel kitchen before reaching over the side of the counter top where a bright red box was resting dangerously on the edge. Her thin arm extended to snatch the midnight hot pads that were sitting next to the box. The timer beeped again, making Gabriella's body tense and jump one more time, before her hand shot in the direction of the red box.

Everything after that happened in slow motion. Troy's heavy head was locked on Gabriella's sexy body, not even noticing the falling silver objects. But then it hit like a thousand pound truck. Sharp nails scraped against the chalkboard, rubber tire wheels were screeching in anger, ears were piercing holes. The sharp objects collided with the linoleum floor, causing the sound of death. The cerulean blue eyes sealed shut with the skin that was his lids and his body suddenly was ripped from the present and shot back into the past…

"_Hey Troy…" The garbage sounding voice filled his ears as the cerulean eyes opened up to see that the man he hated was standing in the small doorway. His gray eyes danced with anticipation and fear while his boney hands vibrated in a nervous fashion. The pale skin on his arms clung to his weak muscles, showing of the dark, midnight blue veins that were already popped out of his body. The shack seemed to have swayed in the wind as the guy stepped into the house, with or without Troy's permission. "Your mom home?"_

"_Charlie!" A high, yet somewhat soothing voice rang out as Troy turned around slowly to see his mother's slender cascading brown straight hair in a small, slightly dirty black dress that she wore on special occasions. Though this was the furthest thing from special in Troy's mind. It was a complete waste of nice clothes, something they didn't get very often. He knew that by the time the man left, the black dress would be completely covered in deep red blood and bright white cum. The two liquids Troy never wanted to see on his mother's cloth. Her brightly bold blue eyes were swimming with delight. "I thought you'd never get here."_

_Troy backed up slowly in his slightly ripped black sweatshirt and tried to make it into the tiny kitchen, but found there was really no place to hide. Not in a house that was barely bigger than a garage. It didn't work that way. One could hear every creek, every touch, every moan._

_Every needle drop._

"_I had some uh…" The shaky voice of his mother's boyfriend started to explain. "Some presents to pick up for you…"_

_He didn't want to hear the rest. At that moment, Troy used his freshman basketball legs to sprint towards the splintered wooden door that was his bedroom. If you could even call it that. His twin bed barely fit in it, forcing him to fall down onto it as he slammed the door shut. The bitter cold tiptoed through the house as Troy curled up beneath the covers and forced his burning eyes shut. His hands grabbed the dirt caked pillow resting on his bed and cover it over his throbbing ears. The body that felt more like a prison was shaking violently as he attempted desperately to muffle the giggles. Drown out the footsteps. Kill the sound of a million pieces of metal shattering to the floor… _

"Troy!" The eyes ripped back open again as Troy took a giant gasp for breath. His rock heart was at race pace as the colorless eyes attempted to grip his surroundings again. The gray toned kitchen. The two dark skinned people standing at the table with concern written in their features. The angel standing before him in a panic. The white orbs widened a little while he stared at her. The olive toned skin radiated out of her body and Troy was almost certain that she was sent down from God. "Troy, you look like you're going to be sick…"

His green tinted face just nodded as he placed his shaking right hand on the counter to center his body. Hot vomit was threatening to erupt from his mouth as he saw the hundreds of sewing needles resting on the floor. Chad's worried eyes shot from the deathly needles to Troy's sick face and he could almost see the connection being formed. There was one sound he could not stand, and that was metal connecting with the floor. "… I'm fine… I just got dizzy for a second…" He stated in a somewhat higher voice than his usually smooth and sexy one.

"Here… sit down." Gabriella ordered sweetly as her body floated over to the table and pulled out a black chair. His eyes barely comprehended what was going on as he was fading in and out between the present dark kitchen and his black cold old bedroom. The thousand shots of that sick man were ripping through his head, making Troy want to hurl all over the floor. "Come here…" Gabriella coaxed as she walked behind him to lead his shoulders.

Her long fingers connected with the light blue cloth, and suddenly Troy's body was completely ripped away from the memory. A warming light crept through his blood stream as he looked back to find her chocolate orbs were glowing with hope. Gabriella gently pushed him to the hard table, but her soft hands remained on his formed shoulders. Numbness was ripping through his body just at her tenderhearted touch. The chalky colored irises were growing back to the cyan that they were meant to be.

"You alright man?" Chad asked concerned in the serious voice that barely ever came out. But Troy's hard eyes wouldn't leave the angel as her caring hand slowly reached up and tenderly touched the side of his smooth face to see if he had a fever. The bright orbs snapped shut in response and he felt an orgasmic ripple occur through his body, just at a contact. Her thumb caressed his cheek compassionately for a moment before his heavy eyelids fluttered open with his thin lips parted ever so slightly.

"I'm fine." He whispered softly as Gabriella's kissable lips curled upward a little. "I probably just haven't eaten anything since practice."

That was a lie, but he didn't care. Gabriella's tender hand brushes against his caramel hair again, sending another round of numbing antidotes through his nerves. He couldn't explain what just happened. Couldn't explain how just a single touch seemed to muffle whatever memory was threatening to come out.

Troy didn't understand it, but he sure as hell wanted to feel it again.


	8. Realize

"_Come on guys, get excited!" The energetic voice filled the dimly lit room as the youngest class in the school giggled effortlessly. The owner of the voice stood in the front of the room with a small, brown book in his hand as he held it up. His eyes grew wide as he looked from each student. "It's only the best love story that ever happened to the world!" Mr. Garble promoted excitedly. "Those of you love birds out there should love__ Romeo and Juliet.__" His eyes lingered on the two people in the back of the room who were giggling oblivious to the fact that class was going on. He didn't even bother to say anything to them anymore, since the girl had an A in the class and the boy… well, there was just no stopping him anymore. Besides, they were living what the theme of the book was about, love._

_In that dark corner the deep chuckles filled Gabriella's ears as she smiled shyly at the indescribable boy. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering at top speed at his piercing blue eyes blink while the grin seemed to burst open on his tan face. She could feel his long finger rubbing against her sides, making her skin tickle and it impossible to stop giggling. "Troy!" She whined in a hushed voice. "Troy please stop!"_

"_Mmm, watching you squirm is so much more fun." Troy whispered seductively while his dark brown eyebrows rose suggestively. Gabriella's hot face grew the color of a tomato as she shrunk embarrassedly down in her plastic seat as though to try to hide herself from him. Though hiding herself was the furthest thing she wanted to do with Troy Bolton._

"_We should be listening to Garble, this is gonna be on the semester exam." Gabriella tried to pull her attention away from the untouchable boy but found it was extremely difficult with the sparkling eyes that could make mountains melt. She didn't want to listen to boring Shakespeare. All she wanted to do was be with him, but she knew that wasn't an option for her. He was forbidden._

"_I can tell you how it goes," Troy informed her proudly. "Romeo meets Juliet. He scales her balcony and they make out for awhile. They get married, he kills her cousin, they fuck, he leaves, she pretends to die, he comes back, he sees her dead, he drinks poison, he dies, she wakes up like a second later, she sees him dead, she stabs herself with a knife, she dies, the book ends," He explained happily as his large hand rests on her shoulder, sending spark waves through her entire body. "See? You'll pass now."_

_Sweet giggles spill from Gabriella's mouth as she shakes her head. "That's not all what happens! There's the dance, and the fight, and…"_

"_Speaking of dances…" Troy cuts her off excitedly as her complete body freezes up. She wanted to stay away from that topic, even though she was sent in today to English to ask him about it. Desperately did she want to know, but for selfish reasons, not what she was meant to do today. "Anyone asked you to Winterball yet?"_

_Gabriella's tiny heart stopped beating. His cerulean blue eyes were dancing across the crevasses of her smooth face. Her desire was to shake her head and pray he would ask her, but that couldn't happen. She could not go to a dance with him, or be any more than friends with him. Even if that was all she wanted. "No… not yet," His blue eyes perked up with hope as Gabriella bit her puffy bottom lip. "Have…have you asked anyone?"_

_There it was. The question she was sent to ask. The genuine smile that made Gabriella weak in the knees shows on his lips as he shakes his head. "Nope," He responded before a flip of his sandy blonde hair. "I think I'm gonna do it this weekend at Chad's party."_

_She bit her bottom lip again to see he was staring at her exactly the way she wished he would look at her. No. He couldn't do that. She couldn't fall for him even harder than she already had. That wasn't allowed. He was off limits; it was a girl's code of friendship. "Oh…" She replies plainly before she took a deep breath and shut her eyes for a moment. "… you… you know who you'd look really… really cute with?" Her tongue was on fire just saying the words. _

_Troy's dark eyebrows rose in amusement. "Who would I look cute with?" He asked smirking before placing a light hand gingerly onto her arm, gently covering the yellow and green bruise that had formed beneath her shirt too nights ago. Her flawless face cringes painfully, but Troy didn't seem to have noticed._

_Brown met blue. His smirk curled upwards as he seemed to be pouring into her body with just a gaze. Her body suddenly floated up to the heavens, well; at least it felt like that. But she reluctantly tears her orbs away from his and looks down at the lifeless ground. "Taylor."_

_Her head looks up ever so slightly to see Troy's bronze face fall as though crushed by a semi. His own head looks to the white floor as his starting to form muscular shoulders come up in a confused shrug. Slowly, his hand runs through the brown hair as he glances longingly at her. "Yeah… Tay's cool I guess."_

_The thin air turned unbearably heavy as Troy's blue eyes still gazed upon her. Her in control brain forced hers away from him to look out the window to see little snowflakes sailing from the roof. She wanted to go with him. She wanted him to ask her. But Taylor was too much in love with him for her to. She would be complete and total stinky garbage in the world if she went with Troy Bolton._

_The bell interrupted her confused thoughts as she immediately gathered her boring materials. Before she could start towards the door, Troy places a warm hand onto her shoulder again. Shivers course down her bruised back as she raises her brown eyes to him to see him smiling softly. "Hey… you're not leaving without me."_

_Her lips curled up playfully as she leads him towards the narrow doorway. "I can do whatever I want."_

"_Yeah, as long as I'm there too." He responded while Gabriella's burning cheeks flushed red. They walked into the crowded hallway together and made their journey towards the freshman hallway. _

"_You flatter yourself too much." Gabriella comments teasingly as Troy just smirked down at her._

"_You tease me too much." He replies softly, making Gabriella's body shoot into shock from the statement._

_They finally make it to the packed hallway until Gabriella sees the dark, shorter girl running towards her. Gabriella's body tenses ever so slightly as she reflexively takes a step too the side to get further away from Troy. "Hey Gabs! Hey Troy!"_

"_Hey Tay." Both she and Troy greet at the exact same time, making them look at each other and blush slightly._

"_Hey Troy, can I talk to Gabs for a sec?" Taylor asks sweetly, Gabriella practically seeing the drool fall out of her mouth as she stared into the melt worthy eyes. Taylor's smile was taking over her entire face as Troy nods sadly._

"_Yeah… I'll see ya later. Bye Gabriella." Troy waves as he gives her one last look of desire before walking in the mist of the entire school. Gabriella's dark eyes remain on her for a moment, before she turns back to her eager best friend._

"_So… what'd he say?" Taylor asked excitedly as she practically peed in her pants waiting for Gabriella's reply._

"_Um…" Gabriella lets out slowly, bringing her hand up to chew on her short nails. "He uh… he said you were cool."_

_Taylor let out an ecstatic squeal as Gabriella smiles at her sadly. "That's good right? Cool's good? What about the dance? Is he asking anyone?"_

_Gabriella ripped at her soft nails slowly. "Um… he said something about asking at Chad's party."_

_Another squeal from Taylor as she practically jumped in the air from excitement. "He didn't say who did he?" Gabriella shook her heavy head. "Oh well… you'll have to come to my house before, and pick out something. Troy Bolton. I could be going to Winterball with Troy Bolton."_

_Gabriella glances at the hundreds of eyes that all seemed to be looking at the freshman basketball star at his locker. The ocean blue lift up from a book he was looking at down the hall and connected with her brown, giving her a small wink in the process._

_If only Taylor didn't like him._

* * *

"What the hell? Pink jelly?" Gabriella asked giggling as her body pushed through the massive crowd called the hallway and stopped abruptly at her locker.

"It was sophomore year ok? I didn't know what the hell pink jelly shots were!" The deep voice responded defensively as his strong shoulder collided with the one next to hers. His brown hair glowed in the florescent lights that gave the impression they were stuck inside a well guarded jail instead of school. The sparkling blue eyes were filled with laughter as Gabriella opened her locker gently and placed the books inside.

Two days had passed since Troy ventured over to Gabriella's house. Two days that had more felt like two lifetimes ago. Last week, if someone told her that she and Troy Bolton would become friends, she would have laughed in their face and told them to get off the pot. But now, that is exactly what they had become. Friends. Such a simple word for such a powerful bond. All last night and the night before they had been texting, over random and pointless things, but Gabriella didn't mind. Not at all.

She felt as though her body had been pulled back into freshman year, when he was all she could think or talk about. Funny how one project could do that to a person? "Well, you should have known that anything with alcohol in it would make you throw up."

"Hey, watch it Montez," Troy threatened jokingly just as the girl whose locker was right next to Gabriella's walks up and practically drools as Troy glances at her. "Sorry." He mumbles before moving behind her instead.

"So you were drunk and just stupid, great combination!" Gabriella exclaims jokingly as she pulls out a small black bag that held her tight spandex, beaten up running shoes, and bright yellow sport's bra to brave the elements outside in.

"I told you to watch it!" Troy warns again while his fingers immerged from his side and poked the thin sides of her slender form. The now familiar light and airy feeling grazed her skin as she suddenly felt as though every problem in the world could be solved. Gabriella squirmed as a giggle came through her throat, knocking into a guy who was standing near them and earned an annoyed look from him.

"Sorry!" She apologizes halfheartedly before narrowing her dark eyes on Troy and smacking his chest. "Look what you did!" She accused as Troy's cerulean blue eyes rolled with delight.

"I didn't do anything!" He responded defensively again as he placed his hands up as though someone was going to jump out and shoot him. "Hurry your ass up, I'll walk you to the locker-room."

Gabriella giggled as she followed him through the mess of people before making it to the hollow staircase. The echo of their shoes bounced off the sides of the walls as the two kept stealing glances away from each other. She couldn't help the fluttering of the butterflies in her stomach as he opened the door to the first story and held it for her. "What the hell? You're not going to slam it in my face or anything are you?" She asked him teasingly as Troy's eyes grew wide in accusation.

"Why do you think I'm out to kill you?" He questioned amusingly as she timidly walks through as though Troy would pull out and knife and stab her.

"Because I know deep down you want me to die. You're going to make me plug something in during music pro and it will like… explode or something." She giggles as Troy jumps next to her to fall into step.

Troy's blue eyes roll again. "Wow, you caught me. Guess I'll have to think of something else then." He joked before nudging his elbow against hers tenderly, shooting another round of fireworks off through her veins. They stole a glance from each other before were suddenly halted by four girls who were just standing in the middle of the empty hallway.

"Troy!" The high pitched, ear piercing voice shrilled as a flash of the bright pink outfit flew past Gabriella and sprung into Troy's built arms. He stares down at the Barbie for a moment with confusion written onto his features. His own arms laid limply at his sides as the bright blue eyes turn to giggling Gabriella as though something repulsive was draped his body.

"Uh… Sharpay!" His fake energetic voice only made Gabriella's gut burst further as she tries to suppress the spits of laughter that were erupting from her wet mouth. "What are you doing down here?" He asked through his bright white teeth as Sharpay's tiny body reluctantly pulled away from him.

"I had to find you!" She announced in a voice that sounded like she was talking to a new born baby. Gabriella watched as the flowing blond hair was tossed over her boney shoulder as she batted her long black eyelashes hiding the light brown eyes.

"Well… you found me!" Troy exclaimed in a voice that sounded completely fake as he painfully glanced over to Gabriella again. "Do you need something? Cuz I kinda have practice."

His long finger pointed towards the gym that was only a few feet away. Sharpay glanced in the direction he was pointing to, and then turned back to him and shoved her manicured nail into his chest. "I wanted to make sure you're going tomorrow night!"

Going? Going where? Gabriella's beating heart increased as multiple scenarios were running through her mind. Did they have a date or something? Something familiar shot through Gabriella's veins as she realized it was jealousy. Wait, was she jealous for Troy Bolton? The cyan eyes rolled annoyingly as he nodded his head. "Yeah, it's my same answer when you asked me yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that. I'll show up for awhile since we're playing on Saturday alright?"

Relief trickled through her veins as she suddenly realized what the two were discussing. Ryan and Sharpay's party. Not a date. Just the party. "Fabulous!" Sharpay exclaimed as her arms choked around Troy's neck again.

Another cerulean eye roll. "Yep. I really gotta go to pract…"

"Did Ryan invite you?" Sharpay's huge blonde head whipped around after she let go of Troy's now bruised neck and narrowed her sharp eyes at Gabriella.

"Umm… yeah, he did." Gabriella responded with irritation laced into her voice, both from Sharpay and the fact that she told Emily she'd meet her in the girl's locker-room, and Sharpay would make her late.

"Oh… well isn't that… special." Sharpay let out as though Gabriella was dirt on her bright white boots. The drama queen then spun back to Troy and smiled like the sun. "Well, I'll call you tonight on details if you need them!" She exclaimed reminding Gabriella of an overly excited cheerleader.

"Uh… that's ok." Troy responded before running a hand through his brown hair and scratching the nape of his neck. "I'll figure it out. But I'm gonna be late…" Troy's slender finger pointed to the clock as Gabriella's eyes followed it to see that it was rounding close to three o'clock.

"Oh, you have practice right now?" Sharpay asked sweetly and Troy's jaw dropped quickly to the floor. Did she not just hear that he had been trying to say that for the past five minutes?

"Uh yeah, emphasis on the _right now_." He exclaimed in a frustrated tone as his hand reached out and grabbed Gabriella's upper arm. Her nerves started to spasm at the impact point as a warm heat crept through her blood stream.

"Oh…" Sharpay responded in a disappointed tone. Her head looked down for a moment, before snapping back up and waving her fingers. "Well, tah tah!"

"Tah tah?" Troy tight mouthed as soon as his back was facing the ice queen. "Later!" He yelled as his other hand that wasn't holding Gabriella's arm waved up. The giggles were uncontrollable now as she could barely hold her body up. Troy's head reeled to her as he attempted to stifle chuckles too. "What are _you_ laughing about?"

Gabriella shook her light head as they rounded towards the locker-rooms. "You… and her… oh my god!" Her feet actually had to stop and place a hand on the wall to steady herself. If not, she would have crashed to the ground in the hysterical laughter that was purging through her mouth.

"Shut up!" Troy ordered, even though he was on the brink of hysterical laughter also.

"You know… you two would make a cute couple!" Gabriella exclaimed as the bubbling laughter subsided a little.

Troy's bright and shining blue eyes stared at her in disbelief. "Go run." He instructed her while waving his hand towards the girl's locker-room.

"I plan to," she stated proudly before walking towards the light wooden door with a sign and a stick woman on it. "Tah tah Troy!" Gabriella mocked evilly with a wave her fingers just as Sharpay did a moment ago and Troy's ice glare shot at her.

"Fuck you!" Was the last thing she heard before the door closed and her giggles spilled again.

She rounded the corner to see the blonde stick standing there in her gray spandex and her hip popped out. Her hand was resting on it, and it was an accusatory action that made Gabriella's face flush red. "So how's flirting with gorgeous Troy Bolton?"

"We're not flirting! We're being friends." Gabriella defended, but couldn't help the broad smile that draped across her face lazily.

"Sweetie, Troy Bolton plus a girl equals flirt or fuck city. It's about damn time too," she stated while Gabriella pulled out her bag and stripped out of her tight jeans and put on her second skin running clothes. "You two are both hot."

"Nothing's going on alright?" Gabriella unsuccessfully tried to convince her and pulled her cascading hair up into a tight pony tail before then pulling out her beat up shoes with the red logo on them.

After she finished getting dressed, the two walk out of the thin doorframe and into the rush of the echoing of squeaking basketball shoes. "Come on, I wanna go out those doors." Emily pointed towards the doors on the opposite side of the gym. Obviously, she wanted to spy on the basketball guys.

"Em!" Gabriella whined as her friend ran into the gym. She reluctantly followed, but couldn't help to feel her heart beat increase dramatically as her eyes landed on the boy with blue shorts that matched with his eyes and a black sleeveless shirt. He was standing in the mix with the other varsity boys, sweat already evident on his smooth face.

"Nice pass. Come on guys, pick up the pace!" Troy's voice boomed through the gym as her head remained on him. Obviously, the coach wasn't there yet and Troy had to take over for the moment.

"Just look at those arms." Emily noted as the orange ball landed in Troy's hands and he quickly passed it to one of the juniors. Drool was practically sliding down Gabriella's face as his biceps flexed in a way that shouldn't be legal.

His head turned to the side for a moment and Gabriella froze like a deer in headlights. Her body was being lifted from the ground as he eyed her up. A small smirk curled on his face as his hand lifted up in a small wave before he returned his attention back to the team.

She was pretty sure she just melted. "Come on Gabs." Emily grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door, Gabriella looking back one more time to see Troy staring at her before she braved the blistering winds of Colorado winter.


	9. Whatever It Takes

"It's dead in here!"

The drowning ocean blue eyes slowly glanced up from the flimsy magazine he was looking through with a snowboarder catching air on it. The first thing he saw in the dark light of his work was Chad's ringlets walking towards him. He had his letter jacket draped over his body, but that wasn't what caught Troy's attention. His eager eyes looked down to see his favorite girl in the world practically jumping with excitement. The muscular legs pushed off of the counter he was resting them on and jumped up to meet her at the end of the leash Chad was holding her on. "Sade!"

Sadie barked happily as Troy's fingers ran through her soft salted grey fur. He had barely came home after basketball practice that day, enough to let her out to do her business then let her back in. The whispering sound on the strong wind creaked against the shop as he continued to pet her. "Dude, if John sees you with your bitch in here he's gonna freak." Another voice entered the room as Troy's hard eyes glanced back to see a lazy Alex staring at him with his sea green eyes.

"Chill man." Troy responded at ease while Sadie barked happily and waved her excited tail. Whatever, whenever Sadie was around, it always made Troy feel a little better about his life. Maybe just a little. His rough hand on her fluffy fur made him forget about the image of her mother's sick boyfriend. The excited sound of her yelp made his brain become completely wiped from all thoughts of the run down shack he used to live in. Even the look into her cloudy eye made him completely forget about that other evil, twisted three letter word that started with a D. "John's not even here."

"Whatever man, you're funeral." Alex responded boredly as he swung his legs down from where they were resting and walked over to kneel down next to Troy. "It's been dead all night." he stated irritably before running his own hands through Sadie's fur, the blue stone glinting in the light to match Troy's fire red.

There was a sudden questionable feeling as he glanced up at his best friend in confusion. "Why the hell were you in my house anyways?" He asked confused while raising a dark eyebrow and standing to his full length, Alex still petting his dog.

Chad shrugged his covered shoulders. "I forgot you worked. Then I saw Sade looking depressed so I thought I'd reunite you too. You can thank me later," he suggested before looking at the evergreen floor for a moment. His normally energetic body stiffened hardly, avoiding Troy's eyes. "Uhh… I have something else for you too… but don't take it out on me alright? It's not my fucking fault."

The cerulean blue eyes narrowed in hesitation. But he slowly watched as Chad's shaking dark hand reached insides his pocket and pulled out a small, bright white envelope that hadn't been opened yet. "What the hell is that?" Alex asked confused as he stood up from his spot on the floor, Sadie whimpering from the lack of attention.

Troy's calloused hands timidly reached for it as his fingers seemed to burn with the grasp of it. He slowly lifted the thin envelope up and immediately recognized the loopy handwriting that held his name. A pained groan erupted from his mouth as he ripped open the sleeve.. "Damn it!"

"Who is it?" Alex tried to peer over Troy's angered hands as his eyes were starting to turn to bright white lights again. Slowly, he read the letter, in the bubbly cursive handwriting he hated more than anything else. It was barely processing, but anger and pain shot through every blood vessel in his body.

"Al, go take Sadie to pee." Troy spit out as his eyes were almost the same color as Sadie's cloudy one.

The green eyes grew wide in shock. "What? No way man, I'm not taking your bitch to…"

Ice stopped whatever else was about to come out. Troy's face was completely hard as his hand was shaking in a violent matter. His cheeks were burning a red pain as Alex slowly grabbed the leash from Chad's hand. "Go." Troy hissed venomously.

As soon as he heard the ringing that meant he and Chad were the only ones left in the store, Troy shoved the letter into Chad's hands and felt his nose begin to twitch. "You want me…" Chad started to ask sacredly but Troy's shot of ice eyes answered his question. "Ok… reading."

His feet slowly began to pace the floor, a hot acidic trail almost caving into the floor. He shot poisonous looks at Chad every so often as the black eyes scanned the snow white page. When he was finished, he finally looked up. "Isn't that bullshit?"

The beady eyes rolled as he handed Troy the evil letter back. "So she wants to take you to see your mom? Big deal."

"Big deal?" Troy asked loudly as the strength in his voice was rising. "It's a fucking Friday night; she should be screwing that bastard she's dating anyways instead of taking me with them! She didn't even ask me! She just fucking showed up the day before and told me she's fucking taking me to see my mother. MY mother. Shouldn't I be the one to decide when I see her?"

Chad shrugged his shoulder cluelessly. "She said she gonna meet Robert for dinner or whatever after if you wanted to go. See, Sydney does care a little. She just wants to take you so you won't have to do it alone."

Troy felt his knuckles crack as he angrily clenched his fists. "I visited her last weekend. She could have fucking called then."

"Yeah, but she said you and your mom had to sign the renting of your house or whatever." He pointed out, earning another heavy glare from Troy.

"I hate that bitch." Troy mumbled before running rough hand through his silky hair and closing the white lighted eyes in pain. He suddenly saw the huge, brick building that was almost the same color as East High before his eyes shot open again to rid of the rehab center. "Guess I'm gonna be late to Sharpay's party…"

It wasn't only he was going to be late. He knew he would be in a messed up mood too. He let out a heavy breath before glancing out into the dark to see that Alex was standing disgusted as Sadie was squatting down in the snow. His mind was reeling of what tomorrow would bring. And how desperately he wished he could be anyone else but him. The wind whipped against Alex's body as Sadie shook herself, then the two began to walk towards the shop again.

"I'll go with you if you want. We can ride to Evan's party together." Chad suggested as Troy's hard eyes turned back to him, each snowboard glinting in the process.

"No. Whatever. I'll deal with Sydney myself." Troy venomously said just as the ringing echoed through the store once again.

"Dude, that's the last time I take her out for a piss!" Alex exclaimed as he stomped his snow covered sneakers off on the mat leading towards the dark green floor. Troy's eyes softened gently as Sadie ran to him and Troy bent down again. His fingers ran through silk as Sadie whimpered slightly, looking at the depressed look on her owner's face. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing important." Troy mumbled as he kissed the top of his furry dog's head.

A heavy silence filled the cracks of the air as Troy's hands furiously worked through Sadie's hair. He wasn't mad that he would go see his mother, not at all. He was just angry that Sydney was dragging him. She had no right to tell him what he was doing when he was doing it. He had a mother, and didn't need a new one. "Tay's going tomorrow." Chad stated to break the heavy awkwardness that had fallen.

"Yeah?" Troy asked at his slowly returned to blue eyes flashed up and looked at his best friend. "You gonna make a move or what?"

Chad shrugged lazily. "We'll see how much she wants me."

The cyan eyes rolled as he smirked evilly up. "Then you'll never do anything about it."

Troy felt a sudden sharp "whack" on the back of his head. He opened his mouth in a slight pain as he grabbed the back of his head and began to rub the impact spot. "Shut up man. I don't see you asking Gabs out or anything."

His frozen heart dropped another twelve degrees just hearing her name. Alex's green eyes danced with laughter. Troy had told him about the successful "study session" he had with her, and they were now friends. But that scared Troy. "That's because I'm not gonna ask her out. We're just friends." It scared him to no end. No other girl had made him feel this way. No other girl had made him _feel _in general. He was well aware that they were just friends, but something about just being around her gave him a light, careless feeling. It seemed that he couldn't get enough of it.

But that caused ripples of fear even more through Troy's body. Why? Because even though he had been waiting since freshman year to talk to her, be around her, he couldn't do that to her. It had finally sunk in the past couple of days that he had been talking to her. He wouldn't want to hurt her. Not with his twisted past. He couldn't put someone that great through it. Gabriella was so nice, so kind, so… innocent. He wouldn't want her to go through any pain on his doing. So he was just going to be the closest friend to her as possible, since that was all he could be with her.

He had no idea who he was dealing with.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean he's coming?"

The accusatory voice rang through the empty room as the slender girl lying on her bed suddenly shot up. Her dark chocolate brown eyes widened as she griped the thin black sliding plastic tighter against her ear. Her toned legs beneath the sky blue velour sweats folded beneath her butt as she kneeled onto the violet bedspread. Though the girl on the other line couldn't see her, panic was stricken through her voice.

"He asked if I wanted to hang out tomorrow, so I just invited him to Ryan's party! I'm so excited!" Taylor ecstatic voice squealed on the other side of the phone line. Gabriella shook her weary head angrily. No! He couldn't come.

"Tay, he's in college. He's not going to want to come to a stupid high school party!" Gabriella exclaimed persuasively, trying to get her best friend to change her mind.

After running with Emily after school, she dropped her friend off at home and then came back to her own bare house. Her mother was downstairs somewhere, probably attempting to make dinner, which Gabriella had to admit, she was a good cook. But even the food she made seemed to be a sweet poison to her. It wasn't that she hated her mother; it was the fact that she couldn't stand her mother's behavior. Ever since three years ago, she hated what her mother did to kill her own pain.

"But Matt's different Gabs!" Taylor defended as Gabriella leaned her thin body back and crashed back down, bouncing on the large queen sized bed. "I think he likes me, a lot. And I really like him ok?"

Gabriella's mouth rang out a sigh. "So, are you meeting him there or are you guys coming together?"

"He's picking me up, then we're going!" Taylor's voice rang out as though she was singing a song. It would have been amusing, if one of her other best friends wouldn't be heartbroken at the sight of the two. "Do you realize how romantic this will be? We're going to be on a mountain, skiing at night."

Gabriella suddenly hoped it would blizzard. "Yeah. Sounds romantic." She responded distantly while letting her thin fingers pick at a loose string that was jetting up from her purple bedcover.

She hated watching Chad have to sit back to view her best friend fall for someone else. He had been waiting so long for Taylor, and liked her so much that it pained her to see him in this state. He deserved someone like her. "Speaking of romantic, I saw you and Troy after school."

The small heart skipped four beats at the sound of the four letter word. Gabriella's fingers immediately shot up to her wet mouth as she gently bit down on the short nail placed on her pointer finger. "Yeah? And?" She questioned accusingly, even though her vital organ in her chest was beating at an irregular rate.

Taylor sighed through the phone obnoxiously. "Well, I know both of your looks. He's into you. And you obviously like him."

Gabriella nipped down on her flimsy nail harder at the sentence. Hot blood rushed to her face in a flush as she shook her head; though it was evident Taylor would never be able to see her through a black sliding cell phone. "Ok, one? He's not into me. He's into anyone who has a vagina." She informed as Taylor clicked her tongue redundantly. "And two, I don't like him. We haven't even been friends for a week."

Her soft eyes stared blankly at her powdered blue walls, not being able to help the vision of Troy's smooth face, silky brown hair, and sparkling blue eyes plaster across it. God, he was gorgeous. The sudden picture of the two of them, standing in the cold tomorrow night, on top of the mountain top flooded her mind. She suddenly didn't want a blizzard anymore. His built basketball arms would keep her warm as she pressed her head against his chest. Taylor was right, mountainsides were romantic. "Well hate to break it to you sweetie, but you two have basically been sexually dancing around each other since we dated."

The dark brown eyes rolled in annoyance just as there was a creaking sound from the side of her room. Her light head immediately shot towards the door to see it reveal a thin, sinfully beautiful woman standing behind it. That was Gabriella's cue to immediately jump up from her lying position on the bed and alertly turn to the door. "Look Tay, I gotta go."

Maria Montez slowly glided into the room as she shut the heavy door behind her. "No way Gabs, you're not getting out of this one that easily. You and Troy would be hot…"

Gabriella's now thick head shook violently. "No, Tay, you don't understand. I'll see ya tomorrow."

The faint cries of protest were stifled as Gabriella's thumb harshly pressed down on the glowing end button. Her mothers light brown eyes were dancing with delight as an amusing smirk was plastered on her smooth, yet perfect face. "You didn't have to hang up. I could have waited."

Gabriella's slender shoulders raised in a light shrug as she stared the goddess down. "I was done talking to her anyways." She informed bored in a timid voice, the way she always did when her mother was in the room. "What's up?"

Maria gently slid down onto Gabriella's soft bed as she again smiled sweetly. Too sweetly for Gabriella's liking. "The colors in here are so bright. We could soften them up a bit if you'd like." Her mother observed as her light brown orbs swam around Gabriella's room. Obviously, she was making small talk.

"I like it that way." Gabriella responded bitterly. She didn't want to conform to the gray rest of the house.

Her mom turned back to her almost surprised by her daughter's tone. "I just didn't know if you wanted something a little more… mature." She stated the last word as though she was a pre-teen attempting to say penis or vagina. It was taboo.

Memories suddenly flooded her mind of a time when she was nine years old and a built man stood in the very room with light violet extra paint plastered on his shirt. But then a more hideous memory of that same man slamming her into the same wall causing a bruise gave her shiver that would never be repressed. At least, so she thought.

"I'll be gone in a year anyways, and then you can do whatever you want with it." The irritation was evident through her voice as her mother's head snapped back to her. "You didn't come up here to ask about the walls."

Maria sighed, obviously caught as she nodded. Her bouncing curled hair sprung as she tossed it a little behind her shoulders. "I need you to watch Ari for me tomorrow night. I have a date."

Gabriella's rapidly beating heart sank to the floor. Panic struck her body as all of the daydreams of Troy's arms wrapped around her were smashed into a million pieces. No. She would not stay home. "I have plans."

The hopeful eyes dropped in depression as her mom's tongue clicked annoyingly. There was no way she was going to miss this party. It would most definitely be what everyone would be talking about for the next century. Plus, she and Troy had just become friends. But for some reason, her protectiveness over that friendship shot through the roof. Troy Bolton hooked up at parties. It was known throughout the entire student body of East High. A wave of pain shot through her veins at the thought of Troy with any other girl. She didn't wan that. No, she wouldn't let that happen. She wanted to keep him in her sight.

"Well, you're going to have to change them. Your sister is more important." Her mother stated hypercritically.

Gabriella's thin mouth practically slammed to the bed. Her sister was more important? "Then why aren't you staying home?" Gabriella's voice was shaking irritably.

The light brown eyes narrowed as they matched Gabriella's own angered ones. "Because I told Greg I would go with him two days ago."

"I told Ryan I'd come to his party on Tuesday!" The upset teenager rebutted while throwing her toned arms up in the air to add to the dramatic effect. "Mom, just call a babysitter or something!"

Maria crossed her arms angrily and shook her head. "I called three. They all have jobs already. Gabriella, its one party you can miss."

A hurricane grew beneath her coffee eyes as she shot daggers towards her mother. Venom seeped through her veins as it seemed that her body was on fire. "Mom, it's one date you can give up."

Her mom's own eyes grew a storm of anger as she tapped her long fingers against the bare skin that matched her daughter's. "But I'm the mother."

_Like hell you are_. The thought crossed her mind. But then another image was painted into her brain at the thought of the basketball captain's bare skin rubbing against another girl's. For some reason, she could see Sharpay's nude body pressed up against Troy's as he placed kisses onto her neck. She needed to go to this party. "Come on Mom! Please?"

Mrs. Montez shook her head angrily and shot up from the comforts of Gabriella's bed. "No. I need you tomorrow ok? You can miss one social event." She stated demandingly. It was final. Her hard features suddenly softened as her eyes stopped glowing in a firestorm. "Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes."

Gabriella felt atomic bombs shoot from her eyes as her mother placed a hand on the door, patiently waiting for a response. Instead, Gabriella's body turned the other way, staring towards the wall, poison about to shoot out from the openings of her skin. She heard a defeated sigh and then a small click of the door closing. Her eyes closed painfully before she brought her hand up to gently bite down on her pinky nail. She had to get to that party. No, she NEEDED to get to that party.

She needed to make sure Troy Bolton didn't screw another girl.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is kinda a filler. But I hope you guys like it anyways. I want to thank everyone for reading this story, I know it can be a little confusing at sometimes, but hopefully as it goes on things will be cleared up. Anyways, I love your reviews! I love hearing about what you think is going to happen. But thanks so much! You guys are amazing.**

**But there is something I want to bring up also. Someone told me there was a story out there that basically took the words of Time Changes Everything and just changed them around a little. Please, please don't do that. I'm totally supportive of people writing stories, and I will definitely take a look at it. But please, I work so hard on my stories, I really do. Especially Time Changes Everything. A lot of you know how close that story is to my heart, and it really pains me that someone else stole my work. Just, write your own work! Be creative, but don't take other people's! So, I'm not going to say any names just in case, but to who told me (if you're reading this) thank you a million times over. It's really amazing that I have people who have my back. So, a shout out to you! And if anyone else sees that someone stole some of my work, please let me know. Thanks you so much.**


	10. Never Too Late

**A/N: I just have to say, thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you for all the support that I got in the last reviews after the whole situation. That was really amazing and I am touched. I'm happy to say that it was taken care of, and I thank you to the author if you are reading this that you did take care of it. I understand it's difficult to come up with new ideas, trust me, I've hit my writer's blocks a lot. But, if you push through it, you can make something great. Anyways, the support I received was unbelievable, and I thank everyone for that. So thanks for being there for me. And if anyone sees anything else out there, please let me know. I'm glad you guys have my back! :)**

**And I hope you guys like this chapter. It's short, but hopefully you'll like it just the same. It's leading up to the next chapter. So anyways, thanks for reading and your reviews! You guys are incredible!**

* * *

There were four things Troy Bolton hated in his life.

Tomatoes. Were they a fruit or a vegetable? Did it even matter one way or the other? And the taste, he despised the taste of tomatoes. It was like eating your own puke. It was disgusting and he couldn't stand them.

The Chicago Bulls. He hated them. With a burning passion. His eyes couldn't stand to watch them play. He was a Laker's fan to the end, but the Bulls had so much of a deeper meaning. He hated their logo, their coach, but most of all, he hated their manager. He hated the dark brown hair, the way his face was shaped so smooth and perfectly. Troy hated his tan skin that glowed in a way that made him look holy. Hate spilled from Troy every time he saw them him on TV in an interview, his deep voice that sounded like he knew exactly what he was doing. It was a dream to burn the money that man had earned in his lifetime. Maybe then he would get a taste of his own medicine. He hated him.

The biggest hate though, was needles. Of course he did. After watching his mother try to sneak around to stick them into her arms, it was only natural that Troy would want to purge after just getting a glint of even a sewing needle. Their pointed ends were more like atomic bombs in Troy's mind. He couldn't stand staring at the way their silver sides glinted in the light so innocently. There was nothing innocent about needles. All they caused were black gushes of blood that ran down your arms. They caused pain. A million of them had pierced Troy's heart and left it to shrivel into a heap of nothing. No beat, no emotion. They had stolen his life away completely, never to give it back.

And the fourth thing he hated? The Frisco Rehabilitation Center.

His aching butt beneath his slightly ripped light denim jeans sat uncomfortably in the disgusting oak colored plastic wooden chair. Troy's snow white sweatshirt and his black t-shirt beneath it made this bronze skin look like he stepped out of a Hawaiian photo shoot. The dark caramel colored hair was hidden beneath a black knit beanie, though his bangs stuck out from the hat in the front along with tiny strands of hair towards the back. The muscular basketball arms were folded as he stared down at the bright white paper sitting on the table in the dark gray room.

The room itself gave Troy the creeps. There was a window above the double sized bed that was draped in a hideous maroon color. Snow was twirling from the heavens in the black night outside as his cyan eyes glanced over to the narrow midnight doorway that led to a too white bathroom. The room was almost the same temperature as outside, making Troy's strong arms wrap around his body tighter, feeling the soft cotton press against his skin. And the smell. It had a scent of a retirement home, mixed with the bleeding waft from a hospital. It made him want to regurgitate.

"So, if you just want to sign right there." The perfectly manicured nail pointed towards the lifesaving sheet as Troy's light eyes glanced down at it. Sydney's hair was pulled up in an almost homecoming do along with her black dress that Troy knew wouldn't stay on her body for very long after she went to dinner with the boyfriend.

Troy's heavy head remained locked on the innocent sheet of paper as he wouldn't dare let his eyes wander further. Instead, he could hear the light tap of boney fingers that matched the color of the paper. His built calves tensed at the nervous habit as he heard a small, halfhearted chuckle fill the empty cracks of the room. "Of course I'll sign."

The horse voice sounded as though it hadn't been used in twelve years. The cerulean blue eyes that were tinting towards a bright white finally forced themselves to look up when they couldn't take the pressure of the other pair looming over him. Her stick figure hand vibrated violently with her arm as Troy could see the evident sea blue veins popped out of her forearm. His body cringed in disgust as he noted the sick yellow, green bruises that still hadn't properly heeled from the last time the deed was completed. He could almost feel the vomit course through his throat just at the sight, but did his best to repress it. The bones stuck out of her shoulders, even though she had a white shirt on her thin body. But it was her face that made what was left of Troy's heart smash by a dump truck. His mother's cheek bones jutted out from her face in a Holocaust way. Hair thin hair was a sun burnt brown, but was so stringy and thin it probably couldn't be pulled up into a ponytail. His bottom lip almost started trembling as he stared into her now completely white eyes. At one point, he could have looked at them and they would be identical to his deep cerulean blue. But now? They were identical to his when he was angry or upset. Colorless and emotionless. Kind of the way they were slowly shading to now.

Troy reached up to run his working hands though his brown hair before he realized he was still wearing his black knit beanie. A disappointed sigh slid through his thin lips as he watched the pale hand finish signing with the red pen, the same color as blood. A shiver spread through Troy's nerve endings as Sydney smiled her all too sweet smile and grabbed both the writing utensil and the form back to open her purse also. "Thanks Lucille."

Lucille Bolton's lips curve upward in an attempt of a smile, but it looked too tired. "Of course." She responded before her eyes landed back on her son's, making Troy shift in his chair uncomfortably again.

It wasn't that he didn't like his mother. The exact opposite really. He loved her. Well, close enough to love as his pile of mush called his heart could get to. The thing he couldn't stand was the thought of her shooting up again. Or with her messed up ex-boyfriend that got her on the drug to begin with.

Sydney's orbs ping ponged between the mother and son before she stood up slowly and pointed her perfect thumb towards the door. "I'll leave you two alone. Troy, meet me in the lobby when you're done."

Troy grunted in response as he could almost hear her eyes roll. The black heels poked into the matted down carpet before Troy heard the door creek open, then gently close behind her. Lucille let out a sigh, almost letting her guard down as soon as Sydney left as she leaned forward across the table, as though she was trying to get closer to her son. The skin on her face tightened as she attempted a smile again. "I'm so glad you came. I miss you."

A sincere grin tugged at Troy's lips as he finally removed his arms from the crossed position they were in and leaned forward as well. The room suddenly didn't feel as icy as the air became just a smudge thinner than before. "I know." He whispered before letting his head drop to look at the table.

"Basketball's good?" She asked, truly wondering as Troy's heavy head nodded.

"Yeah… yeah it's great."

A genuine smile took over her lips again. "And school? How are your friends?"

His stomach back flipped as the room increased in temperature about four degrees. "They're great." He responds in a somewhat higher voice that normal, thinking about one certain new friend that he couldn't get off his mind.

Troy had barely talked to Gabriella all day, since today Mr. Garble had decided that he was actually going to teach the class instead of let them work on their projects. His stomach dropped at the thought of the Evan's party tonight though. She told him that she wasn't coming. How could she not? It was the party of the year. He wanted her to come! Even if he couldn't actually be with her, just being able to look at her and actually talk to her was enough to satisfy his cravings. In truth, all week he hadn't had the urge to attempt to find salvation in sex. All week, he felt, dare he say it, normal? She had to come. Even if he was going to kidnap both her and her sister, he couldn't stand her not coming. He needed her to be there. More that he even knew.

But he pulled himself back into reality and away from the brown haired beauty to look at his mother again. Focus on here and now. Not Gabriella.

"So, I got a call from Charlie yesterday."

Suddenly all Troy wanted now was to think about Gabriella.

His face shadowed in a hard way as his jaw became set. The bright white teeth behind his thin lips clenched as poison seeped through every pore of his body. His knuckles cracked as his angry fist balled. The cerulean blue eyes suddenly dropped all of their color and flashed to a white spotlight. They were now whiter than his mothers, to the point were almost all you could see was his black pupil. "What?" He seethed between his teeth. "You're not supposed to talk to him."

Lucille sighed sadly, but was on guard now that Troy was fuming. What the hell was going on? "He checked into the center in Denver. He's gonna turn things around and he wanted support."

Troy felt like chucking the chair he was sitting in towards the wall. He wanted to pick up a gun and run to Denver to shoot this guy and end all of Troy's pain. Anger beat through his body like it was his heart as his face burned red hot. If someone touched him, they would probably be burnt from his rage. "Like hell he is!" He exclaimed fuming as he shot up from the table and pushed it a little with his muscular arms. Mrs. Bolton gazed up at him sadly, for she knew his anger.

"Troy…" His mom tried to coax.

"No Mom, he fucking forced you in here! He gave you the shit to begin with!" Troy yelled venomously and pointing in all different directions. Rage coursed through his veins just picturing the sick twisted guy.

"He's turning it around just like I am." Lucille defended weakly. "I have faith."

"AND I HAVE THE URGE TO HUNT THIS GUY DOWN!" Troy bellowed before kicking the plastic chair angrily with his foot. Bad idea. Pain shot through his leg as he yelped. He slammed his eyes shut as he bit his lip to try and kill the sensation.

"You have a temper just like your father." His mother dangerously said as Troy's eyes ripped open. Any traces of color ever returning had completely left as his lips curled in an angry snarl. It was worse than when she had brought up Charlie. Never, ever did you mention Jack Bolton in Troy Bolton's presence. Never.

"There's nothing about that bastard that's like me." He seethed as the two white eyes stared into each other. Venom pulsated through his veins as his mom's shaking hand reached out to grab Troy's to calm him down. A cold sensation brushed his skin as hers touched his.

"Troy, just calm down ok?" She begged hopefully but Troy's hand ripped away from the table.

"I have somewhere to be." He hissed angrily before pulling the beanie down over his dark hair even more. The bright white lights shot to his mother again before grabbing the cold door handle. "I'll see ya in two weeks."

Mrs. Bolton stared at him longingly before Troy's valley hands yanked the door open and walked into the deserted hallway before slamming the door shut.

* * *

This was torture.

No, it was worse than torture. It was more like Chinese water torture. Gas mask torture. Being tied to a stretcher and ripping one's body in half torture. Her soft body laid motionless on the couch as she stared blankly at the TV. Her slender legs were covered in white cotton sweat pants four sizes too big for her. A tight black beater stuck to her body like glue as her hair was for once straight from school that day as it draped down over her lazy body. On the floor beneath her was a tiny version of her, letting the graphite pencil work it's magic on the flimsy white paper that was propped on an access spiral. "You look sad."

The deep chocolate eyes slowly moved from the boring show she was watching and looked at her sister. She wasn't sad, she was irritated. Irritated that right now, Troy Bolton was probably sitting on a chair lift with his arm wrapped around some cheerleader's body, forgetting Gabriella's name completely. Not that she didn't love Ari, but come on! Her mother was out more than she was. Couldn't she just give Gabriella one night? One important night? One night when she could laugh with Troy Bolton? "I'm not sad." Gabriella defended uselessly.

Ari's hand spun the sheet she was drawing on as she glanced up to her older sister's body. "Yes you are. You haven't said anything in like, ten minutes," she pointed out with her light eyes dancing with Gabriella's dark ones. "Are you mad that you don't get to spend any time with Chad tonight?

The dark eyes rolled in annoyance, but couldn't help her heart that fluttered at the sound of her mad that she didn't get to spend time with someone. After lying on the couch babysitting, it finally sunk in that maybe Gabriella might, possibly have feelings for Troy Bolton. It was a small chance, the size of a tick really. Oh hell, who was she kidding? "Ari, I don't like Chad!"

Ari shook her small head playfully as her black hair whipped across her shoulders. "I think you do, and that's why I think you're so sad."

"I'm fine ok? And I do not like Chad. He's just a friend." Gabriella responded bitterly before she finally sat up from her position on the couch and felt the blood vessels in her legs begin to work again. It felt as though a thousand needles stuck into them, but just from the lack of circulation. Slowly, she put pressure on her feet and came to a full standing position. "You want ice cream? I'm getting some."

"Yeah!" The eight year old jumped up excitedly from her spot on the floor and sprinted towards the kitchen before Gabriella could even take a breath. The dark orbs glanced down to see that Ari's drawing of a sleepy black and white kitten was left forgotten. It was almost identical to a real cat, and she didn't even have anything posed for her. That was talent.

By the time Gabriella had grazed into the kitchen, Ari already had a bowl out and the ice cream scooper. She was reaching for the small, silver balled object that was sitting perfectly in one of the utensil's bin. The shadows from the light fixtures above played on her face as she forcedly opened the red ice cream cover and scoop the vanilla out. Gabriella tilted her curious head to the side to notice how much older her little sister looked in this lighting. She was going to be identical to their mother when she grew up, which would be a plus for her. Guys would be dropping at her feet left and right. But the protective side of Gabriella suddenly showed through. Maybe she didn't want that. "You want sprinkles?"

Ari's mysterious face shot up in delight as she nodded profusely. "And chocolate sauce!"

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle a little at Ari's excitement for life. The dark eyes glanced at the clock to see that it was 8:11 PM. Even though right now, Troy probably had his tongue stuck down someone else's throat, if there was anywhere else she could be, it was with her little sister. She stops scooping and reaches for the chocolate sauce that Gabriella set down on the table moments ago. "So… are there any boys in your life?"

Ari's hand froze after shaking the brown bottle. Her light eyes grew wide and her face flooded in a crush. Gabriella knew that at eight years old, there was no way she had a boyfriend. But she could remember having an eight year old crush also.

"No…" Ari replied sadly before squirting the liquid onto her vanilla ice cream.

Gabriella could tell that there was more to the story. If Ari could harass her, she could most certainly harass Ari. "There aren't any boys that you like?" The oldest asked mockingly as she grabbed the red frozen box herself.

The small head shook furiously before grabbing the sprinkles off the table as well. "Nope. Boys have cooties." She responded, though Gabriella could tell her answer was extremely wearing. Just as she was about to open her mouth to ask something else, the voice of the telephone filled the thin air. Ari's head shot around excitedly as she bounced towards the black cordless phone. "I got it, I got it!" She chimed before her tiny hand reached out to pick up the large receiver. "Hello? Hi Rachael!"

Gabriella stared blankly at the pile of ice cream that was melting with every second that it wasn't being eaten. Anger was still in her veins from her mother's selfishness. She still couldn't get the thought of Troy's muscular, sweaty body draped over another thin girls' nude one, grunting in ways that she could only image he sounded like. The dark chocolate colored eyes then looked up to her little sister that was dancing around happily. Why couldn't life be like that? No guys you liked having sex with other girls, no three scars that went down your stomach, no mother who slept with anyone else. Ari was lucky she was so naïve. The youngest had been too small to actually get the brunt of the cause of the three scars. She was too little, and at least he was kind enough not to hit her. But Gabriella? There was nothing that stopped him from abusing her.

"Ella, Ella!" Ari's voice sung, dragging Gabriella out of her thoughts as she looked down to the cheeky girl who was dancing with delight. "Rachael wants me to sleep over, can I?"

Gabriella's eyes grew four sizes too big. Her small beating heart increased in speed to the point that it was almost in sync with when she ran state Cross Country. The slender fingers went completely numb as hope was stretched across her face. A smile painted onto her lips as Ari's face was praying. "Of course you can sleep over!" Gabriella practically screams as she pulls Ari into a bone crushing hug. That was her savior. Her new favorite person was most definitely Rachael. Thank God for that girl.

"I can!" Ari yells into the phone as Gabriella's legs were now twitching in anticipation. After saying goodbye, Ari slams the phone back to the receiver and turns to Gabriella. "I have to go pack; they're going to pick me up in fifteen minutes."

"Perfect!" Gabriella almost squealed as Ari bounded towards the steps. The oldest glanced down at the kitchen table to see that the ice cream was dripping, now forgotten. She grabbed the sticky bowl and shoved it into the sink.

Panic now coursed through her veins. She could go, but would Troy even be there by the time she got there? He never said if he was going to stay for the whole time, or come early or late. They had barely talked that day, and maybe that's why Gabriella was twitching in anticipation also. She wanted to be around him, no, needed to be around him. More than she even knew.

She needed a hot outfit.

"Ella? Are you going to be lonely if I leave?" Ari's voice could be heard as Gabriella practically sprinted up the stairs to get to her room. She quickly glanced in Ari's small room to see the lime green colored walls with the double bed sitting in the center. Drawings she had done hung on the walls loosely as Gabriella could see her bright pink duffle bag was ripped open with half of her clothes inside.

"No, no Ar I think I'll be ok." Gabriella responded hurriedly as she rushed into her room, leaving the door open.

"What are you going to do while I'm gone?" Ari's curious voice asked as Gabriella's arms ripped open the bottom of her white dresser to dig through various jeans. She grabbed the pants she wore for skiing, then a light pair that was ripped on the knee and hung dangerously low on her hips.

_Hopefully Troy Bolton_. "Um… I'll find something." She shot up from her kneeling position and ripped her walk in closet open to try to find a top. Troy Bolton, get ready to be knocked off your feet.

She needed to look REALLY hot.


	11. Love in This Club

He was fuming.

Troy's body was completely heated in a dangerous way that would burn someone else if he touched them. His stomach was turning, over and over again in the black dark as the bench beneath him was shaking for it was dangling in mid air. Troy's valley hands tugged on the black beanie as he shifted above the metal ski lift that was pulling him to the very top of the mountain. The only lights that could be seen were the ones posted on top of each pole that held his life in its grasp. Light powdered snowflakes twirled down from the moonlight, collecting onto his warm black jacket and glistening jet fiberglass beauty was strapped to his feet. The fire bolts were almost the same color of the fire that was running through Troy's blood stream right now. He was a time bomb ready to burst at any second.

"You ok man? I don't think you've said three words since you've gotten here." The tall, dark skinned boy asked as Troy's eyes that matched the mysterious snow beneath them glanced at him. Zeke's smile would have been warming and comforting, if Troy hadn't found everything right now made him want to regurgitate.

"Fine." Troy grunted angrily as they continued to be suspended in midair. Chad and Ryan were positioned right behind them, with Taylor in front of them and Kelsi with one of her friends in front of Taylor and her date. Troy could almost feel Chad's eyes from behind burning lasers into the chair in front of him, but he was barely registering the giggling that came from Taylor's mouth as the boy who had the same color skin as Zeke's seemed to be chuckling also.

How could she talk to him? He was the whole reason she was in rehab in the first place. He had screwed up both Troy's life and his mother's completely. It was his fault, and he made the list of the number of people Troy wished would die in a fiery car accident down the side of a mountain top. They were completely broken up, Troy knew that. But he couldn't help to feel the poisonous fear that made him vulnerable. That scared him. Right now, tonight, he was unbelievably vulnerable. It was almost as though he was a soldier standing in Iraq, completely unarmed and naked while Al-Queda sprinted towards him.

"Chad looks like he's gonna punch Matt's face." Zeke noted while glancing backwards to see Troy's best friend sending atomic bombs through his eyes. He didn't notice though. All that was running through his mind was the thought of what his mother said. _You have a temper just like your father. _The last thing Troy Bolton ever wanted was to be compare to his father. He would have rather jumped off from the now descending ski lift then admit that. Though, maybe jumping off right now wouldn't be a bad idea. It'd take away his pain.

Slowly, the blackness closes around him as he and Zeke both prepare to get off the lift. The bar holding them in gently rose before Troy leaned forward in anticipation. His black snowboard hit the icy snow before both he and Zeke pushed off. Troy glided on top of the condensed liquid as a small gust of wind tickled the back of his neck. His small nose was starting to go numb as it looked sun burnt from the cold. His muscular legs leaned back, causing his board to stop as he approached the flirting couple, along with Kelsi and her friend who was eying Troy up dangerously.

"It's so beautiful up here!" Taylor commented as the white headlights looked around to see that the moon shone down onto the mountain top in a mysterious, yet somewhat sensual way. The mountains next to theirs looked like a Christmas tree, for little lights lit up each trail. Troy always thought something about mountains had a sexual feel to them. And tonight, while his anger was filling the thin air like gas, he didn't even know his hormones were going into over drive. But every girl that had tried hitting on him for the half hour he had been there, he hadn't wanted to do anything with. Unrequited sex wouldn't even help him tonight. He was that angry, that upset with his life. What Troy didn't even now he needed was someone who would return the favor. Some who was hurting just as badly as him. Yet, he had no idea.

"You look beautiful up here." Matt returned as Chad obnoxiously rolled his eyes. He tried to make eye contact with Troy, who was just staring off into the distance, suddenly needed to feel the wind rush past his face down the mountain top. Maybe, by some miracle, he'd crash into a tree and break his skull so he'd get amnesia and would never have to remember his life again. Wait, he was starting to sound suicidal. Focus Bolton, and not on taking away pain.

"Chad's face is beautiful too." Zeke commented before both Taylor and Chad sent him flashing daggers that could have killed him. Kelsi and Ryan both giggled, Kelsi trying to catch a glance from Ryan, but it was unsuccessful. Troy barely noticed what was going on though.

"Are you ok Troy?" Ryan's voice filled the top of the mountain as he pushed with his two dark green skis and patted Troy on the back. Of the three guys, Troy was least friends with Ryan. Maybe it was just because he had Gabriella when all Troy could do was look at her, or maybe it was just the fact that he reminded Troy more of a girl.

"Would you guys stop fucking asking me that? If I wanted to watch Dr. Phil I would have stayed home." He angrily hissed before Ryan's light brown eyes grew wide in shock from Troy's outburst. Chad's eyes finally closed as though he was pained by Troy, probably knowing that he was in a bad mood after visiting his mom. Chad had no idea though.

"Wow, PMS much?" Taylor let out before Matt wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making Chad stare angrily at him. This shot Troy's anger through his veins as he narrowed his moonlight eyes on her.

"Go fuck yourself," he spit out before jumping sideways. His board gently started to slide towards the decline of the mountain. "You guys can stay up here and be pussies all you want, I'm going to tear it up." Troy announced as he slowly started to descend.

"Now we're talking." Zeke copied Troy's move along with upset Chad. The three girls plus Matt and Ryan, who were on skis, pushed off with their poles. Troy's heavy eyes narrowed as speed began to build behind him. Frozen wind whipped through the ends of his dark brown locks beneath the black hat as his hips dropped.

He perfectly maneuvered his way around the other teenagers traveling down the mountain. Since Sharpay and Ryan made this exclusive so the slopes were closed for anyone who wasn't invited, the teenagers were all cheering for him as their basketball captain sped by. With expert moves, he went from side to side perfectly, the fast rush of wind bursting through his ears, making him def to everything. Troy raced down the hill, his knees bending and hips rolling in balance. His face burned in wetness as snow sprayed up from his front, hitting him in the face. The attempt was to stimulate his brain long enough to get out of the hell he couldn't stop thinking about.

Unfortunately, he was failing miserably at this.

As he flew down the black mountain side, the luminous trees on either side of him seemed to be hiding the horrors of his past. Charlie's demented face hung in the branches, while his mother's sick laugh when she was high slipped across the roots. The trunks held the way his father never cared for him in the five years he lived with them. The depths held the burning frying pan that slammed down onto Troy's hip, causing hideous third degree burns.

He couldn't escape it. Couldn't get out of this hell. He needed to. Desperately he was begging with God as the frozen snow spilled out past him to give him a savior. Take him out of this life; give him some sort of angel. If there was a hope for Troy Bolton, please send it to him tonight.

Finally, the steep side of the mountain took a dive as he was revealed to almost a thousand brightly lit yellow lights. The lodge sat below in a holy light as they reflected in Troy's snow eyes. He quickly sped down the slope, before coming down onto the open flat area where he controlled his hard snowboard to a horizontal angle. The heavy lids blinked back the large tears swimming in his eyes a few times before he caught focus and just plainly fell backwards, feeling the wet ice seep into his black snow pants. He wanted out.

"Shit Bolton!" Chad's infamous voice announced as he sprayed a little snow up and plopped down next to Troy. "Holy fuck no one can keep up with you."

"Whatever." Troy mumbled before glancing back to see the shadows of his friends tumbling towards them.

"No cocky comment? Who the hell are you and where is Troy Bolton?" he attempted to joke, but all Troy could do was stare blankly at the shining snow from the lodge that was less than twenty five feet away. "What the fuck happened?" Chad asked curiously, probably wanting to know for the whole night but couldn't find the time to ask while everyone else was around.

Troy's muscular shoulders rose in a shrug before he looked down at his shaking hand beneath his glove. "Tell me it gets better than this," he begged in a voice that was barely audible. Chad's eyes grew wide in shock. Maybe it was the fact that Troy was completely broken and he wasn't angry right now. He was dying instead. "Tell me I'm not supposed to be punished like this."

Chad's mouth hung open stupidly in the dark before a whip of white slush hit both of their jackets. His best friend wouldn't look away, even when Troy's eyes left him to see that the rest of the gang had made it to them. Chad didn't even flinch when Matt gave Taylor a hug. Instead, the beady eyes were locked on Troy as though he was going to run into the lodge and stab himself with a knife.

"Troy, when did you become a professional?" Ryan asked as Kelsi's eyes that were hidden behind her black, thick rimmed glasses gazed upon him with delight.

"When I started working at the shop." He responded coldly as his shaking hand grabbed the clasp on his snowboard so he could be freed on one foot. Chad finally snapped out of his trance, but was still watching Troy like a hawk. The basketball captain slowly stood up before he heard a ringing echo through the thin air.

Kelsi's arms suddenly flailed in search of something in the depths of her red jacket. Troy leaned down to take the other clasp off his boot as well before he heard Kelsi's voice. "Hello? Hey!... Wait, what?... What do you mean?... Right now?" Troy could only hear the one side of the conversation as Taylor and Matt continued to flirt heavily. Chad's mouth was set straight and tight, though Troy wasn't sure if it was from him or the two who were not giggling about something stupid.

The lodge lights reflected in Troy's distant eyes, making the whole cover appear to be white. His body was shaking, with a feeling in his stomach that it was going to be ripped into a million pieces. If he could guess what dying felt like, this would be it. His body was subtly shaking, though if anyone looked they would have guessed he was cold. Nothing could get worse than this. If his mother started getting involved with Charlie again, he would probably be stabbed. His broken heart felt a small poke, a familiar one, as though a tiny sharp metal object was poking at it. It seemed that nothing would get better.

Yet, with three little words, Troy felt something he had never felt before. It was subtle, but he felt it. It was as though a foreign object actually moved in his chest. Just at three tiny words. That's all it took for him to forget about everything for a moment. Even if it was just for a second.

Kelsi hung up the phone and happily unclipped her ski with the pole she was holding. "Gabs is here!"

The stone heart inside his chest gave a tiny beat of life.

* * *

"I heard he had a threesome with the Olsen twins when he went to LA last summer."

Gabriella's dark eyes shot up from where they were staring down as the deep red head with tight ringlet hair that cascaded down her body stated before taking a small sip of something in the red cup she was holding to try to numb that comment. The dimmed lights that were only on so you were able to see three feet in front of you were so low that the rest of the area looked black. There were large speakers circling the perimeter of the square room that had a mural of a forest painted onto the walls. There was a giant head of a bear that over looked the DJ, along with fake evergreen trees that were built into the wall, giving the appeal that they were still in the trees. The ceiling was painted black with little pretend stars that twinkled in the light.

That didn't stop half of the seniors, along with half of the juniors to be dancing in the center like it was prom.

"There's no way he had sex with them." Emily, who was standing in the mix of the four girls, replied as they were off to the side, away from the dance floor.

With that, the deep brown eyes looked up from where they were staring at the floor and glanced across the floor to meet two cobalt blue, only to feel her stomach summersault excitedly. Jealousy seeped through her veins as she noted bronze hands that held the cheerleader he was grinding with dangerously close to his pelvis. But most people would have turned away when they saw someone catching them staring at them. Not him. His cyan eyes remained locked on Gabriella, with no emotion present on his face.

"I doubt it," Kelsi's voice echoed as she was staring longingly at the blonde who was talking to Zeke off on the other side of the room. Chad was mixed beside Troy on the dance floor, Gabriella noticing he was watching her crush like Troy was about to do something spectacular. "I don't even think he went to LA last summer."

Gabriella had arrived about an hour and a half ago. After skiing for about a half hour, all of them had decided to come in and join the party here. As soon as the girls all changed in the bathroom, she had immerged and knew that Troy hadn't been able to take his eyes off her for the rest of the night. That was exactly the plan when she put on her long, bright burnt pink skin tight cami with lace at the top to reveal a short glance at her black bra. Over the cami was an olive tinted vest that was sleeveless with a white lace at the top and ended before her hips. Beneath her jeans that fell perfectly on her curved hips were a pair of white pointed boots, but were hidden beneath the perfect flared jeans. It was definitely a success, because when Troy first saw her, it was like his pale face flushed in color. And his eyes hadn't left her form since.

"Someone said his parents abandoned him was he was nine, and he lives on his own." The girl, her name was Jessica and was a sprinter on track that was also the queen of gossip. Gabriella's eyes glanced at Troy's curved body behind the cheerleader who was enjoying him more than he was her.

"That's not true." Kelsi snapped back, defending her friend.

"Have you ever been to his house? Or seen his parents at conferences, even basketball games?" Jessica asked with a triumphant smirk on her face before she took a drink of the bottle of beer she was holding. Kelsi shoot her defeated head. "That's what I thought. No one's been to the Bolton house. It's not even in the phonebook. Few people have said they've seen it, but no one knows for sure."

"You make him sound like he's a ghost or something." Emily commented as the cheerleader spun around in his arms, making his hands drop down to her hips. Gabriella's heart started to pump venom.

"More like a sex God." She responded while Gabriella enviously saw Jessica's hazel eyes check out Troy's sweating body. "His mystery makes him so much more… sexy."

Troy didn't need the mystery to be sexy. Or so Gabriella thought. But she could definitely tell there was something wrong with him tonight. She had no idea what it was, but she could tell. His eyes were the same color as they were when he was at her house the other day, not blue, but a bright headlight white. It was almost bone chilling. Gabriella loved his blue eyes so much more. This? It wasn't normal. Wasn't normal at all. Anyone else couldn't be able to tell that something was eating him inside, but with Gabriella sometimes having the exact same distant look on her face, it wasn't hard to miss.

"Hey Gabs!" Another voice interrupted her thoughts as she looked and found the blonde that made her smile last year standing before her. Gabriella grinned largely before throwing her slender arms around Ryan's thin body, noticing the hard look that formed on the brunette's face out on the dance floor. Was that jealousy?

"Hey Ry, hey Zeke…" She noted the tall dark boy that stood before the girls as well. What she didn't notice was the fact that Kelsi now had a depressed look on her face that Gabriella's arms were wrapped around Ryan's figure. "Great party Ry. And I haven't seen your sister all night."

Ryan chuckled distantly before glancing behind him to see that Sharpay in a bright red halter and too tight gold pants was pointing towards the boy Gabriella couldn't get her mind off of while she was talking furiously to her posse. "Thanks. I think it'd be better if you came and danced with me though."

Gabriella smiled slyly with her pale pink glossed lips, not noticing Kelsi's jealous features before she held out her smooth hand for him. "Lead the way."

Ryan grinned like he just won the lottery as he eagerly grasped her hand and dragged her towards the heated dance floor. They pushed their way towards the center, being the more elite in the class, before Ryan's hand twirled her around and gently slipped his hands onto her curved hips before pulling her thin back to his boney front.

Gently at first, she felt his warm groin push into the crevice of her butt while their hips caught rhythm together. Her eyes danced through the dark, heated room as she saw Chad's eyes were locked on the two dark people who seemed to be getting into the music a little too much. Taylor's hands were laced with Matt's as the older guy had his lips pressed against Taylor's smooth neck. It made Gabriella sick.

Vibrations were running through her veins from the heavily beat music that shot through the room. Her legs rippled as they dropped to try and get Ryan to loosen up a little. It was a complete flashback to homecoming last year, where the two were extremely into each other, yet Gabriella remembered how Ryan really wasn't the best dancer. He didn't have much passion, just as it lacked right now. She wanted to feel a pair of hands run down her sides, giving her shivers. But Ryan's just remained stationary on her hips while his head was where her shoulder left a window.

Beads of sweat began to collect on the back of her neck as time went on. Gabriella's flexible body was now starting to crave a physical touch. Though Ryan had a tight grip on her, it wasn't enough to satisfy her needs. The deep coffee brown eyes scanned the faces until they landed on one pale one. His body was leaned back in a sensual way as the girl in front of him had her eyes closed. Gabriella watched in amazement as Troy's muscular arms grabbed the cheerleader's hips. The girl twirled in his arms before both of their groins were moving as one together.

The cheerleader's thin lips reached up to Troy's ear as panic shot through Gabriella's body. The music seemed to be sucked from the world as she watched the large mouth on the girl brush against his lobe in a whisper. She then reached into her small back pocket and pulled a thin white card out tauntingly and waved it in front of Troy's hard face. A room key.

The Cross Country captain didn't breathe, Ryan assuming that it was his cause. Her heart was beating at the race of a cheetah as Troy's headlights left the girl's body. Gabriella's breath was completely hitched just from the glance as the side of his lips did something she hadn't seen him do all night. It curled up in a half smile.

Everything after that was a complete blur. Somehow the room key dropped disappointed, his body managed to get away from hers, and the air was torn from the room. Gabriella's lungs collapsed as the sexy body gliding from his spot were he was before, taking a step towards her each time. His dark caramel hair flipped a little to get out of his gorgeous brow. In the barley lit room, the back t-shirt clung to his hips in perfection along with the light jeans that made his skin glow in like the god he was. The whole time as he weaved gracefully through the crowd that was moving in rhythm with each other, the white lights never left the coffee eyes.

Troy didn't even have to say anything. His presence a foot away was enough to make Gabriella's skin burn with a desire to shed her clothes and push her body up against him. The pang she had craved all night was suddenly evident between her legs as his elder eyes gazed upon her in the heat. "Hey Troy!" Ryan greeted eagerly behind Gabriella, who had completely forgotten he was there, nor could barely feel his body rubbing against hers.

A sudden flashing light brought the euphoria to an unbearable level as his tan skin amplified under the strobe light. Not responding to anything, and in one quick and erotic motion, Troy's rough hands snaked onto her hips below Ryan's boney ones, pushing his hot groin to Gabriella's now pulsating one, making her gasp at the sensation and her eyes slam shut. He caught the rhythm she and Ryan had started, and immediately Gabriella was thrown into bliss of pleasure as Troy sandwiched her between the two boys. Her slender arms snaked around his smooth neck, only making Troy pull close enough so she suddenly heard his uneven breathing.

Every angry feeling towards her mother that evening vanquished as Troy hot breath landed onto her clammy skin.

It was a fight, and Gabriella was caught dead center of it. Not a purpose fight. She was well aware that Troy had not come over here to steal Gabriella away from Ryan. But the nerves he was proving to her existed flew to a dream feel as all she could do was grip the back of his dripping neck tighter. Nothing had ever felt quite like this to her. Troy was pulling her into a sea of pleasure at lightning speed. Both of their eyes were closed in this bliss, and Gabriella was now numb on her back side.

The three continued to be sandwiched while Troy's hands ventured lower on her valley of hips, pulling her groin closer so she felt a sharp poke. What? She just made him hard. Troy Bolton was hard, _because of her_. The impossible had just occurred, pulling her down deeper into the dangerous waters of desire, Troy's arms grabbing at her feet to make her sink.

Finally, after what had seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes, the numb feeling in her back left as Ryan reluctantly pulled away from her. "Look Gabs, I'm gonna go get something to drink. You'll be ok right?" He asked in a high hitched voice from trying to keep up with the beat Troy and Gabriella had created with their bodies.

"Uh huh." She grunted, her dark brown eyes not leaving the star colored ones and she had barely comprehended that Ryan was ever born. Her long fingers began to play with the tiny hairs on the back of his head while Troy's hips suddenly push into over drive to increase the pace. His calloused hands leave her sculpted hips, making Gabriella whimper in disappointment. But that whimper ended as he reached up and circled his hands around her thin wrists on the back of his neck, quickly twisting her so she suddenly found that his muscular front was pushed up against her slender back. It felt like she had just gotten high.

The two danced in a fury of ecstasy as Troy's hands slowly ran down her sides, giving the shivers she had craved before. Her own hand reached up and snaked around the back of his neck, pulling his head closer to her so his soft nose rubbed up against her cheek dangerously. Gabriella could hear his shallow breathing, and turned slightly to see that his eyes were closed in pleasure. It was strange though, he looked like he was confused about what was happening. His face scrunched up as he gasped for air in an erotic way that made Gabriella turned on even more.

"Is something wrong?" She whispered in a hitch voice before a moan slipped out of her mouth as Troy pushed his excited groin into her butt harder.

"No… I…" His husky voice responded blissfully. A smirk painted onto Gabriella's face before her body slowly pushed up against his and slipped downwards. Her back ran down his tent in his jeans, driving him crazy. Moans from Troy replaced the music as she then pushed her body back into his and felt her self floating on cloud nine as she stood fully up again and glanced eagerly back to see Troy's face twisted in an erotic pain. "Fuck… it's not supposed to feel good."

Gabriella's eyebrows scrunched in confusion as her hand then controlled his neck to make him gaze upon her. What did that mean; it's not supposed to feel good? White met brown, and the longer they stayed connected, the darker Troy's eyes grew. They suddenly passed through miracles as the orbs morphed from the headlight white, slowly into the drowning ocean blue she was so used to. They were so beautiful. "What do you mean?"

Troy's panting increased by miles as he grabbed her hands again excitedly and spun her a second time, so that she could feel his full hardness through the front of her tight jeans. Troy reached down and rested his hands on her soft butt, attempting to pull her closer to him, but she knew the only way they could get closer was if he was inside her. "It doesn't hurt," he mumbled in a breath. "Fuck Gabi!"

Gabriella's warm hand traveled down the front of his chest, letting him tremble beneath her. She didn't understand what he was saying, but just the sound of his voice begin turned on was enough to push her over the edge. "Troy…" Gabriella moaned eagerly as her eyes slammed shut. Her pink rosy lips began to tingle in desire as fire shot down her body. The coffee brown orbs opened just for a moment to see that Troy was gasping for breath, though his sweaty forehead now rested on hers. "Troy!"

She called for him, and he answered. Troy's built arms removed from her slightly sore butt and gripped her lower back furiously. Time stood still as his smooth lips crashed onto hers forcefully. Her shining eyes shut in passion as her body was suddenly sent to a completely different place that she had never known. Fireworks sprinted through her veins as now, officially, every painful feeling she had ever felt about her mother or father, or just life in general was murdered brutally. Troy's wet tongue roughly grazed her soft bottom lip in a beg for entrance. Their ecstasy built just as she opened to his request, navigating her way through this unknown territory with her tongue.

He tasted sweet, like a forbidden fruit she was just dying to sink her teeth into. Nerves she didn't even now existed were being rubbed in the perfect way that she had never felt before. Slowly, her smooth hand trailed down his sculpted chest again, making his shivers to her evident. But everything good had to come to an end.

Just as quickly as it happened, Troy's tongue ripped from her wet mouth as he pushed her body backwards in fear. The sparkling blue eyes were the size of moons as they locked on Gabriella's. It finally sunk in that the two had just kissed. She had just kissed Troy Bolton. "Gabi… you can't…"

"What?" Gabriella asked painfully, her tiny heart increased in pace. Was she not a good kisser? Was that a mistake that was just in the heat of the moment? Did Troy never want to talk to her again? Troy's shaking hand ran through his chestnut locks as he looked at her with a painful desire. "I'm sorry; I thought you… and the dancing…" She tried to get out, but found that word vomit was seeping out instead. "I'm so stupid."

Troy took a small step forward and placed his warm hand onto her bare arm. "No…no… no Gabi you're not. I just…" his eyes were darting anxiously around her face, desperate. The cyan eyes shut in pain as though a war was going on in his head. "I have issues ok?"

Gabriella gazed up at him questionably. What? Issues? Troy Bolton was perfect. He was golden. There was no way there would ever be something wrong with Troy Bolton. "Troy… everyone has small problems."

Troy shook his head violently before placing his other course hand on her shaking arm. Her heart was being broken just from him staring at her. How could she be so stupid? She knew Troy would do this. Why had she even tried to be friends with him? "You don't understand," he coaxed sadly. The two seemed to be in their own little world, even though people were grinding and making out all around them. "It's not little problems Gabi, you don't get it." He stated desperately to make her understand. Pain radiated from his eyes as they bored down into her deep brown ones. Slowly, his hand reluctantly let go of her arm, making the spot that he had just touched burn in longing.

His shaking hand reached down and unbuttoned the button holding his jeans up. What? They went from grinding, to kissing, to Troy taking off his pants in public. This was getting messed up. "Troy, what the hell?"

He didn't respond as the hand that wasn't holding onto Gabriella's soft arm reached to his sculpted side and gently pulled down his light jeans and green and black boxers on the right side, but enough to cover his full manhood that was still there. Gabriella's dark eyes widened greatly as she gasped shockingly. Resting on his hip was a huge, mutated rippled part of his bronze skin. It was easy to recognize that it was a burn mark. Never once had she seen it before when he was shirtless. She didn't know how far it stretched to, but it looked huge, painful and disgusting. "I'm fucked up," Troy slowly buttoned the ripped jeans again and stared down at her painfully. "I won't let you get dragged down with me."

A sudden surge of passion erupted in Gabriella's stomach. She gently slithered her right arm up and around Troy's hard neck. His hands reflexively grabbed her lower back, pushing her groin against his still hard one. The slightly chapped lips grazed Troy's ear lobe, making the cerulean blue grow wide. "I have issues too," She whispered seductively, making Troy's body tremble. "You won't drag me anywhere I haven't been before."

Troy let out a longing sigh. "I can't Gabi."

Gabriella's head was removed from his tender earlobe as her slender leg wrapped around his built calf. Troy groaned pleasurably as Gabriella's moist lips moved to be millimeters away from Troy's thin ones. "Troy Bolton can do anything." She whispered seductively before Troy moaned at the feeling of her hand that brushed his navel temptingly. His body trembling in anticipation before he pulled her closer if that was possible.

"Fuck Gabriella." Was the last thing Troy moaned before his pale lips slammed against Gabriella's soft ones again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, because I worked pretty hard on it. And my past readers, you know me. It's not one of my stories unless it has a hot grinding scene in it! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone, but thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing! I love reading your reviews, so anyways, hope you liked this one! **


	12. Bleeding Love

He screwed up. Big time.

"Shoot it Troy!" Coach Andrews screamed in fury as the orange sphere connected to his fingertips released and soared in the air. It collided with the matching rim, before it bounced off and landed in the hands of the opposing team dressed in green. "COME ON BOLTON! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

They were down by four points, with two minutes left in the game. Troy's head was anywhere but in the visiting gym. His mind couldn't get around last night, the feeling of her soft lips against his tingling ones. The way her body moved and curved when they grinded. How could one focus on a basketball game when all he could think about was the girl who was making his fingertips numb? The girl who was standing in the front row of the bleachers belonging to the away team decked out in red and white screaming his name.

The girl who he had to stay clear from. He had to protect her.

"W-I-L-D, WILDCATS!" The cheerleaders who had led the entire East High student body to the away game screamed as the crowd went wild in delight. The Wildcats had just as many students in the stands at the home team did, though that was not surprise to Troy. School spirit at East High was more than any other in Colorado. Well, West High came close to, but not as much as the Wildcats.

"Focus Bolton." He instructed himself forcefully while the opposing team in the lime green jersey's took the ball down past center court. He had to take his mind off of Gabriella. Basketball was supposed to release him from thinking, but why couldn't her soft eyes leave his vision? Troy's long arms attempted to block the other point guard from shooting, but the taller of the two took it and the ball went into the net with a swish. They were now down by seven.

"Time out ref!" Coach Andrews requested angrily as the sharp whistle blew. Beads of sweat dribbled down Troy's tan face as each teammate nervously stole glances from each other. Guilt was sinking in Troy's moist skin as he realized half the reason they were down was because of him. His head wasn't in the gym right now. It was back in the lodge with his hands snaked around Gabriella's body, dancing dangerously together. The team huddled together around the metal chairs as Andrews let his hard eyes stare down the captain. "Are you sick or something Bolton?"

Troy's eyes shut in pain as he shook his heavy head. "No Coach."

"Then pick up the shit you're playing, or I'm pulling you." He threatened forcefully, even though both he and Troy knew that on Troy's bad days, he could still run circles around their back up point guard, along with the rest of the team.

"I got it alright?" Troy responded determinedly as his cobalt eyes glanced up hopefully to see in the front row, wearing a crimson beater with a snow white one beneath it along with a denim jean skirt that teased Troy at how short it was and high red socks, gently tugged a smile on her lips. A swell of adrenaline at the action rushed through his blood stream as he nodded to no one and placed his hungry fist in with the rest of the team. "WILDCATS!"

"Let's go!" Chad shouted pumping up the visitor's section. Cheers erupted from the crowd as Troy's body was now backing into over drive. He could do this. Two minutes left. Don't think about Gabriella for two minutes and everything would be ok.

The ref blew the whistle again to restart the game as Chad forcefully passed Troy the orange sphere. He took it down the court, being abruptly stopped for a second by the opposing defender, before Troy faked right and took it left, risking it all by taking a three point shot, and somehow managing to get it into the net.

Only four more points to go.

* * *

Gabriella was ripping off her nails with her teeth nervously as she watched Zeke pass the ball desperately to Chad, who took the risky shot in the paint and made it in. "THAT'S IT CHAD!" Her chocolate colored best friend screamed next to her. Gabriella couldn't help but roll her coffee brown eyes at the action as she watched the players in bright yellow take the ball back past half court, her heart beating as though she was out there with them. "Damn it, come on Danforth play defense!" Taylor ordered as Kelsi rolled her eyes beneath her thick rimmed glasses annoyingly.

"Come on boys, you got this!" Kelsi cheered softly as Gabriella's eyes were locked on the brunette who was now dribbling the orange basketball, sweat sliding down his smooth body, making her want to feel what it would be like beneath her the pads of her fingertips.

Taylor and Matt had, much to Chad's protests, left early last night. Gabriella knew that nothing happened, but it still sickened her to think that Taylor had the perfect guy running around on the court right now, while Matt was someone getting wasted in some dorm room. Other than that, she hadn't seen anyone else for the rest of the night, though she knew whisperings were running through the crowd at the beginning of the game about seeing her and Troy at the party last night.

She hadn't been able to think about anything else all day. All that was welded inside her mind was the lips that were pressed up against hers last night. They hadn't spoken since. Should she be worried? Not a single word? Though they hadn't seen each other all day, except for right now as she watched him sprint down the court in a fury to score and beat the tie score with a minute left.

"Come on Troy." She whispered encouragingly under her breath while the cheerleaders on the ground were going wild to pump up the crowd. Gabriella couldn't help but feel Troy's adrenaline through her own veins as the reflection of the bright yellow lights from the ceiling glistened on his moist body.

In slow motion, Troy's hands passed the ball to Chad, who was open down in the paint. He tossed the ball in the air letting it soar for a moment, the entire gym held its breath. The ball seemed to tease everyone, players, the coach, and of course the fans. Gabriella nervously watched as it sunk into the basket perfectly, when a sudden round of cheers encircled her as Troy's hand reached out to slap Chad on the back in support.

After playing defense for the remaining few seconds, the clock on the bright score board switched to zero. They won. After being down ten points at the beginning of the forth quarter, they won. The Wildcat's screamed in triumph just before storming the hardwood. The administrators from the other school unsuccessfully tired to contain them, but the fans were too much like loose animals at the zoo. Gabriella's small body was being pushed towards the center in the wave of students, all screaming like they had just won state. The adrenaline in Gabriella's body radiated as she bounded up and down in excitement with Taylor and Kelsi. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" Taylor screamed loudly as her face crunched up in happiness.

Gabriella's hopeful eyes were searching for the one person who everyone else seemed to be looking for as well. For much different reasons though. She wanted to congratulate him, and also see if he would touch her after their kiss last night. A sudden wave of fear crushed her body at that thought. What if he didn't want to talk to her? What if he didn't even want to look at her? Bodies were being shoved into her back as she ping ponged off of the ecstatic East High. "WILDCATS!" A familiar voice screamed and Gabriella turned around to see a sweaty and out of breath, yet high Chad and Zeke both giving each other hugs.

"You played amazing!" Taylor praised energetically as she pushed past everyone else who matched them in their school colors and leapt into Chad's now tired arms arms. Chad's face shed confusion, before he then beamed like he had just gotten a slice of to die for cake.

But Gabriella didn't have time to listen to the response. All life was sucked from her throat as she saw him. His normally dark caramel hair now was almost the same color as hers and clumped together in strings from being completely drenched in sweat. His cerulean eyes danced in delight as microscopic balls of sweat rested on top of his chapped red lips. The bulging biceps on his arms were swollen from being worked so hard, along with the formed calf muscles on his legs. Troy's head turned slowly to the side and locked as Gabriella's face flustered in a blush. Now the ball was in his court. Would he come to her? Or just ignore her like some other girl.

Seconds turned into decades, Gabriella's chest heaving nervously up and down. The drenched head whipped to rid some of the sweat, just before he took a step forward. Gabriella's nerves rose to unbearable levels as his cyan eyes remained on her, but he seemed to be pushing through the entire crowd to get to her. She suddenly craved what she felt last night and desperately needed to be in his arms.

Both of them began ripping people out of the way to get to each other. A magnetic force that Gabriella couldn't describe drew them through the red sea, each step to each other making the temperature in the room shoot up ten degrees. Finally, after what seemed like weeks, Troy grabbed some random junior's arm and shoved him into someone else to leave a clear foot between him and Gabriella.

Her mouth was fiery sandpaper as Troy's sweating hand reached out for her. Gabriella ignored it, working on the hormonal impulses surging through her body, throwing her arms out and gripping them around his slippery neck before she felt the clammy body push up against hers in a hug. "Congrats." She whispered softly, though desperately letting her smooth chin trail across the damp scarlet uniform and his sticky neck.

Gabriella could feel his sweaty face rub up against her bouncing hair as he seemed to be taking her scent in. A small smile grazed her face at the gesture. It was small, but enough to satisfy her that he had been thinking about her at least a little. But the moment was short lived as his head retrieved from her shoulder and brought her own head to face his sparkling yet determined blue eyes. "We need to talk." He stated plainly, Gabriella's heart suddenly sunk at the sound of those words. The death words that no one wanted to hear from a crush ever.

Her now heavy head nodded slowly, cheers still filling the gym while the administrators were trying to break up the mob. "Let the team through!" The adults were yelling uselessly. But then another head popped up from the student population that was tall and hard. "Bolton!" What Gabriella recognized as the basketball coach yelled. "Get your team to the locker-room!" He ordered loudly, but a grin was bursting through his obviously satisfied hard face.

Troy's head spun back around to meet Gabriella's gaze. "Meet me back at East High alright? We'll talk before the after party." He mumbled as Gabriella's now nervous head nodded slowly, remembering that the team always took the bus to games, along with the rides home as well.

He reluctantly pulled away from her and turned around. Gabriella watched Troy's retreating figure attempt to fight his way through the sea of ruby and snow to gather his team. The nauseous feeling bubbled in her stomach at what would happen in less than an hour. She now officially hated talking.

* * *

Troy's nerves were doing the Irish jig beneath this crawling skin as he was now uncomfortable with being in his body. This was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

But he had to.

"See ya at the after party Troy!" Zeke's voice rang out through the locker-room as Troy turned around to hold up his hand in a small wave. The rest of the winning team also screamed yells of goodbye, but his ears had tuned them out. He wasn't focused on the cream colored walls of the boy's locker room right now. All he could think about was how badly he wanted to slam his lips up against Gabriella's soft and desirable ones, but how he couldn't because he had to protect her from himself.

He swung the light brown door that led to the gym that only had half the lights on, for they had no reason to waste energy during the weekends if no one was going to be there. The thin air that traveled across it suddenly grew thicker as his twinkling eyes landed on the small figure who was staring at the adjacent wall. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her that he couldn't be with her or do anything with her. Just by the way her slender body moved in perfection made Troy want to fall to the ground at her feet. But he had to be strong, for her. If he kept telling himself this was for her, maybe it would be ok.

Slowly, his white shoes took several steps towards her, the air becoming heavy with each one. He was wearing his white warm up sweats, which also came with a white zip up sweatshirt with the famous East High wildcat on the hood and a red t-shirt underneath. The scarlet gym bag that hung loosely on his shoulder somehow became heavier when he noticed how short Gabriella's denim skirt really was, and how desperate he was to run his hand up her thigh.

Her slender body was tense as he approached her, but she refused to turn around to greet him. So he stopped his death march behind her before he realized she was staring at a bulletin board holding newspaper clippings of the athletes that had been in there. Sitting in the center was Troy himself, shooting a lay up from last year at the championship game. "Best game of my life." He stated after swallowing his nerves so he could actually speak.

Her eyes didn't turn to him, but a tiny smile grazed her kissable lips as she nodded. "I remember that. It shot your ego through the roof even more if that was even possible."

Troy nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, I played pretty good, so you know…"

Gabriella smiled shyly again before finally turning to him, taking his breath away. Her brown eyes glistened in a sad way, yet it seemed so beautiful to Troy. Her hair draped over her face loosely, as though she was trying to hide from the possible pain that was about to come next. This wasn't making the task on hand any easier for Troy. "So, you wanna talk?"

The baseball sized lump in Troy's throat grew to the size of a grapefruit before he unsuccessfully attempted to swallow it. "Yeah… uh… let's go for a drive." He suggested fearfully while nodding to the doors to the gym that led to the empty parking lot where he knew his lone care would be.

Her gorgeous head nodded slightly in agreement before the two began to walk across the hardwood floor to the doors in silence. The air was tense, along with both of their bodies, for they knew what was coming, but neither one wanted Troy to say it. He just had to keep telling himself this was for her. It was for the best.

They reached the doors and each opened a different one, but it was in sync with the other. Chills rolled down Troy's back as they walked into the calm, crisp night. Blackness enclosed them as they marched towards the back parking lot where all the teachers parked and the athletes when they had events on weekends. He glanced over to see that Gabriella's thin arms were wrapped around each other to guard her from the cold and whatever else was going to come. He realized that she hadn't brought a jacket, or left it in her car or something. Even though the move would be extremely hypocritical to what he was about to do, Troy stopped abruptly only to have Gabriella turn around in surprise. He let his shoulder dip in order for the heavy gym back to fall off of it and removed the toasty sweatshirt that covered his shoulders. Once it was off, he took a small step towards Gabriella and gently wrapped it around her shoulders to protect her. "Troy… you don't have to…"

"You're freezing." He cut her off and tried to give her a warming smile. Gabriella's shy one fell onto her face in a picture perfect moment that Troy could have saved forever. They began to move again in silence. It was so bizarre to him that one moment, she was sweet, caring, and had a somewhat mysterious shyness to her, like how she was at that moment. But then there was this other side to Gabriella, a sexy confident vixen who knew what she wanted and when, like last night. Both drove him crazy and would make telling her what he was going to so much harder.

After reaching the car that blended in with the night, Troy opened the door and unlocked it, letting Gabriella slide smoothly into the passenger's seat before tossing his red stink bag into the trunk to let that air in there. He hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine, immediately cranking up the heat that wasn't present, for Gabriella was still shaking slightly and the little hairs on Troy's bare arms were starting to stand up with tiny mountains of Goosebumps beneath them.

"Let me know how that is." Troy noted before waving his hand in front of the burst of energy from the heat that didn't come in the car fast enough. Gabriella's tiny body attempted to wrap the white sweatshirt around her closer, though Troy couldn't tell if it was the cold, or maybe the scent of him. Somewhere deep down, he was praying it was the latter.

They pull out of the parking lot in silence and make their way up the dark and winding road in a mysterious silence. Both knew exactly what Troy was going to say, and neither one wanted him to say it. The pre-game nerves he always got were mutating in his stomach now, making his nervous hands practically shake the wheel violently. The sparkling cyan eyes kept sneaking glances at her, just to see the gorgeous profile he couldn't get enough of. Though her own head was locked straight ahead in deep thought. She was going to hate him after this, he knew it. But he wanted to be friends with her, no, he NEEDED to be friends with her.

After a few minutes of mindless driving, Troy parked on the slope of a mountain in an empty park and ride. Blackness surrounded them, though there was a white holy street lamp that beamed onto the black car. The heat was running but the engine was turned off, leaving an empty silence as Troy turned to stiff Gabriella, who seemed to refuse to look at him.

"You warm now?" He asked concerned as Gabriella simply bowed her head in the smallest bit. That shot Troy's nerves through the roof of the car again. She wasn't talking. That wasn't good.

Gabriella finally turned her head the smallest bit so her chocolate eye shimmered in the light a little. "Just spit it out ok?" She ordered painfully, Troy's shaking hand immediately shot to his chestnut hair to run through nervously.

He took a deep inhale but found that the oxygen was way too thin for his lungs. "Look, about last night…" He stated and immediately, Gabriella's hand raised to her lips to gently bite down on her nail. Troy shook his head and chuckled a little. "God, I can't stop thinking about it." He mumbled, Gabriella's head shooting around in shock. That wasn't what she was expecting, nor did he even realize he said it before it came out of his mouth.

"Me neither." She whispered softly while her sparkling eyes gazed into his longingly. Why was she torturing him like this.

Troy let out a depressing sigh before he tried his hardest not to rip his gaze from the perfect head that had a strand of midnight curls dancing in front of it. Elephants were stomping on his stone heart, making this almost impossible to do. "But what happened… it…it can't happen again."

Gabriella's dark eyes shut painfully as her head dropped. He blew it. Any chance for a friendship was now gone. He just blew everything. "Uh huh." Was the only thing that left her lips as Troy practically smacked his head against the window to punish him for doing this right now. It was the exactly opposite of what he wanted, but it was what was right.

"Gabi…" He tried to explain, but found that he didn't know what to say.

Gabriella's hand was trembling before her twinkling eyes lifted to meet his, making his stone heart beat with life once again. She wasn't crying, but the upsetting look on her innocent face was crushing him just the same. "Why not?" It was barely audible, but it floated like a breath.

_Because my mom's a drug user and my dad's a bastard who left me so I have no heart to fall in love with you like I want._ "I'm so fucked up Gabriella." He let out like it was a heavy weight on his chest. Her eyes scrunched as though she was trying to find out what was wrong with him, but couldn't see it in his brow. Slowly, another rough hand ran through his silk hair as she looked like she was about to protest angrily. "No, you don't understand… I'm fucked. I've been to hell, come back, been sent again, then spit back out violently."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip with force. "I told you I have issues too."

Troy shook his head forcefully. He needed her to understand. "Not like mine. Gabriella, I want to do this, honestly you have to believe that I do…" he begged but Gabriella's face was still as hard as his heart. "But you're too amazing. I can't put you through my past ok? I want to be friends, but I can't put you through anything beyond that…"

A heavy silence filled the air as Gabriella's dark eyes set to analyze him like a science project. Her soft kissable lips were a thin straight line, along with anger coursing her face faster than what she ran at state. Troy's body was shaking nervously. It was like a time bomb about to explode. Gabriella's tongue clicked annoyingly before she shook her head. "If you don't want anything to do with me, just fucking tell me…"

"No!" Troy practically screamed, almost sending Gabriella crashing into the window behind her. She didn't get it. She thought he didn't want to be around her. That was the last thing he wanted. Another long breath let out of Troy's wet mouth. "You… you know I've had I thing for you since freshman year?" He more stated than asked as Gabriella's brown orbs grew wide in surprise. Troy chuckled half heartedly and let his head move from side to side. "It just took me until music pro to say something to you cuz I was afraid you'd turn me down again."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip, which Troy was certain was about to grow numb from how many times she had done that. "You're Troy Bolton…" She informed him weakly as her small hand tried to pull the open sweatshirt to her body closer, like she was trying to make him closer to her. "You're not afraid of anything…"

Troy chuckled weakly again before reflexively brushing his hand against her small arm tenderly. "If you think that, then you don't know anything about the real me."

Her dark eyes glanced down at her small lap that was curved so perfect and mysteriously. "Then show me the real Troy Bolton." She whispered seductively though she hadn't tried it to be before connecting their eyes again sending fireworks through Troy's bloodstream. A sudden familiar throb pulsed through the center of his two legs as he stiffened. She didn't even have to try to be sexy to actually be sexy. And the best part about her? When her lips connected with his, there was no pain.

"I can't." Troy breathed agitated with himself for getting tempted to go against what the right thing was. "I can't lead you on… I… I don't have a heart to fall back for you… I'm so fucking screwed up. And you're… you're so perfect."

Gabriella's straight face finally broke. A maniacal giggle cut through the air like a shape knife as she was actually laughing. Troy's nervously stared at her like this was someone he had never seen in his life before. After the giggles subsided to little spits, Gabriella's thin hand reached across and suddenly snaked around his larger wrist. Tingles trickled through his arm at their contact as the deep brown orbs never left the cobalt. The hand that wasn't holding him carefully grasped the bottom of her crimson and snow beaters.

She slowly lifted up the two shirts to reveal the glowing olive skin beneath her. The higher she pulled, the harder Troy was growing rebelliously as he gulped a huge wad of drool that was threatening to form. His stare burnt two holes next to her bellybutton as she stopped lifting her shirt up just as it would have brushed her chest playfully. Her small hand that held his wrist pulled him to her, letting his cold fingers graze against her toasty skin, letting it brush the three white lines that covered her stomach. "If you think I'm perfect, then YOU don't know the real me."

Troy had seen them before, in times where she was at the gym with her sport's bra or by the poolside as he watched longingly. Curiosity tickled his bronze skin on how they were formed, but Troy couldn't find words. His tips were feeling each crevice of her soft skin, and he was doing his best to try and not break out into a sweat. He was fully hard now, the tent in his sweatpants shooting up like the mountain looming above them. And what shocked it was the erection didn't hurt. It was more of a, desirable pain. "Gabi…"

"I'm fucked up too," she whispered painfully as the cyan eyes left her tan stomach and locked with her mocha brown. Her bottom lip quivered, though no water streamed from her orbs. Slowly, her hand guided his away from her bare skin, Troy's fingers twitching in longing as she recovered her marks again. But her soft hand tenderly rose from his wrist until the pads of her fingers trailed a line of fire up his palm. They found the bottom of his and each four of them slipped into the opening that Troy's left for her. A perfect fit. Their hands closed in a lace as sparks erupted from their touch. "You have no idea."

With that she moved her body from where it was pressed against the cold glass and leaned towards him. Troy met her half way and placed a rough hand forcefully on the outside of her left cheek, leaning his dark hair covered forehead against hers while Gabriella's eyes closed in bliss and she opened her mouth as though to breathe in Troy's carbon dioxide. He somehow found it the most arousing thing he had ever witnessed. "Gabriella… I'd hurt you…" He weakly tried to protest as Gabriella's soft tempting lips parted even more.

"You'd help me…" she whispered erotically back as shivers crawled down Troy's now clammy skin. Gabriella's rosy cheek leaned into Troy's palm as another round of fireworks shot through his hand as her wet tongue grazed the calluses. His manhood was on the verge of exploding, in pleasure, not pain. "And I could help you…"

"I can't be with you." A husky whisper was produced as Troy's wall he had built in defense was crumbling to the floor quickly with Gabriella's cannons. Condensation began to form on the ice windows while Gabriella's body started to move closer. He wasn't going to be able to resist her much longer. His body, his mind, and his hormones especially were bowing at her feet. The little sanity that he had left was hanging on with its pinky.

"You don't have to be," Gabriella breathed as Troy's own sparkling blue eyes closed. Her open warm hand placed on his muscular shoulder as her slender flexible leg moved past the barrier separating the two seats. Troy gasped pleasurably as Gabriella swung the other over his torso so she was straddling him in the front seat of his own car, pinning his body to the cloth behind him. Every inch of him was being thrown into a rage of fireworks. His lips tingled in longing to be pressed up against Gabriella's slightly pink ones. "We can just take away the pain. I can be your…"

"Savior…" His hitched whisper finished before he couldn't take it any more. The brick wall he had attempted to keep up fell down in a heap as Troy's longing lips slammed up against Gabriella's sweet ones. Her tongue immediately grazed his bottom lip which he gave her full access to, letting him taste the sweet feel that he did last night. Ripples of sensual ecstasy raged through his body as his moan was stifled into her mouth. He was expecting to feel knives down his back as Gabriella gripped him for support, but instead he felt a passionate pleasure surge into his blood stream. No other girl had made him do that. No other girl had made this feel, _good_.

Troy's rough hands purged into her cascading hair while Gabriella attempted to bite at Troy's tongue seductively, only making Troy desire kissing her more. A high moan rolled from her own throat as Troy gently snaked his wet tongue out from her mouth and forcefully pressed his lips against the smooth side of her neck, making her slender fingers run through his caramel hair to pull him closer to her. "No… strings… attached… right?" His voice vibrated against the velvet skin as she gasped at Troy's strong arms slithering around her waist.

"No strings attached." Gabriella promised before shoving her lips against his angrily.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so happy you guys liked the last chapter. And I'm estatic that now one shot me for taking this story faster than my normal pace. But unlike some of my past stories, this is supposed to be about Troy and Gabriella's relationship, not getting to the relationship. I hope you guys liked this chapter. And just a warning, my scheduale is about to get busier, so please just stick with me if I don't post after two days. Fall is the worst time of year for me, but I'm gonna try the best I can to put out fast, but more importantly, quality chapters. So anyways, thanks for reading and your reviews! I'm blessed you have readers like you! Thank you!**


	13. Paraylzer

**A/N: I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter yet, so let me know what you guys think. It's not very powerful, lol so it feels weird to write two strong ones in a row and this one not be as much. You're reviews from last chapter made me so happy, I seriously don't know how to thank you guys. So, I'm just gonna deicate this chapter to all of you lol! Like I said, not quite sure if I like this chapter yet, so please tell me your honest opinion. Thank you! :)**

* * *

_Gabriella's tiny heart beat increased to a dramatic level as panic flew through her body. The completely black room had small shadows looming in the dark, as though one of them was going to pounce on her. Her small stomach had fear sitting in the pits, before she continued to cower on the other side of the bed, furthest away from the too thin white door. The deep tearstained eyes drilled two holes into the looming door that was taunting her by not moving._

_The dark scared brown eyes were slammed shut as she bit the edge of her thin nail, praying that he wouldn't come into the ten year old's room. Trying to bargain with a higher power that he wouldn't come in the room. Her tiny hand covered the large bruise that rested on the ball of her shoulder, the bruise that was beginning to turn into a vomit colored yellow from where he pushed her against the cabinets last night._

"_You stay away from her!" A shrieking voice echoed through the paper thin walls as Gabriella pulled the soft, fuzzy comforting light brown stuffed bear from the top of her comforter and pulled it to her chest. Acidic tears trickled down her smooth skin before dropping to the white carpeted floor._

_A loud earsplitting crash before she heard heavy footsteps up the stairs. "You do NOT tell me when I can and can't see my daughter!" Her body completely tensed up in panic as she gripped the bear tightly, letting her raspy breathing fill the silence of the room. No, please don't come in. Please don't open that door. Please._

"_Jose, please…" The woman's voice begged mercilessly before she heard another nails on a chalkboard as a body was thrown to the wall on the other side of the door. Her tiny hand gripped the violet comforter as the silent tears mutated into sobs in sync with the older woman's outside._

_Another muffled voice from the black hallway before Gabriella heard another thudding stomp down the stairs. The ten year old body was trembling as she pulled her boney knees to her heaving chest in the fetal position. At ten, she shouldn't be having these thoughts. She should be thinking about the multiplication quiz that was on Friday, not if she was going to gain another bruise tonight._

_Her racing heart came to an abrupt stop as the creaking of the door handle opened. The lungs beneath her chest collapsed as her tear stained eyes squinted in fear. Slowly, the white door swung open to reveal a frail shadow loom in the dark. Gabriella's soft eyes grew wide before she stood up with a quivering lip. "Mommy!"_

"_Ella." Maria breathed out as she rushed into the room and kneeled down before her daughter. In the blackness, Gabriella could make the outline out of the crimson bloodstain casting a shadow over the corner of her lip. The mother engulfed Gabriella into a tight squeeze before lifting her body up gently and sitting down on the bed. Gabriella's head found her favorite place in her mother's neck, letting the sobs volcano through her mouth. "Shh… baby, you don't want to wake Ari."_

_Maria smoothed her daughter's black hair and gently kissed her head. The trembling body attempted to grip at her mother tighter, though it was barely even possible._

_In her mother's arms, she was safe. Safe from her father that was fuming somewhere else. She had made it through this night without having to take his wrath, but it was a complete lottery if she would be as lucky the next night._

"_It's gonna be ok." Her mother soothed gently before placing her bleeding lips against Gabriella's hair in a kiss. "Everything's going to be ok."_

_If Maria Montez said it would be ok, Gabriella believed her. _

* * *

No strings attached. It was dangerous. Every teenager knew that it meant there was nothing to the relationship, except for being physical. They weren't official, they could go screw any other person and it there would be no hard feelings. No spilt tears. They wouldn't have an anniversary, nor would they have to go to dances with each other. Neither would have to call the other just to talk. They wouldn't be walking hand in hand down the hallway with everyone staring at them in pure jealousy. The only difference they were compared to friends were the fact that they would have full rights to make out with each other whenever something went wrong. No strings attached was a slightly more polite way of saying "fuck buddies".

But if that's the only way she could have him, that's how she was going to take him.

Her small hands held the soft peanut butter sandwich beneath her long fingers. The fluttering of the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't subside, even if there was no physical contact present. She refused to look up to meet the weakness that had burnt her skin for a little over a week. The bright florescent lights beamed down onto her shoulders that were covered by a lime green t-shirt with the brand name written in cursive across her chest. She was also covered in jeans that hugged her curves perfectly.

"Chad, you can't just not study!" Taylor's harping voice protested across the bright circular white table with a giant scarlet "E" sitting in the middle of it. It was the twin of over twenty other matching ones that were scattered about the huge cafeteria.

"You don't own me; you can't tell me what Chad Danforth can and can't do." Chad protested snottily, something he was doing a lot of since Sharpay and Ryan's party towards Taylor. And Taylor had been a little more demanding ever since Chad's change in personality towards her.

"You're right, I don't own you," Taylor snapped back angrily as the rest of the table stayed silent with their heads down, knowing not to get into the middle of their arguments that had been frequently occurring over stupid things. Pointless things that normal people wouldn't think twice over. "But when you flunk out of high school and have live on the streets, no one here is going to feel sorry for you."

Her forehead suddenly burned as she could almost feel two bright blue eyes drilling holes into it. Unable to resist the desirable temptation, her sparkling brown eyes glanced up to meet the shining blues that were dancing with delight. Troy's head, which was directly across from her, flicked the dark caramel bangs out of his eyes, letting his smirk tug at the sides of his mouth. "I don't need you to feel sorry for me because I'm not going to flunk out! Just fucking stay out of my business ok?" Chad's angered face snapped back.

Sparks flew through her shins as she almost jumped at the sensation of something gently rubbing against her jean pants leg. It took a moment for her to realize that it was a black and white converse shoe before she gazed over again to see that Troy was looking at Chad, purposely avoiding her look. He adjusted the bright red basketball warm up jacket he was wearing over a plain white t-shirt that Gabriella knew made him look faint-worthy.

He'd do little things like that ever since the away game and when they had their talk. When they hadn't made out, which was four times since the car incident not that Gabriella was counting, Troy would pull subtle things, almost as if just to be sure that he was somewhere on her mixed up mind. Whether it was just a hand brush in the hallway, or maybe just a light caress of his fingers on her shoulder in music pro. But it didn't matter. It was the little things like that made Gabriella just as excited as when Troy's tongue was shoved down her throat. Well ok, maybe not a very good comparison.

"I'm just trying to be a good friend." Taylor responded forcefully as she shook her head, sandwiched in between both Gabriella and Zeke on her other side. Troy's foot increased it's pace, making Gabriella's lazy smile on her smooth face tighten from the tickle. She noted the tiny amused smirk on Troy's face, even if he was looking at Chad still.

"If you want to be a good friend then just leave me the fuck alone!" He yelled, catching the attention of envious teenagers who weren't sitting at their table. Chad angrily stood up and snatched his brown paper bag before shooting an annoyed look to everyone else. "Come on guys, I wanna work on my jump shot anyways." He stated referring to Troy and Zeke

Troy's head shot to his best friend just before shooting to Gabriella, his foot freezing beneath the table that hid it. Slowly, he swallowed the part of the shining apple he was eating. "I'm not done yet!" He announced before Chad's beady black eyes shot him atomic bombs. The baby blue eyes rolled before he turned back to the circular table and tossed Gabriella the half eaten fruit. "Knock yourself out." He offered before swinging one denim pants leg from under the table, almost making Gabriella whimper at the lack of his touch.

Gabriella watched his retreating figure with the other guys as Taylor groaned angrily. "Why doesn't he just stop it? He's gonna fail and come crying to me about it!" She complained before shaking her angered head. "What's with him lately anyways?

Both Gabriella and Kelsi lock eyes and do their best not to comment at that. They knew exactly what was wrong with him, and it was sitting next to Gabriella in an upset heap. "Well you know how guys get…" Gabriella tried to defend him as that only made Taylor groan in irritation more.

"Yeah, but you and Ryan never fought, and you guys were together!" She exclaimed, and for the first time, Gabriella's noticed Kelsi's eyes grow wide beneath her glasses. What? What was that about?

"Yeah, but Ryan and I didn't do much of anything." Gabriella confessed as she stared down at the fruit that sat in her had, with a single bite out of the sweet taste. She could feel the stickiness of the juices seep onto her soft palm, gently bringing the apple up to take a tiny bite right next to where Troy started.

"Why not?" Kelsi asked curiously as Gabriella glanced at her strangely.

"I dunno. We dated, but it was different. I didn't have a… spark with him." She commented before taking another bite of the juicy apple that tasted so much sweeter than a normal one. Maybe it was just because it came from Troy, whom she did have a spark with. She hadn't even felt this way with Ryan. Something about Troy's appeal was to die for, and she couldn't get enough of it.

"There isn't something wrong with him is there?" Kelsi grilled as Gabriella's nose scrunched. She seemed to be extremely interested in this topic, though Gabriella didn't care, it was just strange.

"Nope. I just… he's more of a friend than anything." She finished before raising a questionable dark eyebrow. "Why?"

"No reason." Kelsi quickly stated before popping a carrot in her mouth.

Gabriella eyed her suspiciously, before taking another bite of the forbidden fruit and shrugging, but kept the thought in the back of her mind for future references.

* * *

"I need a nap."

Gabriella's dark eyes shot up to the figure that had fallen lazily onto the black couch, draping his entire muscular body and forcing his head into the soft cushions. An amused giggle produced from Gabriella's tiny lips as she shook her head playfully at the boy. His heavy eyelids hid his sparkling blue eyes, but a happy smile grazed his features as he couldn't contain himself. "Then go home and take one." Gabriella responded flirtingly as his left eye gently opened up to focus on the thin girl on the floor.

"You just want me to leave." He joked amusingly before Gabriella shook her light head with giggle still vomiting from her mouth. Leaving was the last thing she wanted from him.

"I never said that." She coyly defended before kneeling up onto her boney knees and gently hitting the thick book that was lying open on the floor.

It was after school, and Troy and Gabriella had decided he should come over so they could work on their project, but both really just wanted to be with the other. So they were now lazily in Gabriella's dark living room with the only light shining was the one in the kitchen, plus the multicolored TV. Troy finally flipped over so he was facing upward, making his red basketball warm up twist around his body like a snake.

"Actions say louder than words," he wiggled his thick eyebrows before Gabriella rolled her dark brown orbs and slowly stood up, letting the blood drain back down into her legs. "What about this one? It's kinda got a catchy beat. We could do something like that?"

Gabriella snatched the snow sheet of paper before nodding her head to the lyrics. She was too involved with it to notice that Troy was staring at her, a genuinely happy smile on his face as he looked like he was staring at the world. "Yeah, if you like bubblegum pop!" she complained lazily before tossing the sheet back down onto Troy's lap, then sitting on the edge of the couch. "We have four of them. One's already extremely electronic. I want to strip things down to the basics."

Troy's amused eyebrows rose in delight as he eagerly pushed himself up so the arm of the couch balanced him. "Like, acoustic?"

"Yes!" Gabriella exclaimed excitedly before nodding her head off. "Yes, I want an acoustic song!"

"It's about damn time you said something useful," Troy mumbled before Gabriella angrily glared at him and snatched a squishy pillow behind her, chucking it forcefully in his direction. "Hey!"

It was curious to Gabriella. The two seemed to have completely skipped a step. When everything was calm and they were just hanging out, they acted exactly as they had before. Flirty friends. He didn't hold her hand, nor kiss her cheek or anything like that. They just acted as though the away game and the Evans' party never happened. But if either of them were upset, stressed, bothered, angry, sad, depressed, or any other strong emotion, they'd make out to kill the pain. There was no in between stage, which was what separated them from a couple.

"Why do I talk to you anyways?" Gabriella asked playfully as Troy's muscular arms flexed as he pulled the pillow to his chest.

"Because I'm your music pro partner." He responded cheekily. "And I'm hot."

A blush flooded her cheeks as she couldn't deny the latter. "Why the hell did you get in music pro anyways?"

The built shoulders shrug before he glances down at his large hands. "Garble loves my ass like everyone else."

Gabriella giggled flirtatiously. "I don't love your ass. It's kinda boney." She responded jokingly before Troy's soft features completely dropped in horror. She couldn't help the spits of laughter that erupted from her mouth at the serious face that almost looked like he was going to cry.

"You… you think I have a boney ass?" He asked depressed as he turned his head around as though to check himself out beneath the cushions. Gabriella couldn't contain herself anymore as she doubled over in hysteria and felt tiny tears from in the corners of her eyes at Troy's pretend depression.

Cutting through her laughter, the telephone rang in the distance, making Gabriella's stomach burn from the feeling. Tiny spits of giggles still vibrated in her throat as she slowly stood up and walked to the black phone that was flashing. Troy smirked cheekily at her before he placed a hand on his backside and rubbed it as though taunting her. "He…hello?" Gabriella greeted giggling at Troy's actions.

"Hey Ella." The crisp, business voice asked on the phone as the smile wiped off Gabriella's face. Her small hand reached up to her forehead as she closed her eyes almost painfully. She never called home unless she wanted Gabriella for something.

"Hi Mom," Gabriella's once amused voice dropped to be serious as Troy's dark eyebrows narrowed in confusion. He sat up attentively, watching her motions like a science project as Gabriella paced back and forth on the soft white carpet. The room suddenly flickered darker as a commercial on the TV turned black. "Err… what's up?"

"Just checking in on you. What are you up to?" _Like hell you are_. Gabriella nervously placed her sweating hand up to her mouth and gently bit down on the flimsy nail that wouldn't grow. Troy's sharp blue eyes took her actions in, almost taking notes with the change of demeanor.

"Oh uh… I'm just working on homework with a friend." She mumbled before her dark eyes glanced up to see Troy's burning with information ones.

"Who's over?" Her mother asked as Gabriella bit her bottom lip before glancing at the gorgeous basketball captain draped across her couch.

"Oh um… just Tay." She nervously lied while Troy's amused eyebrows rose again, but she couldn't help but feel like he was trying to get information from this conversation.

It was hard to believe that Gabriella and her mother had ever been close. But when her father was the enemy in the house, she and her mother were the victims. Gabriella could remember crying with her mother late into the night, but attempting to hide if from Ari. Maybe that was why her present habits hurt so much. Because they were inseparable.

"Oh, good…" Her airy voice trailed off as Gabriella let a small sigh escape her lightly glossed lips.

"Anything else?" Gabriella asked in monotone before almost cringing to hear her mother speak.

"Actually, yes…" The teenager's stomach sunk to the bottom of a deep ocean as her face cringed in pain. She knew there was something else coming, and a switch of anger was turned on inside of her. Would she ever just call to talk? Would she ever actually care about her daughter again if it wasn't for selfish reasons? Would she ever just be _a mom_? "I have someone going to drop something off, so I need you to stay in for tonight. Taylor can keep you company."

A mysterious shadow loomed over Troy's bronze face as the side of Gabriella's mouth twitched angrily. It wasn't the fact that her mom wanted her to do this. It was the fact that she was telling her to do it. That she didn't have any regard for Gabriella's agenda. It was when Maria wanted something done, everything else was dropped.

"I was going to go run at the track tonight." Gabriella hissed venomously through her white teeth as her non existent nails ripped at the edge of the couch. Troy stared blankly at her, probably shocked by her change in demeanor so fast.

"You can skip one day of running." Maria stated distantly.

"No Mom! I can't!" Gabriella contained her voice from rising.

"Ella, please calm down. He'll be there soon." She informed and that was the end of the discussion. "See you in a few hours."

An evil click of the phone on and Gabriella remained stationed in her spot with the jet slender phone still positioned at her ear. Poison ran through her bloodstream as her heart beat increased to a dangerously fast level. She didn't even notice that Troy had leaned forward on the couch curiously before her hand dropped down weakly. Her mother didn't control her life, so why should she tell her what to do when she wasn't even home half the time to see her?

"Gabi…" Troy's rough hand reached out in comfort but Gabriella's snakelike eyes turned to slits before matching with the rest of the room in a black haze.

"She doesn't even fucking ask me if I was too busy." An evil hiss escaped her mouth before chucking the phone carelessly to the floor. Was she making a bigger deal out of this then she should have? Probably, but little things like this were beginning to irritate her more ever since her mom told her she had to stay home from the Evans' party.

"Gab…" The deep calming voice tried to cut into her mind but Gabriella wasn't paying attention.

"Does she _want _me to go to state for track? Huh? I thought she wanted me to be fucking perfect!" She exclaimed as a hurricane was beginning to form above her head. She was so focused on the vomit feeling in the pit of her stomach that she didn't even notice Troy bound up from the spot he was sitting on in the edge of the seat and kneel down in front of her, letting her light jeans straddle him. "She's never home anyways…"

"Gabriella!" Troy's loud and dominating voice finally sliced through Gabriella's complaining one as his two calloused hands gripped the sides of her hard face gently. Fireworks exploded as heat traveled through his impact point. The cerulean eyes sparkled as they locked with the dark brown, nodding his head a little so he was looking through his brow. The thin light from the kitchen glowed in a diagonal light across his face, the only light in the room making him look so tempting.

She didn't even have time to remember that she now had Troy to help her before his lips shoved aggressively onto hers. He would take care of her now. Passionately yet sweetly, his thin lips suctioned on her puffy bottom one, taking a tiny breath before sucking again. Her arms forcedly wrapped around the back of his neck and attempted to pull him closer. The dark coffee eyes welded shut in bliss, caused by Troy's tempting seduction.

His tender hands fell from her face and trailed down the sides of her lime green fitted t-shirt before they rested on her hip. Gabriella wasn't able to take it anymore as desire overwhelmed her. She gripped at his scarlet warm up and angrily pulled him downwards and slightly sideways. Gabriella's boney back gently rested on the back of the soft couch before Troy's muscular body hovered over her in a sexual way that made the knots in her stomach disappear.

His soft lips above her held miracles. Anger at her mom was sponged out of her hip as Troy's gentle thumb cycloned around the bone. His wet tongue that now tangoed with hers was lapping up the feeling of helplessness at memories of the tears that dripped down her face with the woman who gave birth to her. The way the light denim pinned her hips to the couch, making the firing organ between her legs begin to pulsate, becoming a stronger beat than the weak one in her heart.

Gabriella's slender legs slipped around Troy's muscular calves as his tickling lips removed from hers and he began to pleasurably nip at her rounded jaw line. "Troy… Troy that feels incredible." Her hitched voice caused him to groan at her want as his magical tongue licked at her neck.

"She's… she's never home huh?" He whispered huskily before Gabriella's silk hands plunged into his dark caramel hair.

It was at that defining moment that Gabriella realized the first secret about either of their pasts was revealed.


	14. That's What You Get

"Wait, you want us to do what?"

November had come and gone and the Wildcats now found themselves in the first of December. The air was bone chilling and sunlight was only evident from 8 AM to 4 PM, other than that the school was completely covered in blackness. Though with the holidays in less than a month away, people's mood seemed to be cheering up. Well, people's moods who had families to go to or if their parents were around for them. For the two that didn't, December was looking grim, just like the rest of the twelve months.

Gabriella's body was frozen as she attempted to control her now twitching legs that were itching to take quick steps outside. Indoor track would start right after the holiday break, and she needed to be out there. Her body craved running, since it was after school and she should be braving the blistering cold right now instead of standing in front of her best friend with one of her other best friends. The dark girl looked eager, which scared Gabriella.

"Please?" Taylor begged energetically as Gabriella bit her bottom lip nervously and glanced towards the petite girl whose eyes were the size of moons beneath her glasses. "It's one night, and he really wants to get to know my friends. So please? I promise it will be fun!"

Gabriella and Kelsi both swiveled their head to look at each other and decide if this was dangerous of not. The slender fingers nervously played with the small black gloves in her hand. She adjusted the second skin vibrant red spandex on her legs, feeling the longing crave that had been stuck in her legs all day. "So let me get this straight. He wants to go on a triple date with two of your friends, so he won't know their dates, but he wants to impress us when he could be screwing you in his dorm?"

Taylor's hot face flushed in the color of Gabriella's tights. "We would not be screwing in his dorm, but essentially yes. See? Isn't he a good guy?" Taylor nodded her head eagerly, reminding Gabriella strangely of a dog that wanted a bone.

Kelsi let out a small sigh. "I guess we'll find out for sure on Saturday." She responded in a small voice as Taylor almost toppled her over in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she chanted happily before squeezing Kelsi's body to a choking level. Her face tinted blue before Taylor let go. "What about you Gabs? Please?" Taylor begged, almost dropping to her knees.

Gabriella's shoulder collided lazily with the locker next to hers. "Kelsi, who are you taking with you?" A sly eyebrow rose in amusement. Ever since the weekend of the Evans party three weeks ago, Gabriella couldn't help but notice the little hints Kelsi dropped that she liked Ryan. Plus, now she was stalling the answer she didn't want to.

Fear coursed the small girl's features before she shook her head. "Um… I don't know, I'll just ask someone in choir or something. Or maybe I'll just ask a girl, so it won't be as date-y."

"Mmm… or you COULD make it a date and ask a certain ex of mine. You seem to be, interested in him lately." Gabriella wiggled her eyebrows tauntingly before Kelsi's eyes grew to the size of California.

"What? Me? Like Ryan?" Kelsi's pale skin almost collected beads of sweat just below her shining brown hair. "No, I don't like him."

Gabriella loosely shrugs her shoulders. "You grill me all the time about him, and I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at him."

Kelsi bit her thin bottom lip. "Please don't be mad." She whispered fearfully.

A laugh escaped the depths of Gabriella's throat. "Mad? Of course I'm not mad!" she announced before throwing her arms up in the air dramatically. "Ryan and I are over. Completely. One hundred percent. I don't like him, but you should go for it."

A shy smile crossed her lips as she shook her head in a disagreement. "No… no I'll just ask another girl…"

"No!" Taylor protested angrily. "This is a date Kelsi! You're asking someone with a dick and that's final."

Gabriella let another laugh loose. "Or I'll just ask him for you if you're too scared."

Kelsi let the thought sink into her skin before she timidly stared down. "I'll think about it."

"You better be coming!" Taylor exclaimed while the spotlight was now put on Gabriella. Her stomach somersaulted, knowing that was the exact opposite of what she wanted to do. How could she go anywhere when one of her best friends would be hurting? But Taylor WAS her best friend, not Chad. So she had to come first, whether Gabriella was kicking and screaming during it or not.

"Um… I might have plans." She lied innocently through her bright teeth.

"Well, you're dropping them," Taylor ordered forcefully before her hard face softened ever so slightly. "Please Gabriella? I need my best friend to approve of him, or I can't date him!"

Gabriella bit her soft bottom lip before her dark brown orbs shut painfully. She couldn't be a bad friend. Taylor had been there for her too much to be a bad friend. Granted, she didn't know about Gabriella's horrid past, but then again no one knew about that. "When are we going?"

A smile worthy of Miss America beamed across Taylor's face as she bounded into Gabriella's thin covered arms. "Thank you!" She screamed through the empty hallway. "You won't regret it, he's so great!"

A sad giggle produced from Gabriella's lips as Taylor let go. "Whatever makes you happy."

"I heard Bobby is single now. You should invite him." Kelsi pointed out before Gabriella's body froze.

The two hadn't told anyone else what Gabriella and Troy had been up to. It wasn't as though they were trying to keep it a secret or anything; it just probably wouldn't be smart to go around telling other people they were making out to kill each other's pain. Both had the faintest idea that Chad thought there was something going on, but other than that, everyone else was completely oblivious and just thought they both liked each other.

"Swim Captain Bobby?" Gabriella spit out like it was a vulgar word.

"Swimmers do have stamina." Taylor pointed out as Gabriella couldn't help the sheepish smile crossing her lips.

_So do point guards_. "Taylor!" The innocence of Kelsi scolded before Gabriella couldn't help but let giggles force from her throat.

"I'll figure something out. But I gotta run." She informed before finally pointing towards the stairway leading to the bone chilling cold. "Literally!" Gabriella giggled before suddenly feeling her stomach crash to the floor.

Troy was not going to be happy.

* * *

"No."

His definite strong voice echoed through out the cracks of the store as his sparkling blue eyes focused on the dismantled toe clip resting on the table next to the burnt orange snowboard. Troy didn't even have to look up to her to answer, or be able to tell that she was probably pouting right now. Too bad.

"You didn't even let me finish." Her sweet angelic voice complained before Troy shook his head forcefully again and reached down to grab a shining silver screwdriver.

He knew from the moment she stepped in his work fifteen minutes ago, something was up. At first, a small yet guilty excitement bubbled that maybe something was wrong and she needed him. It made him feel awful inside, since he got pleasure from her pain, but she did the same for him right? But did she enjoy his pain? Or did she feel she was only doing him a favor?

"You don't need to." Troy rebutted distantly as his tight face cringed annoyingly as he realized he needed a flat screw driver instead of a Philip's. "Al, I need a flat one."

"Get it yourself," Alex responded before Troy's sharp piercing blue eyes shot up from where he was attempting to fix the broken snowboard in the dim lighting of the store. "Fine… fine."

"Why not?" Gabriella questioned as she leaned forward on the hard desk. Her back pea coat was opened slightly so Troy could get a glimpse of her soft, inviting skin beneath her burgundy beater that dipped down into her cleavage to Troy's liking. Her normally silk black hair was drenched, proving to Troy that she had just gotten out of the shower after running. But Troy's shining blue eyes would not be removed from her chest.

They hadn't done anything past making out besides Troy's hands were beginning to roam when there was an issue. Two days ago, he gave her a ride home after she ran and he had practice, which led to a forty-five minute session of Troy's tongue down her throat. It was then that his hands had begun to twitch with anticipation and might have "accidentally" brushed her bra underneath her shirt. They had made out while he was shirtless as well, but for Troy, they were taking things at a slow pace, because both were slightly afraid if they went anywhere else, they'd begin to get attached. At least, that's what Troy was afraid would happen to Gabriella. He didn't have to worry about getting attached to her. Or so he thought.

"Because he's my fucking best friend and I'm not gonna go to a movie with someone that wants to screw the girl he's obsessed with." Troy heaved before flipping the sun burnt board over, letting his eyes drop from the petite girl.

"I already called Chad!" Gabriella protested as she ran to the other side of the large counter and stared into his hard face. It was completely dead, like normal, with only Alex and Troy in the store. Well, Gabriella was here now too. "He said he wanted you to go so that you can like 'sabotage' or whatever!"

"Oh yeah!" Alex chimed in as he gently set the new screwdriver down, flipping his blonde hair out of his eyes. "Didn't you date Taylor? You could tell him she's a bad kisser or something!"

Troy felt a small smirk plaster on his face as he swore a streak of jealousy ran across Gabriella's face. "I only dated her for a month, and you couldn't even say we made out." He confessed before a sigh of relief trickled from Gabriella's throat. It made him feel powerful.

"It doesn't matter. Troy, please?" She begged desperately before slipping her thin fingers onto his bare bicep. Troy's eyes closed in a ripple of pleasure from the touch as he bit his thin bottom lip to contain the groan he wished to produce. "I need you to go!"

"Just ask someone else." He mumbled before turning to her and letting their two shining eyes lock together.

"But you're the only one who will get me through this!" She pleaded tugging at this bare skin again, traveling her fingers up on his arm so they gently grazed the sleeve of the ocean blue shirt he was wearing. "Kelsi is probably going to take Ryan. Troy, I need you!"

He wanted to be with her, but he didn't want to watch his best friend's pain like that. Chad had given Troy the support he needed when he was depressed, and while this wasn't even close, Troy still would feel dirty if he went on this. But Troy couldn't deny that her pleads and begs with his name spilling out was slightly turning him on.

"Come on man, it's only for like two hours. You can deal." Alex exclaimed as Gabriella's face lit up with excitement.

"Thank you! Listen to Alex!" She pointed towards the West High basketball captain that seemed to be beaming.

"Yeah dude, listen to me!"

"Ok, one, hell no." Troy pointed to the rival captain before Alex's face slumped in a pretend depression. He then turned back to the desperate vixen. "And two, what if I have something else planned?"

"Yeah? What else are you doing?" Gabriella crossed her arms and scrunched her nose irritated.

"What if I had a hot date or something?" Troy joked but suddenly discovered that it was a bad idea to say. Gabriella's eyes darkened to the black angry depths and her face clouded over evilly. Though she wasn't allowed to get jealous, because they weren't official, Troy suddenly realized that she had just gotten angry because he told her he couldn't be with anyone.

"Fine." She hissed before spinning on her heels and marching towards the door. "I hear Bobby's looking for a lay."

A sudden sense of protectiveness jumped into Troy's turning stomach as the sharp blue grew four sizes. Alex's jaw dropped to the floor with a thud as Troy chucked the screwdriver down forcefully and chased her desperately. The rational side to him knew that she wouldn't do it, that she was only trying to make him jealous. Well, it was working. He flung his body in front of the door before her small hand could reach for it. An amused smile plastered on her face as Troy scowled from knowing she won. "Why the fuck would you want to screw Bobby?" He hissed with a disturbing image of the long swimmer's torso drenched in sweat and hovering Gabriella's nude slender body.

Gabriella leaned forward and placed a hand on his built chest. "You said you have a hot date." She gently pushed him into the door, making his back collide with the condensation. "What's it to you anyways?"

Troy snarled angrily as his course hand shoved into his silk locks. "So when are you planning on meeting the bastard?" Troy seethed out, hating loosing more than anything. Gabriella was taking it all in happily.

Hope danced in Gabriella's eyes, before Troy glanced back to see that Alex's mouth still hung open and was entranced as though he was watching a porn video. "I'd pick you up at like seven thirty." She suggested, optimism laced into her voice.

Whoa, hold up. Rewind. Pick him up? No, that was not an option. He suddenly realized where this was going. "No… no way… you wouldn't come by."

The hope was smashed into tiny flakes as her bright face slid off. There was no way she would come to his house. Never. "We've been hanging out by ourselves for a month and I haven't been to your house once!" Gabriella proclaimed vexed.

"Don't feel bad. I've known him since middle school and I still haven't been to his house." Alex lazily complained before plopping down in a swiveling chair behind the oak counter.

"Shut up Gregory." Troy attempted to damper the situation. His striking eyes locked back on Gabriella's slightly annoyed ones. "It's just like yours alright? No different."

"But Troy…" she whined before closing her eyes miserably, since Troy's hard face proved her rebut was useless. "Whatever I tried, I'll just see you tomorrow then."

Disappointment trickled across her features as Troy agitatedly shut his eyes and leaned his head up against the cold glass. She was obviously upset about not being able to go to Troy's house, and he didn't want her to be angry with him. So that left him to do what he didn't want to. "Fine. I'll go on three conditions."

A sudden happy light sparked in her black eyes and her smooth head looked up to meet him. "You… you will?" she questioned gaining energy. "What are they?"

A disgruntled sigh whispered through his lips as he ran another hand through his hair. How was he this weak for her? "One, I pick you up."

Gabriella's tempting bottom lip connected with her tiny teeth in a bite. "Ok…" She responded disappointingly, but there was no arguing that matter anymore.

"Two, if the guy gets cockier than me, I'm out." Troy held up two slender fingers for a visual before Alex snorted in the corner.

"No one's cockier than you." She commented amusingly before Troy's hand pointed to him forcefully, though his eyes never left the coffee brown.

"Shut the fuck up! You're not helping." Gabriella giggled and her smile began to grow to a tempting one as she gazed up at him slightly seductively. The telephone filled the thick air and Troy happily noticed as Alex groaned and then walked to the back room to answer.

"And the third?" Gabriella's gentle voiced curiously asked before Troy let a desirable smirk stretch across his face.

"We don't go to a chick flick." He requested softly, suddenly feeling like Alex had just cranked the heat up in the store, but knew that it was really the steamy hormones that were bouncing off the two of them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Her thin arms crushed the back of his neck as Gabriella leapt into Troy's brawn arms, sending eclectic waves to pulsate through his blood stream. She practically pulled him towards the floor before squeezing him thankfully. "You just saved my life."

Neither one had any idea how powerful the words that just slipped out really were.

Troy clung to her like he was holding his life in his clutches. The aroma of her drying shampooed vanilla hair lingered in his nostrils as he gripped her thin sides tighter, as if trying to savor her inside of him. He felt a tiny thump produce from her left breast against his rock chest that was unfamiliar to him. It was a beating heart, and Troy found that it calmed him like a sweet lullaby. "You owe me." He whispered tenderly in her ear, discovering a softer side deep within his rough surface that he never really knew.

Gabriella nodded sweetly as she finally pulled away from his clutch, but let her smooth hands remain stationed on the back of his neck, tickling the tiny hairs. Troy prayed that Alex would stay in the back room talking on the phone, for he selfishly wanted as much time alone with Gabriella as humanly possible.

"We'll work something out." Gabriella's tongue rolled bewitchingly before she gently licked her lips in an enticing way. Troy groaned just from the visual turn ons as he could feel the softness in his jeans twitch with desire.

Troy amorously fluttered his eyes shut and leaned his head towards her. Both foreheads collided and an atomic bomb exploded beneath both sets of closed eyelids. Troy attempted to suck her in, breathe was she was exhaling. His lips parted hungrily as they were inches apart from hers. The sexual ecstasy was surging through both bodies, desiring a kiss, a touch, a thrust.

If he was her boyfriend, he would have passionately let his lips crash onto hers. But Troy had to remind herself the three little words, "no strings attached". He couldn't kiss her unless something was wrong with either one of them. He couldn't let her fall for him if he couldn't fall back. Troy wasn't going to let her hit rock bottom.

So he reluctantly pulled away, also stripping all of the sexuality that gave Gabriella a high a moment ago. Her alluring glossed lips hung in a longing in mid air as she took a breath, but must have noticed that Troy's musky scent wasn't there to meet hers. He gently dropped his hands from her waist and her light eyelids tightened her unsatisfied eyes painfully. The black eyelashes fluttered open and she gazed achingly up at him. "Um… well thank you." She turned her head away disappointedly before Troy sidestepped from her pathway out.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok?" He questioned before she gave a weak smile and opened the large door into the pitch black icy night.

Why was being a good person so fucking hard?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who left reviews last chapter! I would give you guys hugs if I could. Thanks for reading and sticking by me. You guys are the best! :D **


	15. Take You There

**A/N: Ok, so I worked EXTRMELY hard on this chapter, so I hope it shows. And I know it's longer, but I couldn't find anything to take out or to stop. This is your warning now. I said this in the beginning of the story, but I'm going to enforce it. From this point on, this story is going to get a lot more graphic. Hopefully most of you don't mind, but I'm just warning you. There's a reason it's rated M. But anyways, thanks for your reviews! I hope you guys liked this chapter, because I really wanted to put all I had in this. Hopefully you'll like it. Thank you to everyone! :P You guys are amazing!**

* * *

If Gabriella hadn't dragged him kicking and screaming to this, there was no way he'd be here right now.

Troy felt a rush of artificial heat explode onto his bronze skin as he stepped in sync with the woman next to him into the large theater. The washed jeans covered his muscular legs and he gently pulled off the black hooded sweatshirt to reveal a soft olive colored t-shirt layered above a loose white one. The cyan eyes painfully scanned the glowing gold lights of the advertisements before they landed on the four people standing off in the corner. A hard glare coursed Troy's face as he narrowed his eyes on the tall boy with his arm lazily draped over Taylor's broad shoulders like she was his property. That should be his best friend.

"Ok, we came, I'm leaving." Troy spun on the heels of his converse shoes before another gentle hand shot out to grab his bare arm before he could attempt to walk towards the glass double doors.

"Troy," Gabriella scolded before his hopeful face dropped into a pout. His cerulean blue eyes glanced sideways to take in the way her powdered sky blue beaded halter made her calling skin so much tanner and more desirable. She had a cream cardigan covering the tops of her shoulders and was wearing a set of dark washed jeans that curved to her hips in a model way that Troy could barely resist. The cascading waves crinkled all the way down her body, tossing a little as she removed the black pea coat from her shoulders. "Please. It's two hours…"

"Gabi, I can't sit there and watch this while Chad probably has his ass on Zeke's couch holding the phone for my 'report' or whatever." Troy put finger quotes around the word. "Plus the guy looks like a total prick." He noted while glancing his head back to see that all four of them were staring at the two blocking the entrance to the front of the theater. Surrounding moviegoers glared at them angrily, but Troy could really care less right now.

"Just think of this as doing it for him alright?" She cooed before taking a tiny step forward and letting her facial expression fall into an innocent beg. Oh no, he was pretty sure he couldn't resist this.

An aggravated sigh left his parted lips before letting his head shake in annoyance. "You owe me big time Montez."

Gabriella's appealing smile almost made Troy grab her right there. "We've already discussed this. We'll figure something out."

He let his head fall in a small nod before they both turned and began to make their journey through the entrance of the theater and to where the four of them were. Ryan looked like he had a genuinely happy experience, in a white button up and kaki pants. Kelsi was in a knee length stripped skirt and matching blouse, staring longingly at her date, which it didn't look like Ryan believed it was a date. Troy remembered Gabriella saying that she asked him to come with to keep Kelsi company, but he knew that Ryan was extremely oblivious to the fact that Kelsi liked him. Taylor and Matt were giggling with each other, heightening the burning feeling of regurgitation in Troy's esophagus. Chad was a million times better.

"Hey Gabriella!" She greeted excitedly with her eager eyes. Gabriella grinned brightly back, Troy suddenly admiring her for being able to lie through her teeth. He was getting the feeling that maybe she was too good at that. "Err… hey Troy." Taylor eyed him up suspiciously. Matt smiled a too perfect and happy smile for Troy's liking, making his desire to rip it off his face and stomp it on the floor strong. Taylor's bright head turned to the side as she placed her hand up and opened her mouth to shield herself from the basketball captain. "I thought you were gonna ask Bobby."

"I heard that." Troy mumbled before Taylor just shrugged it off like it was no big deal. They were close friends, Taylor being his closest girl friend, besides Gabriella of course. But he knew that she was smart. Chad and Troy had been inseparable for so long, and their constant bickering was making Troy have to stand behind Chad no matter what. So he really had no hard feelings about her comment.

"Yeah, well, you guys decided that. Not me." Gabriella loosely shrugged back before letting her sparkling eyes look back up at Troy's annoyed ones. "Plus Troy was just begging me to let him come!" She commented sarcastically that could have passed off as real, though Troy glared evilly at her.

"Well, we're glad you're here Troy." Matt sucked up as Troy's dark eyebrows rose in a horrid amusement before he felt a prick of a hard object against his strong calf. A sharp pain initiated through his leg as his smooth face cringed. His eyes shot to the side to see that Gabriella's head hadn't moved, even though her foot was the culprit of his pain. Damn her for making him play nice.

"Should we head in? We don't want to be late." Ryan pointed to the large black and white clock on the wall. The rest of them agreed and began to make their long voyage through the lobby to the dark black theaters with ruby velvet painting the walls. Their walk held an awkward silence, no one knowing what to say with Matt there.

"So… the review online said this movie is pretty good." Taylor attempted to break the heavy air. Troy's hand gently brushed up against Gabriella's accidentally, causing her to turn and gaze up at him with a small flirtatious smile on her face. Troy beamed down at her, resisting the burning temptation to lace their fingers as they walked. Not a boyfriend Bolton. You're just a bed buddy.

A sudden sparked idea coursed Troy's mind. "Hey Tay…" he began to comment before they stopped before a jet black door with a twisted picture of a fictional serial killer plastered on the wall as the advertisement. "Remember when we went to the movies together that one time while we were dating?" He attempted to scare Matt off, but found just a curious look grazed his face.

"You two dated?" His voice wasn't angry at all, just surprised. It was extremely surprising that the two did date freshman year. It surprised him too, since the whole reason he did date her was just walking in the door to the shadowed theater with her rippling waves of black locks flipping to look at him. That could all be blamed on Gabriella.

"Hardly." Taylor spit out before reaching for Matt's large hand, almost as though to spite Troy. The shining blue eyes rolled annoyingly. That should be Chad's hand. Tingles exploded in his hand for a moment as he realized that Gabriella's smooth fingers brushed against his in an attempt to make him grab them.

After making it through the front part of the theater and up the aisle towards the back couple rows, Troy found himself sitting in a blood red colored chair with the dim lighting causing sensual shadows on Gabriella's perfect face. He was on the end, with her sitting next to Taylor, Matt on the other side, then Kelsi and Ryan on the opposite side of that. "You're gonna get scared." Troy taunted playfully and Gabriella giggled sweetly in response.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll just look at your face and start laughing." She jabbed and Troy's hard jaw dropped to the floor in a playful hurt.

"God… you pick on me too much." He complained before crossing his arms and feeling white hot sparks as Gabriella's soft hand rested on his shoulder.

"That's cuz you're easy to pick on." She responded just as the lights began to head towards blackness and the screen lit up with life.

Troy and Gabriella glanced at each other with tight mouths that threatened to unleash a series of giggles. But then they turned to the screen to see flashing images of a deranged maniac running around with a giant chainsaw over his head while other people were screaming. Taylor whispered something to Matt who laughed and gently wrapped a muscular limb around her shoulder. Another sabotage idea popped into Troy's head like a newly planted flower before he leaned forward. "You know who loves power tool movies? Chad."

Taylor's orbs sized immensely for a moment, before narrowing in a snakelike irritation. "Well great for him."

Troy sighed defeated before he leaned back into the comfortable movie chair and stared blankly at screen. "Maybe don't be as… obvious." Gabriella suggested.

He smiled weakly. "I don't care. She can hate me as long as Chad gets her."

His eyes glanced over to see that Kelsi and Ryan were giggling about something, though Kelsi looked extremely tense and he couldn't tell if it was from the fact that this would be a blood gushing movie, or just being with Ryan. Hopefully it was the first, and Troy couldn't help but wish that she might get scared. Ryan might get some action then.

An hour into the movie, Troy found himself cringing at the sight of the killer's hand holding up a rippled heart from his last victim with blood oozing down the sides. Gabriella gasped beside him fearfully as Troy's arm that was wrapped lazily around the back of her seat twitched a little. His immediate reflex was to pull her closer to him to protect her, but that was a boyfriend's job. For the hundredth time, he was not her boyfriend. He was her friend. "Eww, eww!" Her squeaky voice moaned before Troy watched her bright eyes shut and her head turn towards him, shoving the hard forehead against his muscular shoulder.

He turned away happily to see that Kelsi was shaking slightly, crouching towards Ryan who looked nervous. Taylor's entire body was practically lying in Matt's lap. The fact that the main characters were in a disturbing haunted hospital right now wasn't helping with the horrific images on the screen. Troy watched disgustedly as a mutated nurse jumped out from behind a medical table, making Gabriella's entire body leap in fright.

"How can you watch this?" Gabriella questioned slightly trembling as Troy's face winced again as the nurse attempted to take a stab at the protagonist with a scalpel.

The twisted woman reached into a drawer as the main character pounded on the door desperately. "It's just fun watching you squi…"

Troy never finished his sentence. His bronze skin became ghost white as the nurse ripped out a small, shining object with a vial connected to it. The blood rushed quickly through his ears as his stomach was torn from his body. The movie theater closed in around him as the entrance of his old house then shielded his vision…

"_Mom! Mom we won!" Troy danced happily through the house. He tossed his bag carelessly against the pealing wall paper. Joy rippled through Troy's veins as he rushed further into the house to let her know the JV basketball team won their first game. Being the only freshman on JV Wildcats' basketball team was enough to make any fourteen year old ecstatic. But starting also? That made Troy's confidence soar through the roof. "Mom, where are you?"_

_He knew she had to work earlier that day, but thought she was supposed to be home two hours ago. The team went out to pizza to celebrate immediately after the game, though Troy could still feel the ecstasy of the high from playing an incredible game. The thought that maybe she was with her new boyfriend, Charlie, crossed his mind. Troy shrugged at the thought, not really sure what to think of the guy yet, but he seemed like a nice person._

_Troy excitedly slipped off his shoes, letting his covered socked stick to the light tan dirty carpet. It was surprising how Troy was practically on top of the school, but for someone whose father didn't pay child support, yet he managed to make millions, Troy and his mother weren't wealthy at all. In fact, they could be considered lower class._

_But then he heard it. A sharp, ear shilling yelp come from the corner where a small narrow hallway led to the two bedrooms. "Just hold still ok? It will only prick and I don't want to miss it. Tighten the band a bit." A voice soothed sickly ordered from what sounded like his mother's bedroom._

_Troy's eyebrows frowned in confusion. He slowly stepped towards the dark hall of death. What was going on? The door was ajar with the midnight room showing no movement. He crept through before gently placing his fingertips on the beat up wooden door and pushed gently._

_It was a mistake to do. The small light that crept through made sickly shadows on the bed. Troy watched horrified as the pale hand squeezed his mother's bronze arm. A then bright silver shine blinded Troy before he watched the sharp sinful pointed needle disappear beneath the blue sponge of her spider veins. A rush of panic swept through Troy's nerves as a hot stream of stomach acid boiled through his throat. His mother's normally tired features cringed in a blissful pain as Charlie's expert hand pushed the vial so the amber poison disappeared into the light blue blood stream._

_It was too much for him to handle. He immediately bolted from the spot and the door and dashed towards the tiny bathroom that was hardly enough room to hold one person. His soft white sweatpants slid on the broken down tile, just before the sick produced from his throat into the dirty grey porcelain tub. Scorching tears showered down the side of his tan face. He gasped for breath, the most vital organ in his body shattered beneath his chest, slamming his eyes violently shut to attempt to kill the image. The first image of his mother ever using. The image that would haunt him forever._

The draped blood red velvet on the walls of the theater closed around Troy. A flash of his now shining ghost white eyes illuminated the pitch black room. His skin crawled with bugs of his hideous past. Sitting was not an option right now, for he could feel the slimy contents of his stomach making its way through his throat. Not even bothering to mention anything to Gabriella, his muscular body bolted from the seat he was in and dashed down the aisle, everything around him a blur as he rushed towards the entrance.

The rest was a blackout. He couldn't remember running to the bathroom. He couldn't remember ripping the door open and letting the vomit erupt into the clean toilet. He couldn't remember falling to his knees in pants before he did it again. He didn't remember anything until he found himself standing outside the brightly lit bathroom, panting heavily and his hard back pushed up against the cold wall. His bright eyes were welded shut, trying to murder the memory of the first him his mother used heroine. But it wasn't going anywhere.

After a few more lung shriveling gasps, his entire body exploded in panic as he heard four little useless letters put together to spell out a useless name. "Troy!" His eyes ripped open to see that a guardian angel was striding towards him. Her body wasn't coming quick enough to him as the bright lights of the advertisements made the powdered blue on her body ardently glow with each curve. Troy gripped the wall before Gabriella's arms flung around him in desperation to make sure he was ok. "What happened?" She questioned as Troy's head dug into the crease of her neck, attempting to pull every drop of the poisonous heroin that would forever be welded into his blood stream out, even if he never placed a trickle in.

The vanilla aroma was intoxicating as he inhaled, attempting to draw out the trembles that couldn't be stopped. He embraced her with such a longing to pull her holiness, her perfection, her antidote in his poisoned body. The crawling skin burst into an electrifying heat that overpowered his muscles. The vibrating hands gripped her sides desperately, so much emotion overwhelming him that he was certain he would pass out at any moment. "Get me outta here…" Troy desperately whispered in her ear. His begs were surfacing with a need that was so powerful it could have filled the entire sky. "Gabi… please…"

The desperation in his voice was enough for Gabriella's body to completely turn into over drive. She pulled away from his grasp, Troy suddenly shivering from the heat that was not demolished. A determination wisped over her body and her narrow fingers reached for his bulging pocket, gripping his keys. "I'll drive you back to my house. Just stay here, I'm gonna tell Taylor you got sick from a burger you ate before you got here."

If he wasn't shattering inside, he would have questioned how stupid that sounded. But it didn't matter. Gabriella's slender body sprinted away from him, Troy was pretty sure that she hadn't even run that quickly for her state track meet. But it didn't matter, the time bomb in his chest was ticking before he would explode, and Gabriella seemed to be the only one with the code to stop it.

* * *

"Hey Beth." Gabriella's desperate and shaking voice greeted in the completely black living room. The only light being produced was the bluish glow of the TV that made everything else turn mystified. She could feel the air thicken with every second that ticked and the small girl with bright sunshine blonde hair stood up slowly from her position of being draped across the couch. The burning pain was so powerful Gabriella could almost feel it seep through his skin behind her and poison her with his own terror.

"I thought you weren't coming home until later." The thirteen year old babysitter commented almost sadly, probably because she just wanted more money. Gabriella's head whipped around fearfully to make sure the body behind her was still breathing.

She had never seen him like this. Sure, he had been upset before, but this was terrifying. There was no color evident in his eyes, which almost gave Gabriella the impression there wasn't an inch of hope on the hairs of his skin. The normally Hawaii model tan face was purely the color of the snow outside. His entire muscular figure was vibrating as he leaned his head up against the wall to stable himself. She was trying to move as fast as she could, but the next door neighbor who agreed to baby-sit for them wasn't in the same fast state of mine.

"Yeah, well, we didn't really like the movie." Gabriella responded hurriedly. "But uh… thanks for doing this… My mom set out the money here…" Her long fingers dashed for the dirty money left on the coffee table. She didn't even care if the girl didn't watch for that long, she was going to give her all of it. "So yeah thank you."

Beth's confused features scrunched, but Gabriella was only paying attention to the fact that she thought she heard a pained moan erupt from behind her. "Er… thanks… I guess… um… I'll just walk home then."

"Ok!" Gabriella jumped and almost pushed Beth through the hallway. "Thank you again, see ya soon." She left before shooting her toned arm out and gripping the icy hand that felt like it was one of a corpse. Not even waiting to see if Beth made it out the doorway, Gabriella was urgently pulling Troy up the stairs.

The hallway was completely black, but finally after some shuffling of her feet, she grabbed the hard metal handle and flung the door open, forgetting that her sister was sound asleep a few doors down. She whipped him inside and let the door shut violently behind. Her body pulled a full one-eighty, finally taking in the broken figure that was standing in the middle of her somber black room for the first time.

A small shadow cast a grey glow on Troy's built, yet shattered figure. His pale face accented through the blackness, giving her the impression of a vampire who hadn't seen sunlight in thousands of years. He was trembling fearfully, the white moonlights of his eyes glowing in a hideous way compared to the normally electrifying blue. Without hesitation, Gabriella bounded towards him and gently led his strong shoulders until he lowered himself on her bed. The headlights wouldn't look at her, only over her shoulder. "Troy?"

A blink of his heavy eyelids and they connected in a spark on her deep coffee brown ones. Gabriella's stomach back flipped as his course hand gently reached up with a tremble and rested on her upper arm. "I'm such a pussy… I can't even go to a fucking movie without getting a fucking flashback."

Gabriella bit her puffy bottom lip and forcefully shook her head before carefully squatting down so she was no longer looking down upon him. "No… no Troy you're not…" She tenderly reached her own smooth hand up and lovingly caressed her thumb against his temple, brushing aside the silk chestnut bangs. Troy blissfully leaned into the touch; as though he was trying to cleanse his soul with hers. "What do you need? I can get you water, or something to eat…"

She knew exactly what he needed, but didn't want to come off as a slut who took advantage of him in this broken state. The chalky eyes shot to her passionately before leaning his forehead against hers, sending shockwaves through her body. "I need you… please." His husky voice begged.

That was all it took. Gabriella's now tingling lips wasted no time to smash against his frozen ones. Her arms harshly flew around his tough neck, causing both bodies to bounce on the comforts of her bed. Troy scooted backwards, immediately ripping her lips open to force his moist tongue into her soft mouth. Fury coursed through her body at the feeling of Troy's strong arms clinging to her sides as though he would be shot in the head if he didn't. Each slender leg slipped down his torso until she straddled him from above.

Troy's body went into a reflexive overdrive, causing Gabriella's stomach to summersault as his powerful figure flipped her unexpectedly so she was now on her back. He hovered over her in a dominant, sexual way that caused a heated pulse in her core. She felt a sharp poke against the leg of her dark washed jeans, making her curious about what was beneath. Gabriella's hands furiously gripped the bottom of his olive tree green shirt, tugging it upwards along with his clinging white undershirt. Troy understood her motives as he lifted his midsection up to help her. In a moment their dancing lips parted, but then captured each other again in a lustful kiss.

Their tongues battled in a war of dominance while Troy's calloused hand ventured beneath the ripples of her snow blue cami. With his other hand, he pealed off the cardigan from her shoulders and tossed it off to where his shirt was discarded as well. Gabriella's own fingers ran down the crevices of his pectorals and abs, grazing his circular nipples, producing a pleasurable moan from his lips that was muffled in the depths of Gabriella's mouth. Troy's lips then parted hers, moving down a familiar trail past her rounded jaw to the crook of her soft neck. Her body pushed roughly up to him with her head being thrown back blissfully at the same moment of her eyes slamming shut. Troy's body responded by grinding his bare skin against hers, focusing on putting the pressure on the organ that was calling for him.

"Troy…Troy…I…" Gabriella's voice was torn from her body the moment she felt Troy's calluses slither beneath her bra. Her mouth formed an "o" in erotic pleasure as his thumb began to circle around the pegged shape. She suddenly craved his lips in that area, so in response she removes her hands from his frigid chest to begin to pull the tank top over her head.

With some help, she managed to discard it, before Troy's emotionless eyes pierced down onto the valleys of her chest that were covered by a bubble gum pink bra. Gabriella's breathing was uneven, along with his, and he didn't help the matter while his head plunged down to violently suck on the cleavage the bra produced. "Gabriella… fuck you're not supposed to taste like this…" His tongue escaped from its cage and trailed a line of fire over her mounds.

Gabriella understood what he was talking about. In previous conversations, he had revealed to her the secret of the fact that every other girl he had fooled around with or actually had sex with, it pained to be with. A sudden fear developed beneath the desire in Gabriella's stomach. What if she didn't make him feel good? What if she hurt him? There was only one way to find out.

"That's it Troy…" She coached in a hitched tone before letting her smooth hand slip lower from the spot where she was playing with his strong six pack. Hesitantly at first, it dropped down to the front of his jeans, trailing fireballs with her before finding the gold mine. Gabriella's fingers tenderly skimmed the top of the bulge, her body jumping from delight as Troy's practically flew from the top of hers, producing an lascivious moan following a shudder in pure pleasure.

"Holy… holy fuck…" Troy's eyes were slammed shut as his tense body almost collapsed on hers. The ice skin that stuck to Gabriella's warm bare stomach increase heat by thirty degrees, along with the metamorphosis of his eyes that dawned in an exhilarating cerulean blue. That was the answer to calming him. Jackpot. "Shit… God Gabi…holy…"

"How does it feel?" Her sexuality shooting through the roof of the purple room as Troy panted and grunted erotically in response.

"Do it again," he begged before nipping at her soft earlobe, sending shivers across her bare chest. Obeying to his command, Gabriella fingered the bulge again. Troy responded with another shiver and pleasurable groan. "Shit… shit… again… do it again."

The begs turned to pleads and before Gabriella knew it, she had returned to her position above him. Her hands were shaking as their tongues darted in and out of each other. Troy was now only wearing a pair of white and green stripped boxers, and if Gabriella wasn't so concerned about saving Troy, she would have laughed at how he matched with his shirt. Slowly now, not as feverishly as before, yet Troy was yearning for fever, she carefully slipped two fingers down the sides of his hips, pulling the cotton down with them.

As her head returned, she took it in fully. There was Troy Bolton. _All _of the famous Troy Bolton lying completely nude with his now slightly damp chest heaving up and down on her bed. His manhood stood fully hard and erect, casting a shadow on his skin that turned back to bronze at Gabriella's touches. Nerves of intimidation settled in her stomach, not helping that the only sounds traceable in the room wear Troy's grunts and slight groans that now turned painful. "Gabi… fuck I'm dying…" His head threw back in pure torture as fear settled in her heated blood stream. She wasn't the one to help him.

After all this time, she thought that maybe she would be the one that wouldn't hurt him, but now, with Troy writhing painfully beneath her straddling jeans, it was obvious. She couldn't take his pain away, she was only hurting him. "I'm sorry Troy… God I'm sorry… I hurt you… oh God…" Hot acidic tears burned in the back of her now red orbs. She failed him.

But Troy's sparkling blue eyes shot open just as Gabriella was about to dismount him. "Gabriella no!" he almost screamed before shooting his trembling hands and gripping her wrists tightly. Her own teary eyes grew to the size of moons as Troy's head shook violently. "You'll… you'll kill me if you stop…" His voice was husky, yet shaking, making a surge of desire shoot through the center of her legs again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, but her heart beat with passion beneath her chest. There was a chance. A chance now that maybe she could do this. Troy then did the sexiest thing a guy had ever done. His leaned upwards, letting his erection graze against the line between her bare stomach and her tight jeans, causing an explosion of fireworks beneath her burning skin. Friskily, his tongue reached out and sent her to the stars by streaming his wet tongue against her salty hands, sending her entire body into a desirable bliss. He then guided her hands to his fullness biting his lip and slamming his eyes shut before letting go.

She gingerly reached out and taking a deep breath, knowing that it was now or never. Her long fingers tenderly wrapped around his length, her face cringing from the result. Troy's face tightened and cringed as his large hands gripped the violet comforter, and then a ripple of an erotic sigh escaped his mouth. "Gabriella…" He moaned, a relieved smile stretched across her face. Yes.

"Troy." Gabriella returned his name before gently running her hands down the smooth sides of his shaft. Gently, she pressed a series of fiery kisses down his now clammy chest, listening to the moans, grunts, and her name being bounced around in the silence of the room. Troy's body was almost giving off a white steam, giving Gabriella the impression that every single problem was being scared from his system.

"Fuck… that's good Gabi… so good…" The echoing voice cut through the air like a sharp knife. It was almost as erotic just to watch the ecstasy filling his face as actually kissing him. The way his small nose scrunched and his parted mouth fell in an "o" shape. The speed of her magical fingers increased, Troy's body beginning to tense. "I'm not… not… oh fuck… I can't… shit…last long."

Gabriella watched the arousing image of Troy's fists grip her bedspread desperately. A short twitch and all at once she heard a sharp yell of her name, before he tensed and it almost seemed as though a bright light rippled through his body. Gabriella watched his orgasm in amazement, not actually realizing that this was the most desirable she had ever seen Troy. The caramel locks connected with her soft pillow as his head was thrown back wildly. Snow white, sticky liquid soaked her hands before a sigh of pleasure replaced his yell as his body collapsed on the bed.

Now was the time to wait. She gazed nervously, yet intently on the writhing figure beneath her. His chest gleamed as it rose in fell, his gasps filling her ears like music. A heartbeat in her core began to pulsate, but she wouldn't dare move. Troy's lips parted in desperation to gain oxygen. She had never been so petrified in her life.

This was it. If he was in pain the whole time of the hand job, she was done. They wouldn't be doing anything else, and that scared Gabriella. As much as he begged her not to, she was falling for him. Falling hard, fast, and it was impossible to stop her. Gabriella gently bit the bottom of her swollen lip before Troy's sparkling ocean eyes snapped open.

"Oh God…" he breathed before his eyes connected with hers. Nerves were spilling through Gabriella's nostrils. He was in pain. That was it. She knew it. But Troy did the exact opposite of what she thought he would do. He actually _chuckled_. "You've got… got to be shitting me. That's what I've been missing?"

A ripple of an orgasmic relief stretched through Gabriella's body as she let out a sigh. He was good! He felt good! Nothing hurt him! She was safe. Gabriella's first idea was to pounce on him to satisfy her own cravings, but Troy was still gasping and leaned his elbows up. "I… I didn't hurt you?" She questioned coyly.

Troy's mouth almost dropped to the floor as though he was in shock. "You're kidding me? Fuck Gabriella… that was… that was… shit I don't know what that was… but I want it again."

An ecstatic smile stretched across Gabriella's face. She was safe. Troy leaned up, attempting to kiss her, but the moment was short lived. Her stomach completely went into another panic mode as she heard three tiny wraps on the wooden door. "Ella?"

Her eyes bulged just as Troy had a moment ago. Troy's own eyes grew huge before Gabriella rolled off his body and crashed her shoulder into the floor. Pain shot through her body just as Troy's orgasm a moment ago. "Shit!" She whispered before clawing around for an article to cover her exposed bra right now. Gabriella snatched the closest thing she could grab before sprinting to the door. She completely forgot about being silent in the bliss of pleasing Troy. She quickly spun her head around to see that the bed was completely empty in the dark, she assumed Troy was on the other side of the bed.

Slowly, she opened the door to be revealed to a mini version of her. Ari's hair was frazzled and she gripped a small, fluffy brown bear tightly against her chest. "I had a bad dream…"

Sympathy and panic seeped through her veins as she nervously glanced back again to make sure Troy was out of sight. She really didn't want the first time he met her sister to be when he was completely naked. But the big sister mode kicked in as she bent down and let out a sigh. "Oh Ari… it's ok…"

"He was yelling your name." Ari whispered fearfully, clinging to the bear just as Gabriella was clinging to Troy minutes before. "He was chasing you with a knife Ella… and then he was yelling your name… and I heard noises."

It took a moment before Gabriella made the connection that she had a nightmare of her father, but must have heard Troy's desperate moans and fit that into her horror. Gabriella smiled softly before gently kissing Ari's soft cheek, but being careful not to touch her while Troy's cum was beginning to harden on her hands.

"Go back to your room, I'll come and sleep with you in a couple minutes ok? I just have to put my pajamas on." She lied before Ari nodded fearfully.

"Ok…" She whispered before trailing her bear back with her. Gabriella forcefully shut the door, only to jump at the sight of a shirtless Troy, but he had now managed to get his pants on.

"That's my cue," he gently whispered before striding over to her. A genuine smile was on his face as his warm hand rested on her cheek, sending spark waves through her body. "You just saved me…thank you." His lips gingerly connected with her puffy ones before pulling away reluctantly.

"I guess we're even then." She whispered back longingly, referring to the fact that she dragged him to the movie that felt decades ago.

Troy shook his head. "No… I'm in more debt to you now than ever. I guess I have an angel to distract me from this hell," Gabriella's heart started beating rapidly before Troy's soft lips connected with her dried forehead. Angel… she liked the sound of that. "Oh, and you look good in my shirt."

She hadn't even realized she was now wearing the olive colored t-shirt that was on Troy's musky body previously. Good thing Ari was too young to actually figure out she didn't own a guy's shirt.


	16. Love Song

**A/N: Your reviews last chapter were amazing, so thank you so much! And so I don't get sued, unfortionatly, I don't own Vanessa Hudgens, or Say Ok. Thanks for reading everyone!**

* * *

"But why not?" Gabriella complained as her back fell forcefully on the mattress of her bed, springing her body up ever so slightly.

"I told you already, damn it!" The voice on the other line shot back as Gabriella dark brown eyes rolled annoyingly. "There's nothing special about it, I don't want you fucking coming over."

Gabriella clicked her tongue irritated as she slowly lifted her palm up and gently bit down on the nonexistent nail. It was hard for her to believe that only about eighteen hours ago, Troy was lying on her bed, writhing pleasurably beneath her. "You're not like… a mass killer or something and are hiding dead bodies in there are you?" She asked, almost trying to lighten the mood, but found that she was almost serious. Gabriella couldn't understand why he wouldn't let her to his house.

"What? No!" He defended urgently. "You just don't get it ok?" They weren't angry. There was no way that they could be angry at each other after what occurred last night. Gabriella was almost ecstatic, but right now she was a tiny bit irritated with the lack of Troy cooperating with her. Her mind couldn't be taken away from the erotic image of Troy's orgasmic face, but she suddenly desired to see that same face in his own bed.

A defeated sigh though escaped from her parted lips as her eyes casually shut, her soft hair spilled out across the purple mattress. He was all that had been on her mind all day. When she went to the store with Ari, when she worked out, it seemed that she couldn't get those electrifying blue yes out of her head. She craved him earlier, but thought that the only contact she would get with him wouldn't be until tomorrow. But then the impossible happened. For the first time since before the Evans' party, Troy called her.

A heavy silence filled the air before Gabriella let out a small breath. "So… you're feeling better though?"

"What? Oh, yeah… Yeah I'm fine." He mumbled embarrassedly and Gabriella could almost visualize Troy's hand scratching the back of his neck nervously. She knew that there was absolutely nothing for him to be embarrassed about, but he still was. "I just… god this is gonna sound fucked up."

Gabriella, suddenly extremely attentive, sprung up from the position she was lying in on the bed. He was going to tell her something. Something sort of secret. She hadn't found anything out yet, besides that he had a scar on his hip, and he was about to spill something, she could feel it. "Troy… I think we both know that everything that revolves us is fucked."

"Yeah… yeah I guess." He drifted off on the other side. "I don't know… it's gonna sound stupid."

Gabriella shook her head violently even if there was no possible way he would see her. "Nothing you say is stupid."

Another sigh crackled through the receiver. "I get like… God this is so dumb… like… flashbacks. I don't know… it's stupid but if I see something, I'll sometimes completely black out you know? It sounds stupid…"

Gabriella shook her head again, knowing exactly how he felt. She personally didn't black out or go into flashback mode, but she could get close when memories were so vivid they were almost over powering. "No… it's not stupid. I understand."

"Re…really?" He stuttered, almost shocked at the fact that she understood. "It's dumb I know… I'm such a wimp…"

Gabriella couldn't help but finding herself fall harder for Troy at his vulnerability. She found it extremely sexy. "No you're not Troy… You really scared me…" Gabriella confessed softly before she heard Troy sigh on the other line.

"You can't Gabriella. You can't get worried, or concerned, or scared ok?" He desperately tired to get across. A third sigh could be heard as she imagined his course hand running through his dark hair. "This can't mean anything more Gabriella. I knew this wasn't a good idea…"

"I won't ok!" Gabriella protested, a sudden desperation clenching her heart. No. She couldn't let him go. She wouldn't. Her stomach was falling apart into shattering pieces. "Troy… it's nothing ok? I was just concerned. You looked so… so broken. I'm sorry," she tried to convince him. It didn't matter if he wasn't actually hers, just what they were doing last night was enough to satisfy her. "It's just hard… you know? Because you're just… you're…" her voice was stuttering from the emotion that was rising. She couldn't describe what he was in words. "You're _Troy Bolton_."

"I wish I wasn't," he mumbled, not going unnoticed by Gabriella. Her heart smashed just by hearing those words. "I know it's hard… God I know it's hard…" Troy's voice erupted in a passion.

A pitter patter of her heart exploded. Did he maybe feel something? Even though he said he didn't, maybe he was? Gabriella bit her bottom lip, suddenly wanting to see him to an almost unbearable level. "Come over tomorrow… please? After basketball? We can work on the project… or whatever."

Emphasis on the whatever. "There isn't anything wrong is there?"

Gabriella found it strange how he asked her this, but then realized that he only did it because she seemed desperate for him to come over. In reality, last night just couldn't be taken from her mind and she needed to be with him. Alone. A sad giggle seeped through Gabriella's mouth before she stared up at the soft shaded walls, trying to paint Troy's face there with her eyes. "No Troy. I just want you to. Please…"

"Gabi…" He began to protest her motives. No was not an option for her right now though.

"Troy… please." She begged, craving just even his arm around her. Just a single touch would satisfy her. She just had to be with him.

"Ok… I'll come over after basketball." Gabriella's heart fluttered at the sound, before she heard a distant ringing through the receiver. It must have been Troy's home phone. "Shit… I have to take this. I'll see ya tomorrow though?"

Gabriella nodded furiously, though he was completely blind to her. "Yeah."

"Bye Gabi…" He clicked the phone while Gabriella's hand still held hers up to her ear. It lingered for a moment longer, trying to captivate his voice as much as possible, before she gently let her hand fall to the bed.

* * *

Troy gently opened his gold shadow cast street locker, trying to make as little noise as possible as he heard screaming coming from only a few hundred yards down. His face cringed at the shrill of the voice echo through the completely empty hallway. "WOULD YOU JUST MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS FOR ONCE?"

It was the end of Monday. But for Troy, it seemed more like the beginning. Basketball practice had just ended a mere ten minutes ago, which brought him to attempting to get all of his stuff from his locker at that present time. After that, he would race to Gabriella's to get some alone time with her, which he had been craving ever since Saturday night, even though it was completely against what he had always said. Saturday night just completely shook his world, physically and emotionally, making him crave her more than ever before.

"Maybe if you'd stop acting like a fucking slut and stop screwing college guys, then I wouldn't be in your business!" Another male voice bellowed from around the corner back, just before Troy practically dropped his binder from the shock.

Taylor and Chad's tension had been rising to an unbearable level all that day, and Troy was the least bit surprised that they finally snapped after running into each other in the hallway after practice. Supposedly, the rest of the date went well, all four of them having a good time. Troy noticed Kelsi and Ryan talking a little more than normal, but other than that no difference there. Although Taylor seemed a more hostile towards Chad today than normal. It was to the point where Troy was actually about to step in, but realized it was completely none of his business. Both were acting like four year olds and he was sick of it.

"SO I'M A SLUT?" Taylor's voice cut through the thin air like ice.

"No, but you're acting like one!" Chad screamed back, Troy grabbing his music pro folder and gently slid it into his bag. He didn't want to make noise so they would hear him and try to get him involved, but he was trying to hurry as fast as he could so he could get to Gabriella.

"You're just pissed off because I've found a damn good guy and all you can do is fuck around and obsess about basketball!" Troy shut his locker quickly, attempting to escape.

"Did you ever think I don't want the fucker to throw you to the curb once something better comes along?" Chad's voice wasn't as angry, he it was just a lot more passionate.

"I don't need you to look out for me Chad. What I do is my business so stay out of it!" She screamed before Troy heard footsteps down the hallway. At first, he just assumed it was Chad walking towards him, and he was prepared for a slash fest about how Taylor was so out of line or whatever, but then another voice filled his ears. "How can you even be fucking friends with him?"

Troy slowly spun his body so he saw the fuming Taylor stomp towards him. Her face was raging in a way that was extremely unfamiliar to Troy. Fire was pumping through her veins as she glared at him like it was his entire fault. "Because he's a good guy…"

"Like hell he is!" Taylor's arms shot up furiously to kill that thought. "He's such a fucking bastard. He called me a slut!" Troy could see that acid tears were locked in the corners of her dark eyes. Taylor's voice was trembling in anger. "Why the hell does it matter?"

"He's just trying to protect you." Troy tried to explain while a dim light cast a weak shadow on his face. He slung his backpack around his shoulder loosely.

"I don't need protection ok?" she snapped back angrily. "Why is he telling me what to do anyways?"

All of Troy's hidden secrets for Chad flew out the window. He didn't know why he said what he did next, maybe it was irritation at both of them, or maybe it was just that he wanted to get to Gabriella. Whatever it was, he couldn't control what came out of his mouth next. "Because he cares about you, so fucking much that it's ripping him up inside to watch you with him."

Taylor's anger suddenly washed away as her eyes grew wide for a moment. A wave of emotion crashed over her body as she went from angry to slightly scared in less than a second. "Wha… what?" She was thrown completely off guard, but then shook her head to attempt to build her wall up. "Well he has a dumb way of showing it."

"That's what people do when they really care about someone Tay," Troy tried to explain while gently placing a hand on her smooth forearm to make her understand. "They'll do anything to protect them, even if they have to sacrifice what they want most."

It took a moment until Troy realized that deep down, he wasn't talking to Taylor. Instead, he was trying to convince himself that what he was doing was right by not dating Gabriella. "But… he's… he's… and Matt…" She babbled confused before Troy grabbed her other arm and gently placed his around her in a brotherly hug.

"I know you like Matt… a lot… and he's a nice guy," Troy complimented honestly as he could feel tears soak into his shirt from Taylor's eyes. That was just the relationship they had ever since they broke up. "But Chad's…"

"I know…" She mumbled into his built chest before Troy's soft lips gently pressed on the top of her course black hair in a comforting brotherly way. "We've just been fighting so much lately… and he's always been there."

"He's not always gonna be there if you keep pushing him away though." Troy explained before brining her around to see that hot tears dripped from her tortured eyes. "Just think it over ok?" He suggested before giving her a warm smile. "You're the smartest girl I know. You'll know what's right."

Taylor nodded slowly before dropping her head shamefully to the floor. "I know."

* * *

"_Will you make me feel so much better?_"

"It's way too wordy." The horse voice responded before Troy cleared his throat and bent down towards the blank sheet of paper separating the two teenagers. Gabriella watched in awe as his dark brown hair hung off his forehead as he stared where it was lying on the couch. An acoustic guitar was resting in her tiny lap. Troy's long fingers that caused Gabriella's core to burn in a sudden desire to move towards her spread legs grabbed an inked pen and crossed out the scribbled words.

They had been at it for about an hour, Gabriella singing and attempting to play the guitar, though she wasn't very good at it. Instruments were scattered across the floor. Tambourines, bongo drums, chimes, even a flute that Gabriella played when she was in fifth grade. It was a good thing that Gabriella was so instrumental, literally. She had been making music since she was little, so learning instruments were easy for her. But what was difficult was removing her eyes from the sunburst orange t-shirted boy that sat just inches away from her.

"I know… I know!" Gabriella exclaimed stressfully before gripping at the sides of her thick hair.

"Calm down ok?" Troy soothed and slipped a hand onto her soft forearm, jitters crawling through her skin. "Just… start from the top of the refrain… We'll work it out."

Gabriella nodded her heavy head before making the guitar horizontal again and gently placed the smooth edges of her fingertips on the sharp strings. "_When it's not alright, when it's not ok…" _Troy's lips curled up in a smile at the sound of her single-worthy voice, Gabriella's face rushing in a hot blush as she glanced at him. "_Will you…" _She paused, her mind running in overdrive. A sudden thought crossed it, before a smile burst through her skin and her fingers strummed harder. "_Will you try to make me feel better?"_

"That's it!" He exclaimed beaming. "That's perfect Gabi…" Troy's sloppy handwriting appearing on the page as he quickly jotted down the idea.

Gabriella's heart felt a rush of happiness as Troy through the pen down and gave her shutters by locking eyes with her. "Can we work on the second part?" She requested before pointing her long finger out.

Troy nodded in agreement before leaning his hard body back on the black couch. "Ready when you are."

Gabriella giggled flirtatiously and let her fingers glide down the frets. "_When I see you, I don't breathe, I can't wait until I see…"_

"No." Troy plainly repulsed before gripping the neck of the guitar. Gabriella's amused eyebrows rose before Troy set it comfortably in his lap. "It's gotta be smoother. Glide on water, you know?" Gabriella giggled at his efforts before his fingers danced through the strings, a tango, a gorgeous sound that Gabriella's would never produce in her wildest dreams. "_When you're close… I don't breathe… I don't know what to speak…"_

"Where the hell did you learn to play like that?" Gabriella asked, causing Troy's shining baby blues to shoot to her dark orbs. A lazy shrug grazed his shoulders. It was an unknown fact about him. He could play guitar.

"My dad bought me a guitar when I was four," Troy explained, Gabriella suddenly noticing the evil shadow that crossed his face. It was as though the kitchen light left his bronze skin and caused a horror look to his features. Not a pained look as he normally got when something went wrong. This time it was a twisted anger that would snap in half if rubbed the wrong way. "It was the only good thing the bastard did for me." He mumbled, before his turning white orbs widened in shock that it slipped.

So Troy didn't get along with his dad. There were thousands of questions swimming through her head, but she couldn't form them into words. She wanted more. She was craving more, but knew that asking Troy would be pushing her limits. "Come on…" Gabriella attempted to flip the mood again. "We can do better."

Troy's drained face quickly switched back to the normal, sexy appeal that it was. "Right…" his long fingers worked magic again, gently pushing the strings down and back up, Gabriella finally realizing why his hands were so course all the time. It was from pressing down strings. Why was he so perfect? His voice as well. Gabriella didn't understand how one person could be good at everything. It was slightly raspy, but still worthy of the top choir at their school. "_When you're close…"_

"_I don't breathe…" _Gabriella's high voice joined in, making the smile on his face slither higher on his cheeks. Troy abruptly stopped singing, though their eyes were locked with a force jetting from them, passion radiating in the dimly lit family room. "_I can't find the words to speak… I feel sparks._"

"Perfect." Troy proclaimed before furiously scribbling on the torn paper again. His eyes shot back upwards, attempting to grasp all of her. Gabriella could feel a blush erupt on her cheek as Troy gently removed the guitar on his lap. The heat in the room increased as the lyrics fell to the floor forgotten as Troy leaned towards her. "Just like you." He mumbled tenderly.

It took Gabriella by surprise, but Troy's worn down hand gently reached up and cupped the side of her face. His lips tranquil lips softly pressed against hers, sending vibrations through her body. The opposite hand snaked around to the back of her head, tangling his fingers through her hair. Gabriella accepted the kiss, letting her hand curl up to his shoulder to brace him. The wet tongue didn't request entry as she expected, but instead his lips squeezed her bottom one in a sensual, yet caring way that she had never seen before.

Troy gently pulled away from her as Gabriella's eyes curiously danced over his grinning facial features. "Is something wrong?" She asked concerned, for they never did anything unless there was an issue.

Troy gently shook his head. "No… I just… I wanted to kiss you." The happy smile then slid of his face and a slight panic took over. "I mean… we don't… if you don't want to…"

Her tender finger reached up and softly pressed against his lips to silence him. "Troy… I like your lips more when you're not talking."

The smile curved back onto his face and he tilted his head to return what Gabriella had been begging for. She tenderly snaked both arms around his strong neck and felt his hands attempt to pull her curved hips closer to him. The change from passionate hard make out sessions to this sweet, hidden side to was almost as erotic as if they were on her bed with him hovering over her.

His strong arms attempted to pull her to his lap, their lips squeezing each other. Finally, Troy's rolling tongue slithered between her lips and entered her mouth. It slowly explored, but kept the sensuality to an unbearable level at the snail pace. Gabriella found the familiar pangs of desire pulsating through her core.

Troy's rough hand gently began to slide up on the jean material on her thigh, making her nerves shoot to a level she hadn't felt in so long. They were so entranced with each other that neither heard the door slam. "Ella! There's another car in the driveway! Is Chad here?"

The sound of her sister's voice caused both of them to push away from each other. Gabriella's back fell on the couch as Troy's face was the color of the snow hanging from the trees outside. Her puffy lips licked to attempt to control the redness, and Troy was adjusting his jeans. A small smirk painted Gabriella's face before she lifted her head up from the couch. "Ari! How was Molly's?"

"Good!" The girl responded energetically and Gabriella could hear the bounding of the feet in the kitchen. There was a weigh shift on the floor and then she saw the mini version of her standing off to the side in a bright purple dress that came right below her knees. "We drew until her mom got…"

Ari's voice stopped in mid sentence and her light caramel colored eyes locked on the boy who was lazily sitting on the black couch. Gabriella bit her bottom lip gently as Ari's orbs were the size of Manhattan. At least Troy had colleted himself and made it look like they weren't making out moments before, but he had a curious smile on his face. "Ari… this is my friend Troy… Troy… this is my little sister Ari."

"I've heard so much about you." Troy commented, though the eight year old wouldn't make a movement.

"Hi…" Ari replied shyly before a small rush of red flooded her cheeks. Her hand swung the vibrant colored paper before she slowly turned and just then hurriedly ran to the kitchen.

Troy's dark eyebrows narrowed before he glanced at Gabriella. "Did I do something?"

Gabriella slowly stood up and shook her head. "No… she's just shy at first. I'll be right back."

Her long legs strode across the rough carpet, reflexively letting her hand brush up against Troy's knee as she walked by. Her feet carried her to the kitchen where Ari placed her backpack. "Hey… is something wrong?" The big sister mode kicked in as Ari's blushed face shook beneath the lights.

"That's not Chad…" She pointed towards the family room where Troy was now looking down at something. They were far enough away so the Montez girls' conversation could be hidden.

"No… that's Troy." Gabriella giggled before Ari's face turned to the color of a tomato. "He's really nice. You'd like him."

Ari rocked back and forth in her white shoes. Her dark hair draped over her face before she bit her bottom lip the way her older sister did. "He's… he's…" she struggled in whisper. "He's cute…"

A laugh rolled in the back of Gabriella's throat. Even though it was a little strange, it still amused her that her eight year old sister thought Troy was cute. Gabriella caringly wrapped an arm around Ari's shoulders and began to lead her back towards the family room, even though Ari's feet were protesting shyly. "Just wait til you get to know him, then he's even cuter."


	17. Viva La Vida

**A/N: So, this chapter is extremely jumpy, but I hope you guys like it anyways. I definitely stayed up pretty late to finish it, so I apologize if it suffers a bit. But anyways, the long (and short) reviews from everyone keep me going! I'm so happy you guys are reading, because it really means a lot to me.**

* * *

"_Gabriella, move!" The deep voiced ordered which caused Gabriella's tiny arms to fold and a pout stretch across her face. The bright lights flashed in the room, with paint stained everywhere on the black shirt that clothed the tall man. His bold chest and arms were built, with a thin mustache that hugged his upper lip. The spiky jet black hair that clung to the top of his head was matted down by slight sweat. He was holding a giant rolling brush with lime green liquid dripping from it._

"_Shh! Jose, please!" Maria scolded as she bobbed the sleeping infant in her arms._

"_I'm sorry but do you know how many times I asked Gabriella to leave?" Jose Montez shot back before giving Gabriella a hard look that made her shrink a little in her bright pink shoes. He had been a lot angrier the past couple months than normal, ever since Ari had been born. It didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella._

"_She's just watching!" Her mom defended before the baby in her arms let out a small wail. "Shhh… It's ok Arianna…" _

_Gabriella watched jealously as Maria bounced her new daughter in her arms to attempt to silence her. It was painful to watch both of her parents share the attention between the two of them. For nine years, Gabriella had been the one who they doted upon. But now that there was a new baby in the house, the game had changed drastically._

"_Maria, please do something with her? The fumes are giving me a headache." Her father complained furiously before Maria glared at her husband, then turned to her daughter. Gabriella couldn't help but noticed a light green disfiguration of skin on her neck that was not there yesterday._

"_Stay out of your father's way ok?" Maria ordered Gabriella, not out of irritation, but out of fear for her daughter. Gabriella had no idea why, but slowly things were starting to piece together. She left the warm room with Ari in her arms, and almost the moment she did, the air turned brisk cold. Gabriella rocked back and forth in her shoes, the fearful silence filling the air._

"_Daddy, when are we going to paint my room?" Gabriella asked selfishly, but who could blame her? The new baby kicked her out of her room and out of part of her parents' eyes. It stunk._

"_When we finish Ari's." Her father grumbled without looking at her with his hard eyes._

"_But why does she get my room? I like my room!" Gabriella complained before Jose's eyes dug daggers through her soul as he spun around and narrowed his gaze on her._

"_Gabriella, you're being selfish. Stop it." Jose growled before stepping down the latter and gazing upon his work. Gabriella crossed her arms and felt a pout slip onto her features. She hated when her dad got mad at her, and it seemed like he had been doing it a lot lately._

_An older person would have just walked out the door, but Gabriella was too young to realize that the tension circulated the air. So Gabriella bounced over to a wall that he had painted a few hours ago, and gently lifted her finger up. "Is this dry?"_

"_GABRIELLA!" Her father roared as she carelessly swiped the wall with her finger. Time then stood still, before Gabriella even knew what was happening._

_One moment she was standing in front of the wall, and the next her back was pushed up against the off white rickety crib that rested in the middle of the room. Tears rained down her face causing her father to grip her arm even tighter if that was possible. It felt as though a snake and squeezed around her muscle and was tightening painfully. Whimpers were escaping her mouth as the twisted hard features shot fire into her skin._

"_I told you to look out," he seethed poisonously. Gabriella's eyes were similar to a dear in headlights. She was helpless. There was absolutely nothing she could do. "Go help your mother."_

_With that he forcefully let go of her and walked back to the paints. Cries of fear slipped through Gabriella's trembling lips. He had never done that before. Sure he had been angry, but never once had he touched her like that. Hurt her like that. Jose refused to look at her as though she was too pitiful to, as Gabriella's tiny feet hurried out the empty room. She had no idea that moment had just changed her life._

_She had no idea that was the first time her father formed a bruise on her innocent skin._

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not listening."

Troy sighed irritably again before painfully letting his fingers slip through his chestnut locks. The angry cascading waves bounced as she leaned down into the bottom of her locker to grab a book, refusing to look at him in the eye. He knew he deserved it, hell he didn't deserve any of her. But desperately he was trying to get back on her good side. After yesterday, that's all he wanted.

"I know, I'm an ass ok?" Troy commented before slamming his shoulder dramatically against the locker next to hers. Lunch would be over soon and he needed to secure that everything was ok between them. But from the looks of it, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Really?" Gabriella sarcastically questioned. "You stand me up for the second time in the past week and you think you're just an ass?"

Troy leaned his head against the cold metal just before he received a round of fire arms from Gabriella's dark eyes. "I know an ass is an understatement, but in my defense, I did call."

A sarcastic laugh rippled from Gabriella's throat as she stood her full ground, which was several inches shorter than Troy so it didn't make that much of an impact. They had planned to hang out last night, but for the second time this week, Troy had to bail. It wasn't his fault though. Since the holidays were only a few weeks away, Sydney always went crazy this time of year. She had it planted in her head that Troy needed to feel as though he had an actual family during Christmas. It was annoying, since Troy didn't even care, but that was the rule. He listened to what Sydney said, or the house he was in would be stripped from him. Stupid government papers.

"Well good for you." Gabriella spit out with fire bubbling in her orbs. "Can you be honest with me for like three minutes? Are you with another girl or something?"

Troy's eyes enlarged to two moons. "What? No!" he denied before gently placing a hand on her toned bicep. He darted his head left to right before dropping his voice. "Gabi… I haven't even fucking looked at another girl since we've been together."

Gabriella's thin eyebrow rose in hysteria. "Together? I thought we were just fuck buddies."

Troy rolled his eyes annoyingly. "You know what I mean. And don't call us fuck buddies."

It was a good thing the jungle of the lunch hallways shielded others ears from their conversation. "So we're an 'us' now? Damn it Troy, fucking make up your mind!"

Troy knew she was just agitated right now. He couldn't blame her. But there was nothing he could do, or could he tell her either. "I'll make it up to you ok? I promise."

Gabriella closed her tidy locker and folded her slender arms. He could tell her guard was letting down though, because the storm in her eyes was only now a heavy down pour and not a hurricane like before. "What do you have in mind?"

A smirk painted on Troy's face. That was exactly what he was hoping for. His strong teeth chewed on the inside of his cheek before letting his gaze fall on her like he was staring at her while she was in a white dress and a priest was beside them. "I'll take you to dinner tonight. Like real dinner at a real restaurant."

Troy's insides were fighting a huge Word War II battle in his chest. One side of him was shooting cannons to tell him that Gabriella would be hurt if he kept doing little things like this, kissing her just because he wanted things of that nature. That side was attempting to protect every part of her from him. But the other side? Shooting arrows of love that just wanted to be with her, normally. Just wanted her to be his girlfriend. The more he was with her, the more desperately he wanted to just be with her. "Like… a date?" She bit her bottom lip hopefully as Troy's eyes closed almost as though the war was causing him pain.

"Gabriella… you know…"

"You said you'd make it up to me," she pointed out, her anger completely gone, and now her olive face lit up with hope radiating from her brown orbs. Her hair sprung perfectly around her face as her eyes twinkled in a way that Troy could get lost in forever. "Please Troy?"

Almost as if saving him from becoming a traitor with himself, he suddenly found his best friend lumbering slowly towards them. "I'll meet you at Stephan's at seven alright?"

Gabriella stared at him with confusion stretched across her features. Was it a date? Troy didn't even know. Deep down, he really wanted it to be, but knew that couldn't be an option. Protecting her was the most important thing. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he broke her heart. Even if it meant it smashed his non-existent one in the process.

"Dude, you should have seen it, some sophomore shoved like twelve Twinkies in his mouth. Not kidding." Chad laughed amusedly as he approached them, Gabriella's eyes still sparkling with hope and confusion.

"You need a life man." Troy patted him on the back teasingly before his eye caught another person striding towards them. She had a curious look on her face as she approached, Gabriella's eyes lighting up at the sight of her best friend.

"What's so funny?" Taylor asked curiously while looking at Chad. His face immediately let the smile slide off as a glare crossed it.

Ever since the fight on Monday, Chad had been avoiding Taylor like she was carrying a deadly virus that could not be cured. Taylor, on the other hand, and completely switched gears. She seemed to be grasping every chance she could get to get him to communicate with her. But Chad would have none of it. "I think Zeke wanted me to meet him somewhere." Chad grumbled before storming off in the opposite direction.

Gabriella sighed sadly as her eyes lingered on him for a moment longer, Troy still gazing at her like she was his world. "He's still not talking to you?"

Taylor's face fell to the floor painfully. "No…"

"Give him time alright?" Troy coached before an echo of the bell rung through the hallway. He wrapped a comforting arm around Taylor's shoulder before narrowing his brow at Gabriella. A small smile coursed his face as his left lid came down into a wink.

And the war raged on.

* * *

Troy never felt more like a girl in his life. "I look ok right?"

He stood in front of the large bathroom mirror surrounded by a light wood covering the edges of the walls and floor. The bright florescent lights shone down on his freshly shaven face. The sparkling blue eyes expanded out even more in the navy blue long sleeved shirt which buttoned down to the top of his pecks and was so dark it was almost black. He left the top two buttons unclasped so the hint of his tan skin peaked through. The dark jeans covering Troy's muscular legs clung to his body as he continued to gaze into the mirror.

"How's the hair?" Troy questioned the only other presence in the small bathroom. The slender husky's head perked up from its lying position as Troy glanced down at her. "Don't look at me like that Sade! She told me to make it up to her."

He was completely torn. More now than ever did he want to just be with Gabriella. He wanted this to be an official date, not just the two of them going to get something to eat. But his head kept holding him back. It knew that his pile of mush that represented his heart would not be able to handle watching her break down because he couldn't love back. Could he? So many questions now swam around in his head.

Troy Bolton didn't love. How could he? He didn't have a heart to love. His mother stabbed it and injected it with heroine. But if Troy could love, he imagined this might be where in a normal body, he might start to believe he was in love. The fluttering butterflies in his stomach when he looked at her, the way her laugh made him want to join in, the way when he held her in his arms it felt like he was holding his entire world. If this is what love felt like, then Troy wanted an in.

But he knew this wasn't what love felt like, because he didn't love. He had never been in love before, nor would he ever. It was sad actually, that Troy had no idea he was falling in love and couldn't stop himself. His mind was shadowed with protection of Gabriella; it was the first and most important obsession in his mind, which might be the strongest love of all. The sacrifice he was giving up was more powerful than any needle or any drop of heroine.

"It's not a date. So I shouldn't be worried about it." He spoke to Sadie, though he was more speaking to himself. She whimpered softly and Troy's nerves were jittering through his entire body. He inhaled a deep breath before looking down at his favorite girl in the world and sighed nervously. "Wish me luck."

Just as he was about to step over his sleepy dog and walk out the narrow doorway, the door bell rung loudly through the house. His eyebrows narrowed in confusion. What? No one should be here right now. Slowly, he exited the bathroom and lumbered down the soft white carpeted stairs before turning to reach for the gold door knob glinting in the light.

He gently swung the door open and his face fell to the floor in horror. Shivering in cold, Sydney twirled her midnight locks with fluffy snowflakes in her hair. What the hell was she doing here? "It's freezing out there!" She exclaimed before inviting herself in with the privileges she had, though a solum black look stretched her face.

Troy's eyes were the size of the glowing full moon outside. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sydney glared her sharp eyes at him before letting the door swing shut to stop the brisk air from entering. "It's almost the holidays and you still can't get in a good mood."

Irritation built up in Troy's veins. "I sorta have somewhere to be." He rudely commented before shooting his thumb towards the door.

Sydney shook her head violently. "Not right now you don't."

Troy's lips curled in anger. Gabriella was waiting, and she would kill him if he didn't show up again. Murder him and slash his body into a thousand pieces. "Syd, I saw you yesterday, it can't be that important."

Sydney let out a sad sigh. "Since your birthday is in less than two months, they're already on your ass about not being under age. You have to sign some things. The DA wants you to take a physical soon, for your 'well being or whatever'." Sydney rolled her eyes.

"We're gonna have to do it later Syd, I have someone waiting for me." Troy desperately attempted to get around her, but Sydney just shook her head.

"I have to fax them so they'll get to the hospital by Monday." Sidney sighed painfully before biting her bottom lip nervously. "You're due for a meningitis shot before you go to college."

All thoughts of Gabriella's sweet body were killed as Troy closed his eyes painfully. He didn't hear anything after the world 'shot'. "Shit." He mumbled fearfully.

* * *

Light snow sprinkled from the cloudy midnight sky. Gabriella slender body shivered even within the warmth of the archway of the restaurant. Her burnt red knee length flowing dress fluttered in the artificial heat beneath her snug pea coat. The hopeless eyes gazed out the glass of the doorway, her heart lifting at every flash of two headlights, but fall sadly as she realized it was not that small black car she had been looking for. Another tremble of her skin from the cold and lack of skin on skin contact with the one she was waiting for.

"Miss?" A tender touch on her covered shoulder made her turn around to sadly look at a girl who couldn't be five years older than she. Her blonde ponytail strapped to the top of her head. "Is your party coming anytime soon? It's been an hour."

_An hour_. At least Troy had the decency to call her within the half hour that he couldn't be with her the previous nights. But tonight had been important. Gabriella actually had hope welded in her heart that maybe, just maybe this would be a date. An actual date and not just them screwing around because one wasn't happy. This was real, and Gabriella's pattering heart was slowly being punched over and over again with every second that ticked by him not being there.

But then it hit her. He was an hour late, and he hadn't even bothered to call. Hadn't bothered to just let her know that something came up. A singe of panic struck her body. What if something happened to him? She knew deep down that wasn't the case, but she almost wished that something had happened to him so maybe he wasn't just being heart wrenching. Gabriella knew though. It was painfully obvious and extremely hurtful, but it was the truth.

He stood her up.

Anger clenched in her heavy jaw. Almost in a ripple of the wind, an angry wave of furry crashed over her body. The normally smooth side of her mouth twitched as rage trickled slowly through her veins. She had the sudden desire to rip, bite, smash Troy's emotions and pray that his heart would pain because of this. "No… thank you though." She seethed before ripping the cold cell phone from her pocket and furiously dialing the numbers she had gotten to know so well.

Normally, if Gabriella was calm, she would have thought things through and just called Troy himself a half hour ago to ask where he was. But ration wasn't in her demeanor right now. He was failing her. But was it her fault? He told her not to get attached, was he just proving his point?

The rings on the other line were going too slow and Gabriella was certain everyone in the restaurant was giving her drilling looks. She could have cared less. After what felt like hours, finally a groggy voice grumbled on the other line. "'ello?"

"Give me Troy's fucking address." She demanded, causing several people attempting to enjoy a meal seated close to where she leaned up against the dark canvas wall glared at her. Gabriella wasn't paying attention. All she cared about was the man on the other side of the phone line yawning.

"Gabs… I was taking a nap…"

"Where the hell does he live?" She seethed before almost hearing Chad spring out of his bed.

"What? Oh hell no Gabriella." The painted image of Chad shaking his ringlet head formed in her mind. "No no no… there's no way in hell."

That wasn't the answer she was searching for. She wanted to go to him. She wanted to scream at him for letting her down like her mother did. Nothing else mattered to her, the only thing she could think about was the fact that he didn't show up. Not even a phone call. He didn't _care_. "Chad… tell me."

"He's my best friend. I can't tell you. Why the fuck do you want to know anyways?" Chad questioned as Gabriella sighed irritably, her high black heels tapping against the oak floor annoyingly.

"Because he was supposed to meet me somewhere an hour ago and he hasn't even fucking bothered to call!" Gabriella's voice trembled at the rising level. Furry ran through her blood stream like poison. She knew that there was no strings attached, but come on! The least he could do was call. It was bad enough he was holding her back from actually being with someone she was falling hard for. But now he was just being an ass to her, and she hated it. "This is the third time he's done this! This week!"

"It's not like Troy Gabs…" Chad tried to convince her, but she could hear the sudden concern weaving through his voice. "There must be something going on…" He spoke to himself, heightening Gabriella's anger towards him.

"I'm gonna go see if…"

"Chad!" Gabriella screamed, making others glare at her again. The waitresses where mumbling amongst themselves in the red dim glow, probably talking about throwing her out. She didn't care. She was sick of doing this tango. The tango that she was beginning to reveal herself to him and he wouldn't let her in at all. It was driving her crazy. "Give… me… his… address…"

"I can't." Chad sighed. No was not an answer.

"Either you give me the fucking numbers and street name or I'm going to drive around the whole damn town until I find that piece of shit car. And by that time I will not be happy, got it?" Gabriella yelled into the phone after she stomped her sharp heel in protest. "No matter what I will find his house, with or without your help and it's a hell of a lot messier if you don't tell me."

A defeated breath echoed through the phone line, Gabriella's rage still boiling through her skin. "Tell Taylor I love her at my funeral, because he's gonnna fucking kill me."

That's just what fuming Gabriella wanted to hear.


	18. Disturbia

It was like a ghost house.

Gabriella's body was completely numb. She stared at it as though it was haunted, like zombies were going to creep up from the ground and attack her. Soft snow fluttered from the sky in the black night. The full moon cast an eerie look onto the front porch of the cabin. Was this really it? It was hidden beneath the surrounding barren trees, giving it an abandon look. The only sign of actual life was the fact that there was a bright red sport's car sitting in the middle of the driveway beneath the looming shadow the basketball hoop.

Her car was parked across the lone street, almost like if she parked on his property, she would be cursed forever. This shouldn't scare her. Why was she scared anyways? It was just Troy's house. "Come on Gabi, you can do this…" She spoke to herself, not even noticing she used Troy's nickname for her.

It wasn't the house that scared her. It was the secrets. The secrets that fell through the cracks of the stairs. The mystery behind the light shutters. The pain the silently screamed from the glass of the windows. It was that moment that Gabriella realized the house didn't scare her at all, it was Troy's hideous, yet mysterious past that made her want to scream in terror. She wanted to know though. Oh did she need to know. It was almost turning into a desperate desire that would not be satisfied. She needed to know why he couldn't love her.

Just as she was about to reach for the icy door handle, her eyes caught a looming figure walk from the house. Was that his mother? The dark brown eyes narrowed to close in on her. She had long, midnight black hair like her own that blew gently in the wind. Though it was difficult to see in the dark, she could tell the woman was wearing what looked like leather boots, and he face looked smooth. The woman trotted to the red car, before getting it and letting the roar of the engine start. As she pulled out, the lights illuminated her body, showing Gabriella the face of a gorgeous woman who looked to be in her mid twenties. What?

The immediate reaction from Gabriella was to let deathly venom release into her blood stream that added to her furry from him standing her up. He was with another woman. An older woman in that case. She felt her thin hand clench against the dark steering wheel. Fucked up her ass. He just told her he couldn't be with her because he wanted play the field. How many other girls had be been screwing?

But then the antidote to the venom sprinkled her veins before she could act on that. That was completely stupid. He had a scar, no one had been to his house, and the flashback he had in the movie? There was no way that could have been faked. His trembles, pale face, everything was too ungodly real. And as much as she wanted to put blame onto him, she knew that the woman who just left was not one of his lovers. She was too old, and she knew Troy was not that kind of guy, even if he rubbed off that way in a first impression.

That didn't mean that she couldn't still scream at him for standing her up.

Gabriella ripped open the car door and stepped out into the brisk night. Her heels clicked against the snow covered pavement. Her anger towards him gave her the strength she needed to walk up the eerie driveway and under the luminous house. A sudden, shilling sound entered her ears, making her practically jump out of her shoes, but then she realized it was her phone.

She slowly pulled it out of her purse and looked down to see the familiar picture of the blue eyed boy staring up at her. Her own eyes narrowed in disgust as she angrily ripped open the phone. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Troy's smooth, almost angelic voice apologized. Gabriella almost slipped and fell again as a bright light turned on from the depths of the black windows.

"Tell me that to my face." She hissed before stepping onto the doormat and shoving her finger onto the button of the doorbell.

"What the…" Troy mumbled before Gabriella heard a shuffling of something on the phone. She also heard something from behind the door, and the oxygen was stripped from her lungs. This was it; she was going to see his house for the first time. The door swung open and a burst of light almost blinded her. His smooth jaw suddenly dropped to the floor. Shock erupted through his skin, almost giving Gabriella the impression he was happy to see her. But that was murdered quickly, for in less than a second, an evil shadow cast over his perfect features. Anger danced in his cerulean eyes and his lip twitched. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Why the hell did you stand me up?" She shot venomously back.

"Who the fuck told you where I live?"

With that last question, Gabriella pushed through his arm and entered the house, whether she was invited or not. Troy almost stumbled back from her fury before she whipped around and felt all the anger she had throughout the entire week bubble through her olive skin. "YOU COULDN'T EVEN CALL?"

Her voice bellowed through the open entrance with the white carpeted stairs setting behind her. Troy's narrow eyes turned snake like. "I was fucking calling you before you popped up at my door."

"YEAH, A FUCKING HOUR AND A HALF LATER!"

Troy shook his head furiously. "I had some important shit to take care of. It came up unexpectedly, I'm sorry your needs were so much more important." He seethed.

Fire was shooting from her black orbs. "Stop giving me the shit Troy. What? Just tell me, have I been hurting you lately or something?" She questioned seriously, finding that this was a thought on her mind. Maybe the fear of him suddenly being in pain resurfaced, which also gave her passion to work with.

Troy slammed his eyes shut painfully before running a rough hand through his hair. "You're the only fucking thing that keeps me from slitting my wrists." He mumbled before his sparkling eyes flashed to her. She knew that he was exaggerating, that he was not suicidal, but the statement was still powerful That was how she knew that he wasn't angry. His eyes were still blue.

"Then why the hell didn't you show up?" Gabriella crossed her arms and furiously tapped her heel on the light hardwood.

Troy shook his head and let his eyes linger on the floor instead of her face. "I can't tell you."

This sent Gabriella skyrocketing to a poisonous place she would never return from. "Big fucking surprise there!"

Troy's hurt eyes darted up again. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" His anger was soaring.

"BECAUSE I'M SICK OF IT!" She screamed, causing the entire house to vibrate in her furious earthquake. Troy stood his ground though, angry snarls now painted onto his lips. "I'm sick of watching your fucking problems and having no idea what to do with them!"

"I told you no strings attached. That means you don't need to know…"

A sarcastic laugh vomited from her throat. "No strings attached Troy? No _fucking _strings attached? What the hell does that mean? You kiss the shit out of me when nothing's wrong. Hell, you've fingered me just because you want to!" she was brushing hysterical now. "You go to movies with me, you hold my hand, and still you want _no strings attached_. MAKE UP YOU'RE FUCKING MIND TROY!"

This sent Troy over the edge, and Gabriella knew it. She knew she had crossed the line a long time ago. They had agreed on this, and Gabriella promised him it would never mean more. Well now, it meant a lot more to her, she broke his promise. "I TOLD YOU I WAS MESSED UP!"

"Are you Troy? Or are you just making it up so you can lay every fucking girl out there?"

That was it. She didn't mean it, she sure did not mean any of it, but she couldn't help what slipped out. The second the shrilling voice left her mouth though, she knew it was a mistake. Troy eyes blinked once, and when the opened they were snakelike blinding white slits. "You wanna talk shit? Let's talk," His voice was hard and venomous, like something she had never seen before. It frightened her, yet in the same way, the way his passionate eyes erupted in light and the light blue bulging veins that popped out of his forearms in anger were some of the most erotic sights she had ever seen. "What do you wanna know huh? The fact that I live by my fucking self because my dad's too much of a bastard to pay child support after he bolted when I was five? Maybe you've met him, he's on Sport's Center just about every damn night."

Gabriella's back was pushed up against the hard railing behind her. Troy was taking dangerous steps towards her, as though a tornado was just going to produce behind him. Seeing Troy's anger diminished hers to a rock bottom level. "Tro…"

"He's the fucking manager of the fucking Bulls." Troy hissed before shaking his head. "Guess I'm not one to love."

At first she thought he was lying, but his white eyes showed differently. Obliviously, he was talking about the Chicago Bull's general manager, Jack Bolton. But who would ever make the connection that he was related to Troy? There had to be a million "Bolton"s out there, plus, from what Gabriella could pick up on, he didn't look like Troy. But then her mind painted a picture of the tall man with deep dark caramel brown hair that resembled black. He had a all over tan that Troy possessed, and his jawline was similar to Troy's soft one as well. Plus, there had been rumors flying around tabloids about two years ago that maybe he had a separate family, though it could not be proved. Jack had a wife and two daughters he loved to dress up like they were meant to put on a show. Completely opposite from Troy's tormented body.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" His voice cracked under the pressure, causing him to sound raspy and horse. She could tell his anger was leaking through his body, calming him down after the silence.

"I'm sorry." She wasn't sure what she was sorry about, accusing him of lying about his life or just his life in general.

"Whatever," Troy's anger was subsiding, probably because both were too tired to keep the argument going. "Chad told you, didn't he?" He questioned harshly but Gabriella could see an extremely faint glint of blue in his eyes.

"Told me what?" Gabriella asked, completely forgetting that she was still standing in his house. Everything that was so important before suddenly felt useless as she stared at his angered figure. This was Jack Bolton's son?

"The house." Troy pointed around the entrance and Gabriella snapped back from her dream. She finally took in the gorgeous wood that was draped around; making it look like someone important lived there. It looked spotless, like a maid swept through daily.

"Oh… please don't be mad at him… I made him…" Gabriella defended forcefully before Troy's strong shoulders rose to a shrug.

"Whatever. You're here now… guess there's nothing I can do about that anymore."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip before walking to him, watching the white sockets drain from his eyes and transform back to the irresistible blue. "I'm sorry… I was just angry… you didn't show up and I assumed that you didn't want…"

"If you keep saying you fucking think I don't want you or I want to fuck other girls, then I'm done," Troy hissed back, making Gabriella close her eyes painfully. She didn't want to argue with him anymore. "I'm sorry too." He mumbled quietly, before Gabriella's eyes snapped back open to see that the cyan had almost fully returned.

"Sorry for what?" She asked before he shrugged again, this time out of just not caring about anything anymore.

"For not calling or showing up. I just had to take care of some stuff and it was completely unexpected," Troy's voice almost shook probably from yelling so much, but then Gabriella finally noticed that he was dressed nicely. Much nicer than the woman she saw in the driveway, proving to her that he did indeed attempt to go. For the first time all night, a tiny smile coursed his lips. "You look beautiful by the way."

A blush flooded her cheeks as she glanced down at the heels she was wearing. "I didn't mean to accuse you…"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore ok?" Troy attempted to sound hopeful, but she could still hear the slight twinge of venom. Another thick awkward silence produced between them, before a breath slipped from Troy's throat, making her glance up at him again. "Will you do something for me?"

Gabriella's head tilted to the side curiously. All the anger she had built up before was gone now, mostly because both of them were wrong that night. "Um… sure?"

A genuine curve formed on the straight line of his mouth. "I want you to meet someone. She's really important to me…"

The first thought that ran across Gabriella's mind was Troy's mother. Didn't he just say she was always out though? Like her mom? Then another thought crossed her mind. Did he have a sister? She swore he said he was an only child, but had he been lying to her? Or worse, did he have a _daughter_? "Umm… yeah."

Troy's small smile stretched across his face. She could still tell he was bitter about argument, but was trying his best to hide it. His slightly trembling hand reached out to grab hers, just supporting Gabriella's statement about not making up his mind before. "Come on." He coaxed before leading Gabriella into the light kitchen.

The house was beautiful, so rich and vibrant with color. It was almost the complete opposite of her own. The black granite countertops matched perfectly with the pale wood that laced over the cupboards. Something about them just had a yellow glow, and he had a large glass door window overlooking the wooded backyard to see the snow still glittering down. "Just… don't say anything til you get to know her alright?" Troy requested with a glint of passion in his eyes. This scared Gabriella. She thought he said he usually lived alone when his mom wasn't there. Well, that was at least how she took it. "Sadie! Sadie girl come here!"

Gabriella barely registered that he would never call a human "girl" before she heard a soft "click" pitter on the hardwood. From the depths of a dark room behind the black refrigerator, Gabriella watched as a stunning Siberian husky came into view. Gabriella had never seen a dog like that before. She had an air of excellence, with her black and white coat shimmering beneath the golden lights. As soon as she turned her head towards her master, Gabriella was revealed to a sparkling blue eye, almost like Troy's, and then another cloudy cast one.

"She's gorgeous." Gabriella let out before the dog came charging towards Troy and jumped up on her two paws to rest them on his chest. A finally sincere laugh chuckled from his throat as he turned back to her proudly.

"Thanks… her name's Sadie."

Sadie turned her slender head towards the newcomer and immediately jumped down from Troy. She eagerly bounced to Gabriella, who dropped harshly to her knees and let the giggles roll from her tongue as Sadie barked happily. "Hey Sadie," She greeted before letting her tiny fingers gently run through her smooth silk. "How old is she?"

"One and a half." Troy commented happily before standing up and tenderly placing his back up against the light wall behind him.

"You are so beautiful." Gabriella praised in a normal voice, unlike some pet lovers she knew who smothered their pets in baby talk. She couldn't deny the relief that ripped through her body at the fact that Troy was neither a father nor a psycho that murdered girls and locked them up in his house. Sadie's cloudy eye gazed up at her approvingly, while her fluffy tail wagged furiously.

"Yeah… you are." Troy mumbled making Gabriella's eyes almost double in size. The chocolate brown orbs shot up to his face to meet his expression.

He had looked at her before, but this was different. Troy's eyes were the same color of the crashing waves of an ocean, so vibrant of a blue that it could have melted inside her. The radiance of tender caring dripped from the irises. His muscular back leaned up against the tan wall with the navy blue long sleeved shirt riding up a little on his side so she could see the illuminant skin with desire radiating. The strong arms were folded across his chest. And his smile. The small line on his lips curving in passion made Gabriella's heart pitter with delight. Troy stared at her like she was a gold mind, an angel, a lover. She had never seen the look before, but it made her heart soar through the window and into the swirling snow filled sky.

With that he pushed his back off the wall to catch momentum and strode to her. Her skin started to prickle with longing as he slowly bent down and rested his knees on the hardwood flooring. Never once did his twinkling blue eyes leave hers as his caring hand reached out and softly stroked down the side of his animal.

Neither one said anything when the two hand brushed against each other while attempting to pet Sadie. The heat of the room exploded in sexual tension, making evident to the three there. Sadie whimpered, obviously feeling the change of atmosphere and both teenagers dropped their hands uselessly to the floor.

She didn't understand what was going on, why they were having such a connection. Maybe it was the fact that Troy had finally revealed something to her. Maybe it was just from the frustration of not being together and Gabriella thinking that Troy was off doing other things. Or maybe it was just the fact that both of them were so heated before, that now everything was calming after the storm. Well, before the other pleasurable storm that would brew between the two.

Silence filled the bright kitchen, which heightened the sensuality. Troy delicately reached up to send fireworks through her cheek. Sadie seemed to have gotten the hint that she was no longer going to be given attention, as she sadly got up and trotted towards the living room. Gabriella felt the heart in her chest thumping loudly. They had kissed before, but something was different about Troy's actions that made her fall weak in the knees. Something was very different right now. She could feel it deep inside her heart, but yet she was far from discovering the answer to the looks and desperation draping Troy's figure.

Time came to a halt as their lips found each others. Electric passionate waves rippled through her veins where poison was less than twenty minutes ago. Things could change so rapidly, though Gabriella was the least bit complaining. Troy's dominant hands gripped at Gabriella's side and gently pulled her up onto his soft lap before she snaked her arms around his neck. Droplets of desire clung to her skin as Troy gently pulled away and placed small, tender kisses against the base of her neck.

She loved when he was hot and heavy, but she loved this passionate tender side just as much. Maybe it was because deep down she knew it was because he wanted to kiss her, and not because he was trying to murder whatever was going on in his brain. Nor did she care much. But she was still curious onto why this was feeling different. Why there was so much more need now than before, yet not in the painful need. In the, dare she say it, loving need?

Their lips smacked apart before Troy's forehead collided with hers. He wasn't angry anymore, which was the best thing that could have happened. The night started out horrendous, but now she wouldn't have traded any of it away. Funny how things can start out painful and end up beautiful.

"So… you want me to give you the tour of my room?" His husky voice requested with Gabriella unable to contain the smile stretching across her face.

"Lead the way." She whispered seductively back. Troy's strong arms transferred her into a bridal position before pulling her upwards, an unfamiliar look in his eyes that had been written there all night.

She had absolutely no idea the look was the sign of Troy finally falling in love.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating as quickly, but like I said I'm REALLY busy this time of year, so this is more what it will be like. And I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know a lot of people said they wanted to see their relationship from Troy's angle, and don't worry, you will. The next chapter should have a bit more of from Troy's side of seeing things. So thanks for reading! You guys rock and your reviews make my day! Thank you! :D**


	19. Fall For You

**A/N: This chapter is fluffy at the end, you have been warned. It's late, but I really want to thank jb1236 for using this story as the fanfiction of the week on Zaangels! That really means a lot to me, so thank you so much! And thank you to everyone who reads and reviews this, because trust me, your reviews are incredible.. :D**

* * *

"_You are so beautiful."_

_Troy watched as her slender fingers gently slid through Sadie's dark hair. Her tiny body was kneeling and rubbing her hands gingerly over her body. Just being in that black dress made Troy know that the words that slipped out of her mouth deserved to be aimed at her. After arguing for almost twenty minutes, it seemed that every perfect trait about her amplified to astronomical levels. He always believed it was physically impossible to be that perfect. Well, maybe not that perfect, but perfect for him._

"_Yeah, you are…" He mumbled before suddenly, it stabbed his heart like cupid's arrow. There was a swell of emotion that bubbled through his stomach. He could not control it. Everything about her right now made him want to crawl to her and tell her how unworthy he was. In that moment, just gazing upon her, it suddenly dawned on him. The realization that only took a second to feel, but the effects lasted a life time. He felt something he had never felt before, something deep within the depths of his chest. A rise of an unfamiliar emotion that he had no idea what it was._

_He never wanted to kiss another girl. He never wanted to touch another, breathe another's scent. His strong arms were only meant to fit around her body. The only body he wanted to see nude was the one staring back up at him. A magnetic force began to draw Troy away from the wall and to where she was calling to him on the floor._

_After kneeling down beside her which ended up turning into a sensual make out session, Troy quickly found himself gliding above her wearing only his boxers on the comforts of his soft queen size bed. The comforter was a deep crimson red, but held Gabriella's body with such a tender touch that it was almost as though Troy was beneath her himself. She was only wearing the black lace bra she had come with, along with the matching black thong that Troy was slowly working on dropping to the floor with his long fingers. _

"_Oh god… oh god…" Gabriella whimpered erotically before almost ripping off her bottom lip with her teeth in response to Troy gently grazing across her clitoris. His lips curved in response to her writhing figure, finding that just the site was making him turn into a rock. "Troy… here…right here…"_

_She then did something that completely threw him to the wall in shock. Her trembling hand grasped his and slithered her fingers over his. Gabriella let her moans echo in the room as she forcefully pulled his hand downward, to were she was craving him most, letting his fingers brush aside the soaked panties. "And what do you want me to do there?" He questioned huskily before a tender kiss pressed against her sweaty skin as a sticky liquid was covering the rough skin on his fingers._

"_Don't tease me…" Gabriella demanded just before Troy penetrated his warm finger between her legs, echoing a pleasurable scream from her lips._

But then everything changed…

_Gabriella's wiggling body slipped beneath his sticky skin. Troy's hand disappeared from the memory and was replaced by another._

_It all happened so fast. He was lying beneath the stove of the kitchen, with a ceiling tall flame bubbling from the top of the counter. Desperately he attempted to reach up to grasp the source of the flames, but the blinding smoke shielded him from all visibility. Sirens were echoing through the small shack, though Troy didn't see anything. He was almost in a trance, a fight for life to survive, to save the little house he had, to save his mother laying lifelessly on the weak table._

_Common sense wasn't in Troy's vocabulary as his trembling hand reached up against the burning skin. His fingers closed around the side of the fire spitting pan and attempted to rip it from the shelves. But the heat was overpowering and caused his thin fingers to shrivel in mid air, causing the pan to drop. It caved to the force of gravity and crashed to the ground, but was cushioned by the hard torso that draped across the floor._

_A sickening scream overpowered the sounds of the fire alarm. Nothing had ever felt this close to dying. The white hot skin bubbled and blistered, burning rapidly through the thin cotton of his boxers and grey sweatpants. He was certain he was going to die right there. Nothing had ever felt this painful in his life. Millions of sharp needles stuck into his skin at the impact point as his body writhed and tensed in pain._

_He was burning in hell…_

"FUCK!"

Troy's body sprung erect almost causing him to fly from beneath the thick covers of his bed. Slick sweat dripped down the side of his face as his chest expanded and contracted to grasp the oxygen that seemed all too thin. His eyes cleared the vision of the heated flames capturing him before it dawned on him that he wasn't laying in the kitchen of his old house. Instead he was attempting to grasp reality in his soft bed within the dark room.

How could a memory of something as sweet as Gabriella less than six hours ago be mutated into something so hideous? He rapidly reached a hand up to run through the bed head on the top of his skull. Panic from the memory rippled through his stomach and he fearfully looked down at his bare torso. Slowly, his fingers stretched the fabric of the grey sweats he was currently wearing and stared at it. The mark of hell plastered on the skin. The mutated white scar taunted him disturbingly, making his stomach bubble in sick.

The room was spinning, and Troy needed stabilization. He needed a shot of numbness that would cure the twisting grip inside his stomach that he always got when a memory was relived. He needed one thing, and that was to hear a voice.

Instead of bolting to the bathroom as he would previously, his immediate reaction was different. Reflexively, his muscular arm stretched out and gripped the charging cell phone lying lifelessly on his light wooded nightstand. It took too long to ring in Troy's preference, but by the time a click echoed through his ear, a slight relief sent shockwaves through his body. "It's three o'clock in the morning!"

The voice was not angry, just tired and irritable. It didn't matter though, because a swell of antidote to whatever was eating him alive seeped through his veins as he gently pulled up the side of his sweatpants again to hide the mutation, even though there was no one else in the room. "I'm sorry… I just… say something again." He requested forcefully.

"What?" Gabriella's angelic voice was like a powerful medicine. Even though she wasn't there in the room with him, it was still drugging him as though if she was lying beneath him as she was just a few hours before.

Troy's chest was still heaving fearfully, but it wasn't as heavy as before. "I…I… bad dream… and I… I just need to hear your voice."

He could almost hear Gabriella's body jump up to a sitting position on the other side of the phone. "Are you ok? Troy…"

"I'm fine," he reassured her closing his eyes to see her beautiful portrait painted in his brain. "Just shaken."

He had no idea what it was, but when she was with Sadie, he felt something so unfamiliar to him he was pretty sure he hadn't experienced anything like it before. It was a soft pang against his chest to the way Gabriella's long cascading hair fell over her face. He never wanted to be around another girl again. It took awhile to realize, but Troy was sure that he knew what the emotion was. Impossible or not, Troy felt a heartbeat inside his ribs.

How could that be?

"Oh Troy." Gabriella cooed on the other side of the phone as Troy's body slipped backwards to rest on his back again, staring blankly at the white ceiling.

He didn't know how to think anymore. Nothing could hurt Gabriella, Troy was certain to make that his first priority. But now this unfamiliar pumping organ had a say in his decisions, whether he wanted it to have one or not. It had a mind and beat of its own, and that scared Troy. Now, he wanted more. He didn't just want to have her as someone to take away his pain. He wanted her to be his, and all his. "I'm ok… I just… you're voice… I needed it."

A small sad giggle whispered through the ear of the receiver, and Troy's body trembled from the perfection of it. Never did he want to hear another voice like that again. All he wanted was her… all of her only in his arms. "You don't want to have phone sex, do you?"

Troy chuckled lazily, knowing that everything inside was starting to numb from her. How could she work such miracles? "Are you offering it?"

"Well… it's three in the morning, and you need rest for the game tonight." Gabriella pointed out and Troy felt a frown melt on his face.

"Damn basketball," he murmured quietly. "Coach would understand."

Gabriella's laughter was hushed, which might have been all the more sexy in Troy's book. But then again, everything that she did was so erotic that Troy could barely contain himself. "Oh yeah, that'd be great. 'Coach, sorry I missed that free-throw, I was up late last night having phone sex with Gabriella'. I'd be hated by the school."

"Never."

"I already risk the chance of being hated by the full female population if they knew what we were doing." She commented and Troy let out a small breath. Everyone else knowing they were doing things? As dangerous as that sounded, it also sounded all so sweet. Every guy would look at her and know she belonged to Troy. He could walk through the hallway with an arm draped around her shoulder, or a hand laced in hers. His rapid heart increased pace at just the thought of kissing her in front of other people.

"What I can I say?" He let out cockily, yet sleep was lacing through his voice as his heavy eyelids began to close.

"Is T getting tired?"

Troy's closed eyebrows narrowed. "T?"

Gabriella giggled sweetly. "I needed a nickname. Would you rather me call you Troysie?"

Troy's eyes ripped open in fear. "Sharpay calls me that."

"Eww…" Troy could see her face scrunch up in disgust as he chuckled tiredly. A sad sigh let go from Gabriella's lips. "I should let you go."

"Don't…" Troy begged even though sleep was overwhelming him. He just didn't want to let her go.

"I'll just see you in the morning." She closed before Troy felt his breath being sucked from his chest.

"Ok… I…" His voice was cut off from the reflexive words that were about to spill out of his mouth. What? Never once had those words threatened to slip from his throat, ever. It was so unfamiliar to him, the three little words that were like a foreign language or something. It scared Troy to no end. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

* * *

The black and white striped ref held up two thick fingers.

"Two shots." He instructed with the bald head of his and passed the ball forcefully in the sweaty captain's direction.

He could do this. The adrenaline that scorched through his nerves as he found himself at the familiar place behind the free-throw line. This time it was different though. The Wildcats were up by twenty-three, and there was no chance of them loosing since they were stuck in the third quarter. It was times like these where Troy knew he was going to be subbed out soon, so they'd put a less played junior or sophomore in. But that wasn't what was on his mind.

His personal game was making his heart thump rapidly against his chest.

_If I make this, I'll ask her out_.

Troy had been thinking all day about it. It was a new obsession that seemed to circle his mind during every class, warm ups, getting dressed, peeing, everything. He was treading murderous territory. Was he stupid? Of course he was! This whole time it had been about protecting her, making sure she was safe. Now, he couldn't protect her from himself, for he would officially admit, he had fallen.

But did she really need protecting now if he HAD fallen?

"Come on Troy!" Coach Andrews screamed even though it didn't matter whether Troy made this shot to the sea of red. But it mattered to him. It mattered so much he was pretty sure he would explode beneath the white uniform he was wearing.

"You can do this Bolton." Troy whispered encouragingly under his breath. He wouldn't dare turn to the side to meet Gabriella's gaze. That was dangerous territory. Distraction was not what he needed right now. He needed to focus. He had to make this shot.

His new found heart was on the line.

Quickly, as though it was a hot potato, since he was sick of wasting time, Troy's knees curved and the bumpy orange ball grazed the tips of his fingers. The lungs locked inside his chest shut down as he stared up at the death rim. Fear stretched through his body as it bounced off the backboard. Troy was certain it was going to rebound and land into the opposing arms until he had to make another.

But fate was on his side.

It spun twice before sinking gracefully into the hoop. The cyan eyes jumped out of their sockets before a scream of cheers jeered from the crowd. That just happened? There was no way. He just made that shot? What?

A new fear settled in his stomach. Now he had to complete the promise…

* * *

"You've got to be shitting me."

Gabriella's head turned to see where the smooth voice was directing to and felt her entire stomach sink to the floor painfully. No. There was no way this was happening beneath the dim lighting of the house. Pigs just flew through the basement of the noisy house, Gabriella was certain. For there was no other explanation of why Chad was walking through the doors of the victory party… with East High's ice queen on his arm. "No fucking way."

"I'll kill him…" Zeke mumbled jealously, through no one else heard that.

Ryan's jaw dropped to the floor. "My sister?"

Kelsi, who was finding herself comfortable under the male Evans' lazy shoulder, shook her head pitifully. "Please no Chad."

None of their comments mattered through, for the five pairs of shocked eyes immediately ripped to the silent one. They were all standing behind a light gray granite countertop with drinks in front of them. The party was smaller than normal, for only seniors were there, though that didn't stop anyone from sneaking alcohol into the parents free house. The victory of the Wildcats was the topic of conversation, through Gabriella's mind was anywhere but in the game.

Chad was smiling all too brightly for her liking. With Sharpay leading him through the room, the five friends couldn't help but watch Taylor hopelessly. The normally excited eyes were dull and lifeless, completely washed over with a pain that broke her heart just to look at. Her mouth hung open horridly as though she had just seen the bloody movie they went to a week ago all over again. Taylor had been trying so hard all week to attempt to get on Chad's good side, but he wouldn't even look at her.

"Tay?" The soothing voice questioned beside her before she watched him place a gentle arm around Taylor's almost shaking shoulders. Gloss lined the coverings of her eyes, though she attempted to blink them away. As her best friend, Gabriella knew that Taylor hated crying. She didn't make any motion as Troy attempted to pull her closer to his black zip up sweatshirt that covered his body. "Are you…"

"That fucking stank," Taylor mumbled under her heavy breath. Gabriella's eyes shot up to Ryan's apologetically and his locked with hers only to nod in understanding. Taylor hated Sharpay right now, whether she had a thing with Matt or not. "Why the hell would be pick her?"

That was easy. It was because Chad needed something right now. Gabriella knew his desperation just to feel anything, even if it was from someone he couldn't stand and usually wouldn't touch with a six foot pole. She knew he had been numb inside without talking to Taylor, and unrequited sex seemed to be the only thing that could cure it. She only knew this because that was the nasty habit of his best friend, have sex with multiple people to kill pain. That is, before rounding on two months now. Before her.

Gabriella looked over to see that Sharpay laughed flirtatiously at something Chad had just said, but then noticed the small flash of her light brown eyes towards where the group was standing. Hunger draped within them, and Gabriella couldn't help but see them stop on the boy standing next to her with his elbows now on the table after letting go of Taylor, gazing at the two. His dark eyebrows narrowed suspiciously along with Gabriella's. What?

A hint of jealousy sparked in Gabriella's gut before she saw Troy's muscles tense tightly. No one else seemed to have caught the glance, but the cerulean blue eyes gazed upward to meet her, both knowing the same thing. She wanted nothing to do with Chad. It was all about getting to Troy. What better way to do it then flirt with his best friend?

"Hey guys." Chad excitedly greeted everyone as he finally made his way over with the pink drama queen at his side. Taylor angrily bit her bottom lip and Gabriella was certain she almost saw the normally dark skin turn white hot with anger. Troy's tired body was still tense as Gabriella took a drink of the alcohol that was in her hand. Neither wanted to be around Sharpay, especially since her eyes were locked on the basketball captain.

"Uh… Chad… Sharpay…" Zeke greeted slowly with a fake smile plastered on his face. He eyed Sharpay slowly, though no one else was paying attention. Everyone was staring at the way that Chad seemed to be only looking at Taylor, as though he was saying 'look, I can mess around too'. Troy and Gabriella were the only ones who were staring at the ice princess with starvation evident as she licked her lips. Gabriella's mocha eyes flashed a shade of lime green.

She suddenly jumped, almost knocking her knee against the counter when she felt a hand slip on her thigh beneath the table. Her flexible legs were bent to the point were she as almost squatting, so Troy's rough hand began to caress up and down, giving her conformation that he wasn't interested in the Barbie that wouldn't remove her craving eyes. "Hi Troy…" She waved her manicured fingers in his direction. The top of the counter hid Troy's stroking hand from all to see.

Troy just nodded and Gabriella couldn't stop but feel the sick pang of possession wave over her. She craved something to take her mind off it, so she slowly pealed herself from Troy's hand, only to see him look at her questionably. "I need more alcohol. Come on Tay."

Taylor's sad eyes sprung into action as she turned around, thankful that Gabriella was pulling her out of the hell she was in. Troy looked disappointed she was leaving him, but was silent as the two girls walked away.

About an hour and a half later, Gabriella could feel the small ounces of alcohol vibrating through her blood stream. She wasn't drunk, and you couldn't even say she was tipsy. She was too afraid of what she would do if she got drunk. Her and Taylor were standing off in a corner, observing Sharpay sitting on Chad's lap, playing with one of his dark ringlets. Her starving eyes were on Troy, who was standing in the back of the basement talking to one of the members of the football team. Gabriella's grip on her cup almost exploded it.

"She's fucking slut! How the hell is she doing this anyways? She thinks he's beneath her! Too dirty… And he smells too bad after playing basketball… Sharpay Evans would not want someone who smells." Taylor complained before crossing her arms in a pout.

"For someone who's in love with Matt, you haven't been able to stop talking about Chad." Gabriella let out almost annoyingly. Not that she didn't mind bashing Sharpay right now, but the whole Matt thing was starting to eat under her skin.

"I don't know what to think anymore." Taylor mumbled while she sloshed the drink her in hand around.

"Well… maybe it's your chance to go talk to him…" Gabriella pointed out as Chad slowly let Sharpay slide from his lap as he stood up. His dark chocolate eyes glanced in their direction for a moment, before he crossed the room and attempted to walk up the stairs.

"No… he doesn't want to talk to me." Taylor responded sourly before letting out a sigh.

But Gabriella didn't hear what she said, for her eyes were now locked on the blond who had an evil smirk on her face. She smacked her luscious lips before walking in the shimmery gold heels she was wearing to cross the room, light eyes locked on one figure.

Gabriella's body wouldn't accept oxygen as Sharpay walked up behind Troy's tired body. She could tell he was exhausted, probably from the game and being up late last night plus waking up at three to call her. "Don't you touch him…" Gabriella hissed under her breath, only making Taylor's eyebrows raise.

"Gabriella?" She questioned her best friend who made no movement to answer her.

Sharpay's snake like arms wrapped around the back of his strong torso. Troy smiled lazily and closed his eyes blissfully for a moment, making Gabriella's heart stop beating. What? But she was certain he hated her! His body slowly turned around and reached out as though he was going to grab her hips, but then suddenly his eyes grew to the sizes of four moons. He almost jumped back as though Sharpay had AIDS. A triumphant smile crossed Gabriella's hard face as relief rippled through her stomach. His stunning eyes shot a glance to the side to see meet Gabriella's stare. That confirmed he had thought Sharpay was her.

Satisfied, but not in the mood to stay around to watch Sharpay attempt to woo her man over, Gabriella turned to Taylor. "Bathroom, I'll be right back."

She placed her cup down and strode towards the stairs, not noticing Troy's eyes horridly lingering on her. Her long legs carried her up the steps, before looking to see that the bathroom was closed and occupied. She sighed and then took another turn towards the first floor stairs to walk towards the small upstairs bathroom.

Before she could even reach for the door, something warm shot out and grabbed her arm in mid reach. Surprise took over, fearing coursing through her veins. But her eyes shot to the side to see an out of breath Troy who looked like he had just seen a ghost. Did he race to meet her there?

"I didn't know it was her." Troy defended, making Gabriella's eyebrows scrunch in confusion. What was he talking about?

"What?"

"Come here." He desperately begged before ripping a bedroom door open and almost throwing her inside. This was scaring her. He looked like he had just committed a crime and was attempting to make things right. But she just saw him a moment ago. His desperation was confusing her.

"Troy… what's going on?" She questioned before Troy ran a hand through his hair. She could see the evident bags under his eyes under the shadows the moon cast through the window. It made him look so desirable.

"She just came up behind me… I swear Gabi I thought it was you," he forcefully tired to convince her before reaching for her hand tenderly. It suddenly dawned on Gabriella that he thought she had stormed out after seeing Sharpay attempt to make a move on Troy. Oh man. A round of amused giggles slipped from the depths of her throat as Troy's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Why are you…"

"Troy, I had to go to the bathroom… I know you can't stand her." She continued to giggle as Troy nervously looked from left to right, before Gabriella pushed her lower body up against his, reflexively making him grasp her lower back to steady her. She needed to touch him.

"Wait… I thought…"

"You thought that I stormed out?" she asked before Troy's face flooded in an embarrassed flush. "Well, if you want to screw Sharpay, I mean…"

"Fuck no," he huskily whispered before leaning towards her, replacing his embarrassment with his inhuman sexuality. Gabriella giggled again before snaking her arms around his neck. "And I'm gonna have to kill Chad for being an ass and picking her."

Gabriella smiled amusedly, their lips inches apart from each other. "They're find each other… miracles can happen." She whispered referring to their best friends, before Troy's lips curved into a smile.

"Just like I found you…" He responded before their lips connected in a sweet kiss that Gabriella would have traded for one night of sex any day.


	20. Forever

**A/N: Not much to say. I just hope you guys like this chapter, and as always these chapters make me nervous. Thanks for reading everyone! You guys are incredible!**

* * *

"Sharpay Evans?" Troy questioned forcefully before letting his orange tinted ski goggles slip over the tops of his sparkling blue eyes.

"What else was I supposed to do, man?" Chad sighed sadly as the gentle wind played with the tight curls that fell out of his black knit hat. The cloudy sky had not yet turned black, but it was painting an orange and yellow horizon behind them. The long shadows cast on the empty run, which Troy and Chad were stationed lazily on at the top, since they were alone. "Tay hates Sharpay…"

"Exactly why you don't touch her!" Troy replied frustrated.

Chad shrugged stupidly, "I wanted to make her jealous."

Troy smacked him on the back of his protected head with his black glove. "You're an idiot. Do you know ANYTHING about the female population besides that they have vaginas?"

Chad shrugged causally again. "They have boobs?"

Troy's hand whacked him on the back of his head again, causing Chad to cringe even though he was well aware that didn't hurt him. They had been on the ski runs for two hours now, and Troy was still trying to figure out how Chad could have touched her last night without his hands burning off from the acid. It was amazing to him, impossible actually that his own skin didn't mutate just as Sharpay's touch on him.

"You're a dick." Troy commented humorously before Chad rolled his dark eyes.

"Since you're so good with relationships." He smirked, though an amusement danced in them. "So how's Gabs by the way?"

Troy's stomach jolted just at the sound of the perfect name rolling off his best friend's tongue. "You're around her just as much as I am," Lie. "Why don't you just ask her?"

"That's not what I meant," he slyly responded before letting the black eyebrows that were covered beneath his warm hat wiggle suggestively. Troy's cold breath came to a halt in shock. What? What was he saying? He was certain he had never told Chad about him and Gabriella, so why was this being brought up now? "I mean how is she really?"

"Wh…what the hell are you talking about?" Troy stuttered nervously. "I think you've overdosed on pink shit."

Chad laughed humorously as though Troy had just said a funny joke. "Don't worry man. I'm staying far away now…" he paused before taking a smirky glance at Troy. He could feel the slowly beating heart inside his chest increase speed. Did Chad know? Did he have any idea what was going on? "And I'm not stupid Bolton. I know you two are fucking or something."

Troy's mouth became the Sahara desert. How could this be? No one else had any indication that the two were doing something else besides being friends. How could Chad suddenly see this? "I uh… we're not…"

"Don't give me the shit Bolton."

Troy nervously scratched the back of his turning neck head before feeling the cold water of the snow begin to seep through his pants. "Why do you…"

"Dude, she fucking called me to find your house because you hadn't showed up all week last week. Plus, I walked out from taking a piss when you sprinted up the stairs after her. Man, I know you're horny, but don't fucking sprint. You could fall and damage the goods," Troy glared at his best friend evilly to see that a deep laughter was spilling out of his throat. "So how long?"

What was the use denying it now? All the signs pointed to that there was something going on between the two. Plus, if Troy was going to ask Gabriella out soon, it wouldn't make any difference if Chad knew that they were messing around. "Since your pink bitch's party two months ago."

"Ok, she's not my pink bitch. We didn't even do anything. And you didn't fucking tell me!" Chad questioned offended that his best friend withheld this information from him. Troy chewed on the inside of his icy cheek. He knew Chad wasn't angry, but it still hurt that he held information back from his best friend for that long.

"I'm sorry… I just didn't want it to get around and then have people thinking she was my whore or something. Cuz she's not." Troy immediately added before closing his eyes in an attempt to inhale her scent. "She means too much to me."

Chad's black eyes jumped out of his large head. Troy was certain he was going to go into a wave of shock. "Dude… you don't… do you…that'd be impossible…" Chad spoke to himself more than Troy.

Slowly, the talented basketball captain leaned up and found himself at a standing position, the heavy blood draining down the sides of his cold body. His swelling heart beat rapidly against his chest before the gentle wind started to gradually carry him down the side of the slippery slope.

"I think I do…" Troy smirked happily, knowing exactly the question Chad was asking. "Shocking, right?" He questioned as speed collected around him. "The boy with no heart falls in love."

* * *

"I want a tattoo."

Troy's throat closed tightly as his sparkling eyes shot from where they were looking at on the hard kitchen table. The vixen tapping her long fingers impatiently against the flimsy sheet of paper lying uselessly on the table. Troy could feel his pulse move to extraordinary levels as he gulped whatever nervous saliva had formed in his mouth.

"Wha…what?" He choked fearfully, thousands of flashing ink pens sinking into his tan skin. Everything in his power was being put on the line to maintain control and not pass out just at the thought. Was she crazy? Probably, but he had known that for awhile. She had to be crazy to be around him this much.

"I want a tattoo. Something small… like a star…" Gabriella explained smoothly before exposing her bright smile beneath the dim lights of their kitchen. All thoughts of the apparent project they were pretending to work on that Sunday night slipped from his mind as her glorious figure radiated upon him.

"Why?" Troy questioned, curious onto why anyone would want to put a permanent mark onto their body… by a needle.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders lazily. "Because it's everything my parents feared."

Troy nodded slowly, still not understanding her before he let out a confused sigh and ran a soft finger through his chestnut locks. "Where would you get it?"

That seemed to be the question Gabriella was searching for. Her eyes danced with radiant amusement before gently reaching down to unzip the fly on her tight jeans. Troy's body completely stiffed, unable to halt his manhood from twitching in desire. Gabriella's sweet giggle rippled through his skin before she gently pulled down the right side of her jeans and thin underwear, but teasing him by refusing to let him see any of her most intimate part. "Right there…" Gabriella's delicate fingers rubbed circles on her smooth hip bone, making Troy swallow his emotions. Calm down Bolton, stop getting horny by just looking.

"That's uh… that'd be… I guess…nice…" Troy couldn't remember any words in the English language. Suddenly, he needed to get to a bathroom to take care of some business concerning his stiffening member, but Gabriella was eying him slowly. Giggles coursed through her throat as she gently pulled the pants back up; giving him flashbacks of the first night they kissed when he showed her his scar. He didn't even realize at the time that the place Gabriella picked for her mark would be the exact same spot Troy had his.

"I'm glad you liked it." Gabriella unconsciously moved her hard chair closer to him and smiled somewhat shyly. The temperature in the room empty rose forty degrees.

"So uh…" Troy cleared his sandpapered throat before turning to her shining toffee eyes. "Where's Ari?"

"Friend's house," Gabriella flirtatiously bit her bottom soft lip. She knew she was driving him crazy. Why did she have to be so irresistible? It seemed that she was getting sexier with every second that passed after he realized he loved her. His tongue craved letting the three words spill out of his mouth for the first time, but he couldn't do that. He didn't want to scare her off by telling her he loved her before actually asking her out. "She'd be happy to know you were thinking of her."

Troy chuckled half heartedly at the youngest Montez. "She has more of a social life than I do."

"She better not be doing what you do." Gabriella warned and Troy leaned towards her, feeling his skin crawl with desire.

"You're not complaining…" His husky voice whispered before tenderly lifting a hand up to stroke her baby soft cheek.

"I wouldn't complain if you took me right here." Her uneven voice suggested, the dull pain in between his legs growing to boarder unbearable.

Troy chuckled as he closed the gap between their longing lips. "I'm considering it…"

Unable to resist her any longer, Troy's soft lips met hers. Bubbling radiance shot through the connection as his eyes shut blissfully, attempting to take in as much of the moment as he possibly could. Gabriella's tiny hand slipped over his tingling thigh, while his dominate right hand plunged further into the depths of her dark hair, gently caressing the side of her beautiful face. Nothing in this moment seemed more perfect than Troy's wet tongue wiggling its way into her mouth. Gabriella sighed pleasurably into him.

The moment was short lived when Troy's ears were suddenly filled with the sound of a door slamming shut. By reflex, Troy's feet pushed off the grey toned floor, sliding his chair away from Gabriella's body. Wasn't Ari supposed to be at a friend's house? But there was a horror that struck Gabriella's angelic face that Troy had never seen before. The look caused him to become oblivious to the giggling that crept through the large kitchen. Why did she look like a ghost was about to fly through the door?

But then Troy heard it. The unmistakable sound of heels clicking against the linoleum. Gabriella's entire body tensed as two shadows loomed through the doorway. His cerulean eyes glanced up to meet where Gabriella was staring, narrowing his eyes immediately in surprise.

He watched as the woman with such grace entered the room, her olive skin immediately showering the room with a bright light. The flowing black hair that rested beneath her shoulders twirled a little as she spun out of the grasp of the older brunette man standing with his hands resting on her stick waist. The high cheek bones accented her light caramel colored eyes. She was almost a spitting image of the girl sitting horror struck at the table, though Troy knew that in no way did she compare to the beauty of the teenager.

"Oh! Gabriella! I didn't think you would be home," The soft, drug voice let out surprised as the man behind her had wide eyes. He couldn't be more than 27, and Troy found that suddenly disgusting. Her dancing, exhilarated eyes jumped from Gabriella's chapped lips until they landed on Troy's scrunched face. A realization seemed to dawn on her oblivious face as a tiny smile crept onto her face. "Who's this?" She asked suggestively.

Troy could see Gabriella's face begin to darken in a way that he had never seen before. A sick, twisted shadow cast over the normally smooth features as she seemed to snarl at the woman. "Mom… this is Troy Bolton… Troy, this is my mother."

Her mother?

Troy assumed it was when she first walked in, but just hearing the words made his stomach turn unpleasantly. This woman looked like she could be Gabriella's sister, her body was perfect enough. Though most teenage boys might find it attractive and sexy, causing images that the daughter would fear to think of, Troy found it completely repulsive.

"Troy… it's nice to meet you." Her mother cooed, completely forgetting that there was still an eager man standing behind her. Troy figured that Gabriella hadn't been with a guy since Ryan, so that must be why she was acting like it was her first boyfriend.

"Uh… you too Mrs. Montez."

"Please, call me Maria," she stated before striding across the room. Gabriella's midnight eyes followed her evilly, before he mother glanced back at her and gave a small thumbs up. Troy couldn't help but feel a blush flood his face that the mother of the girl he was in love with just approved of him, even if it was only for his looks. "Ella, Mike is taking me out to dinner. I won't be back til late."

Troy figured this was not anything unusual.

"There's a parent track meeting tomorrow night that you have to go to." Gabriella seethed between her clenched jaws. It was obvious she was doing everything in her power not to rip her mother's eyes out.

Maria scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "I thought track didn't start until March?"

Not a good idea. Troy knew that if there was one thing you didn't mess with, it was Gabriella's passion for running. "Indoor starts after Christmas break." Gabriella's hurricane was circling over her head at her mother's obliviousness. Even Troy knew that.

"Oh… well I'll be there," she responded unconvincingly. Her eyes glanced back at Troy for a moment before gripping her jacket once again. "It was nice meeting you Troy."

"You two Mrs…"

"Maria." She corrected before wiggling her fingers towards her daughter, as if predicting what Gabriella would do with Troy in a few minutes.

He fearfully waited until the clicking of the heels was lost behind the shutting of a door. Troy then timidly swiveled his head around to see the shaking figure still sitting at the table, eyes staring murderously at where her mother just went. The bottom lip trembled, and Troy could feel the brand new heart inside his chest break at the sight. "Say it." Gabriella hissed poisonously, Troy unable to recognize the voice she possessed. Her dark hair fell over her face, shielding her body from him in an evil way.

He couldn't remember a time he had been in this much fear over one person. "Say what?"

A flash and her pit eyes shot to him. If Troy wasn't sitting in the chair, he was sure he would have fallen over from the pressure. They were unfamiliar, no color present in them. Complete opposite of his bright white lights when he was angry. They were vampire black, no soul traceable t behind them. "Say she's fucking hot. Say she looks like a fucking porn star. Say it Troy."

Gabriella was ordering him to do something he did not want. "I don't think she is…" He gently reached out with a peaceful hand, but Gabriella's fuming hand slapped it away, making him jump in fright.

"She fucking…I can't…doesn't… Don't touch me!" her earsplitting shirk exploded as Troy stood and reached out his hand to calm her again. Never had he seen her like this. So, broken. The black eyes glossed over in a liquid covering, dying the white parts sheer red. "Don't touch me." She whispered helplessly with the bottom lip quivering.

Troy timidly lifted his protecting arms up, letting her eyes linger on him. "Let me take it… all of it. Everything.." He coaxed huskily, not doing it because he was horny before, but doing it because he couldn't stand to watch her so torn.

Those seemed to be the magic words. Immediately, her long legs bounded to him before magnetically springing into his arms and instantly slamming her trembling lips against his. White hot fireworks shot through his chest as his strong arms reached under her perfect butt to hold her up. Her slender legs wrapped around his tight torso, the tongue that was inside its cage released in a desperate attempt to free herself of the pressure that had built up through her body.

The force of her jumping into his arms caused his back to violently slam against the countertop. She let out a whimper of need, Troy immediately responding by disconnecting their lips and beginning to work his enchantment on the smooth crevice of her neck. The pain in his back was numbed by Gabriella's torture. A little bruise never hurt anyone compared to her twisted mind. Troy attempted to unfreeze her as his warm hands ran down her sides, immediate carrying her towards the black stairway.

"She leaves me to… to do everything…" Gabriella's voice was shaking, only making Troy's powerful legs push harder to get her up the steps. "And then shows up… gonna fuck him like I wasn't here…"

Troy's dominating body slammed her body violently against the wall at the top of the stairs in attempts to scare her pain out of her. His lips vigorously bit at her neck, probably causing more than hickeys on her neck in the morning. Gabriella whimpered painfully, Troy was certain that it was because she was reliving the pain of her unsupportive mother. "What are you…" He started to ask, but before he knew it, his white shirt was being ripped over his head.

The second it was off, she yanked at her own pink top and threw it carelessly over his shoulder. Troy took that opportunity to press his warm skin against her ice stomach, the striking three lines across her stomach illuminating the dark hallway. He hurried her to the now so familiar room and tossed her on the bed, after he slammed the door shut.

Within minutes Troy was stripped down to his black, white, and red plaid boxers, with Gabriella's completely exposed chest baring all. His mind was narrowed in a tunnel vision like form with a shadow of desire covering his body. He had to save her. Save her from the familiar well she was falling in that he knew all too well. Troy's pulsating hardness was nothing compared to what she was going through. His needs were demolished. All he could think of was pleasing her.

Her sobs were filling the cracks of the room, causing Troy's rapidly beating heart to smash into tiny little pieces. "We were so… so… so close…"

Curiosity tickled his skin as his radiating blue eyes jolted from where they were situated just above the mounds of her nude chest. She writhed beneath him. "What happened?" A cry from Gabriella's sore throat from lack of Troy's magic. "Fuck I'm sorry!"

His head dipped down and tenderly suckled on her left breast, letting his eyes close blissfully. It was wrong that he was finding so much pleasure in her pain, but he couldn't help himself. Gabriella's gripping hands knotted in his sticky hair as she pulled him closer, as though trying to coax him to suck out the horrendous feeling. "He fucked us over… he… god Troy… he screwed us."

Who? When? How? So many questions circled Troy's clouded mind as he slowly lifted his body up and let out an erotic cough before slamming his bruised lips against hers. Gabriella moaned, feverously ripping at the smooth surface of his back, clawing her way to pull him closer. "I'm here baby… give me your pain…"

He had never said "baby" to her before.

Cries of desperation sliced his ears and it was clear to him that she was dying. Slowly being stabbed by a knife and the murderer, whom ever he was, twisted it in her chest. Immediately, Troy's hand left the soft cushion of her breast and yanked at the string cotton covering her core. He didn't realize his own strength before the sides snapped, flying off into the depths of the unknown.

A sharp scream of ecstasy rippled over Troy's body as his warm fingers plunged into her spongy inside. Gabriella's fingernails dug helplessly into his skin before Troy's desperate lips slammed against hers in silence. Groans rolled from both mouths as Gabriella's slender hips caught rhythm to Troy's beat. Their bodies grinded sensually against each other, causing Troy's bulge to rip at the thread of his boxers. "Fuck T… harder… more…"

Troy attempted to penetrate his pointer finger further into her. Gabriella's pants grew louder. "Better?"

"More." She begged painfully, Troy's heart smashed again.

Troy let his middle finger enter her, causing her back to tense from the sensual sensation. There was nothing like being inside Gabriella that gave him satisfaction, and although his manhood craved it, his fingers were just going to have to do for now.

"Another… Troy… I need another…" Her pants pleaded, Troy caving to her request and adding his third finger. Gabriella's legs were spread completely around him, his lips dancing across the coolness of her skin. "Another."

Troy's hand froze. "Gabi… I can't fit my whole hand."

His head lifted from her valley to see that a crazed look was written in her dark eyes. Pain, despair, hatred, everything was spilling out with the acidic tears that trickled down her face. She needed him, and he knew that, but her sanity was flying through the ice window. "Then give me all of you."

Troy's trembling body matched hers. His sparkling eyes reflexively dropped down to the tent that penetrated through his boxers. She wanted sex from him. And what human male could refuse that to such a goddess? But as twisted as it sounded, it was not right. Troy could not do it while she was broken. He could sacrifice himself if he was torn, but not when Gabriella was shattered. He would not take advantage of her like that.

"Tell me where you want your tattoo again." His throaty voice demanded, another less harmful idea crossing his stormy mind.

Gabriella's black eyebrows scrunched before her shaking hand reached down and gently rubbed the bone poking out of her hip. Troy snaked downwards, pulling her tiny body with him until her thin legs dangled over the side of the soft bed. "Here…" The tortured voice whispered.

Troy's lips curved to a smirk and his head dropped down. He slowly released the prisoner of his tongue and drew a tiny circle around the skin. Gabriella gasped, gripping at his shoulders to steady pulsating sensations through her core. "Hold you're breath…" Troy whispered huskily before centering his shaking body between her legs. He had only done this once before, and the nerves were settling in the pits of his stomach. His rough hands locked her hips in place. "Cuz I'm gonna rock your world."

Gabriella didn't have time to react before Troy pushed his head up against the nerve endings in her folds. Never had he heard anything as erotic as Gabriella's screams when his tongue smoothly slipped inside her. Her eyes were welded shut blissfully and her smooth hands knotted into his sweaty hair passionately. Another scream of ecstasy and Troy knew he had made the right decision.

It was ironic how the tart smell of a woman was killed by just the single taste of her liquid. It was sweet, his new favorite flavor. His tongue swirled around her hole dangerously, causing moans from her mouth that were not natural. Or maybe they were pure natural. The painful shrieks transformed into pleasurable gasps as Gabriella's head attempted to pull him closer. "Oh my god… oh T… my god Troy… Tro…TROY!"

Troy worked faster and Gabriella's hips responded by bucking wildly. Never had he seen anything so arousing. Nothing could be taken from this bliss as his wet tongue trailed up and grazed tenderly across her clitoris. That sent Gabriella to the moon as her eyes slammed shut and her head cranked back pleasurably. The rapidness of her breathing increased to indescribable levels before her body tensed, Troy knowing exactly what was left to come.

It was like a dream. Gabriella's body held a place in midair as though she was floating. Nothing had looked more angelic like than her body stiffening. His name sliced through the silent room in an earth moving scream. Awe covered his face before Gabriella gasped for a breath, and relief hit her body like a ton of bricks. Troy was certain he would see the stars explode from her vision, before she collapsed beneath his tongue and panted heavily.

Troy gave her a few moments of her erratic breathing before her gentle eyes fluttered open. The pit depths had returned to the soft coffee before the fell upon Troy between her legs, he himself gasping along with her. "I…you… Troy…"

Troy slowly gathered himself and crawled up the side of the bed, attempting to not scare her away by rubbing his erection that was still there against her. "You alright?" He tenderly asked before Gabriella nodded gently.

"You were wrong…" she responded raspy when she caught her breath. "You didn't just rock my world, you smashed it."

Troy chuckled painfully, remembering his throbbing "friend" that wouldn't leave him. "You're feeling better though?"

Gabriella blushed shyly. "I'm sorry…"

Troy violently shook his head, passion still ripping through his veins. "Don't be sorry for anything."

Their eyes connected in a heartfelt gaze that seemed to glow through the entire room. The sticky skin on their bodies was mashed together, in an electrifying way that Troy would never want to get rid of. Tenderly, Gabriella reached for him, widening Troy's eyes.

"You saved me…" She whispered softly before stroking his manhood, returning the favor that Troy did not deserve.

"You save me all the time, it's about fucking time I return the favor." He groaned before seeing a wave of sparks beneath his vision as he softly grazed his tip.

The decision was made right there. Troy wanted her, all his, and he wanted everyone to know it. By the end of the week, he would make sure she was his. His beating heart was guiding him like a northern star.

He loved her.


	21. Thunder

"Can't it just be break already?" The annoyed voice complained before Gabriella giggled and gently closed her tidy locker. She turned to the blonde who leaned annoyingly up against her locker, eagerly waiting for Gabriella to turn and lead her towards the stairs where they would venture to the locker room together.

The week had dragged on unpleasantly slow for Gabriella. Ever since her entire body had been thrown into an outer space shock on Sunday night, it seemed that she couldn't concentrate on anything else that motioned on in her surroundings. Troy seemed to be normal, only his pleasant mood seemed to be rising the spirits of the fellow classmates at East High. It could have been the Christmas holiday started the next day, even though it was Friday and Christmas wasn't until Tuesday. It didn't matter. If the basketball captain was in a good mood, then that meant the entire school was. Coach Andrews seemed to be ecstatic that he was on top of his game also and hopefully pummeling The Crusader's tonight at the away game.

"Em, break started like an hour and a half ago. Calm down." Gabriella beamed happily as they strode down the hallway, side by side. The two had decided to run after school that day, since practices would start the day they came back for indoor track. Gabriella loved track, but anyone with eyes could see that she was built for Cross Country. Plus, indoor to her was just a waste of time. The real season didn't start until March for her.

"I know, but the away game seems so far from now." Emily frowned sadly, reflexively making Gabriella glance up at the clock in curiosity. Her hopeful brown eyes falling sadly to the floor. It was a few hours until she could gaze upon Troy drenched in sweat.

They seemed to be closer for the past week, though they hadn't seen each other much. When Troy wasn't working, he was at basketball or Gabriella was at the gym running. The crave to be around him was rising to an unbearable, physically and emotionally. "I guess…" Gabriella distantly sighed, thinking about Troy's knee falling smile that was worth a thousand pictures.

That smile literally broke her daydream as she felt the pitter patter of her heart race. After walking into the atrium, her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the basketball captain walk stride across the room with a red bag draped lazily across his shoulder, resting above the white dress shirt and red and black tie around his neck. It was the same outfit he had worn earlier today to dress up for the game.

"Troy!" Emily practically squealed, but his earth shattering blue eyes were locked on the Cross Country captain. She couldn't hold back the loving smile that painted her features as Troy's step quickened, as though the distance between them was too much.

"Hey Emily," Gabriella couldn't contain herself. Completely forgetting Emily was there, the pressure between them couldn't be subsided, so Gabriella caved and lifted her legs towards him. Troy let the bag on his shoulder fall, before he prepared by squatting and Gabriella leapt into his strong arms, wrapping her slender legs around his torso. "Hey you." His deep voice whispered through the locks of her black hair.

Gabriella gripped the back of his neck with every once of power she had. Her face was burning from being this close to him. "Why'd you leave?"

Troy gently let his hands slip and let her slither down his body until she was standing in front of him. "I had to let Sadie out." He answered softly, neither one taking their eyes off each other.

"Ummm… Gabs I'll just…. um… yeah…" Emily's confused voice pointed towards the door, though Gabriella wasn't listening nor looking. The only thing she registered was the soft tap of the door closing.

"God it's been a long week," Troy's voice vibrated huskily against her neck. Rounds of fireworks exploded as his nose tranquilly nuzzled her soft cheek. "School's not enough of you time."

"Of me time?" Gabriella questioned softly.

Troy brought his head back around, Gabriella immediately noticing the empty feeling that replaced his breath on her face. But that thought was wiped from her memory as his hands gingerly cupped the sides of her face, warm electric waves toasting her rosy cheeks. "I just missed you."

"Troy Bolton missed me?" Gabriella acted as though he was a perfect celebrity, which he practically was, in her eyes at least. "He really missed me?"

Troy leaded his forehead against hers and inhaled the strong scent of her. Closing his eyes blissfully, he grazed the tip of his nose against hers. "Every second I'm not with you I miss you."

Gabriella's breathing was sucked out from her as she gazed upon his perfect body, narrowing on the liquid cerulean eyes that bubbled with passion. "I mis…"

"Bolton!" An echoing annoying voices filled the heavy atmosphere, just before the squeak of shoes murdered the sound. Troy's sparkling irritated eyes flashed a death look in the direction behind her. Gabriella's head whipped around, knocking Troy's hands away from her face to see that four of the basketball team members were standing with shocked looks on their features. All were juniors, but that didn't seem to make a difference to Troy. His eyes dropped down to her once more.

"I'll see ya after the game alright?" he questioned curiously more than stated. She would have expected him to be angry that someone saw them touching in public, but the spirit of his mood didn't seem to diminish. Gabriella smoothly nodded her head, before another bang of fireworks exploded through her soft skin as Troy's cold lips pressed against her cheek. The toffee colored eyes grew four times too big before Troy flashed her his dazzling white smile. "Wish me luck."

Gabriella, still horror struck that Troy actually kissed her while other people were present. Her tongue was a desert of confusion when his amused hand lifted up to give her a small wave and he started to walk towards the team. "Good luck." Her voice mumbled softly, watching his retreating figure leave.

Why did she have the gut feeling he was playing another game besides basketball tonight?

* * *

He couldn't stand it anymore.

"If she fucking loves him so much, then why didn't she bring him tonight?" Chad complained before leaning against the counter with the bottom half of his body jetting out from the counter top. Troy quickly glanced to where the rest of the five people were draped lazily over the tan colored floor, aimlessly watching a movie. He could see Taylor's dark eyes glancing over in their direction every once in awhile.

"He's in college… he's probably off getting wasted somewhere." Troy responded in his hushed voice.

"Fucking drunk."

"Dude… you drink." Troy reminded him irritated before letting a small smile course his lips at the sight of the gorgeous vixen giggling at something Ryan had just said on the floor.

The Wildcats won, creaming the Crusaders', and kicked off the holiday with a bang. Taylor and Chad seemed to be the only ones who weren't happy, but Troy was getting used to it by now. Though it was annoying to constantly hear Chad's complaints or Taylor's questions on if he said anything about her, which Troy always had to lie and say no not to hurt her feelings. Now, he was working on getting Gabriella by herself so he could do the deed he needed to get done.

Tiny bubbles of nerves popped mercilessly in his stomach. There was no way she would say yes to him. He already told her he wanted nothing to do with an actual relationship, so she probably believed it now too. His head felt like it was going to pop and burst helium, for he could barely feel the tips of his course fingers. To say he was nervous was the understatement of the millennium. "It's different."

"It's not different man!" Troy shot back before beginning to taste the remains of the popping nerves on his tongue. Breathe Bolton. Just breathe. "You get shit faced just as much as any college guy would."

"No fucking way."

Troy's lips remained silent, but his body seemed to be ripped into a cosmic cloud nine when Gabriella's warm eyes lifted backwards to look at him on the opposite side of Zeke's basement. His toes tingled when her smile curved upwards, then she returned her gaze back onto Ryan's face. He needed air.

"I'll be right back." Troy mumbled distantly, before walking around Chad's angry form to reach the stairs. It was curious that Troy couldn't even stay in the same room with her without feeling light headed from the fact that he couldn't find the courage to just ask her out. He hadn't had a girlfriend since Taylor, and now it was starting to settle in. There was absolutely not a chance that she would say yes.

Even being in the same house with Gabriella's presence looming through the shadows was too much for Troy to think clearly. So as he reached the dark first story, he slipped on his black shoes and grabbed the warm coat that was hanging on the forgotten rack. Tentatively, he opened the door, as though Gabriella's perfection would slither out the door if he did so. Troy slowly stepped into the brisk air, shutting the door behind him.

Tiny snowflakes danced from the black heavens as his cyan eyes were drawn to the twinkling lights above him. No wind was present in the Colorado air, it just felt, incredible. Being outside made his head screw on straight, as he watched the new gentle flake pile up onto the wet and dirty snow, causing a white frosting.

He had to do it. There was no other option. He loved her. Truly loved her. And never before had he been in love. She had been where no other girl had gone before the second she stepped into his dreary house. Ever since the beginning, she had been mostly selfless to give him what he needed if there was something wrong. She was perfect, and Troy knew there was absolutely no way he couldn't do it anymore.

A slam burst from behind him and Troy's body completely spun to find the source of the disturbance. Big mistake.

There she was, smiling her hypnotic smile that could truly bring him to his knees. The soft waves of her hair draped over the tops of her black pea coated shoulders, making her face look elegantly beautiful. She timidly bounced down the stairs, her eyes dancing with delight. Troy couldn't contain the tug of the sides of his lips. "You look lost Wildcat."

The smooth confidence in her voice only sent Troy's nerves into a complete spasm. "Just needed some air."

"Well good. I was starting to think you were gonna be attacked by a bear or something." Gabriella's humorous voice rung through the silence so smoothly it was almost like she was gliding on silk.

Troy chuckled nervously, and glanced up towards the sparkling night sky to match his eyes. Though it was snowing, the clouds peaked glances of the bright stars that shone down on the two. "I'd be able to handle myself."

Gabriella's head dropped to the floor before she raised her liquid coffee colored eyes to meet his. It took several moments until Troy realized he wasn't breathing. "I don't doubt that."

Her slender legs closed the distance between the two, making Troy's spine shiver, but not from the cold. Teasingly, her body moved to the side to step into the freshly fallen snow. "Really?"

"Really," she repeated. "It's so beautiful out here."

Troy watched lovingly while Gabriella's tiny, yet beautiful, body spun slowly around. Her head was raised to the sky, with the tiny angelic flakes lacing into the threads of her midnight hair, reminding Troy of the night above them. Her eyes were shut innocently, as though she was taking in as much of the moment as she could. The careful legs crossed each other, with beautiful giggles surfacing from the depths of her throat.

Just watching her, Troy felt a giant wave of love smash over his body. Perfection was gliding before him, and he couldn't believe that it would have taken so long for him to realize. So long that he wasted his time thinking that he could protect her. Now, it was completely obvious that she didn't need protecting. If there was one thing Troy knew for certain, it was that he needed her.

Physically, emotionally, lovingly, needed her.

"What are you thinking?" Gabriella questioned when her head lowered from the bliss she was in a moment before. Her eyes glistened in curiosity at the way Troy was staring at her, a stare that spoke more that a million words ever could.

"I'm thinking that I've been wasting too much fucking time." His shaking body took a timid step forward, causing Gabriella's dark eyebrows to narrow curiously.

"What?"

Slowly, Troy began to stride to where she was. The heat of her smooth skin seemed to fight against the cold that brushed the side of Troy's red cheeks. He stopped in front of her, his tickling lips inches away from hers. The larger hand gently hunted for her tiny one, threading their fingers together. The perfect fit.

This was it. It was now or never. And of course, the one time he needed to be calm and smooth, the English language wasn't welding into his memory anymore. His mouth hung open, dry and stupidly, with Gabriella's dark eyes twinkling with curiosity. A deep inhale of oxygen finally reminded him to speak.

"I feel differently now than when we first started this."

He watched her reaction, her olive face becoming earth shattering pale. Troy could feel his newborn heart rapidly drumming against the inside of his chest. As she spoke, her velvet voice was shaking in fear. "What are you talking about? I thought things were ok!" Panic vomited from her voice, but Troy was locked in his own panic and couldn't register it.

Troy took a deep breath, though no oxygen could fit into his swollen lungs. Say it Bolton. Just do it. You've waited this long, just do it now. "I want strings Gabi. I want… you."

Gabriella's eyes exploded into two large full moons. Her nose flared in surprise, and Troy could feel her body suddenly tense. Oh no. She didn't want this. Troy could already feel the new beating heart inside his chest cracking painfully. He knew it. She didn't want this. He couldn't even comprehend that the pale skin just burst into rays of perfect sunlight, crashing down onto Troy's body.

"I… I mean… I don't know… you… and I… I just thought… I'm so sorry…" Troy finished stupidly before dropping Gabriella's numb hand to the ground. Panic stretched through his body as she just stared at him with wide eyes that Troy was so horrorstricken he didn't realize there was happiness spilling out from them. It was over. She didn't want him the way he wanted her.

How ironic it was, that while trying to protect her, he was the one who ended up heartbroken.

He started to turn away from her, the beating heart smashing against his chest painfully. How could he be so idiotic to believe she would want to be his girlfriend? It was stupid, he was stupid and worthless. Obviously she thought so too.

Or not.

"Troy!" Finally, her determined voice slashed through the cold air. Troy slowly swiveled his head around, attempting to hide the hurt on his face. But Gabriella's face beamed in a glorious beauty. Troy had never seen anything as stunning as the way her slender body was positioned then. "Does this mean… you wanna… like… be… _official_?"

Gabriella whispered the last word hopefully, and Troy suddenly remembered that breathing was necessary to live. His full muscular body turned around, and in sync, they both started to trot towards each other. The tenderest organ inside his chest was beating so quickly it was vibrating against his chest. The heat between the two intensified as their distance closed. Hearts raced, hope filled the night sky.

Troy attempted to keep his voice calm. "I… well… if you want…"

The star light was nothing compared to the smile stretched upon Gabriella's face. Her body seemed to revolt against her as her long legs murdered the distance between them. Troy hadn't even realized she was running towards him until her arms were swung around his neck and her warm lips pressed against his cold ones. Electrical waves of love rippled through Troy's poisoned blood stream, before his fingers tangled in the depths of Gabriella's black locks.

Their kiss remained tender, yet sensual. Troy couldn't believe this was actually happening. Here he was, kissing his girlfriend. His _girlfriend_. The word that had once been taboo sounded sweet as honey. Girlfriend. And that meant he was a boyfriend.

He could get used to this.

Troy's senses were intensified, as though he had woken up from a long nightmare he had forever been a slave to. The tickle of the cold wind against his rosy cheeks, the bright twinkle of the sky above them winking down upon him, the feel of the ice water that pooled in his shoes, for he was standing in the snow bank. Everything hit him with such a force that if Gabriella wasn't gripping tightly to his neck, he would have fallen over.

Their lips parted reluctantly, before the chocolate met the ocean in a lightning strike gaze. There was no other place he would have ever dreamed of being than with her in his arms. "So I guess this means you're my boyfriend."

He was a boyfriend. He was never going to get sick of that.

"As long as you're all mine, only mine." Troy's husky voice vibrated against his cheek.

His strong arms enclosed her in a tight embrace, forcing her to listen to his rapidly beating heart. Neither said a word, but both held each other like they were holding the world. Which, they were, in a way. At least for one night, neither one of them thought about a twisted past that both possessed. For one night, all they had to think about was each other.

And that was enough for both of them.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you guys really liked this chapter. It's pretty happy, which I think is needed. But it's not over yet, so don't get super comfortable. There's a lot of unfinished things that need to be taken care of. But anyways, I really hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you for your reviews, you know they mean the world! :D**


	22. What About Now

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. I really don't have much to say, but THANK YOU for your reviews last chapter. I worked hard on that one, and hopefully you guys enjoy this one also. Thank you!**

* * *

_She had to stay away from him._

_Nothing more did she want than to run through the pack of excited freshman through Chad's jungle house to find him. Though she didn't have to look far, for she could feel his ice shattering eyes piercing two holes into her small back. The party was a success, for most at least, though Gabriella was on edge. She had to stay as far away from him as humanly possible. She could not let him ask her to the dance; though that was the only thing she wanted more than the breath of life._

"_It's been two hours and he hasn't asked me yet!" Gabriella's best friend complained in a concerned whisper while Gabriella did her best to avoid the knee buckling eyes she knew were on her. Why was this happening? Why couldn't she like someone who WASN'T in the eyes of her best friend? Why couldn't Taylor just like… Chad or Zeke or something? Anyone but Troy. _

"_Hey guys, enjoying the party?" Another questioning voice asked as Gabriella's light head swiveled to the side to see Chad marching towards them with Zeke at his side. There was music playing softly in the background and most of the other freshman were enjoying themselves with Guitar Hero. Gabriella, on the other hand, was dancing around Troy's actions, trying to stay as far away from him as possible._

"_It's great." Taylor replied distantly, her eyes on the one person Gabriella was avoiding. If she could just last another hour, maybe then she could say she was sick and leave. She owed this to Chad to stay, since he was one of her best friends, but she really couldn't do this right now._

"_Gabs… what happened to your arm?" Chad asked cautiously, Gabriella immediately whipping her head around to see that there was a sliver of her yellow turning battle wound was slipping beneath the edges of her three quarter length white shirt. Reflexively, Gabriella's shaking hand shot to it to shield it from view._

"_I slammed my arm in the shower this morning. Not a big deal." She mumbled before closing her eyes. Part of it was true, she just left out the part that she fully clothed and leaving the bathroom when her father came in to scold her about leaving the wet towels on the floor. And that led to her lying on the linoleum with her arm slamming against the side of the tub._

_Gabriella had absolutely no idea that three days from now, she would not be worrying about the problem anymore._

_The tension that was building beneath the rooftop of her house was beginning to mix with her school and friend life. Gabriella was always on edge, especially now, here, with him watching her like a hawk. It was extremely difficult to loose his cerulean eyes, though the only thing she wanted was to get lost in them. No! He was for Taylor, not her._

"_Gabriella!" Another higher voice sounded, Gabriella turning her head to see a bright blond running to her. A smile grazed her face as she took Gabriella's small, cold hand. "Come on, I wanna play you in Guitar Hero!"_

_She was drawn out of her thoughts and her place while Emily pulled her happily to where two people were battling it out as though they would die if they lost. This made Gabriella giggle softly, waiting in anticipation to beat her new running friend at something so easy._

_Unfortunately, Gabriella miserably lost with Emily dancing around happily as though she won the lottery. Laughing it off though, she noticed after turning around slowly that everyone was crowded towards a window, looking out towards the large backyard. "What's going on?" Emily asked curiously before Gabriella's thin eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Reflexively, her eyes searched the room for one person, but couldn't find him._

_All it took was one whisper and a pointed finger, before the whole party seemed to spin on its heels and stare at the thin freshman. Her self conscious level exploded through the thick air as four girls bolted to her. "What are you gonna say?" One of them pressed._

"_You have to say yes."_

"_Of course she will! Any girl would!"_

_Gabriella glanced at Emily in confusion. What were they… but Gabriella's thoughts skidded to a halt before her eyes expanded in horror and pleasure. Dodging through the spectators, Gabriella dashed to the window only to have her heart come to an abrupt stop. The sparkling white snow reflected the soft lights that beamed down onto the ground. Embroidered into the solid snow, written in perfect calligraphy, were two words. 'Gabriella, Winterball?' _

_Standing beside the words was something more beautiful than the snow. Troy's glinting blue eyes mirrored the snow's shine. Hope glittered within the depths of them, as his growing arms were folded to keep his bare arms warm from the cold. "Oh my God…" Emily whispered beside her._

_Gabriella's immediate reaction was to bound down the slippery steps and jump into his arms, screaming yes. Her dark eyes caught something fuming in the corner though. Her head turned slowly to meet Taylor's deathly gaze, murdering her slowly with her eyes. "Tay…"_

_Taylor immediately took off in the other direction, throwing people aside. No matter how much Gabriella wanted to run to Troy, she had to get to Taylor first to calm her best friend. How could this happen? Why couldn't Troy just be awkward and not ask her in the most beautiful way ever?_

_Her arms pushed the others out of the way, hurrying to get to her best friend. She could imagine Troy's horror stricken features as she ran away from him, but Taylor had been with her since the beginning. Even if she didn't know about her father's abusive behavior, it didn't matter. Just being friends with her was enough to keep her somewhat sane. Without Taylor, Gabriella was certain she would die._

"_Tay! Tay stop!" Gabriella screamed up the stairs and followed the dark figure before she saw a flash of a door slam. She leapt two stairs at a time before gripping Chad's bedroom door. "Taylor please!"_

"_GO AWAY!" Taylor screamed angrily through the thin wood. Gabriella's eyes shut in horror before pressing her cheek up to the door. "I don't ever want to see you again!"_

"_I didn't know he was gonna ask me!" Gabriella lied through her teeth in attempts to get on her good side. Obviously, it wasn't working, for she could still hear terrible sobs through the door. "I'm so so sorry!"_

"_You were supposed to convince him to ask ME! Not flirt with you!" She blamed back before Gabriella slid to the hard floor, acidic tears dripping down the sides of her smooth face. "Don't talk to me."_

"_Taylor…"_

"_I said I never want to talk to you again!"_

_Tiny sobs slipped from Gabriella's rough throat, in sync with Taylor's beyond the door. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not with her house becoming world war three. She needed her best friend, more than anything. Yes, Taylor might be overreacting, it didn't matter. She needed her._

"_Gabriella?" A soft voice came from behind her, making the flexible body freeze in shock. She timidly turned her sobbing head around to see that Troy was kneeling down next to her, panic in his features. His smooth hair was brushed away from his flawless face, the white tinted eyes vomiting concern. "I didn't mean to embarrass you…" _

"_Oh Troy!" Gabriella whispered silently, not wanting Taylor to hear who she was talking to. "You didn't…"_

"_Then why…"_

"_Because Taylor likes you!" she hushed painfully, a tiny hurt realization dawning upon his tan cheeks. He gently chewed on the inside of his lip nervously. "Troy, my best friend hates me right now."_

_His shining eyes bulged out of his head. "I didn't mean to…"_

"_I know."_

_It was interesting how the two didn't even know each other that long, but they could practically read each other's thoughts. Maybe that made it worse. Because as Gabriella searched his face as though it would give away some answer to this pain, she felt her beating heart crash further into him. Silence washed over them, but Troy's warm hand reached out and tenderly grazed the exposed skin on her arm. Even though everything was falling to pieces, just that touch made Gabriella suddenly see a burst of a light. A hope. Something might go right. "So what do we do?"_

_Gabriella's knew what had to be done. She couldn't bare it, but she couldn't loose her best friend. "I think… I think… we should stay away from each other… just until she cools down."_

_Troy's hurt eyes slammed shut devastatingly. Somewhere in the distance, a chunk of his already mangled heart crashed into the deep waves of an ocean of death. "You don't wanna… even be friends?"_

_Gabriella's own heart smashed into tiny pieces. The tearful brown orbs couldn't stay open. She didn't want to loose him as a friend, but maybe if they just didn't talk for a few weeks, everything would be ok. "Just for a couple weeks. I… you need to… like her." _

"_I like you." Troy whispered huskily, the first time Gabriella had ever heard the desire and pain in his voice. _

"_Please Troy… three weeks at the most." She begged shaking, but she was strangling on the inside. Troy was her best guy friend, and first guy she could actually trust. Was she really ready to give him away just like that?_

"_Three weeks…" Troy mumbled fearfully, Gabriella took that as an agreement._

_Neither had any idea that three weeks quickly turned to three years without a friendship._

* * *

"You're shitting me."

Troy smirked amusingly at the words that slipped from his girlfriend's dry mouth. The liquid dark topaz shined in the glowing neon lights brilliantly. Her striking features were only comprehendible as shock, unable to actually believe they were standing outside at this very moment. The tiny building let the glass of the business reflect off the lights that sprinkled snow from the roof. An enormous purple sign hung above it, swaying lightly in the wind. Troy hunted throughout the whole town to find the best and safest one, and he did the best he could.

"You said you wanted a tattoo…" Troy sung, tenderly lifting their laced hands and brushing his ice back of his hand against her velvet cheek. Shivers coursed down his blood stream just at her touch. He would never get enough of it. "Merry Christmas."

"Christmas was four days ago Troy!" Gabriella complained halfheartedly, even though her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"So? Can't a boyfriend spoil his girlfriend?" Troy questioned rhetorically, but both knew that he just couldn't stop saying it _girlfriend._ Something about the roll off the tongue gave him a feeling of warmth, and love.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why the hell a tattoo?"

Troy chuckled lightly before pulling her warm body closer to his frozen one, gently running his magical fingers up and down the curves of her hip. He felt her shutter beneath him, knowing that it wasn't because of the snow cascading from the setting sun. "You said it's something you've always wanted. So I'm giving it to you."

"Aren't you a nice guy?" Gabriella rolled her eyes as they began to march towards the cozy tattoo shop. Was there even a way for a tattoo shop to be cozy? Well, Troy obviously could work miracles. Gabriella could prove that.

"You don't give me enough credit." Troy proved his ways by gripping the smooth handle of the door and pulling it open, reluctantly letting go of Gabriella's waist before she stepped inside. Troy followed her footsteps, with her soft hand reaching backwards to grip his, finding their lace comfortable.

When it was first revealed that Troy and Gabriella were a couple, their friends practically fell to the floor in shock. No one had expected it, though everyone secretly wished for it. The two had been dancing around each other for three years, after the whole incident at Chad's party freshman year; Troy recalled asking Taylor to the dance four days after asking Gabriella. This seemed to brighten up her mood, causing Gabriella and her to become timid friends again. The night of the dance, Troy asked Taylor to be his girlfriend, just because he knew it would make Gabriella happy. A month later, Taylor could barely stand Troy being a boyfriend, for Troy had fallen into a depression and couldn't stand doing anything. She broke up with him two weeks before his house started on fire, changing his life forever.

"Welcome to Charlson's Art and Design." A sudden dreamy voice filled the air, acting as though it was a printing company instead of a tattoo and piercing shop. The walls were a vibrant green, the floor boards beneath them in perfect shape. Lining the bright walls were what looked like thousands of piecing of paper, holding little and large designs of what would be pressed onto people's skin. Through a beaded door way walked a man who was not obese, yet he was not thin either. His milky skin contrasted against his black hair, but his midnight eyes expelled warmth. His muscular arms revealed several large ink tattoos.

"Hi… I called about…"

"Oh yes," The large man responded with a happy grin on his face. He smashed Troy's stereotypes about tattoo artists, for this man seemed more like a happy father than someone who was going to permanently draw on you. His gray balding head turned to Gabriella. "You must be Gabriella."

Troy glanced sideways, and hadn't even noticed that Gabriella now had an adorable timid look on her face. It must have just finally caught up to her that he was going to be pressing a needle against her skin. Her smooth face was ghost white and her soft hands were shaking against Troy's laced fingers. He wrapped his arm around her protectively, showing her he was here for her. "Uh… yeah…"

Three months turned to three years. Troy now couldn't even describe why they didn't start being friends again. He had a feeling it was because neither wanted to be hurt like how they were at home and how they were that night. After breaking up with Taylor, it was almost like an unwritten rule that they just wouldn't talk. Steal glances from each other, few words slipping here or there. Ultimately, it was as though they weren't on the same planet. It was hard to believe that over two months ago they didn't say a word to each other, and now here she was, standing beside him about to get a tattoo with her trembling hand gripping his muscular arm fearfully.

Life was funny that way.

"My name's Victor," The balding man introduced as his heavy arm shot up. Gabriella timidly reached out to shake his hand, though it looked like she was afraid it was going to bite her fiercely or something. Troy stifled his chuckles, the fearful eyes shooting daggers towards him. He let go over her sweating hand which dropped limply at her side. Troy reached down with the arm that was around her waist and lifted it tenderly, threading their fingers as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Well take a look around! Pick one you like."

"Thanks…" Gabriella's trembling voice vibrated before she quickly turned both of their bodies around. Troy finally let out the chuckled that persisted to erupt, before gently placing his tingling lips in the tangle of her curls on top of her head.

They stopped in front of the laminated posters eyes immediately beginning to scan. Troy ripped his body away from hers sadly, but their pinkies remained an electric knot as they searched for the perfect mark. "So you want a star… right?" Troy questioned, remembering the conversation they held in her kitchen so long ago.

"Uh huh." Gabriella whimpered softly, Troy still chuckling at her fear.

"You could get a heart and put 'TB' inside it." Troy suggested jokingly before both sparkling eyes made a knee buckling connection.

"Well, my mom WOULD kill me," Gabriella sighed as though that was exactly what she wanted. "But I don't know if I'd want an idiot on my hip for the rest of my life."

"Ouch, that hurts." Gabriella giggled loosely, Troy ecstatic that she could laugh still. A blind man with no guide dog could see she was scared. It didn't take a genius to figure out.

Troy's tough shoulder collided with the lamination on the tan wall, still connecting their pinkies as through they would be separated from each other if they were touching. Gabriella's mystified eyes surveyed the choices, Troy unable to take his brilliant blue eyes off of her gorgeous body. It was moments like these that Troy just wanted to run his hands down the entire length of her body. In the least sexual way possible, just in the way that he wanted to be able to explore every inch of her, discover the secrets beneath the olive skin, behind the glistening orbs.

Her wide eyes enlarged astronomically and gripped Troy's full freezing hand, forcing him to her excited side as her hand happily pointed towards a single object. "That one. I want that one."

Troy narrowed his lucid eyes to get a better look at the tiny star. It had a midnight black outline, with liquid silver filling sparkling from the inside. Around the star were three matching black marks, as though it would be shooting across her tan stomach. A lazy smile draped across Troy's smooth face. "You sure? Cuz once it's on…"

Gabriella's nerves began to climb again, Troy could tell by her facial expression. "That one. I want it."

"Great choice. No one ever picks it cuz it's too small, but it's my wife's favorite," Victor chuckled from behind them, making the two in love teenagers turn around to smile, well, Gabriella's was shaking. "Come on over here and we'll get started."

The striking brown orbs mutated to huge piles of fear. Troy turned around quickly to face her, snaking his cold hands to her shoulders to force her to look into his cyan eyes. "It's ok alright? Don't worry. I promise."

Gabriella's heavy head sunk to the ground, just before her glossy eyes glanced up. "Hold my hand the whole time?" She questioned nervously.

Troy smiled gently before swooping down to press his tender lips against her shaking ones. Electric spark waves multiplied until they broke apart. "I'll never let go."

Before he knew it, Gabriella's shaking slim body was stretched across a long chair that resembled something you would find in a dental office. Troy's hard forearm was pressed above her head, his slender fingers playing with one of the curls beneath. His other hand was holding the snow white knuckles that gripped him as though her life depended on it. She was now sterile and her black band tee was pushed up, so the sketch of it outlined on her tan stomach. "I'm ok… I'm ok…" Gabriella whispered encouragingly to herself.

"You're gonna be fine." Troy promised before resting his forehead against her sweaty one. She closed her eyes blissfully for a moment, Troy inhaling the sweet vanilla scent he was so in love with, before gently pecking her trembling lips.

"Are you ready Gabriella?" Victor asked with a sweet smile on his face before Gabriella nodded fearfully.

Troy glanced to the side and his own eyes grew several sizes too large. He was holding a black inked pen, the tip covered in midnight paint. Though it wasn't a needle, Troy couldn't help the sickening turn in his stomach. 'Gabriella, Bolton… you'd stand anything for her'. Just thinking that thought killed the feeling, though it didn't seem to calm Gabriella.

"Try not to move." Victor cautioned before his steady hand pressed down against her hip.

The large spinning sound lifted through the air of the room, but not drowning out the scream that shrieked from Gabriella's throat. She violently slammed her bright teeth against her puffy lip, tears immediately streaming down her soft face. Troy's heart broke watching her pain, but he knew this was what she wanted. "Troy!"

She called for him, squeezing his hand so tight he was certain the fingers were going to pop off and sling across the room. Troy's lips pressed against her clammy forehead, before taking them away and heating it up again but shoving them back onto her skin. He kept placing earth shattering kisses onto her forehead, to calm her, which seemed to work. "Keep your mind off it." Troy coaxed before nuzzling his head in her hair and kissing more.

"It hurts." She cried tearfully.

"I know baby… I know…just hold it out."

His eyes remained off her writhing body, attempting to distract her from the excruciating pain by locking on her tear streaking eyes and pressing kisses to her wet face. It wasn't until the buzzing stopped that Troy could actually hear her tiny sobs through her throat. "Finished."

Gabriella took lung filling gasps of air, Troy pressing a final kiss to her temple. His cerulean eyes shifted over to the sexy hip, almost dropping his jaw at the erotic design. It was so simple, but the silver matched her dark skin perfectly. Gabriella's sobs turned to heavy pants as she propped up on her fore arms to examine the work. "Oh my God."

"It's so sexy." Troy complimented huskily, since Victor was now standing and searching for something.

Gabriella's face was written with shock as her hands trembled. "I… I love it."

A smile beamed across Troy's happy face before he excitedly pressed his lips against hers. Gabriella leaned up into the kiss, knotting her hands into his chestnut hair, passionately forcing him down. He knew it was a defining moment for her, a moment of rebellion. More that just a tattoo, she had endured pain and over came it. It was a present to herself, and Troy was in love with her more now than ever before.

"I love…" Troy paused when they broke apart, Gabriella's eyes glowing like the bright sun in anticipation. "…it too."

Her brown eyes narrowed and her weak hand hit his shoulder playfully. "Tease." Troy was positive she mumbled, but knew she tried to hide it.

'I love _you_' Troy thought the phrase, but decided that even though the tattoo shop was cozy and clean, he wanted his first 'I love you' to be meaningful and perfect.

Just like her.


	23. Our Song

Hiroshima was a speck of sand. Pearl Harbor? Like the Japanese never knew how to fly airplanes. The Middle East was a playground argument. Nothing compared to the rumbling, stomping and screaming from above. It was as though shot guns were being fired carelessly. It was, by far, World War III. Awful, blood curdling screams vibrated through the thin air, but neither one of them could move from the seats they were in. The space between them was too much, but Gabriella wouldn't dare move an inch just incase an atomic bomb exploded down the stairs.

"_YOU CANNOT BE FUCKING SERIOUS_!" A heavy voice bellowed, causing the squishy couch to rumble beneath its wake. The sparkling blue eyes shot to the warm brown and they both winced at the same time, hearing something crash above them.

"How can their voices hold up this long? They've been screaming for almost a half hour!" Troy whispered fearfully, Gabriella biting her bottom lip nervously as she heard another crash of what sounded like a hair brush being chucked against a wall. Gabriella could see as if bright day light Taylor's twisted had as she chucked it at the waiting ringlet boy.

"We've almost gone that long…" Gabriella whispers back, remembering when she first stepped into his house, how angry he was.

"Yeah… but you didn't throw anything at me." Troy hushed back before wincing once again to hear something else being smashed against the wall.

Lucky for Zeke, Kelsi, and Ryan, they had managed to escape the last get together at Chad's house for winter break after five minutes of Taylor and Chad arguing upstairs. Gabriella couldn't even remember what it was about now, something about Chad spilling burning hot sauce on his shirt, and Taylor making some snide comment about not being able to keep anything in his mouth. From there it just exploded into a cosmic mess, and Troy and Gabriella being the best friends, were stuck to dial 911 if anything terrible occurred.

"I could if you wanted me to…" Gabriella's smooth features shrunk into a wince after an earth slamming scream.

"_HOW IMMATURE ARE YOU? JUST STOP BEING A FUCKING ASSHOLE AND JUST TALK TO ME!" _Taylor screeched angrily from above.

"I'll stick to kissing you." Troy mumbled before leaning back on the couch, attempting to relax his stiff body. Gabriella noticed the tiny purple bags shadowing below his sky eyes, proving to her that he was tired.

"How did we get stuck with hospital duty?" Gabriella questioned before placing her heavy head onto Troy's hard chest. Her body reflexively snuggled further to his warmth when his muscular arm wrapped around the curves of her shoulder.

His icy lips froze the top of her head in a kiss, but it was a frozen that she would never be sick of. "Because we're good people."

Gabriella rolled her murky eyes. "Good fucked up people."

Troy chucked his throaty laugh before pulling her down forcefully, so her head was resting in his uneven lap. "As long as I have you, I think I'll survive."

"_IF YOU THINK I'M SO FUCKING IMMATURE THAN GO TO YOUR FUCKING COLLEGE BOY!"_

Gabriella watched intently as Troy's perfectly formed face cringed in responds to the last yell. That was probably the worst thing Chad could say, especially since Gabriella knew that Taylor was struggling with her desire to be with Chad, and her commitment to Matt right now. "_SHUT UP!"_

"_WHAT DOES HE HAVE ANYWAY? HUH? WHY IS HE SO FUCKING PERFECT FOR YOU?" _Chad screamed with an emotion laced into his voice that Gabriella had never heard before. It sounded the closest thing to Troy's tortured voice. It was frightening. Troy's chilled thumb ran across the baby soft cheeks on her face, as Gabriella's tiny fingers designed circular shapes onto his knee.

"Did I ever tell you you're perfect for me?" Troy whispered lovingly before curling the strength in his back to breathe heavily into her ear and press fireworks on her soft skin.

Gabriella couldn't help but fully absorbed the sensual moment, even though the two were screaming from upstairs. Above the ceiling, polar opposites were occurring. Hate shot through the edges of the windows, threatening cause the tension to explode into a million pieces. Below the ceiling, however, love was pushing back, ordering the hate to disappear. The juxtaposition of the moment was so powerful that Gabriella could barely contain the emotion she was feeling.

"_HE'S NOT!_" Taylor's voice was twisted like there was a bone crushing anaconda around her neck. "_OPEN YOU'RE FUCKING EYES CHAD! I'M NOT STANDING IN FRONT OF HIM SOBBING RIGHT NOW. I HAVEN'T BEEN BEGGING FOR WEEKS FOR HIM TO JUST SAY ONE DAMN WORD TO ME BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND THAT WE HAVEN'T TALKED! DOES THAT SOUND FAMILIAR?_"

The shakiness of Taylor confirmed that Gabriella knew she was probably hyperventilating from the sobs that erupted from her mouth. The air cranked a thousand degrees higher with the sunset of the ocean blue eyes locked on the stunning dark topaz. Gabriella slid her body up so her long legs stretched across the couch and her back was pushed up against the hard arm. The delicate fingers slithered around Troy's neck, not daring to break the gaze the two had formed. "Kiss me…" She whispered seductively.

Troy bowed to her request, knotting his rough hands into the coils of her black hair. Was it bizarre to be kissing Troy while their best friends' were ripping each other's heads off? Yes. But Gabriella couldn't control herself when she attempted to dip his head lower towards her craving body.

The screaming had crashed to almost normal levels, but neither noticed. Troy's free hand dipped to her side, resting on the bump of her hip, his fingers dancing along the tanned skin, causing rounds of shock waves through her entire body. "Gabi…" Troy whispered when their lips parted, both heavily inhaling to grasp as much breath as they could.

It wasn't until they heard the timid sounds of someone returning to the first story that their eyes left each other. Gabriella wiggled her way from Troy's embrace, falling to his side and resting a head onto his chest. "Where are the others?"

Gabriella's dizzy head rose to see that Taylor was standing before them, her body trembling in rage, yet pain bleed through the tears of her eyes. Gabriella's heart broke to gaze upon her best friend. "They… uh…" Troy cleared his throat roughly. "They left forty-five minutes ago."

Taylor nodded, though Gabriella wasn't even certain if she heard what Troy had just said. Being the best friend she was, she untwined herself from Troy's body and strode to where the broken girl was standing, tears dripping down the sides of her dark face. She pulled Taylor into the biggest bone crushing hug she could muster, feeling her trembles.

"I can't do it anymore." Taylor gripped Gabriella's strong shoulders tightly.

Gabriella knew exactly what she meant. She couldn't be with Matt anymore. Relief spread through Gabriella's body before she closed her eyes and gently soothed her back. "I know."

"I have to do it… or else I'll loose Chad forever, if I haven't already lost him."

She glanced back to see that Troy's face curved upwards in a triumphant, yet caring smile. Gabriella grinned lovingly back, knowing that the initial bomb was now done. It was exploded and all that was left was rebuilding. Yet she knew from experience that rebuilding could be the hardest part.

* * *

"Ari, I swear if I see one more flash that camera's gonna be in two pieces!"

Ari's tiny nose scrunched in anger as she shook her head. The older Montez who was previously pinned against the hard counter by a hip bone before her annoying little sister had to intrude, was now evilly glaring through her dark eyes. "It's my Christmas present! I can use it how I want!"

Gabriella shook her head at the digital camera before glancing sideways to see that Troy was scratching the back of his soft neck nervously. She stared back at the sliver digital camera that was glued to Ari's hands since the second she opened it. This was the second picture that she had taken of Troy and Gabriella that night. It upset the eldest because her sister was supposed to be in bed, for the first day back was tomorrow. "If you're not in bed in a minute then that camera will be mine."

"Mom got it for ME!" Ari wined angrily, shooting her light brown daggers through her desperate eyes.

Gabriella did her best not to roll her own eyes in irritation at her mother for attempting to buy her little sister's love. Expensive gifts were Maria's forte, but they drove Gabriella up the wall, because she didn't want expensive gifts, she wanted a mom. "It doesn't matter. I told you to got to bed twenty minutes ago."

Her face was still flushed from getting caught in the start of a kissing session with Troy when the camera flash went off. Ari was supposed to be in bed before, since Gabriella was babysitting. Of course Troy offered to come hang out with them, Gabriella knowing that both were exicted for her little sister to hit the bed so they could hit the sheets of their own.

Ari frowned pouting before Troy chuckled heartedly. "Don't worry Ar… I know where she hides everything. I'll keep it safe for you." He smirked happily at her before Ari giggled and placed the camera on the table reluctantly.

"Thanks Troy." Ari beamed excitedly, Gabriella rolling her eyes irritated at the brother-sister relationship Troy and Ari now had. It was sweet, and she couldn't have asked for anything better, but when Troy took Ari's side on things, she got annoyed.

"No problem. I know how mean she can get when she's crabby." Troy teased, shooting Gabriella an amused smile before she hit his hard stone shoulder.

"Hey! Be nice or I'm kicking you out!" Gabriella warned jokingly.

Ari giggled in her shy laugh. "See what I mean?" Troy mouthed before Gabriella's small hand smacked the back of his hard head. "Ouch!"

"Alright… bed… now." Gabriella demanded forcefully while pointing a slender finger towards the stairs. The bright smile on Ari's face crashed to the floor in a frustrated pout.

"Fine… night Ella. Night Troy!" She waved her tiny fingers at the couple, Troy laughing lightly as he waved back.

"I could kill that girl sometimes." Gabriella mumbled angrily after a few minutes of silence before Troy flashed her his million dollar smile, calming Gabriella immediately.

"She's just excited… now where were we?" Troy husky voice floated through the air before his hips returned back to pinning hers. Gabriella bit her bottom lip, gazing up at him with a suggestive twinkle in her eye. The long arms snaked around his shoulders and to his neck, gripping the back of the tiny hairs with her nails to evoke a tickling sensation. Troy groaned lightly before letting a strong hand be placed either side of her on the counter and tenderly placed his cold lips where they belonged.

A moan escaped Gabriella's mouth as she felt Troy's hands search for the bottom of her warm thighs. As though she was a feather, Troy easily lifted her onto the icy surface of the countertop, letting her long legs straddle his hard torso. "Troy…"

"You taste so good." He panted unevenly, causing shivers to electrify down Gabriella's back.

"We really should…" Gabriella breathed heavily as Troy's magical lips left hers to cause fuming fire trails down the sides of her soft neck and exposed chest. "…be working on the…" Her voice was hitched as Troy dragged them across the intersection of her heated skin and her shirt cut. "…CD cover…"

"Mmm… right…" Troy agreed, but his body was rebelling furiously against him. Not that Gabriella minded, for his tongue began to excavate wet skin inside her mouth. His intoxicated musky scent fumed through her nostrils, causing her to just desire him more. Troy hungrily dueled with her tongue and Gabriella squeezed her muscular calves around his waist tighter, feeling his budge beginning to rise with the temperature in the room.

Ever since yesterday when they witnessed Taylor and Chad causing the house to blow up, both had been so much more furious to prove to the other that they really cared. Not that Gabriella was complaining at all, for moments like these were exciting. The ones where they weren't heavily making out because they were in pain, but because they wanted to show each other how much the other meant to them. At least, that's what Gabriella wanted to prove to Troy.

Troy finally peeled his lips away from her mouth. Both were breathing as though they had run a marathon, and both could feel the love that evaporated off their skin into the thin air. She was well aware that she was imagining it, but she swore she could feel his heart beating against her chest identically to when Gabriella's was pounding. His strong thumbs were tenderly drawing circles around her lower back, causing fire waves to ripping through her spine.

Something about the thick air felt differently. It was like a humidity clinging to the tips of the hair on their arms, making them erect. Gabriella's dark eyes fluttered open to meet Troy's shattering gaze. All oxygen was vacuumed out of her lungs just from the loving look he was nailing into her. His forehead found hers and his sparkling eyes closed blissfully, Gabriella feeling the edges of her smile reaching her eyes. "What is it?" Gabriella whispered softly, stroking the back of his neck gingerly.

His breath was warm as it blew into her face. Gabriella inhaled his sent selfishly, never wanting to be anywhere but in his arms. "I… it's nothing…"

"Tell me." Gabriella pleaded forcefully and brushed her swollen lips against his, sending trembles through his rock body.

Troy chuckled halfheartedly, gazing at the ground since it was easier than her gorgeous face. Gabriella's curiosity and impatience was eating her away inside. Why did this feel so different right now? So… right. The romantic tension was threatening to burst the strong built walls. "I… I…"

Gabriella's heart stopped beating. Her face paled hopefully and her body was sent into a cosmic shock. Her fingers that were still petting his neck began to vibrate. Was this a dream? Was she sleeping right now? She prayed that she wasn't. Prayed with all her heart that this was not one of her fantasies that she would wake up in the morning to find herself lying in bed alone. "Don't be afraid…" She whispered encouragingly as though speaking too loud would cause him to decide against it.

Troy took a rib shaking breath before finally lifting his cerulean eyes. Gabriella had never seen them that blue, which filled with the four letter word she wasn't going to jinx. Gabriella's mind was completely wiped blank of everything else. She had even forgotten her own name.

"I… I love you."

Gabriella's body was paralyzed. She had anticipated for it, but the words didn't shock her any less. Troy's hopeful face let his eyes dance across her features, attempting to read her emotions. He loved her? Did he just say that? Was it possible? Gabriella's sandpapered throat gulped. "You love me?" She pressed in a raspy voice.

Troy nodded slowly, fear written across his tanned face. "I love you."

Gabriella's mouth hung stupidly. "You love me?" She asked again, this time louder than before.

His smile began to tug at the sides of his tight mouth. "I love you."

She couldn't contain herself. A smile wider than her face exploded through her cheeks. Happiness rained down onto her olive skin, never feeling euphoria quite like this. Love spilled through the air like an explosion of fireworks, and Gabriella swore she heard a band fan fairing outside. Troy loved her. Troy _loved_.

"You love me?!" She squealed one more time before Troy chuckled and ripped her from the counter she was plastered on. Gabriella couldn't help but let loose the vomit of giggles that were protruding from her mouth.

Troy spun her through the air as her legs held his waist tightly. Nothing felt better than this. Not going to state for Cross Country, not finally being relieved of her father three years ago, not even Troy asking her out. "I love you!" He announced ecstatically.

Troy Bolton loved. Though she couldn't be happier that he just confessed his love to _her_, she could not deny that she was just as excited that he loved in general. He told her that he couldn't fall in love; he didn't have a heart to fall in love. Gabriella broke that barrio down, smashing it to the floor. She gave him his heart back, where ever it had gone in the first place. She gave him a reason to live.

Troy gently set her down on the cold linoleum before Gabriella gripped his black t-shirt and continued to let sets of laugher slip through her mouth. Trickles of his fingers running down her bare arms caused Gabriella to shiver beneath his touch. He then reached up and cupped both heated hands on either sides of her face, making her feel like he was holding her together. "I love you..." Troy whispered before slamming his lips against hers in the most passionate and lust filled kiss she had ever experienced.

Gravity smashed beneath her feet. The world suddenly slipped away from them and they were floating on a cloud of bliss. Gabriella pulled his neck down as far as it would reach, for she didn't want to miss a second of him. Nothing felt more perfect than the muscular arms around her back. This was where she belonged, always and forever.

When they finally broke free, it took a moment before Gabriella was able to steady herself. But then she sensitively brought her small hand around to gingerly caress his steamy cheek, leaning her forehead to his hot lips. "I love you too."

Perfection wasn't even able to describe what was occurring in the kitchen. Gabriella couldn't describe what it felt like in words, so instead of saying anything else, their lips met in a out of this world kiss that would have taken the jaws of life to rip them apart from each other.

Because love shaped everything.

* * *

**A/N: I know these last couple chapters have been extremely fluffy, but I hope you guys are liking this still. And sorry for the slow updates, but as I'm stressing, right now it's extremely busy for me! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	24. Hot 'n Cold

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not posting earlier, but this week was crazy! This chapter is not long, but I hope you guys like it anyways. Again, I'm so sorry for not posting this week, but I had absolutely no time. Thanks for sticking with me, because I know the lack of chapters is not fair. So thank you so much!**

* * *

"Nice job girls!" Track and field coach Rachael Young's voice shrilled through the noisy gym. "Get some water and then some warm clothes. We're going for a forty minute run."

The lazy sprinters groaned in complaints as Gabriella's dark eyes rolled in annoyance. It was the first day of practice and the sprinters were already complaining about the long work outs. That wasn't going to stop her excitement though. The first day of track or cross country always brought Gabriella to a level of happiness that couldn't be replaced anywhere else. Even if they had only just gotten done with warm ups and stretching, it still brought Gabriella a beautiful high.

Unable to contain herself, Gabriella's wandering eyes locked across the gym to see the sweating basketball captain work his magic when defending Zeke. The basketball boys had to share the first part of their practice with the track athletes, since they only had one gym and indoor overlapped their season. Once basketball was finished, the boys such as Chad who were in both sports would come for the outdoor season. But for now, they had to share the gym. Good thing that Distance was usually running outside, even if it was blizzarding.

"Nice job guys, get some water!" Gabriella's heard the deep voice of Coach Andrews bellow through the gym. He was obviously irritated that they had to give this up for the first part of their practice, but it happened every year.

Gabriella's heart fluttered as her eyes lingered upon her love, who caved to a relaxed position. She couldn't help but feel tiny droplets of drool almost escape from her mouth as he lifted his grey shirt to wipe the clammy forehead. Gabriella could see a peak of his bronze stomach, but felt a bright flush flood her face as the cyan eyes lifted from where he was staring at the floor. He slowly brought two hands towards his slimy lips, Gabriella's stomach summer saluting when they pushed off, blowing her a faint worthy kiss.

"Remember when you told me that you didn't like him?" An amused voice asked her, causing Gabriella to turn around slowly and meet Emily's happy gaze.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulder while watching him inhale the water that was pouring down into his throat. "Things change."

"Like the fact that you're not dating the one no one could get?" Emily questioned as Gabriella rolled her brown eyes, turning on her heels to walk towards the light wood of the locker room. "I guess you fell for the Troy Bolton spell."

Gabriella giggled softly. "The Troy Bolton spell? I guess you could call it that if you wanted to."

She wasn't affected at all of what other people were saying. Of course people questioned it when the two walked to first hour with their hands laced and giggles filling the air. It didn't matter to her, because Troy was finally hers. All hers and people were just going to have to deal with it. She knew more about him than any other girl, so she had him.

"It was just… not unexpected, but like… surprising." Emily commented before walking into the bright locker room and stripping off her light purple t-shirt in the process. Gabriella followed her lead as well.

Before break, Troy and Gabriella hadn't even been a couple. Now, they were shooting "I love you"s to each other. To say it was shocking for Gabriella was an understatement also. It was a good shock though, the kind you accepted with open arms. "It's not that important. So tell me about your break!" Gabriella exclaimed excitedly, attempting to wash the thoughts of her and Troy free from Emily's mind.

"It was great. I'm so pissed it's over though. The best part…." Her voice trailed off when Gabriella got into a lost bliss thinking about the twinkling eyes that lit up when they saw her. She could not believe that he loved her. He had gone from not wanting a relationship to being in love in such a short time. But was it really all that short? Hadn't the two have been dancing around each other for so long, that it shouldn't have been unexpected? Gabriella wasn't quite sure, but all she was certain was that she loved him. Nothing could go wrong. For everything was perfect.

She had no idea what she was in for.

* * *

Troy let the hurricane wind slam the black car door shut for him. He could feel the brisk chill of the air slither through the holes of his cozy red sweatshirt as he jogged hurriedly towards the garage. Night had fallen quickly and snow was swirling around as though it had no defined shape. He violently slammed his hand up to close the heavy garage door and sprinted inside to escape the cold.

A forceful wave of heat hit his skin almost causing him to become dizzy. Troy had just gotten done with practice, and now was in the comforts of his home… alone. A distressed sigh slipped through his lips as he gently placed his noisy keys on the table, echoing through the stillness. It seemed so much emptier whenever Gabriella wasn't here with him. And although they didn't hang out at his house everyday, it was still enough to make him miss her terribly and notice the silence when she wasn't around.

Troy shrugged off the red sweatshirt, throwing it carelessly over the wooden kitchen chair. He then glanced silently into the family room to see that Sadie was curled up in a tiny fluff ball, her chest heaving up and down evenly. A small smile coursed his lips just seeing her, lying there so perfectly. The only family he had.

His mind then quickly switched gears for some reason. It was Thursday, and the week seemed too good to be true so far. Just being with Gabriella, being able to prove to everyone that she was his was enough to bring him to a level of content he had never stood on before. It satisfied him that even though they really weren't showing everyone how they acted as a couple, just the way the air changed around them was something to be jealous over. It wasn't like they didn't touch or hug in public, but after going for so long with only showing affection behind closed doors; they somehow didn't have a need to prove to the world that they were together. Just being together in the same room, with stolen glances every couple seconds, was enough to shatter the rest of the world into seeing their love for each other.

The earsplitting door bell sliced through Troy's running thoughts as his eyes narrowed towards the clock. It couldn't have been Chad, for his best friend could barely function over what happened last week with Taylor, and Gabriella had to watch Ari, for her mom was in some meeting which Gabriella was for once convinced was an actual meeting.

After an exhausted sigh, Troy strode briskly through his dimly lit house and found himself at the barrier of the front door. Lazily, his hand reached for the gold handle and opened it, his eyebrows rising curiously as he did so.

"Awe, Sydney!" Troy complained rudely instead of greeting the freezing woman outside in her high black leather boots and professional looking black suit. Her hazelnut eyes narrowed angrily before stomping into the house.

"You need to start respecting your elders more." Sydney complained, resulting in an over exaggerated cyan eye roll.

"You're what… four years older than me?" Troy questioned, immediately heading towards the dark kitchen, not bothering to weight for her.

"Try eight." Sydney returned before swiftly following Troy.

"Soon to be seven," He pointed out before reaching towards the low humming of the refrigerator to grab a red sphere. Out of the little kindness in his heart, he grabbed another and held one up for her. "You want one?" Sydney shook her head, so Troy gently placed the fruit back into the bin and took a crisp bite out of the juicy apple. "So why are you here? I saw overload of you right around Christmas."

A bit of an upset look crossed her face. "I was just trying to make sure you had a good Christmas." Sydney defended unsuccessfully.

"Yeah I know…" Troy mumbled before training his eyes to stare at his white socks. "By the way… I'm taking back that jacket."

His reference was to an extremely expensive black jacket ski jacket that was the upgrade of his already slightly battered old one. But he didn't want Sydney to sped money on him, because he didn't want her to feel sorry for him. That was the very last thing he needed was someone to feel sorry for him.

"You know you want to keep it." Sydney threatened with her strong voice before tossing her midnight hair over her boney shoulders.

"It doesn't matter," Troy mumbled softly. "So what's up?"

Her sudden irritated face dropped to a sad one. It sunk to a low that he was unfamiliar with. Pity trembled in her hands as she looked down. "Um… well… I need to talk to you about something."

Troy' eyebrows furrowed together confusedly. Something in the pit of his stomach told him that there was something wrong, but he attempted to shield that fear by acting confused. "Uh… ok… do I need to sit down or something?"

Sydney bit her puffy lip and let her eyes drop to her shaking hands. Something was definitely wrong, and Troy couldn't help but feel his heart beat in uneven pounds. "I think you'll stand anyways. Please, Troy, know that I'm doing everything I can…"

Everything she could? What did that mean? Did that mean that something was going wrong? Was his mom sick? His stomach smashed to the floor. Was she shooting up again? A million of scenarios were floating furiously through Troy's mind. Just looking at the twenty-five year old's concerned face was enough to make him petrified. What was going on?

"What…" Troy cleared his raspy throat. "Syd… what is it?"

The round eyes shut painfully before she spoke with a voice that was barely audible. "I got a call from the center…" her soft voice bounced off the walls timidly. "Charlie is trying to um… switch centers so he can be with your mom."

Time came to a halt.

He wasn't aware of what was going on, but suddenly the dimly lit room turned midnight. Every object became fuzzy as the words absorbed poisonously into his bronze skin. His voice box must have been shattered as his new found heart was stabbed with a razor sharp needle. Words couldn't be produced from his wet mouth, but the only thing he was aware of was the fact that his eyes glossed over into two colorless pits of light.

"We're fighting it Troy… I already talked to the head and we're trying to fight it. They're defense is that we can't get evolved and they want to help everyone they can." Sydney defended immediately, leaping from the hard chair towards Troy's numb side. He barely understood the language that came out of her mouth.

How could one go so happy in life to feeling like their own was ending just from an ex attempting to get to his mother? The last thing he ever wanted was for her to start up again, for his life would end. He couldn't take the pressure that was threatening to burst from his built chest. Sydney's warm hands wrapped around Troy's frozen figure, in a motherly hug that he was unfamiliar with.

"Troy… please… say _something_."

He would, if he could. The only images circling his brain were of the sky blue veins bulging though the pale skin, the yellow bruises welded onto her arms, and the hell enclosing him as flames tried to swallow him whole.

"We're gonna win… I promise we'll win ok? He's not good to be around your mother, we just need her and the center to realize that." Sydney soothed uselessly before running a hand up and down his back carefully, as though a mother would to calm her son.

But Troy had no words for her, so instead of saying anything back, he pulled away from her, staring with his snow white eyes for a moment. Then, in a zombie like state, he turned around and strode pathetically towards the stairs to his room. Not a noise coming from his mouth.

* * *

"What's going on?"

He was silent, and lately that was completely not normal. Gabriella's head was alert as she was perched on her bed, her hand holding the cold phone against her smooth skin. It scared her. Lately Troy had been so happy, but now, after she had gotten done with track, he seemed to… strange. Almost sad. Not in a mean way, just in a fearful way that made Gabriella's stomach turn.

"I'm fine." Troy replied softly. "Why?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders even though he couldn't see her. "Troy, I know you now…"

"Well I'm glad you know me. Cuz that would be weird if you didn't." He attempted to joke, but his try was not well lived.

"Troy." She warned. "You just sound upset."

A small sigh rung in her ear. "I'm just tired. Andrews worked us today. My legs hurt like hell."

It was a lie. Gabriella could tell. Troy was in better shape then the entire team combined. This late in the season, she was certain it would be humanly impossible for him to actually feel pain while playing basketball. It was as though it would have defined the laws of physics. "Is that it?"

"Yeah… that's it."

It was her turn to let a sigh slip through her thin lips. He was hiding something, she could tell. A silence drummed in her ear, making her feel uncomfortable. "So how was track?" Troy questioned quietly, Gabriella figuring it was to break the silence that had overcome them.

"You know… we ran." Gabriella let her shoulders rise and fall.

"Well it is track." He chuckled distantly, Gabriella figuring that his mind was elsewhere.

"Do you want me to come over? I could give you a back massage… or whatever…" _Or body massage_. If he was stressed out, then she wanted to be sure that this mood would pass. Maybe he was just tired. Maybe being back at school had taken a toll on his body. She had forgotten that they had gone from being able to sleep in to not. Maybe he was just physically tired, nothing to do with basketball. Something in the pit of her stomach told her otherwise though.

"That's ok." His strikingly sad voice vibrated.

"Are you sure? It would probably help if you're sore."

She could imagine him shaking his heavy head. "No… I need sleep tonight."

Gabriella felt a pout stretch across her face. Not only did she want to see him, but she wanted to be sure he was ok as well. Worry was stretching in her blood stream. The need to know exactly what was going on was becoming unbearable.

"I'll just see you tomorrow ok?" Troy's sad voice almost begged, giving her the impression that he was praying the answer was a yes, just incase.

"Yeah…" Her own quiet voice was attempting to search for something that she could say to make him tell her if he was lying or not.

"I love you." Troy's voice strongly stated.

It was the most defined thing he had said all night. That made Gabriella's heart flutter with some sort of happiness. Even if he was being distant, just being able to hear those words from his mouth with such power almost made her body lift happily. "I love you too." She boldly replied.

"Night Gabi." He tenderly let go of her name before a click rippled through her ear drum.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip, a small fear bubbling in her the deep pits of her stomach. A prayer rose from her small chest, praying that he was telling the truth, that he was just tired.

She could hope.


	25. Better in Time

**A/N: So, I know this isn't as fluffy as it was before, but it had to come to an end sometime. I really hope you like where I'm going with this. So thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Fear writhed in Gabriella's stomach like a hungry snake. Her dark eyes were straining to remain focused on curly haired Mr. Garble and not turn around to see what she knew would be a pure portrait of pain. She knew if she glanced backwards her heart would be shattered into a million sharp glass pieces. Even though she knew it was useless, last night after hanging up the phone with him, she secretly prayed that he would just be tired. Everything would be fine and he would be trailing his course hand across the tingling hairs on the back of her neck, making their laughs harmonize together.

She had to start learning that her life never worked out the way she wanted it to.

"Okay," Garble clapped his large hands excitedly before scanning the eager students. Fridays always brought out the best in everyone. Well, most everyone, even if the basketball captain had a game that evening that he needed to be pumped up for. "You guys have the rest of the period to work on your projects. Use it wisely. Who's in the booth today?" His thin hand pointed towards the closed set of the doors that led to the sound studio.

"We are!" A girl with strawberry blonde hair raised her hand happily before her partner stood from their desks quickly.

"Okay then. Get to work the rest of you." Garble winked at the rest of the class, which suddenly burst into jumpy voices.

Braving what she knew would be coming; the toffee eyes slowly lead her head around so she was turning her slim body with it. Fading into view might have been the most heart smashing sight Gabriella had ever experienced. His normally golden face was drained into a ghostly white glow. The long fingers on the table were drumming impatiently as though he was waiting for something to jump through the dark window that he was staring distantly out of with his colorless orbs. He didn't seem to be staring at anything, maybe something in his mind, but nothing present outside in the grey sky.

"Troy?" Gabriella questioned softly, not wanting to startle him. His pits slowly moved from the spot he was gazing at and locked on her. Her heart almost leapt out of her chest as their eyes seemed to penetrate through each other. The heat in the room expelled into a burst of flames, making it difficult for Gabriella to move her lips. "We uh… we can get to work now."

Troy shook his heavy head as though he was trying to shake out the thoughts that were welded inside. Gabriella bit her bottom lip tenderly before Troy attempted to flash her a world famous smile, but it really turned into a crooked line that she could barely recognize. "Sorry… I wasn't paying attention."

Gabriella nodded shyly and then turned her attention down to the paper that way lying uselessly in her hands. She desperately wanted to ask him what was going on, but she knew she would not get a straight answer even if she did. Troy was so mysterious about these things that it often scared her. Scared her to the point that she didn't want to get him anymore upset then what he already was. He looked so distraught that anything else would cause him to melt in the hard seat he was in.

Then she felt a cold, yet loving feeling softly touch her cheek and gently caress the smooth skin beneath the icy hand. Gabriella's chocolate eyes looked through her brow upwards to see that Troy was softly touching her, as though SHE needed to be comforted. It was the complete opposite, but Gabriella couldn't help to lean into the hypnotic touch and inhale the musky scent of him that she loved so much.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered desperately, but it scared Gabriella. It wasn't because he wanted to remind her of it, it was almost as though he was savoring every moment with her. Their eyes never left each other, completely unaware of the points and whispers they were getting throughout the room. It was so unlike them to be putting their relationship on display. It was bound to cause a scene.

"You flatter me too much." Gabriella attempted unsuccessfully to make the situation lighter.

Troy shook his head and leaned foreword, pressing his strong forehead against her own and inhaling deeply. "I don't do it enough as I should."

Gabriella let out a defeated sigh, knowing that she wasn't going to argue with him in this state. She reluctantly pulled out of his frozen grasp to watch his face fall slightly. "So… we're um… we're in studio next week."

Troy cleared his throat almost embarrassedly before leaning towards the sheet, letting the cool breath float across her face. Hot trembles ran uncontrollably down her spine. Fire and ice. "Uh… sounds good. Why did we pick the last week to get in?"

His awful attempt to rid of the pain across his face was evident to a blind person. But she followed his lead, anything to humor him. "Because we're just stupid," She mumbled lightly, actually causing a flicker of amusement on Troy's face that quickly disappeared as fast as it came. "So… are you ready for tonight?" Gabriella questioned, attempting to get insight at the cause of his troubles.

Troy's strong shoulders rose in carelessness. "I guess. It's just another game right?"

Gabriella nodded encouragingly. "No reason to be nervous. You always do incredible."

His white eyes dropped to the sturdy table. "Yeah… I guess."

Gabriella let another useless sigh out of her mouth before gingerly placing a smooth hand onto his prickly skin. "I'll be in the front row… cheering for you."

That brought a slightly brighter shade of color to trickle on his face. That made Gabriella's heart expand cheerfully, if there was a little hint that he was still human, she would take it. "Thanks. You're still coming over tonight after the guys leave right?"

The memory of the future night ran through Gabriella's brain like a wild horse loose. After the game, Troy was going to have the guys over and the girls were going to go over to Kelsi's, since either gender wanted to deal with world war three again. Neither Chad nor Taylor had started anything this week again, but Gabriella had noticed the longing looks bubbling from each of them. She was certain that she would probably get a rant tonight, whether she wanted one or not.

"I won't miss it even if they handcuffed me to a chair." Gabriella smiled brightly, expected a kinky comment about how hot that would be. Troy remained frustratingly silent.

"You want to stay the night?" Troy hopefully asked, colors filling the wintry edges of his cheeks.

A small euphoric happiness bubbled in her stomach. He wanted her to stay the night. As in sleep over at his house? Through his distraught face, she could recognize a hint of excitement beneath the violet circles beneath his heavy eyelids. This gave her happiness that made her feel guilty.

"I'll just tell my mom that I'm sleeping over at Kelsi's. She can take one Friday off from her social life," Gabriella practically bounced out of her seat. "Is there any reason why?"

The question really meant, _why do you need me so bad_? Gabriella's eyes locked on his face, attempting to uncover any reaction that would be out of place.

Troy desperately gripped the back of her thick hair, tangling her fingers within its depths. Their foreheads collided feverously, his eyes boring into her own. "Only because I love you. I need to feel you."

Gabriella took that a subtle yet desperate cry for help.

* * *

The excitement in the air of the car was so overwhelming, the windows were threatening to be rolled down and release the blistering wind into the overheated car. Kelsi and Gabriella were singing at the top of their lungs, their voices overcrowding the cracks of Taylor's small car. She, on the other hand, seemed to be staring distantly out the front of the driver's seat, not going unnoticed by her best friend beside her. Gabriella was getting extremely good at reading people's emotions.

"W-I-L-D… WILDCATS!" Kelsi punctuated each word from the dark corner of the back seat, letting a giggle escape from Gabriella's throat. Kelsi seemed to be bouncing off the walls that the Wildcats won yet again, plus it probably helped that Ryan and she seemed to be extremely close that evening. They had been dating for at least three weeks now, but this was the first time that they were really pretty touchy. It made Gabriella swell happiness for her.

Gabriella, on the other hand, was also excited that her favorite basketball captain seemed to be on top of his game that evening. However, she had mixed emotions of what was to come after she hung out with Kelsi and Taylor. One, how could she not be excited? She was going to be sleeping over at her boyfriend's house, with his mom still gone where ever she was. Sex wasn't expected, but getting as close as they could was most definitely on her agenda. Yet, in another darker light, she couldn't help but be fearful for her love. Guilt washed over her at how upset he had seemed, even when she talked to him for the five minutes she did after the game. The tiny hope that he would maybe be back to normal after his basketball game was crushed when she noticed the pained expression across his perfectly smooth, yet sweaty face. It killed her to look at.

After letting the last of the giggles run through her wet mouth, she turned towards her best friend, who looked the same of how she did when she was attempting to concentrate on a test. Her dark eyebrows scrunched together in deep though, causing a small sigh to slip from Gabriella's throat. "Alright Tay… what is it?"

"Nothing." Taylor mumbled. Gabriella was really starting to hate when people told her nothing was wrong when there clearly was.

"Liar." Gabriella accused forcefully, causing Kelsi to silence in the back seat.

Her best friend sighed and continued to gaze distantly at the black winding road ahead of her. "Seriously Gabs, it's nothing."

An irritation grew in Gabriella's veins as she shook her head vigorously. "Taylor Ann McKessie," the sound of Kelsi's giggles filled the silence of the car as Taylor cast a filthy look back at her. "You tell me what's going on this instant."

Taylor's dark chocolate eyes narrowed into snake eyes before she angrily slammed the turning signal on towards the abandoned grocery store. The three girls compromised earlier to make ice cream sundaes after the game, but now Gabriella's focus was on getting the secret out of Taylor's silenced mouth. She really hated secrets, had she ever mentioned that?

Taylor's frustrated hand shoved the gear into park and turned to Gabriella's curious face. It could have been her imagination, but Gabriella swore she saw a tiny trickle of liquid in the corner of her dark eyes. But it immediately was blinked away without a second of thought. "It's over."

Gabriella's tilted her head inquisitively. Kelsi seemed to mimic her action, but it suddenly washed over Gabriella like a giant title wave. Of course. A genius wouldn't be needed to figure this mystery out. She knew her best friend too well and the discouraged, yet slightly relieved look on her face. "What's over?" Kelsi pressed before Gabriella gave her best friend a warming smile.

"When?"

Taylor dropped her eyes to the floor, Gabriella assuming she was mentally too exhausted to look up into her face. "Last night. I stopped by his dorm room."

Kelsi's eyes bulged beneath her black rimmed glasses. "Wait… Matt?"

Taylor nodded gravely, a dark shadow stretching across her tortured face. "I ended it last night." She whispered hoarsely.

Gabriella immediately reached over the comfortable seat to pull her into an uncomfortable hug. "How do you feel about it?"

"Relived," Taylor breathed heavily, letting her own arms snake around Gabriella's slim body to hold her in a tight embrace. "I just… I couldn't do it. I couldn't keep telling him that I wanted to be with him when… when I didn't."

No tears slipped down her baby smooth face, but Gabriella assumed that she was sad because if was finally finished. Clearly, if you were with someone, you would have feelings of remorse afterwards. Letting go of something so routine was so difficult, but it is the jumps that one takes that make them stronger. "At least you know you made the right choice."

Taylor nodded slowly before pulling away from Gabriella and unlocking the doors. Both girls in the passengers seats hop out, Kelsi running to meet Taylor for her own hug of support. Gabriella smiled lazily before they let go and all of them began to make their journey across the parking lot towards the store. A curious stretch of a black shadow was a contrast to the glow of the inside store, Gabriella immediately recognizing it as a midnight limousine.

"Does he know yet?" Kelsi asked in her timid voice, staring up at the taller girl with great interest. Gabriella knew exactly who she was referring to, and it caught her attention immediately.

"No. And don't tell him please. Or anyone who WOULD tell him." An accusing look was directed towards Gabriella, causing a pout on her silk face.

"Why would I tell Troy?" Gabriella defended.

The mood lightened immediately at the sound of a different conversation playing in. Though Gabriella still felt the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach for what was to come in just a few short hours. "Because you tell him everything."

Reflexively, Gabriella's hand shot down to the track jersey she was wearing and let her soft fingers outline one of the triplet scars. "Not everything." Her voice mumbled softly.

It was heard by neither of her friends, for just as they stepped onto the snow dusted sidewalk, the limo sitting in the front of the store died and a door was ripped open. It took a moment, but Gabriella then was able to comprehend that a tall, ruby speckled teenager was taking violent steps towards her in shoes that had to be higher than her head. Behind her was the swarm of worker bees, primping themselves just to look half as well as their leader.

"Awe, isn't that cute. You girls are going shopping." Sharpay mused before looking smugly at the three girls. Gabriella found it hilarious how the girl tried to be cold, but instead people just laughed at her weak attempts at being a bitch. It was amusing.

"Yeah. We are," Taylor shrugged, not caring much. If it was anyone else, Gabriella might find the judging looks intimidating, but instead she was entertained. "Why are you here?" She continued in a bored tone.

"Raphael, my _butler_…" She emphasized the word, Gabriela doing her best not to let the giggles escape. "Needed to pick up some uh… drinks for this evening. The girls and I are having some of the football boys over."

Her light caramel eyes danced across Gabriella's face in search of a jealous reaction. Too bad she was going to have her own party with the basketball captain and she didn't even have to bribe him with alcohol. "Sounds like fun." She noted, though her idea for the evening would be tons more. If he was at least in a little better mood.

"Oh it will be." One of Sharpay's clones attempted to rub in her face.

"And I was just about to call Troy also… I'm sure he could celebrate some." The ice queen attempted again, only making Gabriella's giggles vibrate even more.

"Go for it Sharpay. Tell Troy I said hi too." Gabriella giggled before turning around and finally exploding in rounds of laughter. Was it mean? Probably, but she couldn't help it. The girl was so demented. Here she was, the tiniest problem being attempting to win over the basketball captain, when deep down he was smashing into tiny pieces.

"She's an idiot." Kelsi commented before they let the heat burst through their sweatshirts with the florescent yellow lights beaming onto their skin, causing a pasty glow.

"She's hilarious." Gabriella finally controlled her laughter before looking to see a bald man with an oversize back suit checking out what looked like vodka. That must have been her butler.

After a few minutes of hunting for the perfect toppings, Gabriella felt a jumpy vibrate ripple in her scarlet zip up jacket. The mouth watering picture that was even more delicious than the frozen ice cream in Kelsi's hand lit up the screen as Gabriella's smile reached to her ears. "Hey T." She greeted after flipping open the phone, Taylor rolling her dark eyes in annoyance.

"Guess who just called me." His angelic, yet still poisonous voice questioned.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella asked before a silence. "Did she want to know if you wanted to go to some party?"

"How'd you…" A disbelief laced into his tone.

"We're at the store and we ran into her." Gabriella answered, fingering the black handle of the icy freezer while staring at nothing. "How's boys night?"

_How are you holding up_? Was what she really wanted to ask, but that would probably be dangerous since he was still in his denial stage. "Fine. That's why I called. I'm kicking them out at ten. So be here by 10:01…" Troy's demanding tone was dangerous, until it suddenly smoothed out into pillow softness. "I mean… if you still want to."

A hopeful smile flooded her face as she stared at the ground, unseeing. "More than anything."

Troy's voice was so desperate it was frightening. "Thank you," He whispered painfully. "I need you more than anything."

Gabriella winced at his tone before biting her bottom lip. "Just hold on until I get there." She begged, knowing that both knew she really was begging him not to fall apart before she did.


	26. One Step at a Time

**A/N: I really hope you guys like this chapter, even though it gets pretty deep. And I apologize for the boringness in the middle of it, I know it's not the most exciting thing, but it's pretty important. Thank you to EVERYONE who is reading right now, and your reviews are amazing. Like I said, I really hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

_Something was wrong._

_Troy could feel the sharp edges of his broken heart beat heavily against the uncomfortable attempt of the cold mattress beneath him. The tiny room was threatening to swallow him whole as the tornado strong wind hollowed against the side of the rickety shack. His eyes slammed closed, with his body trembling violently beneath the thin covers of his comforter. Everything around him resembled a blur, and he knew that something was wrong._

"_Are you sure you want me to leave? You look like shit." A cruel, blood turning voice attempted to soothe but is sounded to Troy more like hypnotize. To persuade to do awful things that he didn't want to think about._

"_What?" The ear splitting scratchiness of her voice was painful to listen to. He recognized the maniacal laugh that only came from her throat when her system was not clean. "Of course not, Charlie. You have to work! I'll just make myself some soup and uh…"_

_Troy imagined her trailing off into nothingness, just like how her brain mashed into when she was high. Nothing was more terrifying to Troy then the sound of Charlie's coaxing voice, manipulating her to do something so terrible. "I could just skip work…"_

"_Don't be silly!" The shrieking sound cut through the darkness like a knife and Troy cringed. It was almost one o'clock in the morning and he had a test tomorrow. Not to mention basketball and he knew he would be exhausted. Late nights for his mother never worked out for him. He always suffered._

_It was obvious this was going deeper than just the fact that Charlie was offering her these drugs. It was the pain, the pain she had to take away from her body. Troy knew that Charlie was just a tool, even if she cared about him a little. The idea was to try to drown out the sounds of the press talking about how well the Chicago Bulls were playing. To erase the blood ink on the pages of the sport's section of his name. The name that was forbidden. The name of abandonment for money._

"_If you insist," Charlie's bone chilling tone let out and Troy's body shivered a mixture of the icy cold and of the slimy sound. "Bye Lucille. Behave yourself now."_

_Another round of sickening giggles before Troy did his best to focus on important things. His mind was so filled with horror and heartbreak that it was hard to keep track of everything. First he and Taylor had just broken up. Not that he was ever into her in the first place, but he couldn't deny that it hurt that things were awkward between them. Gabriella hadn't spoken a word to him in a month and he hadn't gotten the courage to say anything after the Winterball incident. Those things were so ant sized compared to the experience he was trapped in for eternity._

_His mother was a heroine addict, and she was bringing Troy's life down with her._

_Finally, silence hung in the air threateningly, making Troy huddle in a ball closer beneath the gray sheet. The tears that were promising to fall could not. He could not cry, because crying made him weak. Tears were acidic, and he had to do everything in his power to prevent them. There was nothing else he could do._

_Troy lay as though he was dead, which maybe he was, at least inside. The injection sites of his mother seemed to have stabbed him just as hard, over and over again until he bled to a sick and mutated death. What had he done to deserve this? He'd only known his father for five years, so he couldn't have done anything to him. Then why was his life a living hell?_

_It was about a half hour of listening to the howling wind before the scent flooded through the small closet sized room. It was distant at first, and Troy just assumed it was his imagination. But the brown fume grew to a stench that was so distantly familiar to him. What was that smell?_

_The white headlights beneath his heavy lids ripped open as though acid was poured on them. It might as well have been, for it would have at least only harmed him. The memory of smelling the burning fume while passing the chemistry room made everything sink in his stomach like a ton of bricks. Without thinking twice, Troy tore the weak comforter off his bare chest and sprinted towards the door. _

_His mind went into a tunnel vision as he practically kicked down the door with the gray sweatpants that covered his growing muscular legs. Thinking was not an option when he skidded down the thin hallway, the black smoke filling his lungs. The frozen house was thawing, but Troy could feel his lungs filling up with poison._

_Coughing to attempt to rid the toxin, Troy forced himself into the blinding kitchen. Giant ruby and sunburst flames danced on the burning stove. Clouding ashy smoke filled the cracked and creeks of the tiny shack. Heat slapped his bare chest and he found it almost impossible not to feel break out into choking fits. That wasn't important though. All that he could recognize was the lifeless body draped unconsciously across the flimsy table. Her paper thin hair sprawled out, shielding her pale face. The snow white skin looked as though death was written in the cells. _

"_MOM!" Troy tortured voice screeched above the roaring flames as his was at her side in less than a second. "Mom, wake up, please…" Furiously shaking her lifeless shoulder, panic ran through his adrenaline filled veins. How was he going to get her out? He could careless about saving himself; all he could think about was her._

_Then he saw it, the solution to all his problems. The sudden cerulean eyes locked determinably on the stove. He had to save her. She was the only thing he had left. The only part of his life he felt any emotion towards, even if it was anger._

_The tunnel vision focused on the burning pan. He had to get that off; he had to stop the flames, no matter what. _

_The powerful legs sprinted towards the hell, Troy's own hell, his only hope in saving his mother, and himself._

"NO!"

Troy shot up breathlessly from the toasty tangle of dark maroon sheets. His bare chest heaved violently before his eyes adjusted to the blackness surrounding him. Panic continued to ooze through his veins, his body almost going into a seizure when his eyes landed on the soft glow of the yellow flames. It took a moment for him to realize that these flames were protected by the grate in front of the heated fireplace, causing mysterious shadows in the cracks of his room. With a relived sigh, his stone back slipped until it crashed softly into the pillows beneath him.

After the shock of the nightmare and Troy's breathing came back down to running a marathon instead of sprinting it, he subconsciously tangled his shaking hand in the ocean of black hair that was draped across his bare chest. A sudden feeling of sorrow washed his body as his eyes landed on the lifeless figure nestled in the knot that their long legs entwined them. Gabriella's steady breath moved evenly, making Troy relax a little that he hadn't woken her from his shot out of bed and his yelling.

He hated that memory. It was the scariest one he had. The feeling of the flames enclosing him to the point of death was unbearable. Troy slammed his eyes violently shut, which was a life threatening mistake, for the image of his mother's unconscious body laying helplessly on the table caused his heart to skip twelve beats again. The white headlights eyes forced themselves open, forcing himself to look at the clock that read 2:16 AM.

Troy's hand gently caressed Gabriella's fragile scalp, attempting to heat his icy sweat dried body. Gabriella's own nude sticky skin was glued to his, their bodies almost as one beneath the covers. He was plain exhausted, physically, emotionally, mentally. After the game, he had finally done the one thing he had promised himself he would never do. He had the guys over, but it wasn't as bad as he thought. After Gabriella first stepped through the house, it didn't seem like such a big deal if other close people came. As long as they had no idea that he really lived alone, it would be perfectly fine. That seemed to drain him mentally, for he had to constantly come up with creative answers to the questions that Ryan and Zeke shot at him.

Physically tired? Well, that was no thought process involved. Though the physical tiredness seemed to be more of a blessing to Troy than a hinder. His legs had been sore from the game, but what was shooting through his system was the feeling of hovering over Gabriella, grinding his body to her beat and then switching, letting her taste him. They were now lying completely naked, and Troy wouldn't have traded anything for it. Sex was the only thing that they had not accomplished, but he knew that would have to wait for the perfect time.

And emotionally. This seemed to be ripping his stomach into shreds. His shining eyes glowed against the crackling fire, causing a ghostly white light on the ceiling. Charlie could not be allowed to see his mother. Troy was certain that he would kill him first. Reflexively, his hand that was not in Gabriella's hair reached over and fingers the mangled skin on his right hip. It had only taken a minute after the pan had fell onto Troy's bare skin before the fire department showed up and rescued both his mother and himself. After three days in the hospital, he was assigned to Sydney to be taken care of while his mother remained in the hospital for a week. After she was taken into rehab, where she has been since, child support put Troy into the house he was currently lying in. The rest was history.

A rattling sigh vibrated from his ribcage before his head swiveled to watch his slumbering girlfriend on his chest. Her face was free from stress lines, so perfectly smooth it could have been made of porcelain. Troy gingerly lifted his hand up, touching her silky skin ever so slightly in attempts not to rouse her. She was an angel. An angel brought down from heaven to save him from hell. His calloused thumb tenderly stroked her blemish free cheek, letting the overwhelming feeling of compassion rush over his body in a rapid river.

"I love you," He whispered, well aware that she was def to him in her sleep. That didn't stop his eyes being mesmerized on her flawless face. Troy's own forehead leaned down to nuzzle with hers. He inhaled her intoxicating scent, feeling filthy next to her. "I know it doesn't mean much, but I love you more than anything." His breathless voice echoed through the walls before he gently connected his smooth lips to her matching forehead.

Was he loosing his mind for talking to her while she wasn't even conscious? Probably. But it didn't matter to him. She was his life, his sky, his ground, his air. She was the hunger in his stomach and the breath in his lungs. The cyan in his eyes, but most of all, she was the beat of his heart, keeping in perfect time.

Gently so he would not wake her, Troy slithered his way out of her jaws of life grasp on his torso. It was a challenge, for it could have been his imagination, but her arms seemed to squeeze even tighter the more he tired to pull away. Finally, he was successfully and slid to the foot of the bed, completely nude, yet gazing into the dying fire.

His mind was running a million miles a minute, no chance in being halted. He wasn't being fair to Gabriella, he knew that. But he was _trying_. Trying as hard as he could to be who she needed him to be. Trying to love her without constantly thinking about his mother. It was the burden that was rested on his shoulders, and that wasn't fair to her to have to go through. The worst part about it was that he was too much of a coward to let her go and have a better life without him.

He was attached to her now. A thread of his heart and knotted with hers. She _revived_ his heart, gave it a beat again. Without being able to see her face, hold her in his arms again… he shuttered at the thought.

Troy was so entranced in his thoughts that he didn't hear the noisy stir from behind him. It wasn't until he felt a burning piece of flesh against his sticky back that he noticed she was no longer unconscious. His body jumped in shock, before tenderly turning around to meet her stare that wasn't as groggy as it should have been if she was sleeping moments ago. "I didn't mean to wake you up…"

Gabriella smiled tenderly before pressing her soft lips against his icy shoulder. Trembles ran down his spine at her touch. "You didn't." Her angelic voice whispered back before she gingerly nuzzled her nose into his back.

Troy's heavy head turned back to face the fire again, but he could feel Gabriella's slender arms snake around his strong torso, tickling his abs with her bitten off nails. The silence between them wasn't awkward. It was comfortable. So much to the point that Troy felt his eye close blissfully, her touch soothing the painful images of his flashback in his mind.

"Tell me I mean something to you." His hoarse voice whispered desperately.

Troy could imagine her tiny nose scrunching in confusion. "What?" Her voice strained to keep the sensuality of the silence up. Their whispers were almost as intoxicating as their kisses they shared.

The fluffy chestnut bed head slowly turned on an angle so he could see her flowing locks in the corner of his bright light eyes. "Please… just tell me I mean something. Anything. A friend… an acquaintance… anything… please…"

He couldn't refrain from the passion that seeped through his voice. His desperation was pounding with his heart, praying for her to just say anything. Just tell him he mattered, to someone.

Gabriella's hand tenderly wrapped around the back of his neck, forcing his head towards her. Brown met white in such a radiation the roof of the house was sure to explode. A line of fire drew the connection as Gabriella's lips lingered millimeters away from his, not daring to break the stare. "You mean everything to me."

That was all it took. Troy's lips found hers in a lustful kiss that immediately sent Gabriella's to her back. His strong body hovered over hers while their lips painfully mashed in a heated lock. His tongue was in her mouth before she could take a breath, exploring until he could find the jackpot to take everything away. "Troy…"

The roll of his name off her tongue when he reached up for a breath was hypnotic. Troy could barely contain himself as her nude body curved reflexively to his. Her legs immediately spreading to either side of his core, letting the silk skin ticking against his. He fought furiously for dominance in her mouth, and was winning with a blow out. Troy's body craved hers, more than the air he had lack of. He craved her.

"You're so perfect." Troy inhaled as his lips left her mouth and made the familiar trail down the side of her chin and towards the crevice of her neck. Gabriella's short fingernails raked at his back, her moans causing the building throb in between his legs fall slightly short of unbearable.

"You know I'm not." Gabriella responded before her voice hitched.

"And you know I'm right." His husky voice vibrated against his skin before he retraced his steps and made it back to her mouth again.

His once trembling hand smoothly glided over the surface of Gabriella's stomach. Gingerly, he located the swell of her breast and gently ran circles around her pegged nipple. Troy's erection was growing at an unstoppable rate, he couldn't contain himself. "Gabriella…"

Moans of pleasure echoed through the walls as Troy's desperation was heightening. His self-control was loosing itself, along with his desire to loose himself in her. Gabriella's wet tongue massaged his, letting out a ripple of cosmic sounds before her hand trickled down his golden back, gripping his hip and pulled her upwards towards him.

Sirens screamed through Troy's mind. Immediately, his lips disconnected from hers and the brown met white again. Bubbles of passion exploded from their eyes as the gaze down at each other. Troy was completely hard, feeling the excitement of the sensual moment overwhelming him. "Troy… I want you."

It would have been so easy. The pain would disappear the second he thrust himself inside her. He could completely loose himself, and he knew it. To the point where he wouldn't remember his name until she screeched it through the air. Perfect. He wouldn't have to think about his mother, his father, Charlie, anything. The scorching burn on his hip would be nonexistent, everything would be _cured_.

But another powerful emotion washed over his excitement. Daring to break his gaze, his sparkling eyes shot down to his full manhood, positioned so carefully that all he would have to do was push forward. Gabriella's black core was calling him, but he couldn't do it. Not to her right now. He would not do it to her.

His eyes lifted again, Gabriella waiting in anticipation. Her swollen bottom lip was bit, and she was almost trembling in longing. "I can't."

Her face sank so low that Troy immediately felt guilty. The light chocolate that had hope moments ago was replaced with a pained blackness. No. She couldn't be hurt. "Oh um… I…I thought…"

She thought he was rejecting her.

"Gabi… Gabi, baby, listen to me…" He could almost feel the white lights in his head turn to a soft light blue. Gabriella's orbs locked on his instantly. She knew the change of color was only good. "It's not that I don't want to…" He desperately attempted to explain. "Because I do… more than anything."

"Then why…" She questioned in a tiny voice, but Troy silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"Because I don't want… the first time… to be spoiled." His voice whispered harshly.

Gabriella's baby soft face crinkled in confusion. "What?"

A tortured sigh slipped from Troy's throat. "I won't do this Gabriella. Not when I'm… not when I'm like this…"

A spark of what looked like hope twinkled in her dark orbs. "Like what Troy?"

Both knew how he was, but Troy was well aware that she wanted him to admit it. To admit to her that there was a problem. He didn't want to. He wanted to please her so much by trying his hardest to pretend like it was earlier this week and there wasn't a care in the world. Obviously, that was a huge lie that he couldn't avoid. So he caved to her request, tenderly leaning down to brush their lips together softly. "Broken."

"I can help…"

Troy violently shook his head. "No… I wanna do it right Gabi…"

Gabriella sighed defeated, making Troy take his body weight off her and fall onto the bed next to her. "Why?" Her voice was tiny.

He tried his hardest to not be horny and stare at the mounds of her chest that glistened in the dim light. "Why what?" Even completely shattered, Troy couldn't stop being a man.

"Why do you want to do it right?" Gabriella asked innocently.

Troy's mouth, for the first time all evening, curved into a sincere smile. He tenderly pulled her slender body to him, softly pressing his lips to her dark temple. "Because you're the only thing in my life worth saving. I'm not fucking up something so perfect. I'm not fucking this up with you. I love you too much for that."


	27. Whatever You Like

**A/N: I'm sorry the chapters are shorter, but I'm trying to make them filled with a bit more since I'm super busy and can't write long ones as easily. Thanks for reading and I really hope you guys likes this!**

* * *

The twinkle that sparkled from beneath the thousand pound eyelids burst through the dark brown eyes. A yawn vomited from Gabriella's throat just before she tensed her body, hearing the earth defying sound of the warm blood rush through her ears. After the stretch, Gabriella collapsed back onto the spring of the comfortable bed, snuggling further in as to keep from the cold. The embers were diminished in the lifeless fireplace, and her slender arm reached around to pull the heated body of love beside her tighter. They tried to squeeze his torso, only to find…

There was no torso there.

Gabriella's heavy head lifted from the nest of sheets to glance around the chilled room. A disappointed frown stained her tired face as she squinted to find that she was completely alone. The dark orbs scanned over the Mahogany wood on the walls, the off white texture of the carpet, along with the ski and snowboarding posters that wallpapered the wood walls. It was almost as though he would jump out of one of the posters and surprise her. Damn.

Groaning as she did it, Gabriella finally pulled herself out of the comforts of Troy's bed and glanced down at her completely nude body. Memories of last night flooded her brain so quickly she was certain she would drown. Even if she had not had sex as she wanted, she still did accomplish something that was impossible. Something that she didn't think would happen in a million years. She got Troy to admit that there was something wrong.

Slowly, since she was slightly sore from Troy's actions last night. Gabriella wiggled her way across the bed, letting the tiny silver tattoo glow in the dark. It may have been nine in the morning, but Gabriella knew it was over cast behind the crimson closed drapes. She scanned the floor to find the white dress shirt he wore yesterday to school when he dressed up for the game. Her beaten up bare feet touched the course carpet before she reached down to pick up the shirt.

After shrugging it on and buttoning it up half way to taunt him with her cleavage still, Gabriella made her way across her new favorite room. Her small hands opened the thick door, and she was happily greeted with the aroma of a food that brought back childhood memories. For once, they were happy memories of sitting at the warm kitchen table while her at the time responsible mother making the breakfast. Those were the few memories that she wanted to savor.

Gabriella raced hungrily down the steps and pranced towards the lit kitchen. The intoxicating scent was so strong Gabriella almost fainted from being so close to heaven. And as her eyes turned the corner, Troy's figure, which was only wearing a pair of midnight black sweatpants so she could see the bulging muscles in his back, was crouched over the hot stove. That was heaven right there.

Softly so she would not be detected, Gabriella tip toed towards her chef boyfriend. Her slender body tenderly snaked her arms around his bare abs, causing his entire body to leap in shock and almost throwing the cooking batter into her face. "Fuck!"

Giggles whispered through her throat as Troy turned around with his headlight eyes bright and wide. Another discouraged frown coursed Gabriella's lips. The tiny speckles of blue that had been evident last night were wiped clean, returning to the tortured orbs she hated. "Sorry." Gabriella muttered before retrieving her arms from his rock waist.

A sandy chestnut eyebrow rose before he gently put the spatula down and took a heavy step towards her. "You scared me, I never said don't touch me!"

Even if his voice resembled one of a cancer patient who had three days to live, Gabriella couldn't help but be happy at his desire to be touching her. A relieved smile grazed her lips before Troy's course hand gripped her lower back to reel her light body towards him. Their pelvises connected just before their lips copied the action. Gabriella's eyes blissfully shut as his other muscular arm gripped her tiny waist as well. Gabriella's thin limbs slithered to his flat hair, grabbing at the side of his face. Troy's hungry lips squeezed hers, before they broke apart. Both teenagers' excited breath mixed as one when they were inches apart from each other. Troy went in for the kill again, bringing the sensuality to an unbearable level even without entering his tongue into her mouth.

"Good morning." Troy's cool breath floated against Gabriella's now swollen lips that were once again millimeters away from his.

"I could get used to that." She breathed heavily back, causing a sincere grin to paint Troy's already perfect features. His magical thumb traced circles around the small of her back, also causing her knees to buckle in his grasp. He caught her perfectly before his icy nose nuzzled the crater of her eye and cheek.

"Sleep ok?" Someone needed to explain to her how a simple question such as that made her want to strip off the shirt she was wearing and have him take her on the kitchen floor. Everything Troy said seemed to be laced into a hypnotic fashion.

"Perfect until I woke up to find someone gone." Gabriella's whisper was pathetic compared to Troy's smooth tone.

He chuckled half heartedly. "I had to make you food or you'd starve."

Almost as though on cue, Gabriella's flat stomach grumbled as though a semi was plowing through it. "Dammit, shut up." She mumbled embarrassedly to her fuel tank as though it would obey to her unsuccessful command.

Troy's lips tenderly pecked hers one more time before he removed his strong arms from around her. Gabriella couldn't help but find that ice had replaced where ever he was touching a moment ago. Funny how she could become so cold without just a single hand on her. "By the way… you look good in my shirt."

A blush rushed to Gabriella's rosy cheeks before she giggled flirtatiously and pointed to Troy's bare chest, the perfection of a god. "You look good not in your shirt."

The two bright moons rolled before he lifted up a plate holding a stack of what Gabriella was sure would cause her stomach to orgasm, even if that was impossible. The sun kissed brown sat perfectly on the tops of each morsel, steam lifting from them with a buttery aroma wafting into Gabriella's nose. She couldn't help but feel a wet trickle of drool threaten to fall down her face. So perfect to feed her deprived stomach.

"Pancakes?" Troy offered softly, Gabriella reaching impatiently for them before he laughed distantly and let her trembling hands close around the plate. "I didn't know you liked them so much."

Gabriella smiled cheekily again, still feeling the blush flooding her face. "My mom used to make them when I was younger… my da…" she almost slipped the three evil letters out before shaking her head to clear it. This didn't go unnoticed by Troy. It was one of the first times Gabriella had actually started to say "dad" in a sentence. "…er… my sister and I used to wait at the table on Saturday mornings."

Saturday mornings were when her mom was home and her dad had to work.

"Aww… that's cute." Troy teased, though Gabriella was well aware that his efforts to keep the mood light were being strained. It was the first time she noticed the purple shadows beneath his swollen eye lids. Obviously, he hadn't fallen asleep as easily as Gabriella after their round two of last night. The thought of whatever was wrong with him nipped at her side again. She wanted to know so badly.

With that Troy strode gracefully across the kitchen and sat down at one of the wooden chairs. He raised a single finger with a mischievous twinkle in his eye before bending it as though to coax her to him. Gabriella's smile reached across her face before she eagerly bounded to him. Even if he was dying inside, she was happy he was at least making attempts to please her. For some reason she was afraid of the horror stories she had heard when boyfriends got into a bad mood, they would just ignore the girlfriend. Well Troy had never really been normal.

Gabriella lightly slid into his arms and motioned her body so his right arm was holding up her slender legs and the left cradled her back gently. Her head snuggled in the crook of his musky neck before her small hands chopped at the golden pancakes. "Thank you… for this."

Troy chuckled distantly again before pressing his smooth lips against her hair hidden temple. "You haven't eaten anything yet. I could have poisoned it." His velvet voice mumbled.

"Great," Gabriella murmured before sliding the fork into the buttery cake and hungrily put it into her mouth. A rush of warmth covered her as her eyes slammed into a pleasurable bliss. She slowly chewed, savoring every inch of flavor as she possibly could. Even Troy's _pancakes _seemed to cause orgasmic ripples. "Where the hell did you learn to cook?"

His muscular shoulders raised in a loose fashion. "I dunno. I do it a lot I guess… they're ok though?"

Gabriella gazed lovingly up into his perfectly smooth face. "Ok? Troy… they're like eating heaven."

He leaned towards her, pressing tiny kisses against the warm skin against her neck. "I'll give you heaven…"

Gabriella couldn't deny the desperation in his voice, yet there was a hint of true desire as well. She could tell that Troy was fighting between his need to kill the pain he was stuck in, and the needs that suddenly began to stir on her thigh when his hand brushed the inside of her burning thigh. The pancakes suddenly became tasteless when her eyes shut blissfully. "Troy…"

With that she tried to maneuver the plate behind her while she wiggled from his grasp so she could get into a better position. After completely disposing of the now plain pancakes, Gabriella's taste buds found a new craving as their lips found each other, wasting no time this round to taste the other's mouth. Gabriella's toned legs slipped onto either side of him in a straddle before his hand gently slid down to cup her now exposed butt.

The sensual moment was short-lived, when an evil abrupt noise overpowered it. Almost choking on the goodness in her mouth, Gabriella jumped in Troy's lap only to recognize the shocking ring tone as the sleek black object rattling on the wooden table. Both stared at each other with a burning desire in Gabriella's core, before Troy sighed annoyingly.

He once again placed a tingling kiss onto her forehead before slipping up to cause Gabriella to land in the chair as he reached for the cell phone. Her face was flooding in heat from the make out session that had just occurred in the middle of his kitchen. You did something new every day.

Gabriella immediately caught the change in emotions as Troy's face turned into a rock when he glanced down at the screen. If there was any color present in his eyes, it was completely wiped away like a speck of dirt on a car. She could see the mangled crease lines on his now horrified forehead. The temptation to jump up and throw whatever was causing him so much pain towards the wall to shatter rippled in her heart.

"What?" His voice hissed as though a real threat was on the other side of the phone. This scared Gabriella. She was certain that Troy didn't have any enemies, and she had never seen him so cold to someone beside the time when she first came to his house. But even then at least he had had a slightly passionate tone to his voice. This ice chilled her uncomfortably.

She had no idea this would be velvet compared to what he was capable of.

"Shut up ok? You suck at timing." His blinding lights flashed to Gabriella before turning away, probably forgetting she was in the room the moment he did. She watched fearfully as the muscles in his back tightened, almost as though he was going to spring at something.

"I'm listening." Troy growled into the phone. It was difficult to listen to the one sided conversation with the mysterious person on the other line. What were he/she saying? Was it a he or a she? And why did Troy sound like he wanted to rip out their throat?

She was distracted for a moment when she heard the _tap tap_ of dull nails against the hardwood floor. Instantly, a ball of fur had jumped into her lap, almost causing her tiny body to tip over and crash violently to the floor. A tiny giggle stretched to her face when Sadie's paws rested on the chair and she eagerly lifted up to lick Gabriella's face profusely. "Hey girl." Gabriella mumbled against the silk hair and gently began to run her fingers through it, focusing on the other tormented figure in the room again.

"You're shitting me…" Troy whispered tortured. The gold pigment of his skin mutated into the pasty pale Gabriella feared so much. Sadie spun her head around to her owner, only to whimper at his destruction. This made Gabriella's grip on her fur even more furious.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME SYD?!" The roar almost brought Gabriella to the floor again. Sadie once again whined, but knew it wasn't safe enough to go to him. She watched as Troy's biceps became large balls and his trembling hands formed two deadly fists.

Troy snarled again. "You couldn't wait like three weeks could you? Do you really want me to push me over the edge? Keep doing what you're doing."

His face became a living hell, and Gabriella could feel the fear ripping through her veins. This was scary, no, terrifying. Though she wasn't scared for her own life, she was fearful that Troy was going to magically pull out of gun and end it all. She would have rather taken the bullet. Any day, any time. There was a high voice protruding through the reviver on the phone loud enough so Gabriella could hear the voice was feminine. It could have been her imagination, but she though she heard the words "I had no choice."

"You…" Troy attempted to rebut before his clenched fist fell to his side helplessly. The anger that was apparent through his body disappeared at an intense rate before his forehead pushed up against the kitchen wall. Gabriella could imagine his eyes shutting tortured, again murdering the temptation to run to him and slam the phone closed to tell him everything would be ok. "What time?"

It was a surrender and Gabriella knew it. The sight of his body trembling even more terrifying than his uncontrollable outburst. The long fingers knotted into Sadie's fur, hearing her yelp the tiniest bit when Gabriella nervously pulled to hard on the coat. "Sorry Sadie." She mumbled, never taking her curious eyes off the burning man in front of her.

"Whatever. It's not under my control." His harsh voice whispered. What wasn't under his control? "Eleven… right… I'm not gonna skip out of the state."

Why would he do that? "What?" Gabriella murmured to herself, though it went unheard by Troy.

"It'll be fine? Yeah, whatever you say Sydney," So he was talking to someone named Sydney. But who was she? A sudden unpleasant memory of going to Troy's house for the first time washed through her brain. Wasn't there a mystery girl who left? Could that be who he was talking to? And what was she making him do that he couldn't handle? That would push him over the edge? None of this was making sense to her. So desperately did she wish that she could hear the other side of the conversation. "They can shove the fucking thing through your arm then."

With that the phone violently snapped shut. Gabriella's heart unevenly beat and could be heard through the silence of the room. She didn't want to move, afraid that Troy would turn on her with a rage of bright light eyes. Breathing was even out of the question. No way did she want to trigger any more pain than was possible.

Slowly, his vibrating body turned around, almost causing Gabriella to gasp. There was no anger evident in his crucifying face, but that made it more frightening. The normal perfection was stolen, causing the blazing skin to turn into pale ice. He could have stood next to the snow covered window and blended in. The blinding white orbs matched his skin, except for the dark purple circles beneath them that gave her the impression he hadn't slept in centuries. It was as though he was completely frozen, yet being burned at the stake at the exact same time.

Gabriella completely forgot the animal she was petting and stood. Their gravitational force through their eyes pulled each other together. Without a moment of hesitation, Gabriella found herself in his arms, pulling him desperately towards her as though she could transfer her sun warm heat into his lifeless body.

A million questions swam through her mind, and she tried to control them all from spilling out. "What's going on?" The only once she managed to form a sentence with came out.

He shook as though he was strapped to an electric chair. "I…I have to… tomorrow." It was as though he barely comprehended what was going on himself.

"Where? Why? Troy… what's happening?" Her voice sounded as though someone was dying, which in an essence someone was.

There was a drawn out silence before he spoke again. "Doctor's… tomorrow…"

Her heart fell to the floor. Immediately she ripped away from him to gaze into his deprived eyes. Something was wrong with him. He was sick, that's why he was looking so awful. It finally stabbed her with a thousand sharp needles into her chest. He was sick.

"What's wrong?" Her voice shook, causing Troy's eyes to widen. "Damn it Troy tell me!"

He was taken aback for a moment, before shaking his head violently. "Not like that Gabriella…" she frowned at the sound of her full name, but felt the beat in her heart pick back up again. The slightly more relaxed tone in his voice proved that he was not sick as she though. Phew. "It's a check up."

What was wrong with that? She was missing something, she had to be. There was no way he would be torn over something as easy as a check up, would he? Gabriella gazed into his dull white eyes, searching for an answer. All she found was a secret locked tightly away. There was definitely something more to the story, but she was too fearful to push it.

"I thought…" She whispered embarrassed, before Troy's hands gripped her waist tighter at the thought.

"Come with me."

His voice vomited passion as he spoke. Their eyes refused to land on any other object in the room. Gabriella sensed his emotion racing through the roof. "What?"

"I need you tomorrow." His voice was husky, yet extremely frightening. He needed her, but why? She desperately tried to grip an answer.

"Why?" Gabriella's voice shook at his desperation. What was going on?

"Please just say yes." Troy begged in the eruption of desire, pain, agony, and love he could muster. Everything was clear to her in that moment. She didn't need to know why, but it was earth shattering how much he needed her.

"Anything for you." Her voice animated before Troy's longing lips were violently against hers, in a desperate need that Gabriella accepted, proving the last words that came from her mouth.


	28. Low

**A/N: Before you read, I really, really want to take the time to thank everyone out there reading right now. I'm kinda going through a rough time at the moment, and just people being there to be supportive means a lot. I know this story can be confusion, twisted, or messed up, but you have no idea how much I value my readers. I'm sorry it's not always perfect, but I'm really trying as hard as I can. Maybe I'm not putting out like I used to be able to, but really I'm trying so hard. And I feel incredibly guilty for not posting as much as I used to be able to. But really, you guys reading... just wow. Thank you. I can not describe how greatful I am. Even through everything, you guys have been there and just... thank you.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for that, but I don't feel that I credit you guys enough. You're what makes this story worth the write, so again, thank you.**

* * *

Everything was falling apart.

A semi truck was dismembering Troy's chest, causing his empty lungs to be crushed beneath the immense pressure. He felt as though his entire being was being stripped from humanity. A walking egg shell with no substance inside. Emptiness had now replaced his vital organs, at least all but one. It was ironic that the one organ that actually functioned the reborn beat inside his chest. It seemed to be the only thing that caused his eyes to open in the morning, the only thing that caused him to fight through the death that was eating at him.

That was caused by the gorgeous angel holding his hand in the waiting room.

Troy's shaking leg bound from the smoky carpet. His ghostly eyes were a contrast to the neutral grey surrounding the walls. It wasn't the old secretaries with glasses that looked more like bug eyes than something to aid them in seeing that scared him. It wasn't the white coated doctors that examined him as though he was a science experiment that made his knee shake uncontrollably. It was nothing of that. The check up itself wasn't what made his insides want to turn. It was the tiny, yet deadly pointed death stick waiting for him. The shot.

"You're scaring me." Her silk voice whispered in his ear, causing trembles down his spine when her luscious lips grazed his earlobe. His fluid filled head swiveled mechanically towards the tiny figure next to him. Gabriella's normally blemish-free features looked as though it was killing her as much as it was murdering him. Guilt added to Troy's blood streaming, causing his veins to threaten to explode. Why was he doing this to her?

He needed her to come with him today. He needed to see her porcelain face to know that everything was going to be ok when they brought him into the room where they would carefully inject him. Just knowing that Gabriella would be sharing the same air as him was enough to give him the strength he needed. "I just…"

Troy's vibrating voice box was cut from existence when he saw the swinging glass door open. The sun behind the woman who stepped inside caused a halo that he was positive she did not deserve. Her luscious black hair was draped across her expensive leather jacket, smooth as silk. He didn't even notice his fingers entwined with Gabriella's clenched at the sight. Anger was present in his now clean system, even though he knew this was not her fault. She couldn't have controlled when the government demanded a physical, but it was helpful to put the blame on someone, and Sydney was good enough for him.

"Sorry I'm late." Her truly apologetic voice sliced through the dead air when she approached the silent couple. Troy reflexively glanced at the clock to see she was all of five minutes behind schedule. As his head returned to its former position, he noticed Gabriella's midnight eyebrows scrunched in an adorable confusion.

It took a moment before he realized that the question in Gabriella's eyes came from the fact that she had no idea who Sydney was. Oh, he forgot about that. This was not a situation he wanted to deal with right now while a dangerous weapon was in the other room waiting impatiently for him. But he knew it was just going to be done none the less.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. You're here now," Troy murmured distantly before shooting another glance at Gabriella's confusion. "Oh, Syd, this is Gabriella."

He watched as Gabriella politely stood from the uncomfortable chair she was in moments before, smiling coyly. Sydney, on the other hand, was beaming brightly as though she had just opened her first present Christmas morning as a five year old. With a quick, excited glance shot towards Troy, she knowingly looked at Gabriella and knew immediately that she was well aware of Gabriella's significance to Troy. It was written in the way their bodies moved together, even when they weren't touching. It seemed to be a natural reflex that they would shift to shape each other. Or the gazes that seeped through their tough skins and followed the trails to their hearts that were only meant to beat for the others.

She looked as though she were his mother meeting his girlfriend for the first time. Troy swore she was going to run to the seventeen year-old and give her a hug. She probably would have too if Troy wouldn't have killed her later. "Gabriella! It's so nice to meet you… I'm Sydney Troy's…"

"Mom's work partner," His heart sped to a sprinting speed while the lie spilled out of his throat. It was complete bullshit, but he couldn't let that slip. He could not be that vulnerable. He couldn't let her in on that secret, no matter how much it killed him. "My mom couldn't make it."

Sydney's acorn eyes shifted from Gabriella's perfect features to Troy's horror stricken face. It was the slight twitch of his head to the side to prove that he had not told Gabriella anything about his mother. With that, Sydney's sickly loving smile turned to Gabriella again. Troy could throw up at that. Why did she have to act like an annoying older sister? Why couldn't he just crawl into a hole and never come out? Then he wouldn't have to get this needle stuck inside him.

"It's nice to meet you." For once Gabriella's voice sounded shy and scared. It dawned painfully on him that she wasn't that way because she was meeting Sydney, she was like that because she was fearful for Troy.

"There was type O everywhere," Two deep voices filled the silence of the grey toned waiting room. Troy's muscular body suddenly tensed at the sound. His heart beat irregularly as he slowly spun around to see two men in white coats enter the room with a clipboard in one's hand. "The mirror shattered on impact with the skin. It made a slice across the abdominal."

Their voices were low, yet if one listened closely, they could understand. Troy was not one of those people. Instead, his stomach was threatening to upturn his golden cereal. Everything was coming down to this moment, and his body was trembling with such a force it could have caused a cosmic avalanche to one of the looming mountains outside.

"Troy Bolton?" A kind voice from the other doctor with silver rimmed glasses asked. The ball of salvia stationed in Troy's mouth would not be forced down as he attempted to swallow his fear. Violently shaking, he turned to his girlfriend, since Sydney would be following and waiting outside the examination room. He was too fearful of what was to come in the next few minutes that he didn't even notice the girl's slender body was frozen into a block of ice with her eyes petrified.

"Thank you… you being here means… god you don't even know," he whispered before placing a soft kiss onto her icy lips. Gabriella's eyes continued to stare distantly past him, as though she did not recognize his face. A final realization that something was wrong crossed him. Another round of pain in the pit of his stomach. "Gabi?"

"Troy," Sydney tried to coax, probably not noticing how Gabriella's demeanor changed because she was never around her. "Troy come on."

But he was glued to the spot, knowing that his reassurance had been murdered just by the horrified look on Gabriella's face. Though it seemed to take all of her energy, Gabriella finally turned to him and opened her dry mouth, the emotionless tone slipping through the crack of her lip. "I'll be here waiting. I promise."

Never wanting to let her go, Troy was forced to remove his hand from her arm and towards the back room. A new fear dawned through his now vulnerable veins.

What just happened?

* * *

_Just don't say a word._

_That was the plan. Don't let any noises slip from her horse throat and everything would be ok. If she didn't say anything to anger him, he would not lash out the worst. Fear trembled through her growing muscles on her legs. The uncomfortable position in the front seat was the least of her worries. He was driving too fast down the black iced road. The worn down tires refused to stick to the frozen highway. It seemed as though her life was in jeopardy. Not that it wasn't everyday anyways._

_Gabriella was alone. Completely and utterly abandoned. Three days ago, she seemed to have it all. Now? She lost her best friend since as long as she could remember over one guy. And that guy? Yeah, she couldn't even talk to him. Her cell phone hadn't rung once for the rest of the weekend, even though she called Taylor just about every hour to try to explain. Of course, her former best friend refused to answer the phone. Gabriella felt hot tears burn in her eyes._

"_What's wrong with you?" A deep, uncaring voice questioned harshly, immediately causing Gabriella to absorb the tears that threatened to fall. He could not see her cry, for that could only make him fume, even though he was already past fuming._

_She was too chicken to look into the rock face. His narrowed black eyes were focused on the road, but they were unseeing. If she had to guess, she would have hypothesized that his mind was on the worst argument in the history of the household. Gabriella was probably running on a half hour of sleep. The rest of the night was devoted to nervous tears running down her face at the thought of her mother ending up in the hospital for the third time in the past month. The "accidents" were coming at a regular basis now. So much that she could feel the threaten of a cosmic blow up in the depths of her stomach._

"_Nothing." Gabriella spoke softly as though he was a slumbering giant she did not want to disturb._

_Jose snorted irritated, causing Gabriella to clutch her track bag closer to her body. Why couldn't her mother have picked her up from track instead? The day had been bad enough from the fact that no one seemed to talk to her except Chad and Ryan. Everyone else was too jealous that Troy Bolton asked her to the dance and not them. "You're just like your fucking mother."_

_Gabriella bit her bottom lip and centered her dark chocolate eyes on the bright street lamps causing a ghostly glow on the white snow capped mountains._

"_Everything I've done for her, and the bitch is so ungrateful. I didn't have to come pick you up," he ranted poisonously. Gabriella knew he was fearful from the fact that her mother threatened to call the police last night in the argument. That only accomplished a kick in the gut, from what Gabriella heard. "But neither of you can fucking say thank you. Is that too much to ask?"_

_By not saying anything Gabriella believed then he would just blow off the steam. At least that's what she hoped._

"_Answer me!" Her father roared, causing her body to become one with the ice outside. His hollow eyes were torn from the road, forcing themselves on Gabriella's body. A ripple of alarm crawled over her skin. She could foresee the painful blow she would be receiving. His angry eyes narrowed dangerously, a serpent ready to strike when it got the chance._

_It never got that chance._

_Neither had seen the large bulldozing snowplow that raced towards them through the slippery blizzard surrounding them. The front bumper on the tiny car was no match for the sharp edges of the scoop. Before Gabriella had realized what was happening, her slender body slammed against the choking strand of her seat belt. All to quick to blink, the small vehicle flipped three times in the air like a trapeze artist, before crashing to the ground causing it to end upside down. An unregistered panic level coursed through Gabriella's body as her sympathetic nervous geared into action. Her pupils dilated to the point where her entire orbs became night and her heart raced to a thousand beats per second._

_Sharp window glass shattered as the car crumpled like a toy. Icy wind rushed through the whole, though Gabriella didn't feel that. She was too focused on the sudden burning sensation as three jagged blades of the windshield sliced through the thin powdered blue sweatshirt she was wearing. Immediately, the warm liquid stained a purple sloppiness into the fabric. _

_Gabriella's eyes violently slammed shut in sync with the ear splitting screech that cut her burning throat. It wasn't until after the sound escaped that she realized it came from her own mouth. Death was sure to come, Gabriella was certain. The scorching pain on the surface of her stomach was so unbearable that she was sure all of her contents would spill out. Helpless and trailing acidic tears, her head swiveled to the side with her breath coming in short gasps. _

"_Dad?" Her desert throat croaked, before her eyes grew to the size of two large moons. "DAD!" The clock on life was ticking away in the distance._

_But it wasn't hers, it was the pale, lifeless form in the driver's seat next to hers that was only hanging on by a thread. _

Gabriella had no idea how she ended up sitting in the uncomfortable waiting room chair again.

Her midnight eyes blinked to clear the vivid memory from her eyes, desperate to rid of it. The slim body quavered to the point where she could feel the contents of her stomach threatened to rise in her dry throat. The face. The nightmare that stayed dormant in her dreams for so long finally resurfaced. Thoughts of her father flooded her memory, frying her tear filled orbs.

She couldn't remember anything after the doctors came in to remind her of the car accident that stole her father's life away. Gabriella's thousand pound breath slowed and her nervous eyes darted quickly from left to right. When did Troy leave? Where was he? She felt more alone in her life than ever before. Slowly, her slender legs pulled up to her chest to hug tightly, as tough she was hugging her sanity.

Why now? Why in the middle of the doctor's office when her boyfriend needed her desperately that she would have such a nightmare? Her spinning mind was crowded now of the piercing feeling of the glass striking her stomach. Maybe it was the panic for Troy that caused this to resurface. Maybe there was only so much pressure a girl could handle until she finally snapped, like just now. Or maybe she had been hiding this to not think about it for so long that now everything was toppling down on her. Pressure was a cruel thing.

She would be a liar to say that she wasn't upset when her father died on the few short minutes to the hospital that night. His seatbelt hadn't been attached, which caused him to soar through the surprisingly breakable windshield. Through everything he did, it seemed to level her emotions. In one hand, she never had to fear for her life again. But in the other, it he had given her twenty-three chromosomes. He was half of her, and as much of a monster as he was, in some form, she hadn't wanted him to go. Which was why she pushed all thoughts of him out of her brain. Tried to stay numb as long as possible.

Until today, thanks to the tension welded in her body of weeks that finally exploded. It seemed inevitable that as soon as she started messing with her emotions with Troy, they were going to come out some time. After everything, it seemed that now it was bubbling over. Troy's pain seemed to bring her own pain out as well, and all it needed was the fuse to be lit, which the doctor's carried the torch.

"Gabriella?" A screechy voice that sounded more like nails on a chalkboard interpreted her racing thoughts. Slowly, her ponderous head lifted to see a bug-eyed woman with orange lipstick and mud hair beaming at her. "Are you Gabriella?" The only thing Gabriella could do was nod solemnly, still blinded by the image of her dying father. "Mr. Bolton requested that you followed me."

The only words that could be registered in her head were "Mr. Bolton". Troy. She was here for Troy, remember? The little strength she had in her powerful legs caused her to stand. For a half hour she had to attempt to push aside all the thoughts that had been reborn into her brain and focus on Troy. He needed her. She tried to remember the image of his tormented face, but instead she could only see Jose's blood pooling on the frozen concrete.

Gabriella followed the nurse in a hypnotic daze through the colorless door frame. She unseeingly passed the coated doctors, talking about lunch or a patient they had to work on. It was not a hospital, so there was no running around frantically to save lives. This was calm, yet the tension in the air was so astronomical that Gabriella found her breath was coming in short gasps. "This normally isn't allowed, but the guardian with him requested it," The nurse explained with a small frown on her face. This did not process in Gabriella's mind. "In here."

She dragged her feet into the only room with color. It was a periwinkle coated walls, with a small counter were another elderly woman frowned at the thin seventeen year old. Gabriella didn't notice. All she could see was the nurse leading her into a tiny room with an electric green chair off to the side. Sitting in the chair was an object that looked as though they were going to strap wires to him and send volts through his system.

His face was petrified, carved in stone. Gabriella noticed his head didn't turn when she came in the room, but she didn't make an effort to get his attention. Their expressions seemed to mimic each others, lifeless and cold. The air in the room was almost causing icicles on the windows. It only took a few short strides before Gabriella ended up in the chair next to him. Both stared hollowly straight in front of them, though the mechanical reflex of Troy's hand slithered through Gabriella's, squeezing tightly. It was the only motion that either one were still alive.

"Ok… well then… if you could just hold out your arm…" A different nurse with sunshine hair tied tightly in a ponytail and a caring face requested of him. Gabriella stole a glance sideways at the exact same time as Troy did, and the power nearly knocked both of them over.

It was contrasts. His blinding white eyes opposing her midnight black eyes. Their chairs almost flew backwards unable to control the eruption of passion. The both nurses and Sydney shot glances unseen by the two. There was a connection that no one else would ever understand. Through pain and torture, the two found the little strength in their bodies to keep breathing, as long as they had each other to lift from the ashes.

Trembling, Troy holds out his arm but doesn't loose sight of Gabriella's colorless pits. Not a word slipped through any human's mouth as the blonde nurse tightly tied a red large rubber band around his bicep. Gabriella watched in horror as Troy closed his eyes, like the rubber band was a wire and he was in an electric chair. "This will barely hurt."

Gabriella's broken eyes never left his, but she noted the glint of something sharp in her peripheral vision. In one fluid motion, the nurse dropped her hand and suddenly an explosion of silent pain ripped through his body. The volt switch was turned on.

The blood rushed swiftly from his face and his entire body strained to control his vibrations. Gabriella watched horrified as his razor sharp teeth drilled into his pale bottom lip. He was holding back screams, she could tell. If there was any energy left in her, she tried to tighten her grip on his hand, but did not deny that her thoughts were still clouded by her father's face.

As quickly as it happened, it was over. Troy's body fell limp and the nurse swiftly covered the wound site with a beige band-aid. Gabriella own hand was trembling now in fear of what had just happened. She was certain that on a level, Troy and just been stabbed and died. Her mind, the one that was attempting not to focus on the memories, reeled back to remember the first time they had done something sexual. She walked back into memory lane to remember his lifeless face that was nothing compared to the torture now. The movie. Locked in a haunted hospital. He had freaked out when a flash of a silver light lit up the screen.

The connection was made, and Gabriella now understood why he was so petrified to come today. It was a phobia that had controlled him. The confirmation in his distorted, yet concerned features was evident. Troy was afraid of needles. The only question now was… why? "Troy… Gabriella…"

Her thoughts began to play tug of war. One side was fighting to stay with Troy and be there for him through this obvious desperate time of need. The other though? Still stuck in the frozen car. She didn't even realize that bottling the emotions up and keeping them hidden about her father until now was so dangerous. She recognized how Troy felt everyday, haunted by memories. "Are you ok?" Gabriella's strong side questioned in a twisted voice when Troy slowly began to rise from the chair.

"Are you?" His low and dangerous tone threatened to break.

Neither said anything, but it was known to both. The answer was simple.

No.


	29. Shake It

**A/N: Wow. I for once have no words.**

**Thank you, to everyone. You're reviews last chapter... oh my gosh. Thank you. A thousand times over. Thank you. They really put things out there to see that I have some incredible readers. I was at a pretty rough time when I posted the last chapter, and your reviews just... made me smile. So much. As completely weak as this sounds, a couple of them made me tear up. It's so unbelievable that I have some amazing people looking out for me. I'm ok now, since I took a step back and looked as some things going on in my life. But I'm doing a lot better, so just... thank you so much. Words can't decribe what it means to me. So just, I wish I could give you all hugs lol.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. Those of you who don't like the heaviness of this story probably will hate me for these next couple chapters, cuz this one is pretty powerful. So, I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, and I do have to say, I took a couple lines out of "Scream", but Zac seemed to sum up MY Troy's emotions pretty well in the couple of lyrics. Thank you again! **

* * *

It was hard to imagine anything "normal" existed anymore.

"Dude, I gotta talk to you." The harsh whisper breathed in his ear as Troy's blinding eyes narrowed confusedly. His thousand pound head spun on its hinges and glanced pathetically sideways, to note the chocolate ringlets that bounces as Chad plopped excitedly down in the maroon library chair next to him. His brown, energetic face danced with happiness in a way that Troy hadn't seen since before Taylor and Matt started dating. Distantly, Troy closed the calculus book that was flapped opened and did his best to focus on Chad's beady eyes.

It wasn't working too well.

So much was swimming through Troy's mind he was certain he would drown. The first and front thing in his head was the looming worry of his mother. How long could they keep Charlie away? The constant threat of him returning tainted Troy's thoughts like blood. And the second, new terror in his blood stream. What was going on with Gabriella? Before she was so… so composed. Yeah she had broken in front of him before, but not like this. Her body seemed to be smashed into a thousand pieces.

Reflexively, his weak eyes left his best friend's face and traveled across the library to see Gabriella's thin shoulders hunched over a large book just as his was a moment ago. It could have been his imagination, but he swore she was feverously trembling from the tangle of the books that blocked them from each other. Taylor was stationed next to her as well, looking fearful but nothing compare to his beauty. "What's up?" Troy's shaking voice sounded as though it came from someone else's body than his own.

Chad drummed his short fingers onto the dark wood of the table impatiently. They were in free period, and Troy thought that if he could focus his brain on something else other than what he was thinking all that Monday, maybe it would help. Of course… it didn't. Gabriella was obviously sitting with Taylor, so he didn't want to disturb her when he walked in, though the look on her face craved him.

"We talked." He beamed as though someone had just given him a Ferrari for his birthday.

Troy's chestnut eyebrows rose suspiciously as he caught a glance sideways to now see that his girlfriend's perfect head leaned intently, yet distantly at the same time towards Taylor, who seemed distressed about something. "As in… spoke without screaming at each other?"

Chad chuckled nervously before letting his eager eyes stare down at his palm that matched the table. "Uhh… well… there was some screaming… and some other stuff…"

Troy's face furrowed in a confused look. Maybe it was the fact that he was half paying attention, half trying to keep the front up that there was nothing wrong. The last thing he needed was everyone in the school thinking that they're basketball captain was a completely messed up freak. Which he was anyways. "What do you mean… other stuff…" Chad grinned cheekily before lifting up the bright orange sweatshirt he was sporting. On the smooth surface of his skin was a purple welt that looked to be the size of a doorknob. Troy's eyes widened at the site. "What the hell? Did she hit you with a bat or something?"

"Mr. Bolton!" The librarian with slender glasses and tight blonde hair pulled into a high pony tail hissed. He felt the burning sensation of a pair of dark chocolate brown eyes on him along with everyone else in the library, but resisted the temptation to fall vulnerable to her pained gaze that he would fall there too. A barrier Bolton. That's all he needed to survive this day.

"Try a doorknob." Chad's black eyebrows rose suggestively. Why was he so smug? But it took a moment before Troy's eyes grew wide. He had given Gabriella a bruise one time from a doorknob which led to heated foreplay.

"What the hell happened?" His shaking voice spit out in a harsh whisper.

Chad glowed under the bright lighting, confirming Troy's suspicions. What? Didn't they hate each other a couple days ago? "Well… we got into a fight…"

"I'm shocked," Troy mumbled sarcastically and Chad glared fiercely at him. "Sorry."

Chad nervously looked from left to right before leaning towards Troy across the table, reflexively dropping his voice. "One second we were yelling… the next we were on the floor uh… bearing all…"

Troy's eyes widened once again. "YOU FUCKED HER?!" He questioned in a strained whisper.

Seriously, who went from hating each other to doing each other? It was a preposterous idea to him, but then again, Chad and Taylor really never hated each other. Chad smiled brightly again before nodding his head to answer Troy's question. "Can you believe it?"

Troy stole another glance to the side to see that his girlfriend's tortured eyes were the same size as his. Did she just hear the information he did? He couldn't help but think of what was going through her head right now, and how desperately he wanted to know what was making her in so much pain. It hurt him even more to see her like that. "What does she think about it?"

Chad shrugged lightly. "I dunno. It was Saturday. She called and said she wanted to talk to me, so I told her to come over," a happy sigh escaped his lips. "We yelled one second, and then we were on the ground," he finished with a dazed look on his features that made Troy believe he was replaying the experience in his head. Troy shuttered at the thought. "And now I have no idea what to do."

Troy's white orbs looked unconsciously down at the yellow pigment surrounding a violet dot on the inside of his forearm to see his battle wound. The shot seemed to be looming in his memory every once in awhile also. A part of him had been scared out of his body at the impact point, and while it happened he couldn't help but see the nightmare of his mother using again. It was Chinese water torture to him. "What do you mean?"

Chad looked exasperated now as Troy stared distantly in the distance. "I just… I don't know if she was just pissed or if she wanted it… I gotta talk to her…

Troy looked longingly back at the table to see Gabriella's fragile figure draped over the table, staring off into the unknown as her best friend's lips were moving rapidly. What the hell was going on? Why did she look just like he did? Her perfect face, it wasn't right. She could not be as broken as him, he wouldn't allow her. He loved her too much for her to be broken. He wanted her whole, more than he wanted himself whole. "Yeah…" his soft voice sounded desperate without taking his eyes off the love of his life. "You do."

* * *

"I have no idea what to do!"

How could anyone associate such pathetic problems with pain?

Gabriella's eyes turned back to her distressed best friend to see she was searching for answers in Gabriella's twisted face. The library was all too small, and all she wanted to do now was run a few strides to the right to meet the other pained figure so maybe some of this would be diminished. "Wow… that's exciting I guess." Gabriella weakly stated before glancing down.

"It's not exciting. God, what have I done?" Taylor moaned before her head fell into the soft cushion of her forearm. "I've got to talk to him." Her voice mumbled beneath the tight skin.

The conscious part of Gabriella nodded, while the other part flashed an image of a smashed car in the icy night. A shutter rippled down her spine. She had to put up a front. She had to be like Troy and hide whatever she was going through. It was the only thing she could do. Troy seemed to have mastered it. At school it was as though nothing could ever go wrong, while inside he was burning red. She had to be like that. She had to be strong for him, put up the barrier that he was so well at. "Yeah you do… how'd you feel about it though?"

Taylor's black eyes looked down towards the barren floor, unable to keep the grazing smile off of her face. "He's better than Matt… that's for sure." Quickly, she shook her head as though to rid that thought. "Ugh! What am I saying?"

Gabriella attempted to resist to the temptation to look over and see Chad, for she knew her heart would be smashed if she saw Troy's horrified face. How could she handle such a perfection mutated into something terrible? Not that Troy wasn't as hot as he used to be. The passion that seemed to be stimulated during his low times were enough to make any woman fall to her knees. But Gabriella would have given anything just to see one earth smashing smile cross his face. "How does he feel?" Gabriella questioned softly, trying to be there for her best friend but knew that the clouded thoughts of her father and Troy couldn't be replaced anytime soon.

"I don't know…" Taylor mumbled sadly. "I'm such a slut."

Gabriella's tiny head shook, trying to force compassion into her hallowed eyes. It was completely unsuccessful. "No… you're not. You've felt this way for a long time…" Gabriella encouraged weakly. "It was going to happen sooner or later."

Her dark best friend sighed before leaning back in the chair she was in. "What do I do?"

Unable to contain herself anymore once the sound of two chairs scraping the edges of the mahogany wood, Gabriella's fluid-filled head turned to the side to finally see the muscular figure of her boyfriend stand along with his best friend. "Talk to him." Gabriella murmured soundlessly before watching Chad glance to their table for a moment, then walk towards the entrance of the library.

The opposites then found each other and made the heated connection. Gabriella's midnight black eyes locked unbreakably with the two silver moons and felt her breath weld into her throat. Troy's slung his backpack over his shoulder lazily before beginning to stride towards where she was sitting.

"And that's my cue," Taylor whispered understandingly. Gabriella couldn't remove her gaze from his hard features. "Thanks Gabs, I'll just talk to you later."

Gabriella couldn't hear her get up and walk towards the doors as well. Slowly, she rose from the table and began to feel the magnetic pull jerk behind her navel. Unable to withhold the pressure any longer, Gabriella found the bounce in her step and bound to where he was. Troy dropped his bag carelessly before Gabriella practically leapt into his arms. Warmth traveled through her bloodstream in responds to his frozen touch. His strong biceps enclosed her tiny torso, desperately shoving his face into the ocean of her waves. Gabriella's own head smashed up against his iron chest, feeling his love being absorbed through the tissues of her skin.

People stared in awe and jealousy at the connection. No one had any idea it was because both hearts were breaking, but it didn't matter. Just after Troy pressed an electric kiss onto the cylinder of her neck, he brought his stone face around to connect their orbs again. "Are you feeling ok?" He questioned. _How bad are you falling apart_? Was what he really meant. The two had become so entwined that they seemed to understand what the other was saying, even if they didn't have to produce words to say it.

"I'm not sick, but my head is killing me," _I'm not committing suicide, but this hurts worse than anything_. Gabriella responded with dim eyes. "You look tired." _I'm afraid you're dying inside_.

Troy chuckled a fake laugh that Gabriella knew was a cover up, just before he smiled a pretend smile that looked too twisted to Gabriella, but could have fooled anyone else. "I'm a little tired." _My world is shattering._

Neither said a word as they untangled from each other and reached for their bags. Their eyes connected once more before walking towards the heavy door, both expelling the same idea from their gaze.

_I need you_.

* * *

The beat of his heart raced rapidly against his chest as his arms violently flung the ball to the hoop.

"Fake right, break left, fake right, break left…" Troy murmured harshly under his breath before closing his tortured eyes. A sharp, pointed object flooded his vision before he let out an excruciating groan. He had to get rid of it, so his colorless eyes ripped open again as he drove towards the basket, bounding with each heavy step until his lay up landed into the basket with grace. The echo of the bouncing ball sang through the gym as his shockingly bright eyes glanced upwards to see the slim figure running in a circle, tormented.

They had decided to come to the public gym together, for neither one seemed satisfied enough when they finished their practices. Troy knew that Gabriella wanted to forget everything, which was why she was so determined to run… again. He shared her pain, for focusing on basketball seemed a lot easier than just sitting around and waiting for the grief to swallow him whole.

"Come on Bolton, focus…" He told himself before becoming unconsciously distracted again to see the shirtless Gabriella's gaze. His horny eyes normally would have been stationed on her lack of clothing, but tonight it was different. Gabriella's stare. Runners had been known to have a "million mile stare", as though nothing could break their focus, but from below, this was different. It was difficult for him since she was running so fast she could have won state by four minutes, but from the cloudy blur of her features, Gabriella looked shattered.

How could things be this bad? As Troy pounded the orange sphere into the yellow hardwood, his thoughts circled a thousand miles a minute. It was a good thing the facility would be closing in just a half hour, for the two seemed to have the place to them. At least a week ago, he had Gabriella's beaming happiness to look forward to. Now all he could see was pain and dread. He couldn't stand it.

Did he do this to her? Is he the reason that she seemed so torn all the time, was because of him? A strike of lightning hit his upturning stomach. It had to be. He had to have dragged her down with him. She promised that she had been far down the pitiful well, but he knew from the day they first kissed that Gabriella was too sweet to try to interfere with. He knew from the beginning that he was going to pull her down to drown in the murky water, but he selfishly put that on the backburner. And now he was in deep.

"You fucking bastard." Troy felt hot tears burn in his normally cerulean eyes. The flex in his arms began to rebel against him, not wanting to be in his body under the dim lighting anymore. Angrily, a molested yell produced from his scratchy throat before he forcefully chucked the ball through the thick air to the white brick wall, then immediately crashing to his weak knees. Secret prayers that God would just take him right there drown in his mind. Death couldn't be worst than this. Death was nothing compared to the feeling of ruining the only good thing on earth.

He destroyed her, and he knew it.

Silent, yet acidic tears trickled down his face. Why? Why… why… WHY? Why her? Why Gabriella Montez? Why did she come to him? Why did he love her? Couldn't he love someone else who wasn't perfect? Couldn't he just go back to not loving at all? It'd be nothing compared to the swelling by squeeze feeling in his chest. Just knowing that Gabriella wouldn't be tainted anymore would please him. He would never talk to her again if it meant that she would be safe. Safe from harm. Safe from pain. Safe from needles. Safe from everything.

Safe from Troy Alexander Bolton.

Troy knelt pathetically on the frozen ground, unable to find the energy to bring himself back up. But he had to. He knew he needed a spring of strength to keep him going. He had to protect her. Keep her as far away from humanly possible from his past. Troy would do everything and anything in his power to keep her from anymore torment. Gabriella couldn't brush his past. He wouldn't let that slip. He couldn't kill her anymore than he had.

Slowly, his powerful legs surged with power. It was almost as though thunder and lightning were bouncing off the echoes of the gym. A short, surprising flash of his normally sparkling determined cyan eyes lit the gym before crashing back to white again. As he came up, his potent hands gripped the orange sphere of life that rolled back to him. The ball was in his hands now. It was time to play man to man with life, no more zoning. Take it headstrong by the horns. Never would he tear Gabriella again. As he was sick of, as he once told Chad, playing the defense. Watching the others as he tried to respond to their reactions. He wanted to be on the offence. Keeping his past away from Gabriella was the only way to save her, he had to.

The storm above his head seemed to crash with lightning when a sudden shock rippled through his veins. It was a soft, yet piercing yelp that sliced through the air like a knife. Troy's desperate eyes shot upwards as his stomach fell to where he was lying on the floor a moment ago. Panic screamed through his body. "What?"

One level up, Gabriella's slender shadow was bent over, trembling violently. He watched frozen in his spot as her thin shoulder smashed into the wall of the track, feeling her way around until her tiny hand fell upon the door handle, and pushed through to where Troy knew the hallway was to reach the locker rooms. Another round of fear waved through the gym. Without a second thought, Troy's muscular calves sprinted towards the doors, dropping the orange ball, forgotten. "No…" He rammed through the door with his shoulder and tripped over his own feet to crash into the brick wall. Ignoring the pain shooting through his already injured arm from the shot, Troy jumped up the stairs two at a time before making it to the top, blank hallway.

Then he saw her broken frame. She leaned supportively against the wall, the screeching sounds of her heavy breath causing Troy to panic once again. Without thinking about anything else for the first time all night, he sprinted furiously towards her, immediately wrapping his arms around her tiny waist from behind. "Gabi… baby…" He exclaimed while she gasped unsuccessfully. Reflexively her arms dropped and covered his balled hands resting above her bellybutton.

"I…I can't… breathe…" Her entire body trembled, and despite her words, Gabriella leaned backwards into his stone chest to take as much of him in. Troy spun her in a tornado before removing himself from her air space. Her tiny chest beneath the kiwi sport's bra heaved. "No... Troy… don't let… go…"

He didn''t understand what she was saying. "I'll call the hospital… don't move." He ran a soothing hand through her cascading waves. His panic was so high that he didn't notice her breath was evening out as he breathed.

"No… Troy…" Gabriella moaned before inhaling and seemed to gain oxygen this time. "Please… I just…"

But her erotic breaths suddenly mutated to something different. Slowly, her back that was ground up against the wall slid downwards. Troy attempted to hold her weight, but found that she was doing this voluntarily. The heavy breaths transformed into distressed sobs, causing Troy to drop to his knees immediately again. "Baby, was it is?"

"Everything," Gabriella whispered before strapping her arms around his shoulders, crushing his body to hers. "I couldn't stop seeing it… I was running and panicked… I couldn't breathe…"

"I'm here ok?" Troy promised, tightly squeezing her again. It finally made sense. She must have been running and saw disturbing images, causing her to have almost a panic attack. "Don't be afraid."

Gabriella shook her head violently. "I have to face it," She whispered as though she would wake something terrible if she spoke too loud. "I have to."

Troy closed his eyes before trying to pull Gabriella into him, to protect her from harm. But how could he protect her from himself?

That was easy. Never hurt her with his past again.

The secret would go to his grave.

But wheezing Gabriella had other ideas…


	30. Dangerous

**A/N: Not much to say about this chapter besides that I hope you like it. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. Thanks for the incredible reviews! **

* * *

She was finished. She wanted this done forever.

"_Will you try to make me…_" The weak voice trailed off as though her windpipes had the circulation cut off from them. Gabriella's hazy eyes stared distantly out the front window that led to a tiny room with her boyfriend stationed behind it. She could feel her throat tighten as her glossy eyes glanced to the floor helplessly. She was so sick of this. To the point that she was certain her stomach was going to erupt and let the entire contents spill out. Her head pounded to the point of no return. When was this ever going to end?

"You wanna call it quits for today?" Troy's airy voice filled the empty space in the recording booth. Gabriella let her colorless eyes close before nodding her heavy head and leaning her forehead pitilessly against the microphone in front of her.

Her thoughts traveled back to Monday, remembering when they went to the gym to work out together. She didn't even know what happened. Once second she was sprinting, attempting to run away from all of her problems, literally. And the next second her chest wouldn't fill up with oxygen. It was frightening, for a moment Gabriella thought she was going to suffocate. She had heard of other runners getting stressed out and was unable to grasp oxygen. But that usually happened if they weren't eating or something physical as that. Not the mental part Gabriella was suffering through.

It perplexed her at first on how Troy discovered her in the dark hallway that night, but she seemed to put the pieces together well. She could remember letting out a desperate scream of air just as she stopped running. That must have been louder than she had expected, for Troy must have heard her through the open part of the gym that the track circled. There were no barriers between the track and the basketball court, so it would have been quite simple for Troy to hear her if there was no one else around. And when she stumbled into the hallway, he must have known that she wouldn't have made it far and rushed to get her. It all made sense now.

"How's your head?" _Have you snapped yet?_ Troy's blank eyes translated as he strode into the room with a depressing grace. Gabriella turned it sideways, feeling the throb rush through her body. The stress was taking more of a toll that she had ever anticipated.

"It hurts." _I'm getting there. _She moaned before staring into the eyes that were the same color as the light shining down on the two. It was getting more and more difficult for Gabriella to remember what the to-die for cerulean blue looked like. Her favorite color was getting further from her grasp every moment that ticked by. Would she ever see that color again?

"We'll stop." Troy suggested tiredly before leaning his head up against the smooth glass surface, closing his eyes to absorb the rare moment of calmness.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip nervously before slowly maneuvering her way towards him. His pain matched hers, and she knew that he was like her. Slowly, painfully dying inside. Gabriella's mood hadn't lightened in the past couple days, and didn't expect it to. Not when her nightmares were haunted by images of her father, and daylight was looming of her mother's frequent absences. Plus the constant worry that Troy was going to explode wasn't helping either.

"Whatever you want." Gabriella whispered gently before stopping in front of him.

Something was seriously wrong when Gabriella couldn't remember the last time the kissed. Actually kissed and not just a smack on the forehead or cheek. How ironic it was that the reason they started this in the first place was to kill pain, yet when they needed to be numbed the most, they wouldn't let their lips brush.

It was beginning to eat Gabriella alive. She was sick of this, sick of everything. She just wanted it all to go away. Disappear. There seemed to be only solution to that problem, a solution that bottled in her throat ever since Monday. She wanted to know everything. And she wanted HIM to know everything. It was time. Deep in her rapidly beating heart, she knew it was time. Time for them to let go of the barriers. Time to crush the walls. She wanted to know every part of him, inside and out. "Troy…" Her voice sounded as though a mouse was speaking for her.

"What?" Troy's volume matched hers as his course hand reached up and gently gripped the side of her soft face. Gabriella finally felt the sparks she had been craving, turning her head into his skin to inhale the musky scent that was oh so familiar.

Her puffy lips grazed his palm, just enough to get a taste of his salty hand. "I…" She couldn't form the words that she wanted. Just ask. It would be easy, wouldn't it?

"You…" Troy tried to finish for her in a pathetic tone that made her believe his mind was somewhere far from her.

A sigh gurgled in the back of her throat before she attempted to search for any hints of blue in his orbs. It was like staring into a whole new person, and even though she still loved him with all her heart, she loved his other side more. The side that smiled at her for no reason. The side that kissed her passionately because he wanted to, not because he had to. The side that lived.

"I…" she couldn't find her voice. How could this be hard? They talked about everything, didn't they? Well, everything but their pasts right? Surely it was time. Gabriella felt it, and she was determined to make Troy see that they should. It would happen, Gabriella was going to make it. "You love me right?"

Troy's eyes narrowed confusedly. Then a flash of anger coursed across them, causing Gabriella almost to jump back. "Why would you ever doubt that?"

Gabriella shook her head violently in attempts to make him understand. "No, no no. I didn't mean…" Troy's eyes softened immediately at the view of her distress. "I mean, you trust me right?"

A dark eyebrow rose on his porcelain face. "Yeah?"

The oxygen seemed to be sucked out of the room once again before she opened her dry mouth. A sudden flash of the sticky crimson liquid beneath her sweatshirt blinded her from Troy's face. Her heart skipped a beat before rushing back to the present again. "Um…"

The worst timing of the end of the first hour occurred when a flood of the bell interrupted her. Gabriella's heart sank cruelly to the floor before Troy's body tensed again and let out a trembling sigh. "We'll talk later ok?" He promised before sweeping down in one mechanical movement and pressing his lips against her rosy cheek. Gabriella slowly picked up the petite bag stationed next to the thin microphone, before following Troy out of the room.

She WOULD talk to him, let everything out. It was time, and she knew it.

And he sure as hell better be ready too.

* * *

Everything he ever wanted was in his arms…

Why the hell couldn't he enjoy it?

Troy's stone body remained motionless as his eyes were gazed over in thought. Curiosity swam through his head like an angry shark looking for prey. She seemed even more distant during first hour than normal. The strength in Gabriella's voice wasn't there. The sound of angels when she sang just sounded… normal. He couldn't wrap his mind around anything else, even as she lay with her head on his chest and her leg entwined with his. Neither were watching the pictures on his TV. Both two deep in their own minds.

He couldn't shake the feeling of the burn within the pit of his stomach. Something was different. The pain in Gabriella's eyes was greater than all four days combined, yet she seemed so determined to do something. What was it? Troy's insides were ripping apart at the thought. If he could only ask her what was bothering her. But that wasn't an option. She didn't ask about his past, he wouldn't ask about hers. She wouldn't want to give information that wouldn't be returned, so his mouth remained shut.

Tenderly, Gabriella's magical fingers were running lines up and down the crevices of his six pack abs beneath the light black long sleeve and white undershirt he was wearing. The tension in the air seemed unbearable, to the point that Troy could barely fill his lungs. He was too afraid to say something. Why? He had no idea. But there was something heavy, different that night. Something that frightened him even more than normal.

"You're body is so tense." Gabriella's honey-sweet voice whispered almost seductively. Shivers rolled down his stiff spine when Gabriella subtly dropped her stroking hand an inch lower towards the top of his jeans. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to be turned on.

"So is yours." He pointed out before sucking in the thin black air. The lights were all turned off and the blue glow of the TV caused mysterious shadows over Gabriella's visage. It both hindered and helped. With the sensuality of it, he could attempt to focus on his girlfriend, yet in the same light, it caused his mind to wander to different scenarios of getting the call to say that they lost against Charlie.

"You feel like stone." Gabriella murmured, adjusting her leg ever so slightly so it was almost that she was straddling his left limb. Her own thigh tenderly grazed the organ sitting between his legs, causing his eyes to widen at the sensation.

"Gabi…" Troy breathed when he felt her tempting lips tickled the base of his neck where his shirt and skin connected.

"Just relax okay?" Her voice vibrated over the muscles in his neck, causing his head to arch backwards to give her more access to the available skin.

He couldn't deny that everything about this situation was making him crave her desperately, but the other half of him, the half still located with his mother, was on edge. She was not moving in the goddess way he remembered before Sunday. This was stiff, mechanical. Almost as if she had a purpose for trying to turn him on. A purpose for her kisses. A reason to try and soften him.

Troy stifled a groan as Gabriella's kisses evolved into nips that caused his heart to increase to a marathon pace. With each touch he could feel the desperation to have her course through his body. This was what it was like to kill pain. He had completely forgotten how her kisses were intoxicating to him. Drug like, really. But then Troy shuttered at the thought of drugs. "Fuck…more…" His voice trailed.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, Gabriella's legs straddled his torso and her lips were inches away from his. His self control was lost as he tried to reach up to meet her, but her teases were excruciating. She would not touch his lips, but her hand that was on his smooth side dropped until it grazed the front of the bulge that protruded from his knees. Troy's white eyes rolled into the back of his head blissfully. How could he forget this?

"How good does this feel?" Gabriella's soft lips brushed his earlobe as Troy grunted in response.

"Fuck Gabriella." He let out the thin air again before another round of shivers occurred. She gently unbuttoned the hold that kept the denim together before unzipping his pants and pulled down. Her trembling hand stroked the side of the tent through his midnight boxers. She was nervous about something, but thoughts of that were fighting to stay in his mind while the other half was just trying to let go and let her do what she wanted with him.

"Remember what it felt like when this was my mouth?" God, what was she trying to do, kill him? Obviously. Troy panted heavily as her fingers slipped beneath the elastic of his boxers, causing a cosmic surge of bliss when they touched his shaft.

"Oh shit… shit Gabi…" His hungry hands squeezed at her waist, trying to get her lips down to connect with his, but she still refused.

"It can be… if you do something for me." The temptress' voice was barely audible in his ear, but the graze of her luscious lips were enough that he knew exactly what she was saying.

"Anything…" Troy panted before reaching his shaking hand around to reach up for her left breast.

"Not like that." he whimpered when her hand left its post to grip his and replace it back on her hip. "Sorry."

Gabriella's fingers danced along the side of his full manhood now. Troy couldn't keep himself composed. Everything was numbing just at the single touch of her. Pleasure ripped through him and all he could do was drink it up. To say he was thirsty would be an understatement. She was pouring life back into him. "What do you want?"

Troy noticed her body stiffen for a moment as her hand skipped a beat. That was it. Something was up. He should have known when Gabriella had suddenly switched moods from depressed to handing sex out like it was free candy. Tenderly, as though she didn't want to disrupt a sleeping monster, her gorgeous head fell before him, and lips millimeters from his so he could feel her hot breath against his skin. "I want to know everything."

Troy's skin became ice.

A frozen fire began to burn within the depths of his stomach. The eyes that were so blissful moments ago changed drastically to anger. This was what it was all about? Gabriella was throwing herself at him so she could get information? Know about his past? His eyelid twitched as he watched the smooth surface of her face suddenly crunch back in fear. She knew he was angry, anyone with eyes could see that. Gabriella didn't even have time to react as Troy rolled sideways, causing her to tumble of him and her hand to retrieve back from his erect member.

"No…" Troy hissed furiously. How dare she even ask him to hurt her more? He wouldn't do it, she should know that by now.

Gabriella's black eyes searched his desperately, but he could see her own hot fire beginning to form. This was not going to turn out well, and he knew it. His reflexive barrier was shooting up, and his emotions would be doing the talking, not his conscious brain. "What?"

"No." Troy repeated with more defiance as his vibrating hands zipped up his tent and re-buttoned his jeans.

The opposites between them were showing once again. His blinding white eyes were protruding ice from them as her raging black eyes shot fire. The pressure in the room closed around them so that Troy could feel something pushing against his skin. He would not hurt her. "Why not?" The fury was laced into Gabriella's voice.

"Because that's my fucking business." He shot back as though he was holding a hand gun.

"If it's your business it's my business!" Gabriella's voice started to escalate. Troy practically jumped to his feet in attempts to make himself bigger and more set than he really was. "It kinda comes with the whole 'girlfriend' thing."

"We said we didn't have to know everything." Troy's voice was low and dangerous.

Gabriella's midnight eyebrows glared in the blue light. "That was before I've been fucking afraid that you're going to put a bullet to your head."

It was the first time either of them had come out and said that the other was depressed. Troy almost felt his body shake from anger. "You're afraid? I've been fucking checking your wrists ever since Sunday." He admitted honestly.

"Then let's end this," Passion bubbled through her tone as her black eyes danced with desperation. "Right here, right now. Tell me everything."

"Don't ask me again." Troy growled, almost crouching in a position to strike.

Gabriella's face twitched furiously. "DO YOU LIKE THIS TROY? I CAN'T STAND TO WATCH YOU ANYMORE!"

Her twisted screams almost knocked him down. Anger, pain, passion, everything that had built up for years suddenly flashed out of him like a frozen lightning strike. Images of his mother using, Charlie lurking, his father leaving, Gabriella slowly dying inside rushed through his brain. He couldn't control the blood that was frozen in his veins. Fury rushed through his body and poisoned his heart. "IF YOU CAN'T STAND IT, THEN FUCKING LEAVE!"

Deep down, it was the last thing he wanted her to do, but his emotions were raging. Every inch of fear and torture crashed down onto him like an icy title wave. "JUST FUCKING TELL ME!" She screeched twisted in pain. He was unaffected by the hot tears raining down her face.

"No!" The power in his voice shook the house. His head began to throb at with so much emotion that came down upon him in a blizzard of torment.

"DO YOU NOT TRUST ME ENOUGH? DO YOU NOT _LOVE _ME ENOUGH?!"

That was it. Troy Bolton finally snapped.

His blood stream was poisoned with rage. His mind was clouded in a painful blast of fury. The snow resting outside wasn't even close to the color of his blinding eyes. Two silver moons of violent horror lit up the room. Gabriella's strong body cringed back at the change of his demeanor. Troy felt the side of his mouth twitching mercilessly as his large steps almost knocked down the house. The ice blizzard behind him sent away over Gabriella's burning skin as he stopped inches before her, his cold breath causing terrified trembles down her spine.

"Get your fucking coat." He hissed poisonously before knocking his stone shoulder with hers and turning to the kitchen.

She questioned his love for her. Hate at himself for giving her doubt stretched through his body like elastic. "Troy? What?" Her voice trembled with fear now.

Troy didn't answer as he snatched his black jacket from the table and then threw her own cozy white one towards her. His piercing eyes didn't look as he ripped his keys from the blank counter. Everything he was about to do was completely switched from what he wanted. A complete one-eighty of what he thought moments ago. His course hands yanked the door open before a rush of frozen air circled his head, only giving him more anger.

"Troy… Troy I didn't…"

Apologies weren't in his agenda. "Get in the fucking car." Troy's venom carried as his head turned to see Gabriella had stepped out of the house as well. Her small frame jumped back in panic as his eyes shot ice storms towards her.

He turned and sat in the dangerous driver's seat before Gabriella timidly rushed to the passenger's side. Barely waiting for her to shut the door, Troy's foot slammed on the accelerator, the car reversing at frightening speeds. Once they were on the road, their silence fell like a blanket of snow as Troy smashed his foot to the gas, speeding off into the night.

She wanted his past? Fine, she was going to get it.


	31. Addicted

**A/N: Again, a pretty heavy chapter, but hopefully you can empathize with the two. I know they're messed up, but I hope you can get past that. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! Hopefully I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter.

* * *

**

Gabriella had seen Troy at his lows, but this? She couldn't even imagine.

Fear misted through her body as though it was a fog that seeped in her blood stream. The car was parked in front of a ghostly white building that reminded Gabriella eerily of a hospital. She was well aware it was not one, but she could not recognize the sign that stood in front of it, for the blackness of the night sky blinded her. The heart welded inside her chest beat at an uneven pace, unaware of what she should have been doing right now. The stone statue to the left of her stared with cold, bloodlust eyes forward. Never had she ever been so afraid of him.

Panic was sent through her body the whole drive over. She was certain he was going to drive them off the side of the mountain, with his eyes distantly locked on some object else where. Flashbacks of the horrific car crash swelled her the whole time, but she fought to stay in the present. The offer to take the wheel had come to her lips more than once, but her voice could not be found. She was too terrified that he would snap at her again if she said anything. For the moonlit orbs were two circles that came from her worst nightmares. Troy in indescribable pain.

Without saying a word or even noting that she was in the car with him, Troy's violently trembling hands yanked the driver's door open and he jumped out of the car. Gabriella's warm body was still sticking to the leather of his seats, but just watched stupidly as he began to make his way towards the building, not even bothering to wait for her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, knowing that if she didn't follow him, she would probably freeze to death in the car. So she hopped out and chased after him.

Her long legs had almost had to sprint to keep up with his brisk walk as they approached the building. Gabriella's eyes that matched the color of the night sky narrowed as the letters on the building formed words. She could make out the sketches of the letters until her tiny stomach sunk to the floor like a brick slammed in it. Her heart skipped for beats before she reflexively reached up to chew at the nonexistent nails on her right hand.

The Frisco Rehabilitation Center.

Rehab.

"Troy!" The voice immediately called out the second Gabriella stepped behind her fuming boyfriend into the overheated center. The woman stationed behind an overly large desk that sat in too tiny of a room stood as Troy trotted over to the desk. Gabriella inhaled the hospital-like fumes and cringed behind Troy as though this woman would do something to her. It was just the fact of being in an unfamiliar place that scared her. And it also didn't help that her boyfriend looked like he was out to commit mass murder. "Sweetheart, what are you doing here so late?"

Gabriella glanced at the clock to see that it was rounding on nine o'clock on a Thursday night. Each second that ticked by seemed to heighten Troy's anxiety, as well as her own. What were they doing here? Obviously Troy knew someone here, but who? Cousin? Lost bother? Aunt, uncle? She could rule his parents out, since his dad was the manager of the Bulls and his mom? Well, Sydney worked with her right? So she couldn't be in rehab if she had a job.

"I just had to see her." Troy's low and dangerous voice almost made the receptionist jump back in fear. It seemed to be too much for the woman in her fifties to handle. Gabriella herself almost leapt away from his back, Troy almost frowning with his hard face when she took a step back from him. What was his problem? Screaming at her and being cold then frowning when her body heat was removed? Make up your mind!

"Oh um… just… just let me know when you leave." The woman with bright pink nail polish stated before staring fearfully at Troy as though he had a gun in his hands.

"Always." Troy mumbled before abruptly turning towards the left and began to walk in a mechanical motion.

Was she to follow him? Or was he just going to leave her out in the cold? Gabriella could barely take his silence anymore. But she sure as hell wasn't going to ask him what he wanted her to do. Not if she wanted to keep all of her body parts in tacked. "Wait…" Gabriella mumbled pathetically under her breath, knowing that Troy wouldn't even hear her.

Her slender legs bounded to him until she found herself walking through a blank hallway. The nerves in her stomach began to dance together to a wild beat. Curiosity bubbled through the pores of her skin, but fear seemed to be her main emotion. He still would not look at her, but the glow of his white eyes was enough for her to know that anything he would say would not be friendly or approved by Disney.

She tried not to look at the other patients that passed. They all seemed the same to her. Pale faces, trembling bodies. Is that what she looked like under the florescent lights? She couldn't tell. Troy's body seemed to be drained of every emotion beside pain. She knew that his anger was influenced by his torment, so that didn't even count. Well, not in her book.

After what seemed like decades, they finally stopped in front of a bright white door that continued to give Gabriella the impression they were in a hospital. Her tiny heart began to make an echo off the sides of the barren walls. Troy slowly brought his iron fist to the door and pounded it against the plastic door. It was a moment before Gabriella realized she wasn't breathing.

Forever and a day passed before finally the creek of the door startled Gabriella. She watched as a thin, frail woman about ten years older than her own mother stepped out. The woman was about an inch shorter than Gabriella's boyfriend; through she seemed to be about an eighth of his body mass. Her thinning, frail sun burnt hair looked as though it had been fried off and each strand could be broken just by touching it. Her emotionless grey eyes grazed the white snow color with dark purple circles that rimmed the edges. The flannel plaid shirt that covered her sickly body seemed to be her nightgown. Gabriella got the faint idea that she looked as though she was a survivor of the Holocaust. It sent chills down her frozen spine.

"Troy!" The woman's eyes almost lit up to a faint pale blue as they landed on the trembling boy. She flung her arms around him as though she belonged to him. Troy's eyes shut automatically and he pulled the woman close to him. "Baby, what are you doing here this late?"

Baby? Gabriella's black eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Who was this woman? And why was she gripping Troy like her life depended on it? Gabriella tried to exuviate through her bony face, only to find that somehow it was strangely familiar. It was difficult to say that anyone could relate to this look of death, but somehow it was as though Gabriella had looked into the same face. The same shaped nose, the same white eyes…

"You weren't sleeping were you?" Troy questioned as he pulled away from the sick woman. As he did, Gabriella noticed the yellow bruises on her arm that didn't look like they'd ever go away. Tiny purple dots were stationed in the center, causing another round of shivers through Gabriella's spine. Heroine addict.

"No… no, I was just watching TV," She stated and beamed brightly. "I'm glad you're here."

Troy smiled the familiar fake smile Gabriella was so accustomed to. "Look, I forgot my keys at the counter…" Troy informed the woman, not even bothering to look at Gabriella. What? No he didn't. Gabriella's eyes shifted to his pants pocket that was bulging. Why were they leaving? His keys were right there! And Gabriella wanted desperately to know more about this woman. Who was she? "This is Gabriella…" He noted, pointing to her.

A knowing smile curved onto the woman's face as her eyes drifted to Gabriella's smooth face. A tiny hint of happiness coursed her lips. "Ahhh, Gabriella? I've heard so much about you."

So she knew her. "I'll be right back…" Troy then sprinted off in the other direction. Where was he going? He seemed to have a knowing look on his face when he left, but didn't dare to look at her. He hadn't actually laid his bright eyes on her since their argument in the kitchen.

Gabriella turned back to the woman standing before her with a large grin plastered on her face like a mother just about to meet her future daughter in-law. The teenager smiled shyly before the woman shook her head violently. "Gosh I'm rude. I'm so sorry, I'm Lucille."

She held out her bony hand weakly for Gabriella to take. As her own small limb reached out, she was deathly afraid that she might rip this woman's hand off. As her fingers clenched around the waxy skin, Gabriella noticed how icy the touch was. No circulation was present. It was like the woman was a dying corps. "Gabriella."

"I've been dying to meet you. Troy just… he said you were incredible. He's so… smitten," She grinned at the empty hallway as though Troy was listening in. Gabriella couldn't help but feel her heart skip four beats. Even though he hated her right now, he was still smitten with her? That was a plus wasn't it? But why would he talk so highly about her to the drug addict? How did he _know _her? "Come on in."

Gabriella carefully walked around her into the tiny room. The air was almost as frozen as the tundra outside, the large window above the burnt maroon bed made the atmosphere seem colder than what it really was. "You're not cold are you?" The woman chimed in a motherly voice.

"No… no I'm fine, thank you." Her voice sounded timid as she spoke. Never before had she been so perplexed. But this lady's personality didn't seem to fit her body. She seemed so happy to see Gabriella, and Gabriella couldn't deny that there was something about the woman she liked. Even though it was painfully obvious that she was a heroine user and probably broke the law thousands of times, she still had an almost… parental instinct to her. Gabriella couldn't help but compare being around her to being alone with a mother you hadn't seen in a long time. The way a mother should be, not screwing other guys to forget the father who crushed your world.

"So… Troy finally let you come huh?" Lucille asked as she leaned against the countertop that held her tiny stove. The way her lanky legs stuck out away from her body reminded Gabriella faintly of an action Troy would do himself. Where was he anyways?

"I guess you could say that." That wasn't a lie; he did let her come, just more didn't tell her where they were going and sped down a road causing Gabriella to almost have four heart attacks.

"You're not… uncomfortable… being… you know… here…" Lucille seemed to be referring to the rehab center itself.

"What? No!" Gabriella honestly exclaimed. "Not at all." She was growing fond of this mystery woman, even if she had only been in the room with her for a few minutes. There was something about her that was so familiar, the way her white eyes were locked intensely on Gabriella. Sort of the way…

Her stomach fell to the floor with a crash.

The moment the realization hit her like a thousand pound truck, the door opened again and her theory was officially confirmed. Troy strode into the room, immediately lighting up the darkness with his ice-flames in his eyes. They eyes that matched perfectly with Lucille's. How could she be so blind to not see it before? The nose, the orbs, their body language was almost in sync. She was so shielded by her own torture and worry that she didn't even think twice of what Troy said was a lie. A complete lie. How could she miss something so huge? That's why Troy left. He didn't want to just come out and say it, he wanted her to _figure _it out. Why though?

"Did you find them?" Lucille questioned, though a rush of warm heat flooded her face while gazing upon her flesh and blood.

"Find wh… oh!" Troy caught himself in his dark voice. "Yeah… I did," The anger that was present before seemed to be oozing through his pores and dripping to the floor. All that was left was his despair. His broken body that matched Lucille's. How could Gabriella overlook that? "Thanks Mom."

That was it. For the first time all night, his heavy head lifted across the room and Gabriella's soul was sucked through her body. A gaze so powerful her thin body was almost slammed against the wall from the force. Torment radiated from the gaze and stuck to her stick like crawling spiders. Black and white, opposites would not leave each other. It was out in the open now. Everything she had ever wanted to know was there. Why he wouldn't date her in the beginning. Why he was so "fucked up". Why he was depressed. Why he was afraid of needles. Why he couldn't handle life itself. Why he lived alone.

His mother was a heroine addict.

* * *

Troy's trembling hands left the door open for Gabriella to follow. Timidly, too afraid that she'd set him off once again, she hurried into the warmth of his house only to be greeted by a furry ball of fluff. Her midnight eyes almost burned in pain, now knowing everything. "Hey Sade…" She whispered before pressing a tender kiss to her boyfriend's husky, and then stood with shaking legs.

What could she say to him? Nothing. Through the long ride back to his house, the black car was filled with heavy air. Both were lost in their own thoughts, and at least Gabriella didn't have to worry about falling off the edge of a cliff, because his moments were cautious now. She couldn't get over how friendly Mrs. Bolton was, and how great she got along with her. But the whole time, she couldn't remove the looming pain of Troy not saying a word to her. Not even around his mom. And now, Gabriella watched the black shadows cast over his tense back muscles, staring blankly into the large glass window leading to the winter night.

_Think of something_! Gabriella's mind screamed as she tiptoed into the blackness that surrounded him. Only a dim lighting caused the petrifying, yet sexual tension through the air. Her heart was beating at an irregular rate. Softly, she crept so she was only a yard away from him. The yard seemed too far, yet not close enough for her.

"You should go."

If Gabriella hadn't been listening through the silence, she wouldn't have heard his hard, yet quiet voice. It was the first thing he had said to her since "get in the fucking car". She could see through his black long-sleeved shirt he was trembling dangerously. Gabriella softly bit her bottom lip and shook her tired head. "Troy…"

"Ari's probably waiting for you." He murmured in a vexatious tone. The rough hand gripped the chair resting behind him as though he would crumple if it didn't hold him up.

"My mom's there for once." She was thankful that this one time, her mother hadn't decided to go out.

"It doesn't matter," His strong neck muscles tensed, making Gabriella remain stationed and refused to move in her spot. "Go Gabriella."

That hurt like a thousand needles. But she had to stand her ground. She knew that if she left and lost this argument, she had the possibility of loosing him. Forever. "No."

Troy stiffened, finally mechanically maneuvering around to meet her hollow gaze. Torture. That was the only thing swirling through the large purple circles beneath his eyes. He was dying, Gabriella could see it. "There's nothing to say," his voice was threatening and he seemed to be reading her mind. "Go home."

"There's everything to say," Gabriella shot back, the gun in her hand now. "I'm not leaving."

"What do you fucking want Gabriella?!" Troy's voice rose to brush the edges of yelling, but his vibrations told her he was attempting to hold in his emotion. "You saw everything!"

"I want you to be happy!" Gabriella matched his furious level. "I want my Troy to be able to talk to me!"

"_YOUR _TROY, GABRIELLA?" He was back to atomic bombs as his voice boomed. Gabriella jumped back from the swept of wind that erupted from behind him. "Let me tell you something about _your _Troy. He's mom's a fucking drug user. Her shit-faced boyfriend fucked her life up and Troy's. Troy's lived the past three goddamn years by himself because his mom would be shooting up every second she got!" The rounds of trembles from his bones caused Gabriella's skin to crawl. His heart was breaking before her black eyes, and all she could do was watch it happen. "Your Troy's been dying since freshman year."

"Oh Troy…" She took a determined step forward and reached for him comfortingly, but Troy immediately slammed his back into the ice window to get as far away from her smooth hand as possible.

"Stop it!" He announced desperately. Clearly he wasn't going down without a fight. The only problem was neither was she.

"Just talk to me!"

"No! I don't need your sympathy!" Gabriella watched helplessly as acidic tears finally were released from their prisons and rushed down his bronze face faster than Niagara Falls. The white circles in his eyes filled up with a crimson red while the flood let emotions that had been bottled up for so long just let go. "I don't need… I don't need…"

There was only one thing she could think to say in the blackness. "I love you Troy."

Gabriella's slender body rushed to him and took his sculpted body to the glass window. Her embrace was so powerful that the heat in her body absorbed through his skin. Sobs echoed through the walls of the empty kitchen as Troy's wet face burrowed into Gabriella's black cascades. "…need you."

Before she knew what was happening, furious lips attacked her mouth. Gabriella slammed her eyes shut as Troy's angry teeth bit at her bottom lip. Desperation was trembling with his shakes as his calloused hands gripped frantically at her tiny back. Her own tears slipped down her face at his hysteria, unable to do anything but let him try to relieve his pain. Her heart smashed against his chest.

They slid against the frozen glass to the floor until Troy was sitting curved, his back to the glass. His kisses were rushed and tormented against her lips. There was no use attempting to slow them down, for it would do nothing. His tongue was shoved violently into her mouth in attempts to free himself. If this was what he needed, she would give it to him. She would give him anything just so he could be ok.

But his energy seemed to be sucked out of him as quickly as it happened, Troy's kisses mutated into sobs. He couldn't seem to press his lips against hers any longer without the violent tremors overtaking his stone body. Almost as though she wasn't certain it happened, Gabriella did the only thing that seemed logical at the time.

"I'm sorry… Troy I'm sorry…" Gabriella whispered horrified while holding him tightly and stroking his hard back as he cried into the wave of her midnight curls.

"Don't…" Troy choked back. "Please… just don't…"

It was going to be a long night. But whatever happened, Gabriella wouldn't leave his side.

Not ever.


	32. Let It Rock

"_Will you try to make me feel better, or run away? Say ok…"_

Gabriella trailed off with her hand pressed against the frozen glass that was all too thick, for her. She wanted to reach out and touch his bronzing skin, his trembling hand, his swollen face. Even though she spent her entire night the previous evening, it didn't seem enough to feel him against her. Her arms didn't seem to heal the way they might have before things were out in the open.

Nothing happened last night. Well, nothing sexual happened. Gabriella spent a sleepless night with her arms wrapped tightly around Troy's sobbing body. At around two AM he finally seemed to torture himself to sleep, while Gabriella did her best to try to attain some rest. From the dark circles under her eyes, it was evident that she had not.

Now, they hadn't spoken a word to each other since last night. Their body motions were enough to say what they could while in the studio. Troy's thousand pound head stared distantly towards the soundboard, Gabriella knowing he was deeply in thought, along with her own. The singing seemed to flow more naturally today, and with one robotic movement of his head, lifted so his light orbs locked with her cloudy ones.

His eyes were different today. A milky silver instead of the sharp white she was getting used to. It could have also been the navy dress shirt he was wearing, for their away basketball game was tonight. Troy almost had, _embarrassment_ written on his face. Embarrassment from what? Letting out emotions? His mother? None of these things deserved to be embarrassed about. Did he not feel like a man because he was in tears all night? That was stupid.

Unable to take their separation and silence any longer, Gabriella removed the oversized headphones from her tiny head and trotted out of the crowded sound booth. She took gentle steps forward, noting the red rims in the white spots of his eyes proving his acidic tears last night. "Troy…" Her voice was horse as he flinched at the sound of his name.

He trained his eyes to remain forward, staring blankly at nothing with his jaw set. Gabriella tenderly, Gabriella fell to her knees, letting her jeans connect with the hard ground. Her hand brushed the softness of her fitted ruby tee before making her way between his legs, though his head still remained stationed to the side, avoiding her eyes at all cost. "Troy please… please say something…." She begged while slipping her hand over his shaking thigh.

Her hand began to gingerly caress the inside just to calm him down. There were no other motives as she gently placed a soft hand against his cheek to smooth out the frown lines. But his head turned again just to shake her off. "There's nothing to say."

It sounded like he had never spoken before. The rasp almost caused Gabriella to drop her hand on his knee. "Please Troy…" She pleaded with as much passion in her voice as she could muster. Troy's grey eyes finally turned to find hers, Gabriella almost letting her own tears slip again as tiny trickles swam down his face.

Desperation was evident as she reached up to press a sloppy kiss against the side of his statue face. He didn't move. The only notation that he was alive was the sound of his beating heart. So she kissed his face again, trying to bring something out. Anything. She would have rather had him screaming than this. Gabriella's mouth danced across his cold skin until they connected with his frozen lips. The hand that wasn't resting on his knee gripped the back of his sturdy neck.

He kissed back, but it was so mechanical, it gave Gabriella shivers of fear. She silently begged for him to wrap his strong arms around her protectively, but they remained at his side. His lips moved with hers, but there was no fire, no electrical waves that surged through her blood stream. A tiny tear trickled down her face as she pulled away, pressing her forehead to his lips. Not the other way around. "Troy…"

It was like his mind wasn't there; she was just kissing an empty shell.

Unexpectedly, she felt a wave a freezing fire wrap around her frail body. Troy's muscles clenched as he held her with one arm, Gabriella tensing hopefully. Her brown eyes closed, feeling a small triumphant curse soar through her. She got him to show a small form of affection, even if all he did was wrap an arm around her back. It didn't matter. It was emotion. It was feeling, it was a sense that he was still alive. "I love you." Gabriella mumbled in a tiny voice. It might have been her imagination, but Troy seemed to have tilted his head the slightest bit foreword to inhale the scent of her hair.

"I can't…" Troy's voice cracked under pressure against her smooth forehead. Stiffly, yet slowly, he brought his hand around to push her thin shoulders away from his lips. The murky gray of his eyes depressed Gabriella's hope, crushing it back to the ground. "I can't do this. Not here, not now."

"When then?" Gabriella pressed in a shaking voice as Troy shook his heavy head and rose from the large chair, letting her fall pathetically to her knees.

"I don't know." His voice was almost a whisper before he stared at her for a moment longer, almost a longing written in his face, before turning robotically to the door.

It was Gabriella's turn to stare blankly into space, only listening to the sounds of his dress shoes against the linoleum and the opening of the studio door. Distraught blinded her from the fact that Troy never closed the door again. Her heart twisted before it burst. She just had to keep telling herself that he was vulnerable right now. But was he? Was he ever going to get better? She knew without a doubt that no matter what, she would stick with him. But would he do the same? If he found out that her own past might be just as twisted and sick as his, would he still want her? Would he be ok with every shattered thing about her? Would he be able to handle an abused victim and a drug user?

Doubt scrunched in horror as the rain of tears dribbled down her face, yet they were silent. It was as though she had been sucked into a black hole and was being stretched into a glob of mush. She couldn't take her eyes off the chair her love was present in previously, wishing, praying that he would come back. She sang to him moments ago that she wanted him to say ok. Say everything would be alright. Come back to tell her he would be fine. That he loved her.

"Okay."

Her heart skipped four beats at the sound of the almost immeasurable voice. The head filled with fluid turned to the door to see Troy piercing his colorless eyes to her, his still swollen bottom lip trembling. The overwhelming feeling of helplessness was crushed by another prayer. He was still standing in the doorway. He never actually walked out the door as she thought. "What?" Her confusion lacing into her tone as she nudged forward on the hard ground.

Troy took a defining step back, showing her that he didn't want her to close the distance. Almost like he was so desperate to make her understand something, yet he needed space. It took a moment for her to realize that his motions meant he wanted her to know he loved her, but he needed time to accept the fact that she now knew about his mom. "You asked me to say it…"

Gabriella's broken heart cracked again. He was referring to the song she just sang to him. "T…"

"Okay." Troy whispered a final time before finally turning around and shutting the door, leaving Gabriella in tears, yet letting her heart know he loved her.

She was getting sick of this destruction.

* * *

"You guys ready?" Andrews boomed in the locker-room, causing two sophomores almost slammed into the red paint from fright at the coach. The tight ringlets bounced as Chad laughed and pointed at the younger classmen. "Bus leaves in five… Richards put some pants on damn it!" The coach yelled at a junior who was in the middle of grabbing a pair of his uniform shorts to cover his bright yellow boxers.

"Idiot." Chad mumbled under his breath before turning to the face of horror beside him.

Troy sighed before resting his throbbing head against the metal lockers behind him. He inhaled the tart smell of sweat that made the locker-room famous, attempting to intoxicate his mind clear of all tormenting thoughts. This whole constant pain thing was beginning to get on his nerves. The ones that weren't coated in embarrassment for his behavior the previous night while Gabriella's arms held him protectively.

"Bolton, you're coming to my party after we smash them right?" Zeke questioned excitedly, Troy barely hearing what he was saying. Party, after the game… right.

"Uh… yeah." His voice was unrecognizable, even to himself. He felt less like Troy Bolton than ever before, but not in the way he wanted to feel. He felt as though a large chunk of him flew off into the night, never to return. Troy lifting his somewhat shaking hands and rubbed his temples profusely.

The last thing he wanted to do was play a basketball game right now. Actually, the only thing he really wanted to do was crawl into his bed and close his eyes, pretending last night never happened. How could he get that vulnerable to Gabriella? He swore he wasn't going to hurt her anymore, and the look on her face this morning in the sound booth was as of horror. He smashed her again, even when he promised himself he wouldn't.

"Captain, let's go." Chad shoved at Troy's unbalanced shoulder, causing him almost to stumble to the floor from the shock. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even seem to noticed the irritability on Chad's chocolate face.

"Sorry." Troy mumbled inaudibly before using his strength to lift the heavy red gym bag and following the rest of the basketball team like a zombie.

It seemed as though all his energy had been drawn from him. His enthusiasm for life vanquished. He hadn't given a thought about what would happen if he had been so vulnerable to Gabriella. Never once had he believed that she would actually meet his past, let alone have it be last night. Everything was such a blur now. He promised himself he would not let her in. He didn't want to destroy her anymore than he already had. He failed. That was what was torturing Troy the most. The knowledge that he failed in his quest to protect her. If he couldn't even shield his girlfriend from his past, how would he ever be able to shield his mother from Charlie?

Not until he felt his aching butt connect with the ripped bus seat did he realize that they had officially loaded and Chad was stationed next to him with a hard look on his face. Troy slouched in his seat, pulling out his black ipod and gazing out the window into the brisk surroundings. The shadows of the mountain were cast over the valley East High sat in a contrast to the orange glow of the setting sun. A distressed sigh released from his rough throat before he tried to pull himself from reality. Imagine a place where he could go and never have to worry about anything.

Every place he tried to escape to, Gabriella was there.

"We talked." Chad's excited tone didn't match his angered face as Troy turned to him in the dark. The rest of the bus was buzzing with excitement from the game tonight, so Troy knew their conversation would not be over heard.

"As in Taylor?" He questioned, finding his voice unrecognizable. Did he really always sound this raspy and pained?

"Yeah." His curls bounced as he nodded.

"And?" Troy almost sounded impatient. He just wanted to be left alone in his thoughts.

"We're uhh… friends again. We're gonna try to take it slow, and see where it goes from there," A tiny smile coursed his face that didn't match with his hard eyes boring into Troy's gray milk colored orbs. "She said she wanted to be with me."

"That's great man." Troy mumbled before gazing out the window once again, hoping that Chad would just stop talking.

"Yeah. It is." Chad almost seethed. "For once I'm getting the girl."

"I'm proud." His eyes were still trained off into the distance, and he turned the volume up on his sleek ipod to drown out the excess sounds of the Wildcats.

He didn't see the red fumes come from beside him. "Fuck it Bolton… can't you not be so damn selfish for like two minutes?"

Troy's head snapped back to his best friend who had murder written in his brown eyes. He pulled the tiny earbud out of his drum and raised a dark eyebrow. "What?" He questioned with a sick confusion.

Chad's eyes rolled obnoxiously. "Can't you just shove all your shit away for five minutes and pretend like you're happy for me? The girl I've wanted since… well forever just said she wanted to be with me. All you can fucking do is mope."

Troy's eyes flashed a shade of white, but seemed to be too tired to completely change back to the horrific blinding headlights he had previously. "Ok yeah… I'll just put my shit on hold for you. 'Hey Mom? Can you stop using for like a day? I have to celebrate with Chad that he's got Taylor.'''

Chad's animalistic characteristics broke through. "You're mom has been clean for while Bolton."

"That will change once the fucker comes back." Troy hissed angrily. Chad was his best friend, why was he acting like this would be easy for Troy?

"Dude, you've been like shit for weeks now. I hate it!" Chad announced unknowingly by the fellow teammates. The gray seat suddenly felt smaller as Troy felt Chad almost… betraying him.

"I'm sorry," Troy responded sarcastically. "It's not like I haven't been burning in hell or anything."

"I don't care that you are!" Chad roared. "Yeah… I'm sorry you have to go through this shit, but news flash Bolton, other people have had drug users for parents."

Troy narrowed his tired eyes. "My dad…"

"And people's dads were dicks and left too. The only difference between them and you is that you sit there and feel sorry for yourself." Chad shot at him as though he was holding a rifle.

Why was he doing this to his best friend? Troy suddenly felt a wave of guilt that wouldn't subside. He couldn't help the pain he felt. Why couldn't Chad understand that? For so long his best friend had always been behind him. But now what? "I don't…"

"Don't bullshit. You've been fucking depressed since freshman year. Gabs…" Troy's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his girlfriend's name. "… comes along and for once you're like… normal. Now you're just… suck to be around. God, I'm surprised she hasn't dumped your ass yet."

That was a really good thought that clouded Troy's mind too.

"I DON'T HAVE CONTROL OVER ANYTHING!" Troy snapped, surprised that people didn't turn around to look at him. The bus was already filled with cheers of excited joy that they were def to their captain.

"That's your problem. I'm done watching you waste your life. You only get one, and you've done a pretty shitty job of living it so far." Chad glared darkly.

Troy let that thought ponder. Chad was right.

"Sorry." He apologized in an almost silent voice.

"Whatever." Chad mumbled angrily before popping his own ear buds into his chocolate ears and leaned back. The conversation was over.

Troy trained his eyes back on the empty window again. Was Chad right? Had he really been just feeling sorry for himself all this time? But how could he not! He had been through so much, yet it all felt so overwhelming he could barely stand it. Flashes of the mountainous scenery passed by.

He had been so focused on keeping Gabriella out of his past, so determined, yet he failed. Was that really what he should have been focusing on though? Troy's course hands felt his practice ball beneath the rough surface of his gym bag. The ball was in his hands, but was he playing the right game? Should his energy have been focused on getting himself out instead of keeping Gabriella from getting inside?

The bus slowed to an abrupt stop, almost knocking some sense back into him. Chad abruptly stood, obviously still angered. Another seeping round of guilt tainted Troy's blood stream. Chad WAS right. He was almost always depressed, and it wasn't fair to his best friend. His best friend who had been there through everything, and Troy couldn't even offer congratulations for finally getting Taylor.

He was scum.

In response though, his heart almost became a pound lighter. Chad was completely right. He had to do something. He had been attacking all the other components to the puzzle, trying to fix them instead of the real problem. His pain and angst still bled through his skin, but his mind seemed to be steering in a cleaner direction. It was a start.

"Chad!" Troy called after he stepped off the bus into the icy air. The back of the white hoodie stopped before Troy's own warm up jacket fell from his head. He did everything in his power to try to flush his cheeks in color and try to feel _something_. The act was put up, he had to do it. "Dude… you're right."

Chad's eyebrow rose curiously. "About what?"

Troy sighed before staring at his old ratty sneakers, knowing they would change in a matter of moments to his new basketball shoes. "I don't know… everything I guess…" his heavy head rose, a flash of a tiny cerulean light almost caused Chad to jump backwards, but it was gone the moment it arrived. "… I gotta stop taking three pointers when they're not going in. Driving it's gonna give me more game."

What that meant was, he had to stop avoiding the problem and take the bull by the horns. He was gonna have to go in and solve what was causing this… all of this. He couldn't loose his best friend, and he couldn't loose Gabriella. Sulking wasn't going to do anything. For the first time in almost three years, he realized it. What he should have done all along. Whether it destroyed him to do it or not. He just had to muster the courage to do it. It was now or never.

He just needed time.

For the first time all night, Chad flashed a triumphant smile and patted Troy roughly on the back, for the first time all day he finally felt the small effect of no sleep as he almost fell over. "Dude… the basketball analogies have gotta stop. You're giving me a headache…"

And for the first time in weeks, Troy flashed a smile that was actually meaningful. "That's why I'm your captain… Game on."

He wasn't referring to the game that would be starting in a few moments.

The fight against his pain started.

For real this time.

He was getting sick of this destruction.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure I like this chapter at all, but I tried to point out how tired both Troy and Gabriella are of their own pain. It really didn't come out the way I wanted it to, but it was hard to write their torment after watching HSM3 and being estatic because it was so amazing. Anyways, thanks for your reviews, because they are really amazing! **


	33. Bye Bye

"You look sick, is everything ok?"

The soft waves of Gabriella's hair shook before she looked up through the darkness. The outline of Taylor's body was ghostly through the black air of Zeke's basement. It was one of the few actual dance parties of the year, which would usually be one of Gabriella's favorites, but now? Now all she wanted to do was go home, put on one of Troy's oversized gray sweatshirts, and crawl under her covers. Not stand in an overly drunken party since the Wildcat's win was just an excuse to get wasted.

Before she might have been happy to drink away her sorrows. Now she couldn't stand it. At all costs she avoided looking across the room to where the hard figure was. She hadn't actually looked at him properly at all since music pro this morning. She didn't have the courage to break down in front of everyone. Even during the game she trained her eyes to stare at his muscular legs instead of his face. It broke her heart to do, but her heart would break even more if she would see his pain.

"I'm ok." Gabriella responded in a quiet voice in contrast to the loud music that boomed through the living room. Good thing Zeke's parents were in Aspen skiing this weekend, or maybe it was a bad thing. Gabriella had no idea. All she knew was that she just wanted to go home.

Kelsi sighed defeated and folded her tiny arms to meet Gabriella's gaze at the horny teenagers in the middle of the room. She saw a clear view of her best friend laughing and taking Chad's arms to be pulled tighter around her waist. They looked so damn happy. So innocent. Why couldn't she be like that again? Why couldn't everything just slip away and they could go back to the week she got her tattoo? Nothing would have been any different. It was perfect. They were perfect.

But there was no way one could have a perfect relationship if both were shattered with hate.

"Kels!" A high voice called as both girls turned their head to see Ryan walking swiftly towards them. Kelsi's face brightened like a newfound sun and her leapt delicately to him, throwing her arms around his neck. The two really weren't into public display of affection, but it seemed that all barriers were broken down in celebration. With every couple. Except her and Troy. Nice.

Gabriella watched enviously as Ryan's tender lips dropped down to Kelsi's short head and gave her a careful kiss. Damn love. Were other people like this when she and Troy were together? Probably not, because they didn't feel robbed from the one thing that kept them sane. "Gabs!" He announced after blushing vigorously and smiling at his ex. Gabriella gave him a half smile that looked more like a frown than anything.

"Hey Ry." She mumbled before feeling the small pressure build up in her chest.

"Where's Troy?" He questioned curiously, Gabriella actually feeling her black eyes shoot fury through them. That was a really good question.

"Over there." Gabriella shoved her thumb behind her, still too fearful to look at him. She wasn't angry, she was just tired. Tired of everything. She was tired of just living in this hell that some people called life. She pulled the snow white zip up sweatshirt tighter around her body. The whole game she kept it on, unconsciously covering the number fourteen stationed on her back along with "BOLTON" written on his home jersey. She felt like she didn't belong to him anymore.

"Is there something going on?" Ryan asked concernedly. Was it that obvious? Gabriella became jealous of Troy who could normally master hiding the pain on normal occasions, minus since he got into his funk. She profusely shook her head before lifting the bright red and white plastic cup to her lips and inhaling the water that sloshed around.

"Nope. Everything just fantastic." The sarcasm bled through her tone. Her dry voice cut through all other sounds and Ryan almost took a step backwards to try to avoid her bitterness. Was this really _that _hard? Not talking to him? She lived seventeen years without him! How could she not even last one day without some sort of contact with him?

"Are you…" Kelsi began to question, before Gabriella's beady eyes sent her a look of death that shut her up completely.

"Atte…Can I have you're…" Someone began to yell, causing Gabriella to meet what everyone was beginning to look at in the dark. An outline of someone, male, was standing on the chair in the corner, attempting to gain the attention of the obnoxious teens. It was extremely unsuccessful. "HEY PEOPLE!"

The music was murdered, causing the dancers to frown in anger. Gabriella glanced back to see that one of the junior basketball players had put the stereo on pause. Grumbles came violently at the speaker, but the drunken guy standing just waved it away. "WHAT THE FUCK BAYLOR?"

"Give me like… two minutes and like… twelve seconds." Zeke slurred stupidly before lifting up the half empty dirty brown beer bottle he was holding.

"Oh boy," Ryan rolled his eyes at his drunken best friend causing Kelsi to laugh. Gabriella found herself wishing now more than ever that she would just go home. But something was holding her back. Maybe some wishful thinking that staying here would cause a certain someone to be brought out of his funk which would help her grasp reality again. She had been stuck in her egg shell for five days too long, and right now it seemed as though the shell was cracking. "Think he's had enough?"

"He'll be fine." Kelsi responded gently and let Ryan put a thin, yet comfortable arm around her. Gabriella's jealousy was surging inside. Not that she was jealous it was Ryan, but she was jealous that Kelsi was getting the attention from her boyfriend that Gabriella craved from Troy. Just as her eyes scanned the still irritated dancers to see that Taylor was laughing blissfully with Chad's hands resting on her waist. Weren't they supposed to be taking things slow and not torturing Gabriella mercilessly?

"I just wanna… errr… Thank yous all for coming…" Zeke spit out, loosing his balance slightly on the chair he was on. His tall figure now towered over everyone like a giant. "And I wanna make… what's it called… Bolton! What was I gonna shout out?"

Gabriella's heart somersaulted at the six letter name. Unable to control her betraying eyes, she glanced towards the back corner to see another dark figure with a plaid button up that was rolled up at the sleeves lazily. She couldn't see any of his face, but she could tell his body immediately tensed as soon as the attention was all brought to him. His muscular shoulders shrugged his hiding visage. She forced herself to tear her eyes from her boyfriend's body, afraid that the tears burning in her eyes would rebel and trickle down her face. "Uhh…"

"Oh yeah!" Zeke smacked his head a little too hard, shutting Troy up. Gabriella was thankful, for the rasp in his voice almost caused her to sprint to him and make him promise that he would never leave her. "My ballers!" He stupidly imitated shooting a free throw. "We kicked ASS tonight!"

Finally, the dance floor irrupted in cheers. "WILDCATS!" Someone screamed.

"And of course… you're smokin' captain…" He pointed over to a corner where Gabriella knew Troy was not lingering. Who said "smokin'" anyway? Zeke quickly recovered and jerked his head back around towards the boy in the shadows. "Dude… ass… up here… now!"

"What the hell is he doing?" Another voice from behind Gabriella questioned. She tore her eyes from the black scene unfolding to see that Emily's long blonde hair fell loosely on her shoulders as she approached her friend from behind.

"Thanking Troy I think?" Kelsi responded slowly, obviously embarrassed for Zeke.

"Is someone shy…" He started to taunt before something stopped him mid sentence. Gabriella knew what it was; it had to be the deadly look on what she imagined Troy's face looked like. "… okay, well let's give it up for number 14!"

Jeers and sighs screamed through the house as Gabriella couldn't contain her anger to all the other carnivorous girls who were drooling over her boyfriend like he was a piece of meat. Her tiny hand flew to her mouth and violently began to rip and the short nails with her teeth. With that Zeke rose his beer bottle and practically crashed to the ground before the music started up again, giving the room a green eerie glow. "Someone has a date tonight with the toilet." Emily joked before her shining smile slipped into a concerned frown. "What's wrong Gabs?"

"Nothing." Gabriella grumbled once again for the night as Kelsi and Ryan gave each other knowing looks. She assumed they were "don't mess with her right now" kind of glances.

"We're gonna go dance." Kelsi stated more like asking if it would be ok if they left.

"Okay." She muttered lowly, her eyes green as Ryan took her hand and led her to the sweaty dance floor.

"Awe, cheer up Gabs! The first meet is on Monday, how can you not be excited?" Emily practically bounced off the walls in happiness as her ivory eyes dances with delight.

The memory that the first indoor track meet was on Monday flooded her brain. How could she forget that? In previous years, that seemed to be the only thing she would ever look forward to. Right now though, the only things she looked forward to were sleep. "Right…"

"You're mile is going to kick ass… don't worry." Emily confirmed happily, causing Gabriella to give her a half smile in response.

"We'll see how it goes." She responded honestly, knowing that by Sunday hopefully she'd be somewhat pumped for it. It was her event, wasn't it? Maybe if she could just keep her mind on that, it would draw out all the other things swimming inside.

Emily smiled brightly at her with her blonde hair bouncing. "You will."

"Thanks Em…" Gabriella took a tiny sip of the clear water inside her cup before scanning the room again. Faces were still blind to her, but she now saw the blue and red plaid shirt facing his back towards her. She could almost make out from her the tense muscles in his defined shoulders. A defeated sigh slipped form her lips. What was she doing here anyways? It wasn't like he was going to come over here any time soon. The microscopic hope that maybe, just maybe he would talk to her tonight was smashed. "Look, I think I'm gonna head out."

"It's like eleven! You can't leave yet!" Emily begged while letting her warm hands connect with the toasty olive skin. She almost jumped back as though it burnt her.

Gabriella's cascading black locks swung from side to side as she shook her head. "I'm just… not feeling the 'let's get wasted before a meet' thing going on," she replied somewhat honestly, she didn't want her mile to suffer. She also wasn't to STOP suffering from the lack of her love. It was too painful to be in the same room with him when he wasn't talking to her. "I'll just see ya later."

After giving her friend a hug, Gabriella squeezed through the outer edges of the dance floor that reminded her much of prom. The sensuality of the room heightened to enormous levels, almost making her skin crawl with a trickle of desire. She wanted to feel the sticky sweat tinkle down the back of her neck. The touch of a course hand on her waist and the erotic sound of heavy husky breathing in her tender ear. She wanted to feel Troy. All of Troy just to know he still cared.

The multicolored winter coats were tossed carelessly into a pile on the floor next to a wall and a white table of drinks. Even as she made it there, bodies were still grinding against hers, it was that tightly crunched. She had to press herself to a thin piece of paper against the wall until she assumed that she would be away from all the high energy dancers. The course bumps plastered on the wall began to scratch at her skin uncomfortably, making it difficult to bend down.

That wasn't an issue though when she felt an unknown presence behind her. Someone was now hovering over her personal space, yet it was so comfortable that for a second she almost believe it was…

"Holy shit!" Gabriella screamed surprised as her tiny body spun around violently. Without a moment to take her breath, the curves of her hips were slammed up against the dark wall behind her by another rough pair. She was unexpectedly caged in by two muscular arms. But that wasn't what sent her into shock. The rough desire was normal; the feeling of his passion was like an old lover coming back from war. It was greeted with open arms and felt familiar. What did throw her off guard was the flash of cyan lightning that bolted through his orbs as he first laid eyes on her, then quickly disappeared to mutate to lifeless grey.

Troy leaned towards her, breathing in her scent as Gabriella took in his intoxicating musky smell. Wow did she miss it. What was going on though? Wasn't he staying away from her? Didn't he say he couldn't do it now? Why was he holding her now like he used to? What was going on? "I need you to know that I love you."

Gabriella sucked in the thin air as though she needed to grip onto what he was saying. Passion oozed through his tone, it was almost frightening. She felt her knees shake just at the icy touch of his fingertips that now tickled the hairs on her right arm. "Wh…what?" Her throat was dry.

Through the sexual beat of the music, Gabriella heard Troy swallowed forcefully above her. "If I've done anything to make you doubt how much I love you… then I don't deserve you."

That sent her into panic mode. She reached up to grip each side of his hard bronze face, forcing their eyes to lock together. Inferno roared through her black orbs, forcing him to understand. He had to. "Don't ever say you don't deserve me." Normally, the whisper of her voice would have been drowning by the music, but this was louder and more powerful than any band could make.

Troy violently shook his perfect head. "No. Gabriella. I don't."

The burning tears that had lingered in her eyes all night burned through the black pits. "Troy, yes you do."

His lips curved into a pained smile, twisted as he flipped his brunette hair out of his murky eyes. "Just tell me you know I love you."

She knew where this was forming from. In the past two days, Gabriella had questioned his love for her twice. She didn't believe it would have taken so much of a toll on his body, but it was as though he freezing to death in his pain. She would have done anything in her power to take it away, if she had the strength herself. "I know you do."

Troy closed his orbs and scrunched his face like he was being stabbed by a pointed object. "You don't…" His voice trembled as it spoke.

The first time she said it, she didn't sound convincing. That would probably be because her tongue was completely numb right now. "Troy…"

There was something different about him, minus the part that his eyes were a darker shade of grey. Desperation tangled in the strands of his chestnut hair. Desire tickled her face with his icy breath. But most of all, determination stretched over his skin, causing the euphoric passion to seep through her own skin and into her body. He was on a mission; he had a purpose in life again.

What scared her was that she didn't know what that purpose was.

"Troy, look at me," Gabriella forced his eyes upon her again, sending another blaze to him. Her normally gentle face contorted to her own determination. A tiny hot tear sprinkled down her soft cheek. "I know you love me. And I can't live without you. I love you more than anything."

She meant every word.

Troy's eyes closed, this time like he was savoring the moment for later use. The rigidness in his expression vanquished before he lifted his head up again and let fire and ice dance as his forehead connected with hers. "Then you trust me."

Gabriella nodded without skipping a heartbeat. "With my life. If this is about your mom, I don't care…"

"But I do…" Troy sucked in a terrifying breath. What was he saying? "I care. I'm tired of living like this Gabi."

Gabriella bit her puffy bottom lip, seeing her father's image blind her from Troy for a moment. Her hands gently caressed the smooth side of his neck. "Me too," She whispered like Jose would pop out through the crowd. "We can help each other."

Troy nervously gazed down at the ground again before pulling her hips tighter to him, as though he would never touch her again. Panic rose through his system. "I need to do this on my own Gab," he begged her to understand desperately, the blue in his eyes threatening to come out as he lifted his head against her again. "I can't depend on you…I need to do it without you."

Gabriella's heart shattered. No. Not when she needed him most. The tears now flowed steadily down her face. "Troy, please don't do this."

Realization that she believed he was breaking up with her dawned in his face as he shook his head violently. "No! Gabriella please don't think that way. Ever. I can't live without being with you. I would never…" He trailed off as if the words were too horrible to say. Troy's shoulders shuttered uncontrollably.

A sigh of relief released her tense stomach the slightest bit. He wasn't breaking up with her. Then what did he mean he had to do something without her? "I need to know I'm strong enough without you. I can't count on you to save me anymore."

Gabriella nodded her head, trying to make him see her side. "Yes you can."

Troy nuzzled his cheek against hers, sending rounds of fireworks through her body. She hadn't felt this kind of affection in so long. His mind was set, but Gabriella now felt helpless. If she couldn't save him anymore, would he still be around her save her? She needed him more than ever right now, and he was attempting to do whatever he needed to on his own. Why was this such bad timing? "You gave me strength, now I gotta use it and walk on my own."

Gabriella stared down at the floor, feeling her heart break. It wasn't over between them, but she felt so alone. It seemed to her that he wasn't going to come to her until he fixed whatever it was he was going to fix. What could he fix? He couldn't force his mother to stop being an ex drug user. So what was he thinking anyways? "What do you…"

"You deserve a whole man Gabriella. Not a broken one," his frozen lips rubbed against his forehead as he spoke. Determination again ran through his spine. "I'm gonna find you Troy again. But I gotta do it on my own."

She got it. She had given him the wings and it was his turn to fly. Why now though? Why did he have to be noble now when she was dying inside? "Troy."

"I love you," He mumbled before pressing his icy lips to her fore head. They then danced along the top of her head and to her temple, before pulling away reluctantly. "Know that."

Gabriella nodded, her heart still aching. "I do. I love you too."

Another sparkle of crystal blue water in his eyes before he nodded and painfully let go of her waist. Gabriella watch with tearstained eyes as he took a step backwards, never breaking her gaze. This was what he needed. To be able to solve his pain, on his own. Without her. Had to be strong. She knew that. She knew he would never get better if he didn't do it on his own. Whatever it was he had to do.

It was just too bad that this was when Gabriella needed his touch the most.

Troy took steady steps backwards until the grinding drunken teenagers swallowed him to shield him from her. This would be the last time Gabriella would stare into the gray eyes until they turned back to cyan, and she knew that. She knew he would be able to do it. The only question was…

Would she be able to survive him saving himself if she was tearing up inside?

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone understands this chapter. They did NOT break up, if that's what you guys thought. I just wanted to clear up any confusion. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**


	34. Say

**A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! Lol, I hope everyone likes this chapter, it's a bit of a leap from the last one, but I think this chapter is long overdue. Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me that you guys are and reviewing! Thank you so much.**

**And I know the last chapter was confusing, so if you didn't get it, basically Troy told Gabriella that he needed to learn to solve his problems on his own, and not run to her to numb him anymore. They're not on a break, they did not break up, Troy is just on a mission to do something, but you'll have to read to find out what that is! Thank you again!

* * *

  
**

Troy's chest was compressing into a pile of mush. Oxygen was not sucking in as he pressed his head against the icy window to try to calm his nerves. His entire body seemed to be sitting on a spastic washing machine. Breathe Troy. Inhale, exhale. It shouldn't be that hard. Inhale, and exhale. The crimson blood in his veins was rushing as fast as the Nile river. His nerves had decided to perform the Irish Jig as the bright sun shone through the window, blinding his gray eyes from the white building in front of him. "Troy… Troy you need to breathe." A comforting warm hand rested on his shoulder, causing his head to swiveled but his now wet forehead still connected on the condensation the window held.

"I'm trying Syd. It's not working too well." Panic sewed into his voice as his calloused hands began to vibrate at such an intensity he was sure they would fall off shortly. His life was moments from being altered, either outcome. It scared him to death. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle it if things didn't go his way. But it had to be done. He couldn't keep living in the hell he was. It wasn't fair to Gabriella, but most importantly, it wasn't fair to him.

After some thought Friday night when Chad basically told him to pick of his act, he realized that he had been depending too much on his girlfriend to pick up his ashes. He couldn't do that anymore. He loved her too much to do that. And he had to do this on his own, discover how strong he really was. He needed to be able to walk without Gabriella's small hand in his. It was the only way he would get by. Hopefully, if everything panned out the way he wanted to, he would be able to be with her again tomorrow. A whole man, not the broken boy she had met.

"Hey… you can do this okay? I know you can." Sydney's velvet voice soothed as though he was burning and she had just poured cool water over his skin. Troy finally tore his head away from the window to look at her. He took advantage of her so much in the past. And here she was, smiling comfortingly at him as though she was his mother, telling him everything would be okay. It wasn't until this moment that he was grateful for having this figure in his life.

"I know, I have to." Troy murmured sadly.

Sydney let out a depressed sigh, the windows steaming up from their breath. "Don't be scared ok?"

Troy chuckled halfheartedly, no energy or concentration to do anything else. "I can't help it. I'm fucking weak."

"You're tough Troy. Tougher than you give yourself credit for." She complimented, another burst of appreciation in Troy's heart. He couldn't contain it any longer.

"Thank you Sydney. For everything." Troy gave a whole hearted smile towards her, feeling the swelling organ in his chest thump rapidly.

Sydney's acorn eyes scrunched in happiness. "You're not telling me to go screw off."

Troy shrugged his buff shoulders before looking down at his trembling hands. "I know I'm an ass to you…" he mumbled, uncomfortable with apologies. The grey eyes looked up again to meet her caring ones. She was the parental figure he never really had. He owed her so much more than an apology. Sydney had bent herself backwards from him, and even though her timing was never any good, she was the reason he had a house over his head. She did so much for him, so much that he took for grantee. "But really Syd. Thank you."

"You're scaring me kid, but your welcome. I'll never admit this again, so savor it…" she flashed another bright smile at him. "But of everyone I've ever worked with, you are hands down my favorite."

Troy rolled his eyes playfully. "Don't get soft."

Sydney's smooth laugh filled the tension in the car. "You know what will happen if this doesn't go the way we want right?"

The wedge in his throat almost choked him at the horrific thought. Troy nodded solemnly, his body burning in pain just imagining. "Yeah."

"And," Sydney opened the driver's side, placing a leather boot to the cement, motioning Troy to do the same. He took a courageous breath before ripping his own door open and stepping into the mild air. A soft wind tickled his bronze face. "if this goes right, you get out of school tomorrow."

Troy's smoky eyes rolled obnoxiously again. "Cuz that's what I'm doing this for."

They walked to the front of the car, facing each other. Sydney's straight black hair played in, reminding Troy of the gorgeous cascading locks he couldn't get enough of. His eyes blissfully closed for a moment, letting the feeling of Gabriella's fingers run over his bare body control him. He wanted to be able to feel that without a mask over him. He wanted to feel as a human would, every sensation out of love, not pain. "I'm proud of you."

Troy's lids fluttered open as Sydney's heel connected with the pavement in a "click". She tenderly wrapped her arms around him, Troy returning the hug by hugging her neck tightly. He could feel the rebellious tears threatening to release, but did his best to keep them in. No. He couldn't cry, he wouldn't. Not until this was over. Strength was what he needed right now. "Thanks."

They pulled apart slowly and Sydney smiled one last comforting smile at him. She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead in encouragement, Troy gracious for the action. He then took a deep, shattering breath of thin air before gazing upon the white building. After shoving his rough hands into his jean pockets, Troy closed his eyes before taking one step forward in his black converse shoes.

One step down, he could do this.

* * *

"I miss Troy!"

'Me too.' Gabriella thought painfully.

"Can't you call him and have him come over?" Ari whining tone only made the whole in Gabriella's heart carve to be larger. Her thin fingers trembled beneath the soapy water as though they were stuck in ice instead. Her black eyes were permanently red from the lonely night as she slept in her too hard bed. Troy's was so much softer, so much more inviting. Whatever it was, she had probably gotten three hours of sleep the entire weekend. Not the best thing for the day before her first track meet of the season.

"Troy's not home." Gabriella lied pitifully. She actually had no idea where he was, what he was doing either. She received a single text from him yesterday afternoon, reminding her he loved her. Immediately sensing a tinge of hope, Gabriella rapidly dialed his number only to get sent to the voicemail. She then texted him a message filled with love and waited for a reply that never came.

Ari reached for the dull butter knife Gabriella had just finished drying and pouted over to the drawer to put it in. "Call his cell phone!"

Gabriella felt the tearstains gash open once again, her red eyes collecting water droplets. "Drop it Ari."

"I want to see Troy!" She complained in the way that was worthy of Sharpay Evans.

Gabriella's eyes became snakelike as she shot to her little sister. "You can't have everything in life Arianna. Troy's not coming over!" She hissed angrily, only using her sister's full name when she was upset.

Ari's once irritated face vanished and was replaced by despair. A hit of guilt waved over the older sister, but she couldn't help it. "Did you break up with him?" Ari whispered like it was too horrible to ask.

Another trickle of a tear, causing Gabriella to turn her head the other way in hiding. "Troy's just taking a vacation right now." Her voice shook at the truth. They may not have broken up, but it sure as hell felt like it. And he was taking a vacation. At least, a vacation away from her.

"I'm home!" A business-like voice stretched through the room as though it was over an intercom. Gabriella closed her eyes annoyingly, knowing that the last thing she needed right now was Maria's crap. What she really wanted was to just go lie down and sleep until tomorrow when she could run for sub five minutes and twenty seconds, then go back to sleep again. "Oh, you guys are doing the dishes! How sweet."

"Momma!" The youngest greeted their mother as she put the bowl into the cabinet and waved excitedly. So naïve. Gabriella did her best not to roll her eyes in disgust. "Mom, Rachael called, they're going tubing at four! Can I go? Please… please… please?"

The begging was beginning to give Gabriella a piercing headache. She reached down into the now filthy water and pulled out the drain as Maria laughed lightly, not a care in the word. "Sure. You'll have to hurry though, it's almost three now. I'll take you over there, I have to go to the store anyways. The shades in the living room need replacing."

"YAY!" Ari bounced through the kitchen and shot upstairs, ripping the black phone from the receiver violently in the process.

Maria giggled the bitter sweet laugh as Gabriella rolled down the overly large sleeve on the crimson sweatshirt with the six letter last name starting with a "B" on the back in snow white. "She's so cute." Her mom mumbled. Yeah, and you can go now.

Gabriella couldn't wait for the two to leave the house so she could have some peace and quiet. It would be perfect, and hopefully sleep would overcome her. Panic was beginning to form in her stomach. How was she going to be able to run if she was exhausted? West High was going to be at the meet tomorrow, and from hanging out at… someone's… snowboard store and talking to Alex, he said that a senior Gabriella was rivals with, Katie Hillside, was running faster than ever. The tension from nerves, remembering the past and her lack of… a certain someone was beginning to soar to new heights. She was on edge.

"Hey Ella, can you maybe come home and watch Ari after track practice tomorrow? Jonathon wants to take me to diner." She requested while digging through her black purse, not paying attention to the horrorstricken teenager standing in the dimly lit room with slashes of shadows painted on her face.

That was the last straw.

The pressure on her chest caved in, ashes tumbling down her burning throat. Her fists closed into angry balls. Maybe… that certain someone… had planted the idea of taking control of one's life in her head dangerously. Who knows? All she did was that she was tired of this. Tired of being taken advantage of. This ended right here, right now. Forever.

"You're shitting me." Gabriella let out, her mother's perfect porcelain face shooting up in surprise.

"What did you just…" Maria had no time to finish what she said before the snake slits shot hot fireballs to her to shut her up.

"I cannot believe you." Gabriella's voice was rising, though she tried to contain it for her sister's sake. The growing wildfire in her stomach was not going to be G-rated. She could feel the curses poisoning her mouth already.

"What?"

"My first track meet of the season is tomorrow!" Gabriella's shaking hands flew to the air in exaggeration. Maria's light coffee eyes bulged in realization. But Gabriella was beyond fuming.

"Shit, oh my god I forgot!" she mumbled and smacked her tiny palm to her hand. To Gabriella, her mother looked more beautiful now than ever, with her shoulder length hair pulled up into a half ponytail and her caramel eyes sparkling. The cleavage on her business suit was just right. It made Gabriella hate her even more. "God, I'll just have to call a sitter then."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING?!" Gabriella roared, causing Maria to jump back in her creamy stilettos in shock.

"Ella… I would but… Jonathon…"

The fire surged in her chest. "IS OBLIVIOUSLY MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU?!"

Fury raced through her bloodstream. Every bruise, every hit her father every swung at her felt as though it was being pelted onto her olive skin. She didn't care if Ari heard, maybe she needed to. Because the woman standing in front of Gabriella did not deserve a daughter like Ari. "How dare you accuse me of that Gabriella! Of course not!" She attempted to defend herself, but Gabriella would not have it. She was sick of her mom walking all over her.

"Really _Mom_?" Gabriella spit the last word out like it was venom. She crossed her slender arms over her small chest hidden beneath Troy's sweatshirt. It was almost like even though he wasn't here, his clothes were enough to give her the strength she needed to go off like this. Or maybe bottled up emotions. She really didn't care about the source right now, all she cared about was letting go of everything. Finally. "When was the last time you went to one of my meets?"

"Sta…" Maria began to say in a small tone.

"Don't you dare say State! What about besides that? Huh? When have you come just to watch _me _run? Not to brag to your fucking coworkers how good I am." Gabriella fired another round of flames at her. Her body was boiling to uncontrollable levels.

"I…"

"You've done a pretty shitty job of being my mother," Gabriella snapped before shaking her head angrily, eyes still slits but tears streamed down her face now. Maria's own perfect make up was smearing with a tear that whispered down her cheek. "You care more about the bastards you screw than us."

"Don't dare…"

"Call you a slut?" Again, Maria was taken aback by Gabriella's vulgar language.

"Gabriella I didn't mean to… it's just…" She tried to explain herself, but Gabriella threw up a sharp hand to silence her.

"I'm sorry that I remind you of Dad, but I have good news, I'm leaving in a couple months to head to USC. You won't have to see his fucked up face anymore." She spat before shaking her head disgustingly at her mother.

Maria was silent as more hot tears fell down her face like rain. Gabriella's body was trembling now; everything around her was in a blur. She didn't realize what had just happened, it seemed impossible that she had just screamed at her mother. Was this a dream? The scarier part was, Gabriella was too afraid that she would wake up from this. For so long she wanted to scream at her mother for wasting her life like she had. Wasting Gabriella's life for that matter. She was done with it.

"I'm sor…"

"Save it mom," Gabriella shot furiously back at her. "Nothing you say will change anything."

The light eyes dropped to the floor painfully. "I never meant…"

"To hurt me?" Gabriella asked almost hysterical. "You've been hurting me ever since you practically banished me. What happened Mom? What the fuck did I do?" She questioned with her tone cracking twice as she spoke.

Maria took a step forward as though she was going to comfort her oldest. "Nothing… Gabriella."

"Don't mom." Gabriella shook her heavy head, unable to contain the sobs that were now bubbling through her throat. She choked back the pain that welded into her chest for a few moments. She had to try to contain control while Maria stared at her. She had to get out of the kitchen or the pressure was going to cause her to pop. Cause her to break down. Cause her to finally let go of all the pain she had been holding.

But she wasn't ready to let go of the pain. Not yet at least.

"Just don't ok?" Gabriella's voice box cracked before she turned on her heels and made her way to the door of the kitchen. After finally exiting the thick room, she bolted towards the stairs before seeing a terrified Ari standing at the top. Her face was contorted to panic as she gripped her bright snow jacket closely to her body. Oh no.

"Gabi?" Gabriella cringed at the sound of… someone's nickname for her. It was usually Ella, but even beneath the pain, she found this soothing. Ari's bottom lip trembled; obviously hearing yelling but probably didn't understand half of the words being spat back and forth. Guilt trickled through Gabriella's blood stream, halting the pain in her heart for a moment longer.

"Ari come here…" She crouched down to eye level were light brown met her lifeless black. She took her little sister, the only person who had actually been stable through this shitty thing called life, in her slender arms and held her tightly, praying she could be strong for a few more moments and not break down in sobs like she wanted to.

"Are you mad at Mom?" Ari questioned, causing Gabriella to pull her away and shake her head sadly.

"I love who Mom was," That was cryptic enough for an eight-year old not to understand, but enough to please her little sister that she had a love for her mother. "Go tubing okay? Have fun." Gabriella instructed before pulling her lifeline to her again, tears the tears of forever burning in her eyes.

"Bye Ella." Ari waved sadly before sulking down the stairs, Gabriella feeling empty and alone, completely alone.

She walked into her secluded room like a zombie. She now had no one. No mother to hold her, her father was dead. Ari was now gone, so she couldn't find nothing in that. Taylor didn't know the story, nor did Gabriella want to go there with her. She never felt more alone in her life. As she fell onto the bed, the hot tears still refused to fall. They betrayed her by remaining in her eyes. She hugged Troy's sweatshirt tighter against her body, the sobs still not coming. She just felt like an empty shell. All she wanted to was to release every ounce of pain she ever had, but her subconscious knew it wasn't the right time. On the surface, being alone would be the perfect time to fall apart for good.

But deep in her heart, she knew that she needed someone to catch her before she crashed to the ground. She couldn't break down yet, her heart wasn't ready for her to let go of the pain. She was waiting; she hated to say it, for one thing.

She was waiting for him.


	35. Leavin'

'You can do it Bolton, you can do it.'

Troy repeated the phrase as the light wind caressed his bronze face. His shaking hands were welding inside his pockets, and his small nose was beginning to turn rosy from the cold. His zipped up navy blue sweatshirt provided slight warmth from the cold, but his body seemed to be a frozen statue all the same. It wasn't from the cold though. It was from bottled up pressure that threatened to explode into a cosmic mess. Taking one foot at a time, he gazed up at the crystal blue sky that was at one time the same color at his eyes. Now, they were just the dusty gray of the snow covered peaks that loomed over the two as they walked around the court yard.

"I feel honored to get two visits from you this weekend," The shaky voice mused as Troy glanced towards the frail figure walking at his side, gripping his bulky arm for support. Their steps were slow on the white cement. The courtyard around the rehab center was perfect for a time for the patients to get outside and enjoy the crisp air. Troy found that it was a perfect place of privacy. A perfect place to change his fate. "I hope I didn't scare Gabriella off."

Troy's face flushed at the sound of her name. He closed his eyes blissfully to let the image of her slender body better than a goddess's flood his eye sight. Her sweet giggled whispered in the wind, giving him the strength he needed. His eyes fluttered open again as he turned to the sparkling white mountain watching over them. "You didn't." He responded honestly.

"She's a really nice girl Troy," Lucille complimented, a bright smile on her face as though there was a sparkling ring on Gabriella's left hand. "Really down to earth and seems to be… content with herself."

If only she knew.

"She's amazing." Troy mumbled softly, his body feeling like it was walking on auto pilot. He had to find the perfect moment. If he screwed this up, then there was no fixing it.

"I really like her." Lucille beamed her weak smile the best she could. Her mousy thin hair danced in the wind as they rounded towards a bench, her arm tightening around Troy's muscles.

Troy's gaze traveled to the ground as he let out a sigh. His nerves were still doing a tap dance, and he was certain that the contents in his stomach would be spilling out over the glowing snow any moment now. He couldn't do it. Not now. There was no way he'd be able to handle if it didn't go the right way. What if he just… didn't do it? Everything would go back to how it was, and he'd just have to deal with the pain. Shove it down his throat until graduation when he could get the hell out of here to UCLA. It was a perfect plan, and Troy proved he could live through this hell this long; a few more months wouldn't kill anyone would they?

No. He had to. There was no other way around it. It was getting done, today.

"Sweetie, is there something wrong?" Lucille asked with concern written in her tired white eyes. Troy's stomach shocked. That was the sign. This was it. He knew it. It all came down to this moment. Everything. Charlie, needles, fires, Gabriella… it all leaded up to this. Right now. "You're quiet. I noticed it when you brought Gabriella too."

Troy's eyes shut tortured, his body building the courage. "Mo… mom…" The normally velvet voice trembled as his eyes ripped open again; looking at the almost fearful face she was staring with. "Mom, I need… I need to… come here."

He pulled her to the white dry bench and stat down, hanging onto his mother's frail hand because his life depended on it. His throat was sandpaper, and if it wasn't for her curious, yet nervous look on her face, Troy was certain he would have released whatever was rotting in his stomach right now. His gray eyes painfully stared at her. He saw himself, torn, broken, shattered, through the gloss of her orbs. He had to do this, for his sake. He could do this. He had to.

"Troy, honey… what is it?" Her trembling hand lifted up and brushed a small chuck of his chestnut bangs out of his face. This wasn't making it any easier. Guilt rippled through his ruby blood stream. Now or never Troy. You have to do this to save your life. Now.

"I can't…" He inhaled a deep breath encouraging breath of the thin oxygen. "I can't live this way anymore Mom."

The tiny smile on her broken face smashed to the floor. At that one sentence, it seemed that all of Troy's tension was released. His body almost felt limp as the thousand pound weight lifted from his chest. His heart beat quickly, sending clean blood through his system. His rough hand almost dropped his mother's, but he saved himself quickly. The blue in the sky suddenly felt more vibrant, all of his senses crashing down upon him. "What?" Lucille's frightened voice questioned.

Troy closed his fading gray eyes to feel the ice of the air against his rosy cheek. Contrasts were so heavy Troy was almost overblown by the power. Here he was, breaking free from the chains he was lodged in for so long, yet his heart was pierced with a stabbing needle at her heartbreaking tone. "I love you Mom."

"And I love you, but what do you mean?" The holocaust victim questioned again in a trembling voice.

A black bird soared over Troy's head as he spoke the words slowly. "I can't keep burning Mom. Charlie can't come here."

A knowing sigh slipped through Lucille's lips as her head dropped to the flaky ground. She gently shook her head as though the matter was too mature for Troy to understand. "He needs me Troy."

Troy felt hate rip through this throat, but did everything in his power to control his temper. "No! He doesn't okay?" His dark voice broke twice as he spoke. Focus Bolton, don't get angry. You can't mess this up. "He's just going to pull you down into the exact same hell that you were in before Mom. You've done so well without him."

"I can help him." Lucille's thin lips barely moved as she spoke, still not looking at Troy's face.

"No Mom, you can't." Troy's eyes burned with tears that refused to fall. He couldn't be weak. He had to be the strong, dominate one here. "Look at everything he's done to you! He put you in this place!"

Lucille chuckled a laugh that Troy was certain would break her throat. He subconsciously tightened the grip on her fragile fingers, knowing that his fate would change in just a few moments. The air continued to swirl gently around them. "When your father left, I couldn't handle it. Troy, you were the only thing that kept me going," her eyes lifted with heavy tears sparkling in them. Troy didn't even want to think of his dad right now. "And then I met Charlie. He may have not made the best choices, but I still had him."

"You had me!" Troy desperately attempted to make her understand, not wanting to pull out the ultimatum, but knew it was going to have to come out. There was now hiding it now.

"I couldn't talk to you about it Troy! You were too little. I needed someone else." Lucille tried to explain while her small smile amplified Troy's pain.

Troy's thin bottom lip trembled as he shook his head violently. "He got you addicted."

Lucille gazed into the frown lines in Troy's face mysteriously. "You're too young to understand what love can do to you."

"No I'm not," he rebutted, his vision filled with Gabriella's smooth skin. His fingers twitched at the feeling of her silk beneath them. "He'll kill you Mom."

"No he won't. He needs me." Lucille swallowed, not going to change her mind.

This was now it. The moment Troy had been dreading. The pressure slammed onto his chest again. He felt a grapefruit sized ball in his throat. "I…" he started, but found his voice was a harsh whisper. Taking another gulp of air, he knew this had to be done now. "He'll kill me Mom."

Her dark eyebrows lowered suspiciously. "What…"

"I can't live like this Mom," Troy finally confessed again. His leg was spastic in fright. His beating heart shattering as he spoke the words. "If you save him, you can't save me."

Her boney mouth hung open stupidly. The breakable fingers gripped Troy's as the realization was starting to dawn over her like a new sun. Another chunk of his heart fell off at the pain in her eyes, but he couldn't stop now. The snow swirled up towards them, covering them from the ground up. "Troy… Troy you can't mean…"

"I love you Mom," he passionately let go. "And I know you love me. But you can't love both of us. If Charlie comes here… I won't."

There it was, the inevitable choice. Lucille's pale face became translucent. Fat tears spilled down her face as tiny sobs began to race through her parted lips. Another smash at his heart. His own gray orbs produced frozen rain that dripped down his face silently. He didn't want to do it, but he had to. There was no other option. "Troy… please… you don't mean that. I know you don't."

"I have to," he whispered hoarsely before closing his eyes. "Mom, I'm dying. Every shot, every needle, every once of heroine you ever injected poured into me. I'm slowly dying and taking others down with me. I can't live like it anymore," Troy couldn't believe the passion and poetry that was in his voice. But he meant every word. "I have to save myself."

"But I love you." It seemed to be the only thing she was saying in her torture.

Troy chewed on this inside of his icy mouth, feeling the freezing crystals pour down his rosy cheeks. His heart smashed again against his ribcage. He knew it would be hard, but he just didn't expect how hard. "You have to choose who you love more Mom. Me or him. You can't have both. I'm done watching you. I'm done burning. I want my life back. Me or Charlie, Mom. We can settle this tomorrow by putting a restraining order on him."

"Troy, we can figure something out…" Lucille's voice broke with Troy's heart.

"No Mom. We can't," he sighed deeply before his chest began to ripple with sobs. "I'm tried of pain. I'm tried of this. Charlie or Me. My heart's not strong enough for you to have both."

Lucille's now tear-filled head dropped to the ground. Troy's lip nervously vibrated as he watched her decide. Decide who she loved more. Who was more important to her. His darkening gray eyes looked to the cloudless sky, suddenly finding himself praying to a higher power. If there was something looking out for him, now would be the time he would need a miracle.

Her pale head turned up with sobs escaping her tortured mouth. This was it, the verdict, His life was about to change, and he knew he wasn't breathing any oxygen.

Lucille opened her trembling lips.

"I can't loose you…"

A sigh of relief and Troy's body almost crumbled in happiness.

The loving gleam in her white eyes said it all. She chose Troy.

* * *

"I can't breathe… I can't breathe…"

"Gabs, please calm down!" Emily pleaded as she gripped Gabriella's tight shoulders beneath her ruby t-shirt and locked her black eyes together. The giant track seemed to be spinning around like a carousel and Gabriella couldn't hold onto any view. Not the hundred of cheering parents in the stands, nor the white walls with the burnt orange track that circled the perimeter. Jefferson High School was known for their indoor track that was build like an outdoor one. See, most indoor tracks were just paint tapped onto the gym floors. Usually, ten to twelve laps was a mile. But here? It was as though they were standing outside. Four laps to a mile, spikes were allowed. The only thing that was different was there was no wind nor sun nor snow.

Gabriella's lungs were collapsing beneath her tight uniform. "I can't do this Emily! I can't!"

She had survived an almost sleepless night last night, but now Gabriella could barely feel her feet. How was she going to be able to run when the pressure of a million things were pushing against her chest like a brick wall. Everything collapsed around her, hallucinations of her father flooding her memory. The pain in her stomach at the argument with her mother yesterday. The stab of her heart with Troy's absent presence. "Gabriella!" A tough, yet business tone filled her ears as she gasped for oxygen. "Gabriella, what's up?"

Even though her body was rebelling against her, she wouldn't let herself sit out. So she turned to the coach, ripping from Emily's arms and shook her head. "Can't breathe… nerves…"

That was the biggest lie of her life. Nerves weren't just the surface of her pain. "If you're going to hyperventilate on me, I'll just scratch you…"

"No!" Gabriella almost screamed, causing the coach to jump back in fright. "No I can do it. I have to."

The coach shook her head and walked away plainly. Gabriella focused on her lungs again. In, out, in, out. The last time she felt like this was last week when she and Troy went to the gym. Well, that didn't turn out well, but what was she to do? She had to run, it was a must. She would fail if she didn't get the time she wanted. Fail miserably.

"I have to go… warm up… and stretch…and check in…" Gabriella told no one ad she bolted to her bag to rip her cerulean Ipod from her bag. She practically leapt over all eight lanes of the track before walking into the brightly lit hallway where other nervous girls were waiting.

After trying to keep her head busy and filled with other thoughts than her emptiness, Gabriella walked to the box with multiple numbers that would be placed on her hip in a few moments. She was seeded fourth, the fastest. Katie was fifth. Which the tall blonde with an incredible frame and toned legs in blue and yellow walked past her. Gabriella's black eyes reflexively narrowed, though it wasn't like she hated her. She just tried to focus on other things besides her body freezing inside.

Katie grabbed her hip number and raised her sparkling blues to meet Gabriella. She gave a small smile and a wave in friendly competition, even though Gabriella was sure she was out for blood as well. The edges of her trembling lips rose slightly to return it, though she could barely feel her face.

"There's the speed demon." A teenage boy's voice echoed through the hallway, making Gabriella's entire body freeze in shock. She slowly turned around to see a chocolate colored boy holding hands with her best friend. Normally, Gabriella would have smiled at this sign of affection towards each other, but now she couldn't move at all.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Gabriella accused more than questioned and Chad and Taylor approached her. She had one had on the set of lockers and the other trying to steady herself as she stretched her slender calf.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Taylor smiled brightly before giving Gabriella's rigid body a comforting hug. The desperate black eyes searched for Chad's dark beady ones, hope tracing in them.

"We wouldn't miss this? As in…" Gabriella's hope weakly swelled just before the sides of Chad's face frowned. Gabriella's heart smashed into tiny pieces. He wasn't in school today, why did she even bother to have hoped that she would see him?

The lack of his presence in school was enough to tear her apart. Not that he would have talked to her anyways, but just being there, to be able to see him would have satisfied her. It was beginning to add to the pressure she was feeling. "He knows how important this is to you."

"He wasn't there today…" Gabriella's lip quivered.

"He'll do what he can." Chad confirmed before a large man with a beard walked through the doors holding a clipboard.

"1600 meter run! Second call 1600 meter run! Ladies, start to make your way to the start line!" His voice boomed before another round of hyperventilation started in Gabriella's deflated lungs.

"Oh my God…" She couldn't grasp anything again. Taylor gripped her shoulder to steady her fearfully.

"Maybe you shouldn't…"

"I have to!" Gabriella hissed, neither one of them had a chance of understanding. Why couldn't anyone get this concept? She HAD to get his done. No matter if she died doing it. She had to prove to herself that she could run, she would be able to do it. No one else mattered right now. Not Katie. She was racing against her pain now, her agony. The idea flooded her mind, remembering what Troy had said Friday night.

His pained features blinded her from her two friends. The sharp grey eyes snapped into her vision as she slammed her eyes closed. She was back in Zeke's living room, Troy's icy groin pushed dangerously up against hers. His frozen breath was breathing down her soft neck. _You gave me strength, now I gotta use it and walk on my own_.

Now was the time. But she needed him, but she needed him to catch her when it was over. Or at least guide her through it.

And he wasn't there.

"Good luck…" Chad and Taylor both wished at the same time, hugging Gabriella tightly each. She couldn't feel them though. This was it. Her torture was spinning around her. Now was the time to face her pain head on. She knew it was a battle now. A battle she had to fight on her own, though she would only be strong enough if he was by her side.

Gabriella just nodded breathlessly before walking in a dreamlike motion towards the doors, entering the loud track. Everything was a blur when she took her warm sweats off to reveal the red spandex that looked more like underwear and red sleeveless skin tight top. She didn't notice the Wildcats screaming for her as Katie held out her hand to shake Gabriella's. She didn't see the woman in her thirties stare upon her daughter whom had just screamed at her yesterday with a longing to be there, killing her plans with Jonathon.

All the other runners to her were more like demons she had to fight. The first was her abusive father, one was her uncaring mother. The bloody car she was in so long ago stood to her left, one was angry Taylor the night she said she never wanted to talk to her again. The picture of her terrified sister the previous night was in the outside lane, and a writhing Troy with shining silver moons at her immediate left.

But the one next to her, the one that was represented by Katie on her right, was the scariest of all. Her black eyes looked up to meet the sparkling blue gaze, but instead she found a reflection. Her tormented reflection of lost years. She saw her black pits shining back at her, with her cascading mysterious hair pulled into a tight ponytail. Cheers were filing her ears, but she didn't hear them. The midnight eyes pulled away from her tortured reflection and stared at the obese man in white and black holding the pistol towards the ceiling.

"On your mark." The room got silent.

This wasn't about Katie. It was a race against herself. Her Torture. Her life.

And the gun went off.


	36. Take A Bow

The pistol echoed off the walls like a canon. It took less then a half second for Gabriella's slender legs to begin pumping furiously. Her heart stampeded forward in sync with her light feet as she pulled away from the starting line and burst towards the first curve of the first one hundred meters. The cheering of the large crowd was drowning out by the pulse throbbing in her ears. She felt another dangerous presence beside her as her stride increased to get a lead on the other girls. But Katie was right up on her right side, lengthening her powerful legs to shoot out of the curve to the back straight away in front of the Wildcat runner.

Gabriella's chest heaved as she tried to stay with her. She was out for blood, her own blood. Katie's blonde hair mutated into black ocean waves and she seemed to shrink to Gabriella's height. Her snake eyes narrowed as everything around her turned into a blur as she tried to keep with the Knight. "Stay with her Gabs! You gotta stride out when you hit the straight away, come on Gabs let's go!" The assistant coach screamed halfway through the back stretch, but Gabriella couldn't hear her.

Flashes of her past shot by her as her breathing began to come in short gasps. The car that she was in when it flipped suddenly drove by. Her mother in a skanky outfit waved as she rounded the corner on Katie's heels. Her father's furious face blinding her from the track. She tried not to stare at the hallucinations, but they were impossible to ignore. No. She had to focus on the race. She had to get this. Sub five twenty. That's all she had to think about. Sub five twenty and the season would start out right.

"GO GABRIELLA!" People were shrieking violently as Gabriella did her best to lift her legs up even just an inch. Katie was beginning to pull away, but that only meant it was Gabriella's cue to go with her. She had to.

But her suddenly tensed up rebelliously and became thousands of pounds. What? This was the first lap! Usually she'd be ok by now! Panic settled in her already uneasy stomach. Pain stretched over her body like a rubber band and snapped. Three nights of little to no sleep started to toll on her body. Her energy was fading.

"SEVENTY SEVEN, SEVENTY EIGHT, SEVENTY NINE SECONDS FOR THE FIRST LAP! YOU GOTTA STAY WITH HER GABRIELLA!" The coach screamed encouragingly at the finish line, but it was like a hole was popped into Gabriella's lungs. Air could go in, but it would just fly right through the rip instead of staying there. Her head became airy and dizzy. Doubt covered her olive skin as Katie began to increase the space in between them. No!

Gabriella did everything in her power to try to keep up as they came around the back stretch for the second time. She couldn't do it. Her body had collected the torment in the sweat that dribbled down the back of her neck. Nothing was working. Subconsciously, her muscular legs began to slow down. She had enough distance of the girls behind her, but there would be no way that she could catch Katie now. She failed. Miserably. Through her vivid panting, a tiny tear welded in the corner of her eye. She failed herself, there was no hope now. Despair settled into her broken chest just as she rounded the empty two hundred mark.

But then her tired heart jumpstarted as a determined, dangerously low voice was the only sound that cut through into her ears. "Come on baby, you gotta go now! You can do this!"

Witch black eyes wide, Gabriella shifted her spheres to the side to see a shadow that almost made her stop moving. It was the only hopeful thing through the demons that surrounded her. A flip of her empty stomach as the blur in a crimson hooded zip up sweatshirt and jeans leaned towards the track so she could hear him. He was the only one standing on the curve, an angel in the darkness. "Let's go Gabi, you've got this!"

That was all it took to give her the strength. How could she think that she was done? No, this was the time to do it. She had to, remember? Prove it to yourself Montez, Troy's watching.

He came for her.

With a swell of her almost collapsing heart, she lifted her rebelling legs and shot around to the front straight away, black orbs narrowed on the blonde girl about ten meters ahead of her. The tunnel zeroed in on her opponent again. She had to gain ten meters in two laps, she had to.

"EIGHTY ONE, EIGHTY TWO, EIGHTY THREE FOR THAT LAP GABRIELLA! HALF WAY THERE, YOU HAVE TO GO NOW!" Her coach was hysterical. Eight-three seconds. Too slow, way to slow. She had to do this, she must.

Coming around to the two hundred again, Gabriella was only five meters behind a panting Katie. Normally, the third lap was always the hardest, the slowest. But Gabriella already had her slow lap, now it was time to get it on. Her aching heart pitter pattered as she didn't dare to rip her midnight eyes from Katie, but strained her ears to listen for the magical voice that would give her strength again. "THAT'S IT GABI… COME ON BABE A LAP AND A HALF. GO GET HER!"

Troy's voice was encouraging her to push harder, pump her thin arms more furiously, just run faster. As she came around towards the finish for the third lap, she could hear the distant shout of "EIGHTY" seconds for the previous lap. One more around the track, and then she would be done.

Her focus unbreakable as she finally moved her legs like she had never run before. Her stride was miles long as she closed in, one meter at a time. The deaf sound of screams from the crowd still couldn't be heard. Her pain, agony, hundreds of bruises fell upon her as she sprinted desperately on the right side of her rival, passing her fluidly. She couldn't hear the cheers screeching through the indoor track as she shoved her arms up and down. Oxygen wasn't making it through her lungs but she had to push through it, push through her torture.

"THAT'S IT GABRIELLA!" Troy's cheers cutting through her pulse beat in her head. "YOU GOT THIS BABY, STRIDE IT ALL THE WAY TO THE END! GO GABI! GO!" She could almost hear his excitement like a crazed fan at one of his basketball games as her arms rapidly pumped through the torment that had been dragging her for so long.

The last hundred was like a dream. Her lungs weren't filling with air, but that couldn't matter. Everything was as though it was in slow motion as she pushed fluidly off the track, her legs cranking at tremendous speeds. Images of her father slapping her, bruising her, kicking her, _abusing her_ almost knocked her to the ground. The track wasn't present anymore, but her body kept its pace her midnight eyes closed to see the snowplow coming headfirst towards her. The three slashes across her stomach scorched, but she didn't cry out. She was done feeling pain; she wanted it to be over.

In seconds, Gabriella's dark chocolate brown eyes snapped open and the deafening sounds broke through when she crossed the finish line. Hundreds of screams bolted through her ears as she slowed to a stop. The room was spinning, but her grin beamed as though she had just won the Olympics. She did it. She beat Katie, she beat her pain. Happiness rushed through her blood stream in the form of endorphins, and she dropped to her boney knees triumphantly.

Big mistake.

The last thing she saw was the glowing green stop clock on the wall that read 5:17. After that, her heavy lids shut and her body couldn't be controlled by her mind anymore. Again, the rush of the crowd was taken from her and the only thing she could hear was the pounding of her heart within the blackness. The only thing she saw was a disturbing angered face by her father.

"GABRIELLA!" Someone screeched in the distance, but Gabriella didn't hear them. Her breath had still not returned to her, but against her unconsciousness, she was very well aware of how her skin felt. It was as though someone set a flame to her flesh and watched it burn mercilessly. She felt like she was being crucified, then set to a torch. Steaming hands began to press against her back, attempting to flip her over. She wanted to scream at them to let go, that it was hurting her, just as at one point she wanted to screech at her father to stop. That he was killing her.

"She fainted! Someone get the coach!" A voice that if Gabriella was listening she would have recognized as Emily's shouted fearfully, but instead she was tumbling down a well of flames and couldn't hear.

Suddenly, to break through her darkness, a wash of cold water enclosed her blistering limbs. Someone had turned down the heat and ice buckets were being poured on her as cool muscular arms lifted her up. Clawing her way back to consciousness, she could now again hear people screaming her name.

"RACHAEL!" Another teammate yelled, Gabriella pulling back into reality but refused to open her enormous eyelids. Just snuggling into the freezing water was enough to satisfy her senses. "I don't know what happened she just fell to the floor!"

"Set her down here…" Someone ordered the angel who was holding her demandingly, it sounded like Coach Rachael. "Gabriella? Gabriella can you hear me?"

It would have been selfish not to respond. "Ysesha." Was the jumble that came from her lips.

"Bolton, you're going to have to move…"

The sound of his name finally made her hundred pound eyelids shoot open.

Everything else seemed to be in black and white as the world tried to come into focus. Everything but the color she stared hungrily into. It was like she was standing on a beach in Hawaii with the sparkling turquoise water crashing lightly into the white sand. Like standing on the top of one of the snow covered mountains outside and staring straight up on a sky blue day. Gabriella's trembling hand reached out and connected with the sea cool skin just to be sure it was real.

"Gabi…" Troy breathed out thankfully, and she was finally aware that his calloused hands were resting on the curve of her hip. He was leaning gently over her so her tight leg was now bent and rubbed dangerously against the side of his built torso while he kneeled between her spread legs. The snow white shirt brought out his tan and it wasn't until she tried to move her drained arm that she realized his overly large sweatshirt was wrapped around her shoulders. She felt at home at last.

He was different. Not the Troy she remembered. His skin almost sparkled beneath the florescent lights. The frown lines on his forehead disappeared entirely, the tired circles under his eyes vanquished. Concern was written though his cerulean orbs, but it was like there had never been any pain there to begin with. They still looked older than normal eyes should, but in a mature, sexy way instead of tortured. He was even more beautiful that she remembered, if that was even possible.

"Bolton, you have to leave." Rachael's fearful face coming into view, trying to rip his shoulder from her. Knowing it wasn't his place, he backed slowly away, but Gabriella wouldn't have it.

"Troy!" She screeched in a raspy voice while trying to reach for him. Pain seared through her body, she hadn't even realized that she landed on her stomach roughly.

"It will be ok. I'll be back… you need to rest." Troy mumbled before pressing his comforting lips against the trembling hand she didn't even notice he was holding. "Get her something to eat." Then he let go, Gabriella's brown eyes following him as Rachael took his place by her side.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She questioned vigorously, Gabriella turning back to her. Her head felt light and airy, but she could feel other teammates trying to put water onto her pulse points.

"Four." Gabriella glanced at her before watching Troy fall into the background, not wanting to cause a scene with the coach. But she seemed to be satisfied that Gabriella was conscious now.

"Are you ok to get up?" Rachael asked, Gabriella now realizing they were only inches away from the track, the four by two hundred getting ready to commence.

"Yeah…" She responded, feeling a little heavier than before. With the support of Emily and another junior, they aided Gabriella to her feet and directed her towards where the Wildcats were camped. A sudden smell of fake chocolate filled her nostrils.

"Eat this." Rachael shoved a Powerbar into her contorted face.

Agreeing that she felt airy and light still, Gabriella obeyed her commands, trying to ignore the concerned looks on the team's face. She had fainted, something she had never done before. It happened to other girls, but this was the first and only time it had happened to her. Even though the experience was frightening, she couldn't deny that somehow passing out had lifted whatever was sitting angrily on her chest before.

She turned back to her teammates who were now satisfied that she was going to live. "Minus the fainting part, holy shit!" Emily almost screamed as Gabriella beamed brightly back at her. Her stomach still felt empty, but at least she could focus without getting dizzy anymore. It was like she never slipped from reality.

"Thanks Em…" The rest of the team offered their congratulations before coach Rachael told Gabriella that if she was up for it, she needed to cool down her muscles by running for at least twelve minutes. Within that time period, Gabriella felt herself escape her body, but not to the point that she was passing out again. More of a reflecting, to realize what had just happened and what it all meant.

First, she knew that the only reason why she passed out was from so much lack of sleep, and then running as hard as humanly possible. That was obvious. Second, her mind was still celebrating both beating Katie and breaking five twenty. Not like she hadn't ever broken it before, but last year she started the season at five thirty indoor. That was over ten seconds faster. Her legs were still shaking excitedly as she ran through the empty dark hallways of the school at a moderate pace. She felt free, for the first time in a long time. The race she just ran almost, relieved her. She did the impossible, and now she couldn't be more ecstatic.

But there was another twang in her thin stomach that knew something was not complete, and she suddenly felt compelled to do it. Compelled to feel the satisfaction she had been waiting for so long to feel. Letting go with her mother seemed to start this upwards climb through her torture, but she knew that the only way she would be able to finally feel like everything would be okay was if she did what her stomach flipped and requested of her.

It was time for everything to be revealed. She was ready, he was ready. She wanted to tell him as soon as possible.

An hour later, Gabriella found herself standing off at the two hundred curve of the track, alone. The last event of the meet, the four by four hundred, was getting ready to be ran. The large red hood covered the top of her ponytail, not once did she remove Troy's toasty sweatshirt since he put it on her. The musky scent of him was still threaded in the sleeves and she couldn't help herself to take in the intoxicating scent. In the distance, she watched the girls set up their blocks to get ready for the race most people came to watch. "You scared the shit out of me." A husky voice drew her out of her stare, a playful smile crossing her face as she refused to turn around to meet his burning stare.

"Sorry." Gabriella mumbled softly before she felt the thin air become heavier as he walked to her side, neither touching. Funny how you can go from one minute when you needed to have contact with a person, to the next where you felt so comfortable that just their presence was enough.

"How are you feeling?" Troy questioned turning his gorgeous head, Gabriella unable to contain herself any longer. Her head swiveled and was almost knocked over by his beautiful, almost carefree features.

"Physically? Fine." She smiled coyly up at her boyfriend, who just seemed so... unbelievable attractive. She was certain at this point that he was sent down from heaven. His clear eyes sparkled beneath the florescent light like diamonds.

"Mentally?" His perplexed look was puzzled. Gabriella assumed it was because she had a lazy smile on her face for the first time in ages. Since before he got his shot and she was reminded of her father. Now, yes it hurt, but just running the race proved she could get through anything. Running was just like that for her. Like an addictive drug. Okay, maybe that was a really bad metaphor.

The starting gun shot again, followed with rounds of cheers. The Wildcats took off into first place immediately, Gabriella knowing that their 4x4 team was the most elite in the state. But she didn't have eyes for them right now. All she could do was stare dreamily into the cerulean orbs that seemed to be born again. Her slim hand reached up and cupped the side of his smooth face, Troy leaning into her touch blissfully as electrical waves shattered her nerve endings. Never before had the touch been so powerful from either of them. "I'm still trying to catch my breath." She replied honestly, before Troy's eyes fluttered open.

His rough hand grasped hers that was on his cheek and immediately laced their fingers, Gabriella feeling a pulse that connected the two together as the runners sprinted by. "Gabi… I'm sorry…"

Gabriella's black eyebrow narrowed in question. "Why?"

He sighed, for the first time since she saw his reborn self, distress was present in his flawless features. "I'm the reason you passed out… I just abandoned you…"

She could have cared less right now if he had left her on the street with no clothes on. Just by looking at him, his radiance, she knew that he had completed what he had set out to do. And Gabriella? She wasn't complaining much either. As complicated as it was, just that one race and fighting against her demons on her own was all the remedy she ever needed. Facing them head on with full force.

She felt heeled.

"Troy… you did what you needed." She coaxed while playing with his large knuckles, smiling comfortingly at him. It was like the reunion she had been dreaming about for the past few days. Only right now there was less kissing involved and more clothes.

"You needed me." The runners flew past them again, both completely oblivious to the surroundings.

"I'll always need you," She responded honestly. Her mocha eyes glanced down sadly. "But your right…" Lifting her head up, letting them sparkle in the way his did. "I needed to walk on my own. My dad couldn't ruin my life forever."

Troy's sharp eyes bulged in shock. She knew this was it. A sudden nervous pressure built in her chest. What if he pushed her away after this? But with a shake of her still slightly light head, she knew that was false. He said okay, didn't he? He'd stick with her through whatever. She without a doubt knew he loved her. "Gabriella… we don't have to do this now."

Again, the runner screamed by, on their final lap. Gabriella felt a hot tear burn in her eye. Not of remorse, but of finally letting go. "Why not now?" she questioned solemnly. Gabriella wanted him to know, now. Right now. She wanted everything off her chest. She wanted to feel free.

"Gab… not here."

She had the uncontrollable urge to tell him, and knew she would not be satisfied until she did. "My dad's been controlling my life even in his grave." Troy's eyes grew several sizes too large once again. Unable to control herself, her bottom lip trembled. Not in the way it might have before today, but in the way of sadness, not fear or anger or pain. Remorse, not bitterness was in her tone. It time she faced this full on. Faced her demons. Told Troy everything there was to tell. She was sick and tired of secrets. She wanted everything to be out.

"Gabriella, please…"

She knew he didn't want her to be upset or hurt, the carefulness in his cyan eyes proved that. But she wanted him to know. Now. "He hit me Troy." Her voice was low and hushed, Troy's entire body freezing like an ice statue. More silent tears trickled down her face. The cheering fan were stripped from the room as Troy's tan face paled as though he was going to be sick. It took a moment of staring until it sunk in. Blue met brown, and both knew exactly what this meant.

That was it. Everything between them was in the open now.

"No… baby please… no…" Troy whispered disturbingly as he gripped her hips hidden by her white sweatpants and pulled her to his comforting chest. It was like he was pleading with her to say it wasn't true. To say that she was just lying. But it wasn't. "Tell me he didn't."

"I'd be lying to you." Gabriella's whisper was muffled into his tough shoulder. Compassion tangled into her lower back as he pulled her body as close as possible. Not in the desperation they might have had at one point, but this was truly of healthy comfort. Not craving to kill pain, instead it was accepting that they would have it no matter what. Both had tormented lives, but as long as they had each other, they would be able to face their problems instead of run away from them.

"No…" Troy murmured again, neither one breaking their embrace to see that the meet was now over and everyone was cleaning up. He pressed his enchanting lips to the warm knot of her black hair beneath his own hood. "Gabriella… I'm so sorry."

Her eyes danced to the tips of his face. "Don't be… please." Gabriella pleaded with him, though she could see tiny tears of pain gloss over in his own cobalt eyes.

"I just… I knew it was bad… I just…I never expected…"

"That...? I can't run away from it anymore. And I can't hide it from you." Chocolate connected with the ocean once again in a heated stare that sent waves of love ripple through their entangled bodies. Neither knew anything this powerful as the emotion they were feeling now. Relief, love, and a sense of knowing that the sun would come up tomorrow flooded their tainted bloodstreams.

For once, it seemed like everything would be okay. She couldn't even describe why she was crying. It was such a relief to finally get it off of her. But it just seemed that for a secret that long kept, being able to tell someone, anyone, would bring tears to her eyes. Plus the truly hurt expression on Troy's face was enough to break anyone's heart.

"Gabriella!" Emily's voice finally broke the stare as Gabriella's head glanced sideways to see her friend bounding up and down joyfully. "The bus is loading!"

Gabriella closed her eyes painfully, the tears still dribbling down her face like spilled milk. "Be there in a sec!" Her voice cracked twice before she turned back to Troy, looking like he just found out his mother passed away. She gently placed her hand into his soft locks, grabbing a handful of his chestnut hair. She didn't want sympathy. She just wanted him. "Don't Troy… you of everyone should know that I don't want people feeling sorry for me."

Their foreheads then connected as both closed their eyes and inhaled each other, desire burning through their hearts. It was evident that for so long they had been out of their own bodies. For so long they had been writhing and tortured, but now they both were free. Free from every bound that was holding them apart. Gabriella wanted Troy. All of him, because this was who he was. This was the person he was meant to be. Not mangled, not burning or dying. This.

But as she pulled away, and began to run towards where Emily was waiting, she was not satisfied. Everything was closing around her, but she wasn't happy. Not yet at least. There was still one more thing she wanted, one more thing she needed before she could truly say that she was going to be okay.

The one thing only Troy Bolton could give her.

* * *

**A/N: I have a really bad gut feeling that people might be upset after this chapter that I didn't focus enough on Gabriella's pain as I did with Troy. But try to understand that I made Gabriella's character to be stronger than his. And hopefully you can appreciate that as a runner, at least for me, races tend to make you reflect on certain things in your life. It's hard to understand, but I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next one should be up by Friday.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are incredible! :D  
**


	37. No Air

Gabriella stood motionless behind the dark door frame. Her emotions that evening were on a twisted rollercoaster which she was certain was about to hit another landmark. The twig fingers on her tiny hand were vibrating to the point that they were going to fly off and hit the lone basketball hoop in the front driveway. Her chocolate eyes gazed down upon her wardrobe, knowing that wearing white track warm ups with Troy's red sweatshirt still over her body was the last thing that would be dressed for the occasion. She didn't care. A raging fire surged in her turning stomach and couldn't be extinguished. "You can do this Gabriella." She whispered encouragingly to herself. Beating Katie Hillside only a few hours before seemed like a pointless task compared to what was put out before her.

The stillness of the black night heightened Gabriella's passionate rage. Tiny bright snowflakes waltzed from the heavens. Nerves were performing the Irish jig in her flat core. What if he was scared off now? What if now after she told him about her father physically abusing her that he didn't want anything to do with her? That was a completely absurd idea. But so was this. It was a Monday night! But she couldn't wait. She couldn't wait that long to see him. To be in his arms. She had been waiting so long, too long.

She had barely gone home. The only thing different from the last time she let him hold her tightly at the track meet until now was the fact that she was stripped from her uniform and her long, cascading hair was released from it's prison and danced across her back. She also hopped in the shower to rinse the sticky sweat off her baby soft skin. Gabriella ran into neither Maria nor Ari, which she was content about. Nothing was to stand in her way now. Not even her trembling hand that pressed the icy doorbell fearfully.

Patience was never a forte for her. Seconds ticked by like hours as the frozen wind tickled the tip of her button nose. Her dark eyes darted from left to right across the cozy cabin, as though he might jump out and surprise her. Her circling mind was so distracted that she didn't even realize the door was opened now and a burst of warmth covered her skin. Gabriella's mocha orbs turned and her breath suddenly lodged into her throat.

What she wanted was to fall to her knees and tell him how unworthy she was. Completely shirtless and only dressed in crimson boxers which peaked from his midnight sweatpants that were settled miles below his navel was some sort of god. His silky hair fell flat against his perfectly formed head, dripping in front of his matching brunette eyebrows. The shadows that heightened the bulging muscles on his chest almost made her faint for the second time that evening. His sparkling orbs burst with cerulean light as a crooked smile befell upon his smooth lips.

Soundlessly, Troy pushed the frame to the door open wider, causing Gabriella's own smirk to heighten. She slipped beneath his muscular arm, escaping the frigid winter that was certain to overtake both of them. After safely inside the pale glow of the light wood, Troy gently shut the front door, yet taunted her by remaining faced toward it. The muscles in his formed back sensually tightened as the dim lighting caused Gabriella's body to burn in a longing she had long forgotten.

Troy luxuriously turned around with a blue torch in his eyes. A passion that bounced off the edges of the mahogany and crashed into the smooth face that belonged to hers. The dark shadows cast an erotic agony across the lines of his face. Not as his pain was before. This seemed to Gabriella like it was caused from… abstinence from the desire he wanted more than nourishment.

Everything was laid before them now. Troy's father abandoned the family when he was five. Gabriella's mother was never home and didn't give a damn if she lived or died. His mother was a drug user. Gabriella's father hit her mercilessly. It was all there. No secrets were hidden beneath the shocking colors of their loving eyes. It was like they were two entirely different people, yet the same that they had always known. They were two halves of a whole, a whole that was just waiting impatiently to be made one. It had been this long, neither could wait any longer.

"Gabriel…" Troy started to commence conversation just before Gabriella's slender finger reached up and pressed against his now ticklish lips. Words would not be enough to explain how she felt about him right now. Everything about this moment was so unbelievably intoxicating that she wanted nothing to bring her from this euphoric high.

_Don't ruin it_. Her brown eyes informed his blue without making a noise. Taking a step closer to him, the heat of the thin air elevated dangerously. Troy then smirked his uneven grin, before reaching his calloused hands behind her formed butt, at the exact moment as their lips locked passionately.

No kiss, no touch, no hug, no word could describe the first connection they shared. Their lips danced the craving they had longed weren't able to quench. It was sensual, yet feverously affectionate. He pulled her to his hard chest, her slender yet tiresome legs snaking around his torso for support. Troy's long fingers tangled in the mess of her curls, fireworks exploding through their vision. So long it had taken for them to feel whole again. To them, it was a celebration. Finally.

"Gabriella." Troy breathed just before his eager tongue parted the red sea of her lips and Gabriella found her haven. Explosions of attraction itched across the surface of her tender skin. Gabriella's magical fingertips did her best to outline the protruding muscles in his back, pleasurable trembles tearing down Troy's tough spine. He moaned responsively just before her thin hands moved to cup the sides of his perfectly formed cheeks.

Sadie must have been sleeping somewhere on the first floor, which was a good thing, for Troy was now gently relocating Gabriella towards the creaky stairs. She giggled sweetly against his furious lips as her body bounced against his stone chest. Troy himself let a chuckle vibrate, letting a sigh of yearning be muffled as Troy's tongue slipped inside her craving mouth again. She knew the destination, and it seemed to be taking too long to get there.

"Troy." Once at the top of the noisy stairs, Troy tenderly pushed Gabriella's boney back against the clay painted wall. In one fluid motion, the basketball captain's subtle fingertips unzipped his own jacket on loosely handing on her boney shoulders tauntingly. The cobalt eyes widening with thirst as he shed the cozy sweatshirt, leaving her exposed to her lime colored sport's bra. Gabriella curled her lips in the sexist smirk she could muster before Troy's mouth greedily attacked hers again. Her olive arms stretched above her, causing her spine to curve and her bust to rub dangerously against Troy's bare chest.

That seemed to successfully heighten his eagerness. Before she could comprehend it, Gabriella's back felt cold as it was ripped away from the heated wall and her slender arms were tightly wound around Troy's stiff neck. Their tongues tangoed in a heated dance, Gabriella's miniature hands entwined into his sleek hair, gripping desperately at the back and tugged teasingly to drive him crazy. Her mind was so far into cloud nine that she didn't even realized they had made it to his room until the gelatinous bed caught her fall as Troy carefully pushed her down. In a moment her thin frame was crushed by his overpowering weight, but refusing her hurt her, Troy lifted up so he was supported by his strong elbows.

Was it possible to be burning in pain a few hours before and now scorching in happiness? It had to be. Against everything Gabriella had felt in the past few weeks, it was as though now after her race everything was put into perspective. Yes, what she went through was horrific and no one should ever go through that again. It still shot waves of despair through her body every time she closed her eyes and relived a hit or kick. But there was nothing she could do about it now. There were worse things in life too. She had heard horror stories of fathers raping their daughters mercilessly, and her own dad never committed that crime. Plus, Jose was dead, and he wasn't going to physically hurt her anymore. Her life would have been wasted away in fear of something that couldn't have been controlled or avoided. She didn't pick her fate, but she could change how it affected her.

"Oh..." Gabriella moaned blissfully as her thin back arched in response to his tickling fingers slipping beneath the spandex bra and his icy skin froze the soft mound of her breast. He had touched her here before, but never so tender and gentle. Previously, everything was anxious and rushed. Now? It seemed that both knew to take it slow, enjoy each other's happiness like it was their own. They new perfection was in their sight.

Leisurely, Gabriella began to tug at his black sweats, and a curved smile formed against her skin. Troy reluctantly pulled his hand from beneath her now condensing chest. Together as one, they removed his sweat pants, completely leaving him in his scarlet boxers. The track captain felt the chills just from noting the tent of his excitement. Their orbs played teasingly to each other, before he couldn't take it anymore and invaded her lips again.

His excited head swiveled from side to side as they kissed, taking tiny gasps of life before letting his tongue enter the cave of her mouth again. Their bodies caused friction as they wiggled together, one waltz at a time. Troy benevolently grasped a chunk of her own snow colored pants and pulled down, gaining the black shorts beneath the cloth and chucking them to the floor, forgotten. All she was left with were her black silk panties and lime sports bra. Why didn't she think to wear lace underwear instead?

Troy must have noted her self-consciousness, for his sparkling eyes amusedly locked with hers. _You look beautiful_, their message was sent. It was now obvious that they wouldn't speak unless it was uncontrollable. Only sound of the crackling fireplace was enough to heighten the sensuality to unbearable levels. Their silence only proved that they never needed to say anything, their relationship was just that way.

Gabriella smiled coyly before Troy's frozen touch peeled off the bright bra off her silky skin. Electric waves of fire coursed through her bloodstream after he flicked the discarded clothing from his sight and bent his head down to meet the two flesh mountains that were perked excitedly. "Troy…" She couldn't contain moaning his name as his smooth tongue suckled her breast. The inferno in her core began to secrete a liquid of desire as the throb began to pulsate.

The only light from the room came from the salmon glow of the hot embers in the fireplace. The heavy sexuality exploded as she gazed upon the voluptuous shadows cast over his bronze body. That in itself was so intoxicating that Gabriella just wanted to inhale his fumes. He was beautiful, from his luscious hair to the bulging muscles, even the mutated burn mark on his hip that was being revealed as her hands tauntingly pulled his ruby boxers down his sculpted legs seemed to be magnificent in the lighting. It was a part of him, a part of his past he couldn't escape, but he no longer let control him. That's what made it so gorgeous.

He was so ungodly beautiful it was hard to handle. She had seen him naked before, but as the glow of the fire radiated off his body like the sun, Gabriella couldn't believe he was hers, all hers. Troy smirked mischievously at her before slipping his thumbs on either side of the too covered underwear, eager to reveal what Gabriella should have done earlier. Her slender legs bent slowly as he pulled down and flung the black item across the room, Gabriella assuming that it landed on some lampshade, but it was too dark to see if she was right or not.

Troy closed his eyes blissfully before placing a hand on either side of her slightly aching foot. From there, his fingers smoothly glided along the top of her toned limb, pleasure waves rippling through Gabriella's body, making her head be thrown back blissfully. "Fuck." Troy mumbled hot breath against her core, making her whimper painfully.

That seemed to satisfy him. He tenderly pressed a kiss to her clitoris, her brown eyes slamming shut at the magnitude as she screamed in cosmic bliss. Her nonexistent nails dug wildly into the burgundy bedspread. Oh god. He was going to kill her. But if there was a good way to die, it would be this. Troy's wet tongue circled around the folds that were soaking, but refused to enter her. Gabriella's frustrations by his teasing were evident in her moans.

Smiling mischievously again, Troy continued north and pressed open mouth kisses to her abs, gently outlining the small tattooed star on her hip before continuing towards her lips again. _Evil_. Gabriella's eyes glared at him before his million dollar smile was flashed and he pounced on her lips again. He was very well aware of how torturous he was being.

Two could play at that game.

Wanting revenge, Gabriella's thin leg wrapped around his calf and unexpectedly flipped him over, her legs falling to either side of his built torso. Troy's dark eyebrows rose suggestively before Gabriella's black locks flung from side to side, shielding her face wickedly, Gabriella swore she heard a moan produce from his lips just at the site of her stunning body. Troy raised his amused brow twice. _Bring it on_.

She obeyed his command. Her long fingers beginning at the strong shoulders as her body lifted from him, back arching like a feline as she slid smoothly down his skin. Troy moaned erotically before Gabriella landed just above his full manhood. Looking seductively up at him through her black eyelashes, she dipped to his erection, tenderly grazing her indescribable tongue against his smooth hardened shaft. The cobalt eyes blissfully rolling to the back of his head as a groan screamed from his mouth. Gabriella didn't think it was possible to get that wet from just a noise. "Gabi!"

His rough hand plunged into the depths of her midnight waves, attempting to guide her slimming head around to take his member in fully, but she would not give him that satisfaction. Her tongue slithered around him, but refused to actually put him into her mouth. His impossible grip on the bed that wasn't fighting with her hair mimicked Gabriella's before. The control she had over him was over powering. She loved it.

"Gabriella… oh fuck Gabi…shit baby…" He whined above her when her silky hand gripped the top of his strong thighs to steady herself. She knew he wasn't breaking the silence code, for if it were her, she'd be screaming pleasurable sounds as well.

Finally deciding he had been punished enough, Gabriella gave one fluid lick over the sensitive tip of his erection, Troy moaning her name again. She snaked back up to him, suddenly realizing that he probably didn't want to kiss her after where she had just put her mouth. But it didn't seem to matter to him. His trembling fingers found the knots of her curls again before pulling her to his hungry lips, giving all his might as he soundlessly kissed her.

It was a celebration, almost like New Year's, only better. Both seemed to be released from their prisons of hell. She couldn't help but stress that of course both would always suffer, forever. But just being there, together and alive with sparks shooting through their bodies as they kissed, they seemed to realize how much they wasted by being so tormented. Just letting go was almost orgasmic in itself. Letting go of everything.

Troy flipped them slowly once again, Gabriella feeling the tension and excitement in her body growing to astronomical levels. Her tiny hands were shaking violently as Troy seemed to be working on hormones now. His mouth suctioned at her neck, biting and then licking to make the wounds "all better". His magical hand granted her wishes as his expert fingers fluidly stroked the rim around the edges of her walls, but wouldn't allow them to enter. Gabriella whimpered beneath his touch, knowing that her body was heading uphill towards passion, but she didn't want the cause to be his fingers. She wanted all of him.

"T…Troy…" His chestnut hair that looked black from the sweat that had collected on his flawless face rose from the crevice of her neck. Her vibrating hand reached up and gingerly caressed the side of his cheek, Troy rolling his orbs back just as if her mouth was back on his hardness. The heavy lids fluttered back open, his breath uneven as their eyes locked together in a burst of lust. _I want you_. Gabriella pleaded with her brown eyes.

That was all the difference in the world. Before it had always been need. She needed him to erase her mind of her father's bruises. He needed her to take away the phobia of his piercing needles. Need. It had almost been a necessity. For the first time, it was a need, they had to admit that. But this was so much more powerful. It was a want. Deep down in both of their cores, they _wanted_ each other. Desired to be joined as one. Not felt forced. They were equals.

Never in their lifetime had either experienced such a powerful gaze. The walls inclosing them from the frigid night shattered, everything around them disappearing. The soft crackling of the fire was even hushed to a whisper as the music of their panting filled the black space of emotion that wound them tightly together. Mocha and cerulean inferno absorbed into the opposite's orbs, neither able to contain the emotion between them. There was nothing else around, just the two nude bodies with all the barriers broken down between. Troy's calloused hand reached tenderly for hers, a volcano of passion exploding wildly as their skins brushed, and delicately laced fingers locked.

In the beginning there no strings attached. Now, iron bars of love welded them together.

It was time, the atmosphere crashed back to them as Troy jerked his head down. The anticipation ate at her smooth skin as he delicately hovered his strong body on top of hers. Her lean legs spread wide, giving him room for preparation as he reached to the nearest nightstand. Gabriella's chest rose and fell viciously just before he came up to throw a raven colored wrapper carelessly to the floor, slipping on the neon latex eagerly before returning his body to the center of hers. She shook rapidly with anticipation as his panting breath rumbled the sturdy bed. Time came to a halt just as Gabriella's heart pounded against her chest uncontrollably.

He then spoke in a husky and hitched voice the only words that formed a full sentence that whole night. But they were the only words that mattered. "I love you."

The only fear either one had was that this night would end.

In a fluent motion that Gabriella had barely time to prepare for, Troy slid himself inside her. A stretching pierce shot through her core and her body leaned back, screaming in pain, but the good kind of pain. Her short nails clawed at his silky back, biting roughly down on his tough shoulder to muffle her yell.

After the initial shock, Gabriella found her tension relax as Troy gently pulled himself out, then penetrated a second time. This round, instead of a stretching agony, she found beams of pleasure flare to her brain. Moans of desire echoed off the cold walls as their bodies grinded together, the noise falling into perfect harmony. Heaven was nothing compared to the bliss both experienced. "Troy… shit Troy!"

"Gabi…fuck… Gabriella…" Troy growled sexily in her ear. Her eyes rolled unstoppably as she couldn't contain the ecstasy, the love that shed away as the sweat continued to drip and mingle with his. Troy's erotic grunts were muffled as he pressed unimaginable kisses to her ear, her breast, her heart and of course her face. Gabriella's long fingers tangled in the knots of his damp hair.

Their soaked bodies grinded against each other so sensually that every inch of skin was connected in a cosmic sensation. The stimulation of her most private organ was building to unbearable, and Troy's raw breath only heightening the raging lust that their tongues battled with. Hot breath spilled over her smooth face as he continued to thrust himself pleasurably into her wetness. _I'll never leave you alone again_. His lips promised as his chest heaved with the suction of his breath into her.

Gabriella's burning finger traced his rigid spine, causing unstoppable trembles down his back. The pressure between her legs soared through the roof. Her tight walls caressed him perfectly, ragged grunts falling into her locked mouth knowing she was giving him the groove that hit his spot perfectly, along with hers. "Troy… oh my god Troy…"

Involuntarily, Troy's hips buckled wildly, increasing the pace to the point that Gabriella was certain she would explode from the incredible pressure at any moment. His trembling lips struggled to grasp hers, but Gabriella could see his eyes rolling uncontrollably into the back of his head. His rigid muscles tensed to be ready to release. Giving up the task of kissing, Troy's sticky forehead just fell upon hers, the ocean waves of his eyes pouring into her. Gabriella's breath hitched just at the sight. The encumbrance of her womanhood shooting blazes through her sensitive nerve endings. She was now waiting for him, for the final thrust...

Time skidded to a halt. At the exact same moment, Gabriella's head was wildly thrown back as Troy released himself into her, the stretchy latex catching the liquid. Fireworks blinded her from the heated bedroom. Her back arched as she screeched his name. Her own name was smashing the walls down as Troy's voice protruded the silence. She had just seen heaven. Waves of explicit pleasure rippled through her in the form of an orgasm. The icy windows seemed to have shattered, unable to hold the love that spilled out before them. They couldn't get any more intimate on any other level. Physically, mentally, emotionally, sexually. They were one. Two halves of a whole that fit together. Perfectly.

Their blissful orgasm seemed to last for ages before finally the tension in Gabriella's back fell and Troy crashed down above her. His muscular body pinned her to the soft bed, but she was anything but in pain. Gabriella's breath came in short spasms. It was like getting done with the race all over again, but this was better. So much better. She heard a distant _thump thump_ and realized that Troy's spastic heart rested right above hers. Their sticky skin Velcroed together as he was gasping into her ear, his lips doing their best to graze her neck, but he was too out of breath to do anything. After what felt like ages, Troy lifted his heavy body up to allow her to breathe. Her eyes shut overwhelmingly.

The olive skin glowed with a heated sunlight from the fire place. Her bare chest heaved up and down while the skin glistened with sweat in an indescribable way. The valley of her breast was peaking resembling the mountains covering the skyline through the steamed window. Her long, flowing midnight black hair was draped across the dark pillow as her mouth was open, gasping for breath. Her small nose was flared as she was trying to take in as much of the thin air as humanly possible. The curves of her body were moving tauntingly, the way her naked hips seemed to squirm back and forth a little while the three bright white scars on her stomach glowed in an almost inhuman way. Those long legs, the legs of a goddess, were bent a little and it seemed that each toe was carved in perfection. The long lashes up of her eyelids were perfectly curved upwards.

It was in a moment that her eyelids flickered open revealing the perfect, deep brown eyes. But they weren't just deep brown, no. They were so different now. Compared to the midnight pits that had haunted her for the several weeks. These were even more stunning then when she first walked into the door of the house that night. The way the where rimmed with the darkest chocolate color, but as you got to the center, they turned to a light coffee until it mixed with the black pupil. The eyes glistened in the light as the perfect head turned to the side; her mouth still parted open gasping for breath. Gabriella was so blown away that she didn't notice Troy couldn't take his eyes off of her, nor would ever want to. Ever. "Wow…" She whispered erotically in between gasping breaths.

She hadn't realized in her bliss how perfect the scene really was. There was a crackle of the fire in the distance. The wood on the walls had a mysterious shadow dancing on them. Glass on the pictures that were set up on the nightstands where almost unrecognizable since the fire seemed to cause them to turn white from the light. Steam had formed on the window that was looking out onto the black mountainous horizon. The snowboard that was rested up on the wall was crossed with the skis that were tipped over.

The fire mixed with the fire in the cobalt eyes created an almost greenish look to them. Heat, love, and passion seemed to be radiating from them as all they looked down upon was the girl who was stretched out across the bed. The owner of the eyes own chest was heaving gently also, though it had slowed down in the past couple of minutes. The muscular nude body leaned down and connected the two already bruised and swollen lips in a heated, passionate kiss that could have gone on forever. That Gabriella wished would go on forever.

Their lips parted slightly as the deep brown connect with the cobalt, neither wanted to ever look at another color than the one they were staring into at that moment. Her bruised lips curved upward in a smile a little as her black thin eyebrows rose. "So… do I make your list of issues?" She asked confidently while the thin lips on the Troy's indescribable smiled. It was the first actual sentence that came out of her mouth since she stepped in the doors of the wondrous house.

"Nah…" The voice echoed off the cream colored walls of the room. "…you're what keeps me going…" he whispered while he leaned down and connected their lips again. Gabriella beamed into the kiss, her breath now back to a level that she had just gotten done with a sprint. Troy reluctantly pulled apart before his sticky forehead rested against hers again.

She didn't know how she could do it in such a beautiful moment, but tiny tears trickled down her face. Happiness. For the first time, she was fully happy. Troy's tiny smile proved that he knew exactly how she was feeling. Instead of asking her what was wrong, his tender lips just leaned down and kissed the tears away on her cheeks. His long fingers then reached down and tenderly played with a tiny curl that rested on her sweaty collar bone.

"You're incredible…" She murmured quietly before he pressed his intoxicating lips to her forehead.

"No… you are."

Time passed quickly, their bodies remaining in the intimate position for at least another hour. Her muscles began to rebel against her as Troy's fatigue was now evident in his loose limbs. He fluidly rolled off the top of her. Gingerly, his protecting arms cradled her, pulling Gabriella's slender body to him so her tired head rested against his built chest. She tried her best to snuggle the closest she could to his heated sculpture. Troy's tender fingers slowly brought her chin up so their eyes could meet each other.

"I love you." He mumbled, their lips finding the other as sleep enclosed them.

"I love you too." Gabriella whispered, never meaning the words so much as she did right then.

His careful thumb caressed her velvet cheek lovingly as their world began to fade into unconsciousness. The last vivid sight they saw was the other's stunning irises, before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: My readers who have been with me since I wrote Time Changes Everything know how nervous I get posting these chapters. Never Let Go nor this are an exception. I worked extremely hard on this chapter, so I'm praying it shows. I tried to give everything I had, put everything I had out there, so please let me know what you think. If you loved it, if you hated it, I want to know. Thanks so much for reading this story, this chapter and having faith in me. Your reviews, wow I'm so thankful to have them. So thank you, thank you, thank you! :D**


	38. Pocketful of Sunshine

**A/N: Wow, after your reviews from the last chapter, just, THANK YOU! As an author, that chapter was something extremely close to my heart and I'm so happy you guys enjoyed it. All of your support does not go unseen, so thank you!!! I really don't know what else I can say besides that I have the best readers ever. Again, THANK YOU! :)**

**And as a lot of you have already guessed, this story is coming to a close. There are two more chapters after this one, so hopefully you guys like this chapter. Thank you again for everything!

* * *

  
**

"I hate tomatoes."

Troy felt her slender body vibrate beneath him as she giggled profusely. His now scarred bare back was lying motionless on the cozy bed, unable to move in case that he would strain his already aching muscles. The sweat that had dried quickly on his body a few hours before made him freezing, but the body heat beside him was slowly keeping him toasty. Troy inhaled her intoxicating scent before letting the happiness wash over him like a title wave. How he could ever think he was burning in hell while he had this goddess was impossible to him now. She was just so indescribable that Troy couldn't imagine loving anyone more than her.

Gabriella's taunting finger stroked down his naked chest, outlining the crevices of his pectorals. God she was so unbelievable. He couldn't explain what it had been like to be inside her just a few hours ago. It was like… magic. Yeah, corny, he knew, but that was just the way it was. For so long she had been there to remove his pain, but now? He didn't need it. He just needed her, just to be happy. Funny, that word seemed so fluid now. Happiness. So sweet he couldn't even describe in words what it meant to be _happy_. Whatever it was, he loved it.

"Taylor and I used to be obsessed with Brad Pitt," Her honey laugh filled the blinding black room. Sometime while they were sleeping, the fire was extinguished. Now, he could barely make out the silhouette on her flawless visage, which caused him to squeeze her breakable figure to his nude self to make sure he wasn't dreaming. It seemed to please Gabriella as well. "We had a wall in her room covered with his picture. I even sent a fan letter in… but he never wrote back."

Even though he was well aware she wouldn't be able to see him, Troy's eyebrows rose suggestively. "Should I be jealous?" His steady voice questioned before Gabriella's velvet lips peppered kisses to his hard jaw line until she found the destination and squeezed his lower lip. Troy moaned blissfully into the kiss as his rough hands knotted once again in her sea of locks.

They must have been up for an hour, and the glowing alarm clock read that it was four thirty in the morning. At first, both were well aware that the other was awake, but neither wanted to spoil the moment of silence. For someone who had a lot of sex before Gabriella, that was without a doubt the most earth shattering feeling in the world. All the other girls were worthless compared to the beauty in his arms. There had been pain up until orgasm during his other times. But what just happened? Yeah, that was pure two hundred percent pleasure. "I'll let you decide." Gabriella whispered sexily in his ear before nipping gently at his ear. Another erotic groan was produced from the depths of his chest.

Now that all the cards were on the table, secrets were flaming out from their mouths like wild fire. He explained to her why he wasn't in school yesterday, how they had to attend court and grant his mother a restraining order against Charlie. It seemed that she only wanted Troy to be happy, and even though alienating her ex was the last thing she wanted, Troy was more important to her. Gabriella also explained about her father, how she was the victim of child abuse for so long until a car crash that almost killed her. Troy's heart smashed when tiny tears welded in her eyes, and he was fearful that she would fall back to where she was previously, tortured. But in his arms it seemed that she was protected from harm. Just like he wanted her to be.

Now their amusing secrets just seemed something so innocent compared to the magnitude of their experiences. Troy felt like a little kid, just like kindergarten. But both wanted to know everything about the other. Even dumb embarrassing things like hating tomatoes for no reason.

"Sadie's blind in one eye." He confessed, pitying his dog for probably hearing a thumping bed from above while they were so caught up in themselves. Or, she was probably sprawled out over the living room floor lazily. Probably the latter.

"What...? No! How?" Gabriella stiffened and jumped as though it were her own child. That caused Troy's already inflamed heart to pulsate.

"She had an infection when she was a puppy. It was before I got her…" His voice was solemn, not wanting to relive the experience when her first held her and noticed the hazy cloud in her eye. It broke his nonexistent heart at the time. "She's ok though…" Troy's gentle thumb stroked the edges of Gabriella's silky cheek.

It was silent for a moment of mourning before Troy began to feel uncomfortable. He wanted the light airy feeling to continue, shooing the pain out of the room. "Tell me another one." He commanded before rubbing his nose into the top of her black hair.

He could feel the seductress's lotion filled legs gingerly rubbing against his aching calf beneath the burning sheets. "Um…" Gabriella thought, probably picking up on Troy's desire to stay happy. "Okay, don't be freaked or anything."

His dark eyebrows narrowed mysteriously even if she couldn't see him. The brisk wind outside caressed the edges of the house, making a whispered howling. "Umm… okay…" His shaking voice was uneven in hesitation.

She took a giant breath, her pegged nipples tickling the edges of his cool skin. Troy desperately bit his bottom lip to conceal another moan attempting to break free. "Junior year… I… uh… okay you're going to be so creeped out…" She muttered nervously. "I sort of um… well it was after track one day… and you guys just got done with basketball and left. Ryan was waiting to pick me up and you sorta left um… this gray shirt on the bleachers… and I knew it was yours… so I took it and uh… I swear I was gonna give it back but… you know we didn't talk so…"

Troy chuckled amused, vividly remembering loosing one of his favorite smoky shirts after a basketball practice and yelled at the guys for jacking his clothes the next day when he couldn't locate it. "_You_ stole my shirt!" He accused lightly, but could imagine her mocha eyes enlarging to enormous sizes.

"I was going to give it back I swear! I just… err… was too scared…" She coyly rebutted, Troy's lips were unable to control themselves as he searched for her lips again. Electric waves coursed through his body as they moved together as one.

"Don't worry about it," he responded breathlessly after they pulled apart, Gabriella breathing easier again. "It's not as bad as sophomore year."

Gabriella's black eyebrows furrowed in the night. "What happened sophomore year?"

A sudden uneasy pressure filled his lungs. The back of his neck felt sticky as the nerves began to jitter in his turning stomach. She would think he was a creeper, he knew it. But was there any backing out now? No. He had to let this out. She revealed about the t-shirt, he had to do this. "Okay… I'm not a stalker okay? But err… it was like two weeks after I got my licenses, and uhh… God this sounds so disgusting…" He murmured harshly, Gabriella shaking his chest pleasingly again with her sweet laughter. "… but uh… you're mom picked you up… and I was just… I wanted to know where you lived… I was totally just curious… so I uh… followed you home…"

Gabriella's sprits of giggles mutated into full on laughter as her hand unintentionally dropped on his chest and grazed his soft member, causing it to jolt in surprise. "Oh! Sorry…" She mumbled as Troy's ceruleans blissfully found the back of his head.

"Don't be…" His voice was husky as his the memory of just a few hours ago flooded his brain again, causing the points where their skin was connected right then to burn with explicit sensations.

"Do you… need to be punished?" Her seductive voice breathed hot breath against his neck. Obviously she wanted to kill him by acting like this. The last thing he was doing was complaining though.

"Please," he breathed, the ecstasy building in his chest again. He both expected and fanaticized Gabriella to climb on top of him, but was disappointed to find a cool rush of air replace the gorgeous body he held moments before. Reluctantly, Troy's heavy eyelids fluttered open to see that Gabriella was now hunched over the side of the bed, staring at the clock that read 5:54 AM. "Gabi…"

"Sorry T…" she teasingly turned to him, Troy almost being blown backwards by the seduction of her nude frame. "We have to get dressed."

Troy cursed whoever decided today was Tuesday. "Fuck school…" He muttered before gripping her warm side desperately to pull her in for a kiss.

Gabriella smiled knowingly, grasping a handful of his chestnut hair, causing the hairs of Troy's back to stand on end wantingly. "I know… I wished this would never end …"

Troy could hear the desire in her silky voice, but knew that they couldn't stay like that forever. "You okay?" He whispered carefully, his warm face nuzzling into the crevice of her neck to feel the unforgettable heat that radiated off her body. He wanted to make sure this wasn't a one night thing where she would go back to being distraught over her father tomorrow.

Troy knew she couldn't contain herself as her thin arms snaked their way around his neck and pulled her inviting body to him. His hormones began to act up at how close she was and still not dressed, but he did the best he could to try to calm himself before his "little friend" got overly comfortable again. "I'm fine Troy," she sighed before letting her lips tingle against the curve of his neck. "More than fine. Amazing." She gripped him harder, causing friction against his groin and he swore blood was going to come out as he violently bit his tongue to kill the response.

But it wasn't enough. Gabriella's giggle filled his ear as she pulled away from him. As her body curved in the lighting room, he couldn't help but find himself the luckiest guy in the world. Just unfortunate that he was growing hard at an immense rate. "I'm thinking it's time for a shower…"

Images of Gabriella's kneeling figure in front of him while water rained down on them in the bathtub flashed before him. As messed up as it sounded, it felt good to feel like a normal horny teenage boy instead of the older man he was when so many problems clouded him. "Together?"

The coffee eyes rolled before she slipped gracefully from the bed and was able to pull the snow colored t-shirt he wore to the track meet yesterday before he took a shower and migrated downstairs shirtless to meet his girlfriend before they had hot sex over her nude body. Troy's eager face frowned at her now clothed self, even if she did look beautiful in his shirt. It was funny how completely comfortable he was with his exposed body as he continued to sit on the bed.

"We'll never get to school!" Gabriella exclaimed sarcastically.

"That's the plan." He responded excitedly, the center of his legs beginning to pulsate at the idea of staying in bed with Gabriella all day.

"I'll go firs…" she began to say before mass eruption of giggles rounded again. Troy glanced down, his erection fully built, causing a rush of apple colored blush to his face. "Err… maybe you should go first. A cold shower will do you good."

Troy nodded profusely before slipping to the ground and grasping his back sweats, shoving them on before he could be embarrassed anymore. "You read my mind…" Troy mumbled before dashing to the bathroom to get rid of his "problem".

Ironic how forty-eight hours can change your biggest problem of you mother possibly getting hooked on heroine again to having to take an icy shower or you'd have a boner going to school.

It felt so damn good to be a horny teenage boy.

* * *

The house was quiet.

Gabriella stepped into the walls, feeling as though they were echoing some sort of shadow that she couldn't possibly destroy. It was quiet, too quiet, for she was waiting for Ari to come running to her and question where she was the previous night. The lie was all plastered out in her head. Taylor's. She went to Taylor's after the meet to work on some homework and fell asleep in her room. No one had to know she was with Troy last night. Neither Montez's needed to know that she and Troy had sex for the first time.

Her anxious eyes darted to a mirror that hung tightly on one of the colorless walls. Did she look any different? Gabriella took two steps forward to examine the raw teeth marks scattered across the olive skin erratically beneath the hood of her tight navy blue sweatshirt. It was lucky that she had accidentally left some clothing over at Troy's previously, or it would look extremely suspicious if she walked into school with a pair of his sweats on with bite marks scattered across her neck. Her hair, which spun in tight curls since she didn't have access to a curling iron this morning, did well in hiding the love nips. The only indication that she had gotten just a few hours of sleep would be the violet shadows beneath her mocha eyes.

After finding herself satisfied that Ari wouldn't question the wounds, she walked blissfully towards the kitchen with a spring in her large step. It was said that after sex a girl practically glowed with light. Well, that was an understatement. She wasn't glowing, not at all. She was dazzling. How could she not be? It seemed that she had finally accepted her father's abuse and death, not happy about it, but accepted it. Plus, she had by far the best night of her life, ever. Nothing would ever compare to the passion, the eruption of love that spilled between the two. It was something she wanted to treasure forever and would have turned the clocks back again in a heartbeat just to feel Troy's bare skin against hers.

School had been long and agonizing. She couldn't stop thinking about him, especially in music pro when the two couldn't even focus in the sound booth to get one track done. Unfortunately for them, they were presenting their project on Friday. Troy couldn't contain his urge to tickle her, hold her, and kiss her anytime he got the chance. Obviously the cold shower this morning did nothing to him. But she didn't care. He had been so down, so depressed for so long that just seeing the twinkle in his cyan eyes brought an inerasable smile to her lazy face.

Reaching for the silver refrigerator, she pulled out a shiny plump apple, and shut the door only to find her heart stop. Surprise surged through her veins as she jumped back in shock, almost dropping her apple. "Oh my God!"

Maria Montez sighed sadly before staring down into the empty navy coffee mug she was holding. Gabriella's breath returned to her, for she did not expect to see her mother sitting at the table. Especially dressed as that. Her black hair was completely down, instead of in flawless waves, it just hung loosely in front of her. Her Pilates toned body lay limply covered in a tight t-shirt and jeans, very uncommon for she was usually dressed in her business suit and skirt. It took a moment for Gabriella to regain composure before remembering she was furious with her mother. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Her voice sounded twisted and disgusting compared to her normal velvet tone. It was almost like looking in a mirror twenty-four hours ago, and how pained she was. Like the two had switched roles between happy and tormented. But somehow Gabriella couldn't find sympathy with her. "I didn't see you." The daughter mumbled unfocusedly. She was trying to find an exit to this awkward situation, plus the tension in the room was growing astronomically. It was getting harder to breathe in the heavy air. The silence for the two minutes was that of they just stood, examining each other.

"You didn't come home last night." Gabriella's black eyebrows scrunched at the same time as her stomach burst into a panic. Taylor's. She was not with Troy. She was with Taylor. But wait, how would Maria know? She was with Jonathon last night. She wouldn't have been able to tell. Gabriella could have died for all she knew.

"Uhhh… yeah after the meet I slept over at Tr…Taylor's." Gabriella stumbled, kicking herself violently for the slip up. Damn it!

And Maria noticed. Her black eyebrows rose questionably against her pale face. Oh no. Now she was going to get grilled about her night last night. That was the last time she would ever sleep at Troy's, probably ever be allowed to go to Troy's. But Maria's face fell into a sad frown, not mad. More like… pained. "Oh… Taylors…" she murmured, Gabriella knowing that she knew full well where her daughter was, but wasn't going to press it. It would have been hypocritical "How are you feeling?"

Did she look sick? That was an odd question to ask of someone who was sparkling with joy. And why was she talking to her anyways? Didn't she have someone else to screw? "Fine." Gabriella shot back at her with an irritated tone, her dark eyes on the door which she was trying to maneuver to.

"That's the first time you've passed out… right?"

Gabriella's beating heart skidded to a halt. How did she know she passed out? Maria's milky colored eyes bored into Gabriella's, confusion evident over Gabriella's shining face. That was impossible. "Umm… did someone call or something…" Her mind was circling like a cyclone. Did someone call the house to check on her while she was out last night? How did she know?!

The mother's face mimicked her daughter's confusion. "What are you talking about?"

For a moment she forgot how furious she was to find answers. "How did you know I passed out?"

"I was there."

Time stood still as Gabriella's mouth smashed to the floor. Her face became ghostly white as the older woman stared as though she did something wrong. WHAT? "No… no you went with…"

"I canceled," Maria sighed depressed before rising from the chair she was stationed in. Her sloppiness almost caused Gabriella to jump back. But she didn't see her, did she? Though it probably wouldn't have been something to see when she passed out, then the boyfriend whom just murdered his demons and was reborn showed up to give her strength. Unless looking for something, she probably wouldn't have found anything unless it tripped her. "I didn't want to crowd you and err… wasn't sure how you'd take me being there."

That was true also. If Maria had showed up yesterday trying to be mother of the year, Gabriella probably would have slapped her in the face. "Um… thanks I guess." Gabriella mumbled before her mother gave a solemn nod.

"Look, Gabriella…" She took a step forward, but Gabriella also responded by taking a step back. She wasn't ready to have this woman in her personal space right now. It seemed to pain the mom as this happened. The no make up on her face reminded Gabriella of once upon a time before her father died and they were best friends. "I'm sorry… for not being there like I should be."

Gabriella's mouth was tightly wound closed. She couldn't look at her mom, not now. So her dark chocolate eyes were trained on the grey toned linoleum. It was much easier to gaze at. Her thin throat welded with a grapefruit, speech was unable to come out of her throat. For so long she had waited for her mom to be there for once. Now it felt so surreal. Like she was living in a dream. Maybe she was. "Mmmhhmmm." Was the only noise that could be produced.

"Ella… I just… it was hard," Gabriella knew her mother's business voice was shaking. She took a defining step forward, this time the daughter remaining motionless. "What your father did to me… to you… it was unforgivable. I just… I didn't want to think about it anymore. I couldn't think about anything that related to him…"

"Uh huh." She still couldn't find her voice. Hot tears built in her eyes at the speech that was coming out.

"And… and what hurt the most was…" Maria sounded repulsive towards herself. "The worst was that… even through everything he did. I still… I…" She didn't need to finish her sentence. Even after every hit, Maria still loved him. Gabriella finally lifted her heavy eyes to see that the whites of her mother's eyes had turned a cloudy rose colored with water seeping from the orbs. "I just… I don't think you would under…" But then the shaking voice paused as her mother's wet eyes shifted to Gabriella's hickey covered neck. "Or maybe you would."

Gabriella paused. What if she had been in that position? What if Troy…? But her body shuttered at the thought and refused to even finish. He would never intentionally hurt her, and she knew that. He wasn't like her dad. So she tried to relate it in a different way. What about this weekend? The last thing she wanted to do was think of anything that reminded her of Troy. So it was similar. "Uh huh."

Maria shook her head. "I just… with the other guys… I wanted to take away the pain."

That she could relate to.

It finally hit Gabriella like a ton of bricks. Maria was no different than herself, except in age. She first was with Troy to take away the memory of her father, the pain of her mother being there. Maria was with other guys try to forget her father even existed. She had sex with people so she wouldn't even remember…

Wait… she was similar to Gabriella. But there was another person she mirrored more. Identically.

Maria was the older version of Troy Bolton.

He had sex before Gabriella to rid the pain. With anyone he could get his hands on. So did Maria. Neither one wanted to remember who they were, so they were searching for the one person that would make them forget. Well, Troy found that person in Gabriella. And Maria? She hadn't found it yet. It didn't excuse her behavior, but Gabriella now understood it.

"I can't… Mom you were never there." Gabriella's tears streaming like acid down her soft face.

"I'm sorry." Maria whispered gently.

Gabriella nodded. They would never be like who they were, the two that were there for each other. She would never find a best friend in her mother again, not even a friend. But it seemed now, maybe Maria would try. Whether it would work or not, she would try to be there for her daughter. Gabriella knew this. "I can't forgive you… but I can't hate you. You meant too much to me before…"

That seemed to be enough to satisfy her mom, but didn't make her happy that her daughter couldn't be like who she was. There was nothing either could do though. The strain was pulled too hard, it was impossible to forget what happened in the past three years. But maybe they could at least live with themselves if they were enough to get along. "I understand."

Light eyes met dark. The bond between them thickened even the tiniest thread. Gabriella's light head gave a gentle nod, before her mouth twitching into a thin smile. An understanding. With that, she carefully walked around her mother to the dark hallway, before picking up her heavy feet to go lie down.

At least she knew Maria would try. That was enough to put a small grin on her face as she walked to her bedroom to catch up on the sleep she was deprived of the previous night.


	39. Live Your Life

Troy played with the ivory thin envelope in his hands, turning it over and over again getting dangerously close to ripping it. The seal was already violently torn open, and his fingers terrifyingly trembled as though if he pulled out the flimsy loose leaf paper, the hot fire that brightened the room would shoot balls out and burn his hands. Millions of pounds of pressure pushed down as his loving heart beat rapidly in his stone chest. Everything about this moment was about to define him, and it seemed that his procrastination of two days was about up.

His calloused hands turned the envelope over, reading the messy scribble on the front. "Lucille". His mother's name. Troy could almost feel sweat trickle down his face and land on his striking blue long sleeved shirt. His strong legs which were wrapped in his faded jeans bent uncomfortably on his living room floor. The thin air was silent with the exception of the embers in the glowing fire. Troy's nerves began to bubble in his chest. No way of doing this would be easy. So he had to get it done with soon.

A sudden trotting sound filled his ears before he heard a heavy panting beside him. His cyan eyes glanced up to see to meet a cloudy orb along with another cerulean that matched his own. Troy smiled lazily as he let go of the weighty letter, knotting his hand into the velvet hair of his dog. "Come here girl…" Troy's defining voice coaxed before Sadie lied down, her gentle head resting on his upper thigh. Another weak smile crossed his face before continuing to pet the one thing that gave him stability in his life.

It was shocking that his mother gave this to him Monday morning before the court hearing. She informed him she had been keeping this since the fire, for it was one of the few things that remained in a safe she had hidden beneath her bed in the rickety shack they used to live in. He didn't recognize the hand writing, and wouldn't have even had any warning unless her mother had prepared him for this moment. Ever since then he had been putting it off, but kept it locked in the back of his head. He had to do it soon, or he was pretty sure he would explode from the curiosity.

"It can't be that bad right? I mean… no matter what… he's not coming back…" Troy spoke to his companion like Sadie would talk back. She just gazed perplexed up at him, before Troy realized he was once again putting off the task he needed to accomplish.

"Maybe I shouldn't even look at it. What would it do anyways?" He questioned no one before turning the snow paper in his hand once again. It felt like it gained another fifty pounds since he last gazed upon the broken seal. No. He wanted to know. The letter that was left carelessly on the table almost thirteen years before. It was addressed to his mother, but Lucille thought it best if Troy took it from her. She confessed she was so hung up on it, she wanted it rid from her sight. But she told him that he could do what he wanted with it, whether he read it or not.

"Okay… I got this…" Finally, after taking a huge breath, Troy removed his hand from Sadie's soft fur and took out the letter that was folded messily in three places. He immediately returned it to her warm hair, knowing he would need some kind of strength as he did this.

Inhaling as much of the threadlike oxygen as he could, Troy's eyes began to skim the scrawny penmanship. It didn't take much to realize he wasn't breathing with each letter that entered his eyes…

_Lucille,_

_There's no easy way to do this. I really don't know how, but I have to. I can't do this anymore. I can't live my life this way. Everything seemed so innocent so long ago. Now, it's different. Life isn't what I dreamed of at all. I always wanted more, and have never been satisfied with how I've been living now. I can't explain how incredibly sorry I am. And I know you'll never forgive me. Even if you do, I don't deserve it. I'm probably going to burn in hell for this. I should burn in hell when I'm done writing this. But the lies have to stop. I can't keep pretending like this is the life for me. It won't make me happy and it won't make you. But I can't keep living a lie._

_My dreams haven't changed since the day we met. You knew that I would never be able to live a simple life, the life we have been living. I told you on our first date, I wanted to go pro. You laughed, and just thought I was stupid. Maybe I was at the time for acting so irresponsible. I won't lie to you Lucille, I did love you at one point. I loved you when we got married, but now everything has changed. You knew going into this that my heart was always set for luxury. I've been offered the opportunity of a lifetime. Assistant manager of the Bulls. It's everything I've ever dreamed. And right now, god I sound like an ass, but I can't live on scraps of food. I need to do this for myself. Like I said, you're never gonna forgive me. But I'm not going to live this way anymore._

_It's not fair to Troy, I know. He's only five, but I told you I didn't want kids. I thought the pill would work, but clearly we were just in the 2%. I'm not gonna say we were unlucky, because we weren't. I like him, he's an amazing kid. I do care about him, but it's not fair to him if I pretend like I love him the way he should be. I need you to find someone whose gonna be there for him. I can't act like father of the year if I don't want to be. He sees it too. I can tell. What's he gonna be like when he's older if I keep this charade up? My heart was never set on kids. I'm the biggest ass in the world, but Troy and you deserve someone better._

_This is hard for me to say, but I'm leaving._

_I can't stay here, not anymore. I hope maybe you can understand that. My name was meant to be on headlines, not on welfare checks. I'm sorry Lucille, but you don't know how hard this is. I love you, but I'm not in love with you anymore. You know that, I can see it in your eyes when you look at me. What we had when we were young was a college fling. But we were too blind to see that marriage was never for us. I'm not your soul mate, you know that. I know you do. I want you to be happy, but lying is not going to make you. I'd be selfish to stay here and pretend like it was year before. We were young, stupid and innocent. I'm sorry I dragged you places you never deserved to go._

_If I could, I would turn back time and erase everything that I did. I would let you find the person you were meant to be with, not me. I'm sorry, but I have to do this on my own. Please, find someone who makes you happy. Take care of Troy the way I never could._

_Jack_

By the time Troy was finished reading, he stared blankly at the already dried up crimson blood drops and salty burns to the paper. Obviously Lucille must have read this multiple times, including once when she was about to shoot up. His emotionless eyes looked distantly up, the cerulean in them shining brightly in the spark of the fire. The rough hand still holding the delicate sheets of loose leaf was vibrating so rapidly he was certain his hand would be cut off from the motion at any moment.

He turned slowly to the dog who stared sympathetically up at its master. Jack Bolton was horrific. Troy couldn't believe that he would just leave his mother just because his dream was to be in the spotlight. He said how it would be selfish to keep pretending like he loved both of them, but how could he be unselfish at his actions of leaving them alone, with no money or any indication that he would help with child support? Troy could barely believe that he shared twenty three of his chromosomes with this man. It disgusted him to no end.

Yet, for some reason, Troy felt comfortably satisfied.

"Dick." He muttered carelessly under his breath before folding up the envelope with his shaking hands and slipped it smoothly back inside the pale envelope.

If it had been a week ago, Troy probably would have broken down in anger. He probably would have asked why he was put on this earth if he wasn't wanted. But now, that his perception had been cleared of all haze, he understood that he had a purpose for being on this earth. He wasn't a worthless piece of junk. He may not be the president, but Troy still mattered to some people.

He was a best friend to someone who seemed to be so headstrong that he would never think things through before he attacked at them. A father to a puppy whom had been there from the beginning of his new life on his own, giving him someone to give him constant support even if she had four legs and a tail. He was a brother to a twenty-five year old who protected him and gave him a roof over his head, and even though they clashed, a bond was formed between them that wouldn't be replaced by anything. Troy's lazy smile crossed his face again as he patted Sadie's yawning head gently.

He was a beating heart of love for someone who suffered more that life ever meant for her to. His arms around her gave him the strength she needed to stand up to things she never would be able to before, yet she had no idea that it was nothing compared to the power she gave him. His breath whispered her name, his muscles built for her curves. They were meant to be, through whatever life chucked at them violently and expected them to pick up. Never again would they need to be alone to go through their struggles. They had a support. They had something they had pushed away for so long. They had forgotten to love. And now? He couldn't imagine how he survived without her, yet knew that she gave him the encouragement to take things in his own hands when life was a bitch.

But most importantly, far more important than any of these things, he was a son. A son to a woman who had been broken hearted over and over everyday she woke up in the morning. A woman who wasn't a bad person, but tried to replace the love of her uncaring husband by something as cruel as intoxicating drugs. She broke to her instincts, desperately finding something that would murder her pain. Heroine seemed like the answer, but for the first time, Troy had confidence that she was in this for real. It would be a day by day process, but she knew what she had to loose if she didn't keep to her poison free word. Troy saved her life on Sunday. He made her choose between life and death. Unable to loose the one thing that mattered most, she picked life. Troy was her guardian, the thing that kept her going. And it didn't matter if he didn't have a father as he once craved. He'd rather have none then the author of the letter. Just being loved by his mom was enough.

Troy grinned for no reason at Sadie before standing slowly up. Timidly, he relocated the letter to his other hand before feeling the heat in his face as he approached the scorching fireplace. His built body tenderly bent down before the engulfing flames, his cyan eyes shading to a inferno green before looking at the scribble of his father's handwriting for one last time.

In one fluid motion, Troy contently dropped the letter into the flame, a thousand pound weight released from his tight grasp. The salmon fire gobbled the paper up, black edges forming around the sides to shrink the worthless paper. A satisfied grin crossed his flawless face as it completely shriveled into nothingness and the midnight ashes floated into dust.

Satisfied, Troy backed away and turned to Sadie once again who was watching the scene with curious eyes. A throaty laugh ripped from his throat for no apparent reason before he jogged over to her, excitement dancing through his veins. "You wanna go build a snowman or something?" He chuckled like a four year old boy as Sadie barked energetically, practically leaping from her stance to follow Troy's ecstatic figure towards the door where his cozy coat lay.

The fire raged on, burning remorse, pain and anger that were left in the past where they belonged.

* * *

"So why buy Breaking Free?" Troy's powerful voice filled the cracks of the engaged music pro room before his cerulean eyes shot an electrifying glance towards Gabriella's grinning body.

Gabriella could hear her own voice sounding through the stereo as Gabriella couldn't help but giggle happily at Troy's flowing voice of marketing. His rough hands held up a simple CD case, with a shockingly beautiful black and white cover shot. She smirked at the perfection of the image with Gabriella's eyes looking intensely at the camera while Troy's guitar and overly large black sweatshirt covered her body dressed in a cami and jeans. Troy held it close to his heart as through it was a prize possession. Maybe to him it was, who knows, Gabriella couldn't stop stealing earth shattering glances from him as their presentation moved forward, Mr. Garble's excited look heightening the classes attention. Or maybe it was just because Troy was gorgeous and Gabriella was stunning.

It was a fake sale's pitch that went a long with the project, but the two seemed to be selling to the class well. "Well that's easy…" Gabriella continued, Troy's beaming smile slicing through her skin. "Passion. How many people have ever felt their heart skip a beat when a crush walked down the hall?" A hot blush flooded her cheeks at the rhetorical question as Troy snickered at her.

"How many people have felt like they've been kicked when they're down?" Troy's questioned the intrigued class, a few nods bouncing through the crowd.

"How many…" Gabriella's full body turned sideways so she was facing Troy, his eyes now shooting rounds of love into her own. "…have asked someone to be their light in the darkness?"

Troy's hard gaze through his eyebrows was enough to send Gabriella to the wall with overpowering emotion. "This CD is more that just music. It's a feeling…"

Gabriella bit her lip coyly. "It's an emotion…"

Troy's cyan eyes danced across her face. "It's a love…"

Their connection was held in silence much longer than natural, causing Mr. Garble to cough "subtly" to get them back on track. Gabriella's face flushed in crimson as Troy grunted embarrassedly. They both caught one more knowing glance before turning back to the class and opening their mouths at the same time. "It's magic."

Every jaw in the room dropped violently to the floor. Gabriella couldn't help but hold the oxygen in her lungs nervously as she looked out upon the room. Troy's heavy hold on the CD was shaking. After what felt like a million years, Garble was finally able to put his hands together once. That started a round of applause that ignited cheers. Gabriella let out her breath of air as Troy grinned cheekily. "Goddamn, if I was a teenager and you just flung that pitch at me, you'd have me buying thirty of them."

Troy's rigid body relaxed as his sparkling smile turned excitedly to Gabriella. She shot an identical one back. Phew. At least they were going to hopefully get an A for the pitch part. "Thanks Garbs." Troy let fly as Gabriella's slender finger pressed pause on the noisy stereo.

"Wow… damn Bolton are you going into advertising?" Mr. Garble questioned, causing Troy's blush to radiate through the roof. Gabriella's sweet giggle caused him to shoot ice daggers at her though his cyan eyes.

"Errmm… I never really thought about it…" Troy scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, think." The smirking teacher ordered before the class began to talk excitedly again, whether it was on how well they did or on how hot Troy looked in his flaming orange polo right now, it didn't matter. What Gabriella wanted to do was jump into his arms and let him kiss her soundlessly with the gaze she was receiving, but thought that maybe wouldn't be appropriate. Garble probably would have been rooting for them, but they were never really about showing public display of affection anyways. In an essence, even though everyone clearly knew they were together, it was sometimes nice to just pretend it was like in the blossoming stages of their relationship, when it was a secret. Why put on a show for everyone else? "Awesome job guys." The music production teacher left his hand hanging for both of them to slap, Gabriella remembering how much of a weirdo the guy was. But it would be why he was her favorite teacher.

"Nice job T…" Gabriella mumbled as they struggled through the obstacle course of students who wanted to congratulate the elite on their amazing work. Finally making it back to their seats, she turned around to face his irritable smile as his eyes shot love arrows into hers.

"Not bad teamwork for someone who wouldn't talk to me." Troy smirked teasingly, making Gabriella's angry orbs narrow. Humor was laced into her glare though, for Gabriella couldn't imagine how she got on without the boy sitting in front of her now. It seemed near impossible. How strange it was that she wouldn't even speak to him three months earlier, and it was a struggle not to pounce on him in class.

"Alright… Up next is Tam…" Just as Garble was about to reveal the next victims, the sound of the bell coursed through the dim classroom. "Shit you guys are lucky. Tamera and Rebecca are next on Monday. Have a great weekend guys and don't party too hard when we smash St. Paul's asses tonight, right Bolton?" He ordered sarcastically, Gabriella knowing if he had the chance he'd be with them

Troy smirked happily in his snow and scarlet colored basketball warm up. Gabriella giggled as the rest of the class chattered excitedly about the upcoming game that evening. "Can't make any promises Garble."

The teacher with tight brunette curls clung to his head while he gave Gabriella an accusing look. "Be sure this guy behaves."

Gabriella giggled lightly. "I'll do my best."

The couple walked out the door into the hallway what could be compared to as Time Square. Neither lacing hands nor putting their arms around each other, they walked towards their lockers gracefully. The intimacy of just themselves was enough that they didn't have to flaunt anything around. Jealousy was spreading like wildfire through the Wildcat students as Troy and Gabriella apporched the small group of Kelsi, Ryan, Chad, and Taylor.

"What's up?" Chad asked while pulling Taylor's body closer to him, Gabriella smirking at how much they had changed.

"Gabi and I just aced our project." Troy bragged excitedly before smirking contently at Gabriella.

"Nice!" Ryan congratulated before Kelsi took his hand gently in hers.

"We should celebrate after we party about the game," Chad practically danced, Gabriella remembering how they were to go to his house after the game tonight, just the six of them and Zeke. "Baylor's not coming though."

"Why not?" Gabriella asked curiously.

Chad rolled his beady eyes. "Ice princess…I mean Sharpay…" he quickly corrected after Ryan's screwy figure shot grey ice towards him through his orbs. "Has that drunk fest tonight… and he didn't want to feel like a seventh wheel."

"He wouldn't have been!" Gabriella protested, Troy shaking his head slowly to silence her.

"Awe, let him have a night to fuck, he deserves it." He grinned sincerely at her.

The warning bell rang, causing the other four friends to depart. Gabriella turned to Troy, smiling flirtatiously at him. "So… if Zeke has a night to um… you know…" a mischievous twinkle was in her orbs. "I think you should have a night to do whatever too…"

His thick eyebrows rose suggestively. "I like the way you're thinking," Troy's husky voice mumbled before leaning towards her, the fumes of his intoxicating cologne washing over her body. "My house? After Chad's?"

Gabriella's honey laugh heightened her perfect features. "I think that could be arranged."

Troy's sexy crooked smile burst with light before in one fluid motion gently pecked her lips in a satisfying way. Well okay, they USUALLY didn't display their relationship. But there were obvious exceptions. Like just feeling like it. "I'll see you in Psych." His left cerulean eye closed in a faint worthy wink before he took off in the opposite direction. Gabriella's coffee orbs staring mysteriously after his enchanting figure, before another bell rang, the final bell. She was alone in the hallway, and late for her next class.

"Shit!"

* * *

**A/N: I know a lot of you guys wanted an appearance from Troy's dad, but it would not be realistic if he would have magically showed up like he cared about him after thirteen years. But I didn't want to leave that part of the story untied, so I hope you liked the letter idea!**

**And if you want, while I was bored, I was messing around with Photoshop and made a couple... movie/story posters? I don't know, for each of my stories so if you want to check them out, they're in my profile. Remember, I'm a WRITER, not an artist, so don't make fun too bad but I do want to hear what you guys think about them, so shoot me a PM if you want. Thanks for reading and reviewing! The next chapter is the last, so hopefully you guys liked this one!  
**


	40. Keeps Gettin' Better

The only thing better than cake on one's birthday was presents.

"Open mine Troy! Open mine!" His girlfriend's excited sister pranced around him in his toasty family room, causing rounds of chuckles to echo in his stomach.

"Okay… okay… Ari I'll open yours next!" Troy teased before taking the small sized box from Ari's tiny hand and giving his girlfriend who was sitting across from him on the comfortable floor a knowing smile, even if her gorgeous olive cheeks were rosy in an adorable flush. A pitter patter of his loving heart as his cerulean orbs stared at her like she was the world. Which she was. He felt so perfectly at home with his family surrounding him.

It was hard to believe that only a month ago, Troy had been depressed. He would fully admit it now, he was at one point basically an empty shell. Four months ago it was as though he woke up each morning just to be able to back to bed the next night. That all was, until the fateful day he walked into music production and gazed upon the black haired beauty with irritable brown eyes he couldn't remove his from. The woman who threw him the life jacket even when she was drowning beneath the water herself. She was the reason he had air in his lungs, a beat in his newfound heart, and color in his elder eyes. Gabriella was his life, his love, his everything.

His recovering mother was on his immediate left, the flesh on her bones beginning to grow again so she didn't resemble an old lady anymore, but still looked sickly. Sydney beside her, beaming happily at all the people Troy actually let into his house. Her boyfriend to her right, with strong and in love Chad and Taylor beside them. Troy figured about two weeks ago that Taylor deserved to enter the house also, though he still refused to have anyone but his closest friends in. No way was he going to be taken advantage of. He couldn't be happier for his two best friends, and as Chad gently wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder that fit just for him, he couldn't help but be reminded of his own heart that was smiling perfectly beside Taylor, her eyes never leaving his sparkling blues, which he never wanted them to either.

Ari jumped happily beside her sister, after almost a week of begging Gabriella Troy eagerly let her come to his birthday party Sydney was throwing for him, though the older Montez was not thrilled, but was grateful of him. Alex, one of his best friends for so long who seemed to bring humor to his angst life, smirked lazily next to Ari, a smug look on his face that Troy let him in after all these years.

"Shi…shoot Ari! This is great!" He grinned like a four year old as Ari rushed over to attack Troy in a tight squeeze, cutting off his air pipe. In his hand was held a beautiful black and white framed photograph of Troy, Gabriella, and Ari, playing happily in the snow about a week ago. Gabriella's ecstatic smile cut through Ari's back, Troy knowing full well that she couldn't be any more thrilled at how he and Ari practically became brother and sister in such a short time. "Thank you."

"Ella said you'd like it!" Ari chimed as she let go of him, a rush of blood to his head almost caused him to become dizzy in the bright glow of the lights above him.

"Well, she was wrong. I love it!" An amused smirk on Troy's face as he flashed another look to the perfect girl. He was content to be with all these people, but couldn't help to selfishly crave time alone with his girlfriend.

"Wow, Ari… did you print this yourself?" Lucille's fragile hands carefully picked up the photograph with admiration in her eyes.

"Uh huh!" The eight-year old responded proudly, her round face that resembled her beautiful sister's jetting out cockily.

"That's fantastic." Sydney's perfectly manicured fingers tenderly traced the outline of the picture frame.

"Thank you!" Ari sung before leaping back to her seat on the soft floor.

After finally getting through all the generous presents, Troy heard a distant beeping in the distance of his kitchen. "Oh! That's dinner!" Lucille practically bounced from her seat as though she was the same age as Ari and sprinted towards the wood draped kitchen, proud of herself for making something after not cooking for almost three years. Troy smiled distantly at her, satisfied with the amount she had accomplished in such a short time. She knew now he had made the right decision by forcing her to choose. It was so incredible that the Frisco Rehabilitation center finally set a date for her release, feeling that she would be stable enough to go to psychology sessions, but be able to live with Troy before he left for college. The date was two weeks before graduation.

"I better make sure everything um… is editable." Sydney joked lightly before pulling her kind boyfriend to his feet and leading him to the kitchen. The sparkling diamond on her smooth hand glinted in the light, Troy knowing that in less than a year, she would be married and starting a family of her own. Though Troy would always be in her heart and she would continue to be as a big sister to him as he went away to UCLA in the fall.

Troy was suddenly faced with an overenthusiastic Chad. "Ari! I know Sadie is dying to play with you!" He suggested with a mischievous look on his face. Troy's eyes shot to Gabriella curiously, but she just raised her perfectly formed shoulders in confusion. She had no idea either. What was this about?

"Sadie!" Ari's magenta dress billowed behind her as she mimicked Troy's mother just moments before, skipping out of the room. As soon as everyone in not in high school was gone, Chad pulled a medium sized box wrapped in florescent orange from beside the fireplace; Troy hadn't even noticed it before.

"Okay Chad… what's this about?" The cerulean eyes flashed to smirking Chad with Taylor now under his arm.

"I had nothing to do with this." Taylor's dark hands rose as though a gun was being pointed at her.

"I got you some uh… useful things…" Chad mused before the West High basketball captain suddenly keeled over and burst into spits of uncontrollable laughter. Tears began to stream from his shockingly emerald eyes as everyone turned to him, only Chad matching his random spit. It was good to have Chad still on this high after they had led the Wildcats to the championship, seeing state in their site in just two weeks after they creamed West High in the regional game. Though Alex wasn't thrilled about that.

"Dude… dude you got him…" Alex gasped between cries. Troy was extremely nervous as his eyes left him to turn to a perplexed Gabriella. "Damn why didn't I think of that?"

"It's actually for Gabs too." Chad grinned cheekily before both Gabriella and Troy shot fire and ice towards their friend's chuckling figure.

"YOU DIDN'T!" They both hushed at the same time as though it was a secret that couldn't be revealed.

"Dude, my mom's here! Gabriella's fucking sister is in the other room!" Troy harshly whispered before Chad couldn't control himself anymore. His girlfriend's face was boiling in crimson in embarrassment. It was obvious now that Chad had bought him X rated objects in addition to his pervious present.

"Chill okay?" Chad and Alex finally stopped their rounds of laughter. "You'll thank me later."

"I'm gonna kill you later!" Troy's eyes turned snake like, but never again would they ever graze the blinding white they had once hit when he smashed into rock bottom.

"No you won't," he smirked happily as his beady eyes glanced between the couple. "You're gonna love me."

No matter what happened, Chad had always been there for Troy, and he knew that he would always be there as well. Not only were both of them were going to college together, but both Gabriella and Taylor were going to attend USC, which was only a few miles away from they would be. The two had been through so much together, and Troy knew that without his best friend he would have never made it the three years that he did. Chad gave him strength as well, called him out on his crap, but most of all, had his back through everything. Even if he was an asshole and bought sex items for him for his birthday, Troy would forever be in debt to him.

He sudden felt a looming presence over them and fearfully glanced up to see two acorn eyes narrowed dangerously on the boys. Troy couldn't help but have a guilty throb in his stomach even if he didn't do anything. "Uhh.. hey Syd!" He tried to suck up while hiding the unopened sunburst package.

"Whatever the hell you guys did…" Sydney hissed quietly, glaring angrily at the three boys, assuming that neither Gabriella nor Taylor would be involved with anything inappropriate. "Shoved it up your asses for a few more hours. It's dinner time."

"Saved by the food…" Troy mumbled softly before reaching over to grab a still blushing Gabriella's hand. Shock waves of love were sent through his rough hand before leading her into the kitchen, where the people who mattered to him, who he kept fighting through life to see everyday. Especially the girl who's hand locked securely with his. Sure he had been to hell in back…

But if this was what heaven was like, the shit he had been through was worth fighting for.

* * *

"Hurry up! Or we're gonna be out here until like midnight!"

The brisk winter air tickled the side of her strikingly smooth cheeks as she rolled her mocha eyes beneath the tinted silver sunglasses. The painted setting colored sky cast long and illuminating shadows across the spotless snow. Her fuchsia snowboard lay motionless tauntingly as she pretended as though she would be remaining in the position for a long time. The boy dressed in a midnight color jacket that amplified the shockingly bronze skin twenty feet below glared evilly at her. "Well… if you're going to be pushy…"

Troy's black sunglasses glinted in the hazy light. "Awe, come on Gabi! It's my fucking birthday and you can't even be nice to me!"

Gabriella giggled her honey sweet laugh as she gazed down the steep slope of the mountain, knowing that she was the luckiest girl in the world. Troy's dazzling smile matched the glint of the snow beneath her board, almost causing her to race down the mountain side just to put her frozen mouth against his. "I'm being nice to you!" she rebutted teasingly. "I didn't have to come snowboarding with you, you should feel lucky!"

He wasn't the fortunate one and she knew it. It didn't seem like four months since Troy walked into the music production class, shaping her world in more ways than one. It seemed as though Troy had always been with Gabriella. Maybe in some essence they had. Gabriella knew that they were meant to be together, meant to forever have their hand in the other's. It had just taken three years and three thousand tears to get there. It was a long struggle, but they seemed to finally find their place in life. And that was with the other beside them. "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever… just hurry up!" He chuckled lightly.

"Alright… alright I'm coming!" as she spoke the words, her slender track legs switched on the powdered snow so the gently began her descend down the ninety degree angled hill. She swiftly served back and forth, icy water spraying from the remains of her trail as she left it behind. With ease as she approached him, Gabriella slashed slush into his flawless face, causing his cerulean orbs hidden by the dark toned glasses narrow again.

"Hey!" He yelled annoyingly as his strong arm yanked up to removed this residue from his face.

Gabriella was bursting in hysterical laughter, her lack of balance almost causing her to tip over onto the sloppy snow. "That's what you get for forcing me to do something!" She proclaimed as Troy snickered at her.

"So… we gotta get down…You wanna make this interesting?" Her satin eyebrows rose suggestively at his request.

"What do you have in mind?" Gabriella brought her gloved hand up to brush loose strands of black bangs out of her frozen face.

"Looser blows last tonight." Troy offered and Gabriella's confusion was evident even against her mostly covered visage. Troy's smugness showed through as he adjusted his matching beanie covering his chestnut hair, in preparation. What was he talking about? For some reason she knew it would end up being something bad, or good however you looked at it, but she couldn't understand what he meant by this.

"What do you mean 'blow last'?" Her steady voice was fearful against the whispering wind that painted a rosy cold caused blush to Troy's cheeks. "Like your candles tonight or something when we head back to your place?"

Troy once again chuckled at her naïve behavior. He shook his head vigorously, desire in written in the curves of his smile. "No I mean like…" His head dropped down to the tundra, motioning to the, what Gabriella imagined as protruding, member in the center of his legs. "…blow last when we head back to my place."

"Oh," Gabriella mumbled softly, before realization dawned across her icy figure. "OH!" Troy laughed obnoxiously at her obviously disgusted face. Not that the act would be, but just that Troy was planning on racing her for it. "Troy! You're worse than Chad!"

"Hey, don't blame me for him buying lube and condoms, you know I was against it," he smirked like a champion. "And don't try to bullshit. You know you want to."

Gabriella's hidden eyes rolled for a second time. "Will it shut you up?"

Troy's lips curved evilly once again. "Damn Gabriella… you should know I can't keep quiet when you…"

"You know what I mean!" Gabriella's hand slapped his bulging arm punishing him for his dirtiness.

The snow dangling from the trees fell magically around them as he let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. Winner gets the last slice of cake when we get back. Is that more Disney approved for you?" Troy asked sarcastically, but his smile beamed from ear to ear just at her beauty. She knew the look that stabbed her like Cupid's arrow. It was the look that almost made her fall to her knees and ask why she was given something so perfect in the disturbing life she once lived. Never would she have to live like that again, thanks to the new eighteen year old who gave her the strength she needed stand up for what she had to.

Her mother was getting better. It wasn't perfect, and neither she nor Gabriella was friends, but they could at least talk and be in the same room together. Maria had made an effort to only go out once during the week and once on the weekends, as opposed to the four to five times a week she was previously. She also tried her hardest to go to each daughter's events. Not that she didn't still loved to party like she was a teenager, but Gabriella's fight so long ago invoked a somewhat more grown up mother.

It was all Gabriella could ask of her.

"Much better. Besides… you'd ruin the surprise of one of my presents if you kept that bet," the seductress mused before covering her mouth as though she wasn't supposed to say that. "Oh shit, I ruined it."

Troy's hungry eyes danced on Gabriella's laughing face. "You mean one of my presents is…"

Gabriella's dark orbs dropped to Troy's crotch. "Act surprised when I give it to you." She joked light heartedly.

"Fuck, surprise would be a bad word… drugged would be better," he shuttered pleasurably, no pun intended, at the thought, or maybe it was just the cold that was nipping at Gabriella's skin. Her body trembled, not going unnoticed by her boyfriend. "Okay, you ready now?"

Gabriella shivered coldly before nodding, it was no competition, they both knew Troy's elite snowboarding skills would dominate over Gabriella's mediocre ones, but it was far more amusing pretending like she stood a chance. "Ready." An evil plan already formulating in her brilliant mind. No one said she had to play fair.

"On your mark… get set…"

Before Troy could finish, Gabriella's body weight swiveled so she was now sprinting down the hill and enormous speeds. Giggling uncontrollably, she raced rapidly down the mountain, the harsh wind slapping at her cheeks in her descent. Not daring to glance backwards, she heard another "whoosh" sound and suddenly saw a midnight blur flash past her like lightning. Frowning angrily, Gabriella wouldn't slow down. It wasn't in the nature of a track star to halt after getting past. All it caused her to do was narrow her dark eyes on her boyfriend through the shady lenses and try to pick up as much speed as humanly possible.

After getting down the empty hillside, they both slowed to a stop when the bright lights of the ski lodge almost over powered them. Upon stopping almost ten seconds before Gabriella even reached the bottom, Troy spun backwards, accusation in his cerulean eyes as he ripped off his sunglasses. "You fucking cheated!"

It was lucky that they were the only two out in the snow, for he probably would have gotten glares from his language, but neither would have noticed even if there were people. "What does it matter? You won anyways!" Gabriella exclaimed as she tore of the powdery ski cap from her head.

"Who cares?" Troy announced loudly before pulling at the binds, releasing his feet from the chamber they were just in on his precious black fiberglass with red and white fire bolts running down the sides. "That just means you suck if you can't even beat me cheating!"

"Hey!" Gabriella squealed before lifting a chunk of the sloppy powder and chucking it into his perfect tan face. His cyan eyes grew to the sides of two large moons. They stood glaring at each other for at least thirty seconds before Troy's muscular legs took off in her direction. Gabriella's heart skipped four beats as she left her strong snowboard behind and sprinted off, thinking her track legs would save her until Troy grasped her hood forcefully, causing her clumsy feet to slip backwards, a stone figure catching her before she could fall brutally to the ground.

"You'll pay for that." Troy laughed in harmony with Gabriella giggle before brown met blue in an electrifying gaze. His tough knee held her back up as he took the proposal position, Gabriella's slender arms safely around his neck.

"You almost let me fall." She softly stated, Troy giving her a caring smile that almost made her heart leap out of her stomach as she gazed up at him.

"You know I'd never let anything hurt you." His passionate voice nuzzled against her icy neck. The cold was nothing compared to the inferno the two were generating with their undying looks of love. She could feel her heart violently pound against her chest as his addictive breath misted over the pours of her face.

"I know." Gabriella's sincere voice whispered softly before she felt fireworks explode through her lips as he tenderly pressed his frozen mounds of flesh against them. Once again, it was being like thrown into a pile of pleasure waves that she never wanted to escape. He gently squeezed her lip before pulling apart reluctantly. Their connection held for what seemed like eternity, until Gabriella's mouth curved to a blissful smile. Her small hand tenderly reached for his side, gently slipping her slim fingers beneath the protection of his coat to graze the silky skin. Troy's cyan eyes rolled to the back of his head, not from pleasure, but from emotion. The power of their love was overwhelming, but neither would ever get enough of it. Ever.

"I love you," Troy's husky voice exploding in love as his cool mouth grazed the edges of her temple. Gabriella fingers finally found the gold mine, the mutated scar that would forever be burned on his skin. "You save my life every time you look at me."

Troy's own calloused fingers gently slipped beneath her coat as well, still steadying her on his knee. He gingerly fingered the three burning hot slashes embedded into her skin. "I love you too." She whispered sincerely.

Each was touching the other marks that would forever carry them throughout life. Ugly, disgusting, horrendous scars that others would fear from. But to them? They were beautiful. Beautiful because that's what made them Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Through everything they had been through, abusive fathers to addictive mothers, it's what shaped their lives. The mountains that loomed above them in the darkness were equal to their on trials they had to experience. But just as the lights from the ski lodge illuminated the two lovers, there would always be a sun in the darkness. A sense of hope, a remembrance of how to do the most important thing… love.

Snow waltzed from the heavens in the Colorado sky, showering happiness on the content couple as their tingling lips found each other, a perfect match as the coffee and ocean eyes both closed in bliss. They found in unbreakable strength in each other. They were happy. Happy to be alive, happy to be in each others arms.

And that was all they ever really needed.

* * *

**A/N: I don't even know what to say. I hope you liked this story. It meant a lot to me, just writing it. I know it was extremely confusing at some points, maybe even so dense that it was too much to handle, but I hope you liked it even just a little bit. I started this story because I wanted it to be my best. I thought this would be the last story I would ever write, so I wanted to leave with a bang. Like I said, If I confused you so much with the plot line, I'm sorry. But as I said, this story was pretty deep, so thanks for sticking with me through every insane thing I threw at you. I was going to write out a list of people I wanted to thank, but I realized that list would be WAY too long. Seriously, thank you everyone who gave this a chance. Even through me being insane by writing this, you guys stuck by my side through every up and down. Thank you so much. From the people who left me huge reviews that were almost as long as the chapter itself (you know who you are ;)) to the people who were there when it seemed that I had lost myself like Troy had, thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without your support. So a million times over, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for reading this story!**

**And thanks for checking out the banners! **

**Okay, now what I think everyone wants to hear. Yes, I am writing a new story right now. It's going to be a lot lighter than this and Never Let Go were. Back to where I came from kinda thing, like Can't Just Be Friends and Time Changes Everything type of drama. Writing this story took a lot out of me, so I really wanted to do something fun. But I need a slight break. Originally, I was going to take like a month off, but I realized I can't do it. I'm too much addicted. :) So my new story should be up anywhere between one and two weeks (we'll see how long THAT even lasts, I'll probably go through withdraws and cave early) . So hopefully you'll check it out and give it a chance just like you did this one! :) Thank you so much again!  
**


End file.
